Shatter
by Lyonene
Summary: Their relationship was rocky from the start. He was the egotistical showstopper while she was a valet from a privileged background. Both had wild streaks & vices. Sparks & tempers fly when they collide. Do they crash and burn or somehow manage to make it work? Adult situations, language, violence, drug use. Shawn Michaels/OC. Ft: 'Taker in his evil glory/insanity and Trips.
1. Huntie Boy

**A/N: **I've lost count of how many unfinished stories I currently have going but... here's another one! A lot of changes have gone on in my life and totally removed the writing bug, now that things are finally settled down -mostly-, the bug is back but I'm having a hard time working on any of the other stories. Then came Wrestlemania and an upsurge of Shawn... which is where this came from. So, hopefully this will remove the current 'want to write but can't issues' I'm having on the other stories as well as get me back into the swing of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Cast: <strong>Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Undertaker, Luna, and more.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Their relationship was rocky from the start. He was the playboy, egotistical showstopper while she was a valet from a wealthy, privileged background. Both had their wild streaks and their vices. When they collided, everyone watched for them to crash, burn and fall a part.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Notes: <strong>I've messed up the timeline and events a bit, as I'm wont to do, so if you read something and go 'hey, that's not right', chances are I already know and for the purpose of the story: it IS right. Special shout-out to my chica Jaden for the major assist with this. All the overly brilliant ideas came from her ;) As usual, I own nothing, nor am I implying anything, blah, blah, blah, don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Huntie Boy<br>****RAW: 08/18/97**

* * *

><p>"You're tagging with Michaels tonight."<p>

Hunter looked up from his place on the bench at that announcement, accepting the bottle of water he was passed.

"Against Foley and 'Taker." Fallon, his valet, added as an afterthought. She folded her arms over her chest, watching as he took a drink of the water before resuming undressing. She had come to work already dressed in black leggings that tucked into a pair of thigh high leather boots and a black corset top with her 'face' on and her ebony hair pinned up on her head. Unlike him, she believed in privacy and not communal nudity. At least when it came to her body. She didn't care about others being naked, in front of others… just her.

Originally, Hunter had been in the market for a 'butch' chick to serve as his bodyguard/valet, but had instead gotten her: a somewhat girly girl who could also watch his "blueblood" backside. Mostly, Fallon was good at swinging chairs, delivering low blows and stirring up shit, while looking 'pretty'.

He had literally picked her up at an autograph signing, one she had not been at by choice he later found out, and struck up a conversation with her when she and her friend had finally gotten to the table. He had surprised her by not being a total prick and she had shocked him by not being a ring rat.

"Michaels, huh?" He finally grunted, shrugging as she moved to stand behind him, feeling her hands on his shoulders. "I wasn't aware he needed a partner, isn't he supposed to be superman?"

"Sarcasm is my thing, honey, I'm much better at it. Besides, you were hand-picked, now aren't you the lucky one?" She drawled, after moving around him to begin massaging his shoulders though her eyes were roaming the other occupants of the room. Most of who did not approve of her being here.

She would have figured that the boys would be pleased with a woman in the locker room. They could crack sexist jokes, try to proposition her, all the normal chauvinist bullshit but no… she made them uncomfortable. Probably because she had succeeded or attempted to harm most of them at point or another. It could have also been her 'I'm not interested in coworkers' thing too. That tended to put her off the market and just make her another person, with female parts, who treated them as props out in the ring.

When the locker room door banged opened, Fallon looked up, her pale green eyes widening slightly as none other than the Show Stopper himself walked in. He had his usual cocky grin on his face and was whistling rather loudly. She shook her head, trying not to smile. He was irritating, obnoxious and egotistical. She found him rather amusing. Of course, she had never had to work directly with him before now so… that opinion was always subject to change and most likely would.

"So, Huntie boy," Shawn waltzed over towards them, not even bothering to notice the disdainful looks that were shot his way. He was used to it by now. When you were on the top, everyone hated you and he was definitely on top. "I hear we're partners tonight."

Hunter just nodded.

Shawn followed the small hands that were rubbing Hunter's shoulders up until he was looking into Fallon's face, the smirk widening. "Hey darlin', you mind rubbing me down when you're done with him?"

"Watch it, Michaels."

"Whoa now, Huntie, no need to be hostile, it was just a question."

Huntie? She bent down to rest her forehead on Hunter's shoulder, trying really hard not to find that amusing, her fingers gripping his upper arms. When she felt him growling, literally felt his body rumble, she knew that he knew she was finding that Huntie reference a bit too funny. "I'm done."

"Good." He was definitely not amused and sincerely hoped that name didn't name. Hunt, yes. Huntie, no.

Fallon finished with the massage before tapping the back of his neck. "Go get ready."

"Damn," Shawn whistled, shaking his head as Hunter stood up from the bench. "She sure is a pushy lil thing, ain't she?"

"For a very good reason." Hunter replied dryly, turning to look down at Fallon for a moment, the reason being that she had learned early on that he liked being pushed. He thrived on it and she seemed to like bossing him around. It worked.

They weren't together in the sense that most people assumed. But eventually, he was hoping that would change. He was just waiting for the right time, friendship first, and no doubt it would naturally progress into something more. He hoped. "Behave." He ordered, eyeballing Michaels before heading into the showers.

When Shawn peeled off his shirt the moment Hunter had disappeared and took his place on the bench, all Fallon could do was cock an eyebrow. Shrugging, she started working on his shoulders, bending down when she realized he was talking, too softly for her to hear him properly.

With a devious smile, Shawn waited until her cheek was practically brushing his before repeating what he had just said.

It took her a moment to cotton on that he was talking about the upcoming match, a slow smirk spreading across her ruby red painted lips. "You really want me to do that?" She murmured quietly, knowing any of these idiots surrounding them would sell them out to 'Taker if they knew what Shawn was planning. When Shawn nodded, she straightened back up. The man was a card, she'd give him that.

"I know it might seem over the top but... that's what we do, go above and beyond. For the fans, gotta give them a show." Shawn didn't mean a lick of that, well, mostly, at least not in this situation. He simply wanted to see the Undertaker suffer at the hands of this lovely vixen. It would be entertaining.

Shawn did not care about 'going above and beyond', he just wanted to see 'Taker hurt, but she was okay with that. She had no ties to the Deadman and technically, it was her job to help Hunter. This meant tonight she also helped Shawn.

"Let's keep it between just us. Huntie boy doesn't seem to like me and I doubt he'd approve." Shawn added in a stage-whisper, then let out a low moan as she worked out what had apparently been a tight spot. "Let's also keep your magical hands between us too." He doubted Hunter would be appreciative of Fallon passing out massages. Even if it was for a good cause, such as helping out a 'team' member.

"You're good to go." Fallon announced finally, having finished working out the knot in his shoulder and stepped away from him, leaning back against the lockers. She watched as he stood up, stretched and rolled his shoulder experimentally. "Do I need to tell you to get around as well?" As he was already in his wrestling gear, she highly doubted it.

"No ma'am, I think I can handle my own." He winked at her, glancing looked towards the showers, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You know, honey, I wouldn't mind takin' you out sometime… if you're interested."

"Ask me again after the match, we'll see if you're in any condition to take me out." Fallon said, idly wondering if he actually meant taking her out or just taking her. Shawn did have quite the reputation and as cute as he was, she wasn't a notch in anyone's belt, not even his.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a very horrible image that she hoped wasn't going to be burned into her retinas for life. "Sid! Put it away!" She ordered as he sauntered by, naked as the day he was born. She knew he was doing it to both irritate her and remind her that she was in a room she technically had no business in being in.

Snorting, Sid wrapped a towel around his waist, returning her baleful stare. "Why don't you find a room that's not… here?" He suggested, more than a bit annoyed that she was in the men's dressing room night after night. "Like, the one designated for the women?"

Shawn had watched the brief exchange out of narrowed eyes. "How bout you back off, big man, and leave the lady alone?"

Sid just snorted again.

"Before we make you." Hunter added, coming to stand besides Shawn, and folded his arms over his beefy chest. He had emerged from the showers, dressed and ready to go, and also not surprised at the scene before him. It wasn't anything unusual for Sid and Fallon to have at least one exchange per week. Usually it was more like two or three though.

Fallon was a bit surprised when Shawn gently nudged her out of the way, wondering if he was being chivalrous or just trying to earn brownie points that would be put towards his 'taking her out'.

"I would love to you, or you-" Sid looked between the pair. "try. That tramp needs to take a hike."

"Enough, all of you."

Hunter stepped back, not about to test the Undertaker's patience right not, especially considering they were about to face him and Foley soon.

Shawn wasn't stepping down; he was blatantly ignoring the Deadman. "Apologize to her. Now." He ordered, staring daggers through Sid.

"I am not apologizing to her." Sid growled, ignoring 'Taker as well and mimicked Hunter, folding his arms over his chest. He drew himself up to his full height, towering over everyone in the dressing room. "She don't belong in here and it's time she learned it. There's a room for the women to use, she can-"

Fallon stepped forward to grab Shawn by the hand when he moved towards Sid, gently tugging him back, or attempting too. "He's not worth it. Sid is just upset that he doesn't get to work with the good looking boys like I do, isn't that right, Sid?"

"Why you little-"

She sidestepped along with Hunter and Shawn when he advanced rapidly, all three watching as he tripped over the bench they had been using and went face first into the lockers that lined the wall.

Sid's almost immediate curses of pain had Shawn grinning broadly and he wrapped an arm around both Hunter and Fallon, giving them a shake. "Now that, my friends, is entertainment!"

Sid was right however, at least in 'Taker's view, there was no reason for Fallon to be in the locker room. Not because she was a woman, but because her presence tended to cause issues, and tonight, an almost fight. It was beginning to get under his skin. His gaze moved over Hunter, who so far was proving to be mediocre, and Shawn –who he despised- to the woman in question. He was curious as to what role she would play in tonight's match.

As if knowing he was thinking of her, Fallon raised her eyes to meet his and blinked once, a hint of a smile flickering across her lips. "On that note, gentlemen, I do believe I will vacate before Sid gets up and decides he's feeling froggy." She turned to face Hunter and Shawn, sparing a quick, unconcerned glance at Sid, who was holding his now bleeding nose . "Play nice boys, I'll see you when it's time for the match." She patted Hunter's shoulder as she squeezed through them, heading for the door.

Shaking his head, 'Taker also turned away from the duo. He had more important things to worry about then a woman with pale green eyes and lipstick that was too bright.

"I overheard what you said, Michaels." Hunter said, drawing Shawn's attention to him once Fallon was gone. The moment Shawn faced him properly; he was greeted with a hard punch in the right shoulder. "She's not interested."

Rubbing his shoulder, Shawn simply smirked. "We'll see about that, Huntie boy."


	2. You're So Vain

**2: You're So Vain  
><strong>**RAW: 08/18/97**

* * *

><p>Fallon met the pair later in the night, adjusting a pair of lace, fingerless black gloves as she approached them. She had taken the time to have everything touched up, including the lipstick, which was about the most colorful thing on her otherwise carefully preserved, pale face. "Your coat is buttoned unevenly." She said, examining Hunter and immediately began redoing the buttons on the green atrocity. Afterwards, she smoothed it down, making minor adjustments until she was satisfied with how it fit him.<p>

"Gee, thanks mom."

"You're welcome. The coat is ugly and belongs in Elton John's wardrobe, just so you know."

Hunter already knew Fallon wasn't very fond of his style, nor his ring entrance; basically, she hated everything about his persona. He did too actually. He just wasn't comparing himself or his wardrobe to Elton John…

And then his music began and Fallon wrinkled her nose, mouthing something very mean his way. He was pretty sure it began with a 'g'.

'Taker was already out there, with Foley, both men ignoring each other as they regarded the pair coming down the ramp.

Fallon kept an eye on those two as she and Hunter slid through the ring ropes, not trusting Foley to keep his lumpy butt outside the ring. She crossed her arms over her top as Shawn came dancing out, smirking when Hunter repeated her earlier 'g' word under his breath. She merely stared when Shawn got into the ring and began dancing there as well, with her, or rather on her. She wasn't moving.

When Hunter nudged her, she immediately exited the ring and took position outside, making a mental note to low blow Foley before he got his hand in Hunter's mouth. Then she remembered the other thing. Shawn, and a chair, and the Undertaker. This was going to be… interesting.

The match got underway, with Shawn weaving in and out of 'Taker's grasp. He used his speed and quickness to avoid getting caught, though that only lasted so long before the Deadman had him trapped in a corner. Then it was a series of blows being aimed for his head and Shawn really hated admitting it, but 'Taker could definitely throw a punch.

Hunter had finally decided to get involved, especially when it looked like Shawn was currently strolling down Dream Street. He distracted the official while Fallon slipped through the ropes, delivering a low blow to Foley when he tried getting in the mix as well.

Fallon's attention was drawn to the Undertaker, who had his rather large hand now wrapped around Shawn's throat. That just wouldn't do. She turned to look at Hunter, mouthing 'chair' and nodded when he immediately hopped off the ring apron.

She wasn't able to stop Shawn from being choke slammed, there hadn't been time. But the moment 'Taker dropped for the pin; she did bring her newly acquired chair down right on his back. He tensed, she could see his shoulder muscles tightening beneath his black top, and when he began to stand up; she swung again.

When 'Taker turned around, Fallon dropped the chair and scrambled. She wasn't entirely stupid and she definitely wasn't about to go for the same ride Shawn had. Her attack and subsequent, strategic retreat allowed Hunter the time to get back in the ring and begin whaling on 'Taker. 'Taker, who had sent the referee flying out of anger, that poor official.

She made her way around the outside of the ring until she was near Shawn, leaning under the bottom rope towards him. "Get up, Michaels." She ordered, one eye on Hunter and the other on Foley. "Chair is right by you, get up and-" She was off again, Foley obviously not happy with the second low blow in as many weeks.

"Come here little girl, I got something for you!" He squealed, chasing her when she started running.

'Taker narrowed his eyes, devoting a second worth of his attention to what was happening outside the ring. Foley was hunting the vixen and a scowl flitted across his lips. Foley was letting his temper run away with him and if he caught up with Fallon, she was probably going to find herself on the receiving end of the Mandible Claw. That second cost him, because as soon as he turned back to finish off Michaels –Hunter now currently lying on the mat-, he was cracked in the head with that damn steel chair.

Shawn saw the blood instantly flowing and paled when 'Taker didn't go down like any other normal person, automatically swinging the chair again.

From his belly down position, Hunter watched and cringed. He heard another hit and turned his head to the side. Fallon had retrieved a second chair and just imitated Shawn, bashing Foley with it. A fourth hit, Shawn had gone for 'Taker again.

Shawn was disqualified, which wasn't surprising and Fallon once more got into the ring, staring down at 'Taker dispassionately. He was bleeding like a stuck pig and Shawn was holding the chair with a very wicked grin. She could hear the announcer's practically screaming from their table and simply smiled at the carnage. She felt Hunter raising her arm into the air and looked up to find him also raising Shawn's, the three standing over the Deadman.

However, when 'Taker stirred, it was time to go and they all vacated. They stopped at the stage and turned to watch him. He was now sitting upright, staring straight ahead, blood streaking his face. When he turned his head towards them, it was plain to see he was plotting a murder.

"So, little mama, how about that drink?"

Hunter hadn't socked Shawn hard enough apparently.

Fallon looked at Shawn like he had lost his mind as they walked behind the curtain, and maybe he had. He was glistening with sweat, his eyes wide from adrenaline and grinning like a maniac. She found herself returning the grin because she knew her own adrenaline was pretty jacked up at the moment. "I could definitely go for a drink."

Hunter tensed, visibly.

Which she noticed and disregarded. She knew he had eventual designs on altering their friendship and had made it known a time or two she wasn't opposed to skipping the 'eventual' aspect and just getting to the altering. But he had never made a move and she had gotten tired of waiting as well as giving him extremely generous hints. They went out for drinks, had dinner together, but he simply treated her as his friend –which she was. "I'll catch you in the morning, Hunt, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He muttered, watching as Shawn wrapped his grimy arm around Fallon's waist, guiding her away. What the HELL? He had never pegged Fallon for the type to date a well-known manwhore! Scratch that. Fallon had made it very clear she wasn't interested in dating coworkers, period. With him being the exception and he hadn't taken the hint because he wanted to build their friendship a bit better first. He hadn't taken the jump and now it looked like he wasn't ever going to get the chance. "Damn…"

"Huntie boy didn't look so happy." Shawn said as they walked away, not phased in the slightest by Hunter's personal issues. It wasn't _his_ fault Hunter hadn't had the balls to ask this woman out.

"Hunter doesn't have to be happy about it. He just has to keep his mouth shut and not bitch about it." Was her dry reply.

"Well aren't you a cold-blooded heartbreaker." Shawn teased, stopping only long enough so they could each get their respective bags. He would shower at the hotel and then they could go out for that drink. "Mind stoppin' by my room so I can freshen up? I got to look as good as you do."

He was flattering her, and Fallon found it amusing. If he was going to try worming his way into her pants, he was going to be seriously disappointed. "We can, but you will never look as good as I do." She informed him with a sweet smile, ignoring his guffaw. Stopping by the hotel worked for her, she wanted to change out of the corset top into something a little less revealing.

Since she had ridden in with Hunter and Hunter was probably a bit hot under the collar, Shawn directed Fallon to his rental. They had fallen into an easy conversation, mostly centered on the night's events. "So," He opened the passenger door for her, like a gentleman should, eyes glittering wickedly. "What did you think of that chairshot?"

"I think you may have fried the Deadman's brains." She laughed, sliding into the car and waited patiently for him to get around to his own side and in. "All that blood…" She pulled a face, though the amusement was plain in her own green eyes. "You really like to stir the pot, don't you Shawn?"

"Of course I do." He flashed her a smirk before looking over his shoulder, backing out of the parking space. He didn't know he had really stirred the pot and that tonight's escapade had marked the beginning of something big.

* * *

><p>"Vinnie Mac left me a message, how sweet of him." Shawn commented an hour later, using a towel to rub his freshly washed hair dry as he replayed the message on answering machine. He glanced at Fallon who was also listening, her lean fingers buttoning up her long sleeved, black shirt. "Hmmm… something tells me Huntie is really going to dislike this." He said after the message had ended.<p>

Fallon had listened to the lead of creative rambling on about sticking the three of them in a group, they just needed to run it by Vince for approval, and would shoot Shawn the details once they had gotten the go ahead. "Heh. Maybe he can finally ditch that blueblood gimmick he has, it sucks." She said after a moment.

Though now, in hindsight, whacking 'Taker twice with that chair no longer seemed like such a good idea and she hoped he wouldn't hold a grudge. Especially since she was probably going to do it again in the very near future, all for business of course. "How about that drink?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>They opted for the hotel's bar downstairs off of the lobby, neither up to the challenge of even pretending that they were interested in remaining somewhat sober enough to drive. Fallon allowed Shawn to guide her to a small table to the side of the bar, smiling as he pulled out a chair for him. Was he being genuinely polite or trying to weasel his way into her good graces? Probably both.<p>

When a waitress appeared, she considered what she was in the mood for. "Tennessee rye." She ordered after a moment, deciding something with a slow burn was in order.

"Strong stuff." Shawn commented with a raised brow after ordering himself tequila and a beer and the waitress had walked away. She didn't look like it, but he was betting that beneath the make-up and pretty face was a killer. He wanted to bring out that killer, already thinking of the many ways he could. "You know, you can slap me for this if you want, but I bet you're a hell cat in the bedroom."

The waitress, who had returned and set down their drinks, promptly walked away again, this time with flaming cheeks.

Shawn merely grinned impishly at the exasperated look Fallon shot him, downing his shot before knocking it back with a swig of the beer. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong." She said with a shake of her head, taking a slow sip of her rye. Her eyes shut as it burnt its way down her throat, warming her belly and gave a little shiver. "But you'll never know first-hand either." She then added with a sweet smile, not surprised at the look on his face when she opened her eyes, knowing he would take that as a challenge.

"We can't always have everything we want, Shawn." Fallon laughed outright now when he curled his upper lip. He didn't think that was true and it showed clearly in his expression. "You really are a vain man, aren't you?" She shook her head, and then took another swallow, offering the glass to him. "Care to give it a try?"

"Sure." Leaning across the table, Shawn took the glass and brought it to his mouth, purposefully drinking from the exact same spot she had, her red lipstick leaving a red print on the glass. "Been awhile though…" He hissed, ignoring her amused smirk. "And I never said I wasn't a vain man, darlin'." It was his turn to smirk as he dropped his tone to a husky pitch. "Vain men are the best lovers too… we take pride in our… prowess… because it reflects on us."

Fallon took her rye back.

"And then… we can move on without attachment." That's exactly how he was too; no woman would ever nail him down unlike some of these schmucks he worked with.


	3. Witch

**A/N:**** And because I forgot to do this in the previous chapters: if you haven't noticed by now, there's excessive cursing in this and plenty of F-bomb-age. Look for sexual situations, eventual domestic violence, drug abuse, addiction, etc. in future chapters. Fair warning so you can bail out now if that's not your cup of tea.**

* * *

><p><strong>3: Witch<strong>**  
>0818/97**

* * *

><p>"In defense of my sex: ouch!" Fallon laughed, not believing just how blunt Shawn truly was but at the same time, it was refreshing. After yet another swallow of the rye, she reached for his beer and finished it off, winking when he eyed her before raising her hand to gesture for a refill. "Sex without attachment is nice, however, so… I will give you points for that."<p>

He smirked, obviously pleased with her agreement.

She toasted him with her now empty glass, deciding to cut that smirk off his face. "It just doesn't normally work well with coworkers."

The smirk was gone.

She then became aware of the song that was playing. It was country, and by Pam Tillis. "Come on." She ordered, standing up and smiled when he was automatically on his feet.

This woman was of a different nature entirely and Shawn found it rather attractive, not to mention the fact that she was openly challenging him… he always did have a hard time turning down a challenge. Pulling her into his arms, he wrapped his own about her waist, beginning to sway with her across the floor. "So," He began, staring down into her eyes, trying to place the shade for a moment. "You said somethin' about coworkers and sex not being smart?"

Fallon nodded, her hands clasped behind his neck.

"I disagree."

She wasn't surprised, merely waited for him to inform her why.

"I think it would make our relationship… a lot more… closer." He knew when she had said coworkers, she had meant them, she was just being coy about it. He wasn't one for coyness.

"I doubt it." She murmured, leaning her head to rest against his shoulder and hummed along softly with the song.

_And she rolls, she's a river  
>Where she goes, time will tell<br>Heaven knows, he can't go with her  
>And she rolls, all by herself<em>

It would make them closer in that they would know each other on an intimate level. It would definitely cause tension and not necessarily of the good variety. That and she also figured that starting off working with the guy by sleeping with him would just be plain stupid.

Though, this was a nice change-up from her normal. After work drinks with Hunter, sometimes actually grabbing a sit down dinner, working out and constantly driving. She needed to go out more often, the coworker as a date entirely optional.

"Suit yourself, Fallie." Shawn grinned when she raised her head in order to glare at him, deciding that was her new nickname from him.

"You call me Fallie and I will call you Hickenbottom." She informed him once the song was over and they had returned to their table, smiling sweetly when his hazel eyes narrowed. "You can call me Fal if you like, but not Fallie." She fucking hated that name.

When the waitress brought them their refills, she decided this was her last glass, really glad her room was right up above them… by two floors. She then ordered a Coca Cola as a chaser. If she just sipped, she'd be fine. If she slammed, she was going to get fucked up.

"Nah, I like Fallie, it suits you." He didn't mind his last name, too much, refusing to let her idle threat bother him. "You can call me anythin' you like, babycakes, I don't care." Which was mostly true as there wasn't much that tended to bother him unless it directly affected and fucked up the 'Shawn-i-sphere' that was his ego. "I'm sure Huntie boy would mind if I called you that, he uses it."

"You are obnoxious Shawn, you know that?" Of course he did, and Fallon could only roll her eyes at him, watching as he tossed back his tequila with an ease that told her he drank regularly.

They went back and forth, Fallon completely switching over to soda while Shawn kept knocking down the tequila. She was actually enjoying herself, enjoying the baiting and teasing thing they had going. At least until someone decided to ruin the fun.

"You two are shitheads."

"Why hello Sid," She tilted her head back to stare up at him, taking note of the large lump on his forehead. "You're looking… fucked up."

"Siddy!" Shawn crowed, tilting back in his wooden chair with a broad grin on his face. "Fallie is right! You are fucked up, bro! Just lookit that huge lump on your damn head!"

"I would take him up to his room now if I were you."

Fallon jumped right up and out of her seat, whirling around to find 'Taker standing there, her eyes moving automatically to the bandages wrapped around his head.

He simply stared right back down at her, well aware of what she was looking at. She was partially responsible for his current condition.

"A lumpasaurus rex!"

That was a very good idea and she was surprised 'Taker had been the one to suggest it. She'd of figured he would want to see Shawn used to mop the floor. Hell, she was just surprised to see him there. Where had he been lurking?

"And we're going to leave now Sid…" She said, walking around to haul Shawn up off his chair. "You have-" She clamped her hand over his runaway mouth when he started to finish her sentence.

Shawn licked her palm, wiggling his eyebrows down at her, not even noticing the Phenom.

"Hand off my ass, Michaels." She ordered, ignoring his grin. If that was what it took to get him moving before Sid beat them both down… whatever, he could palm her ass.

"Oh yeah, Lumpy, unlike you, I'm gonna get me some-" Shawn had pushed her hand away, drunk and cocky, keeping his hand firmly on Fallon's backside as she guided him out of the bar. "Hell yes!"

Fallon was less than amused when he actually slapped her butt, retaliating with a vicious pinch to his side.

"Come on Fallie, take a ride with me!"

Before she could tell him to go copulate with himself, he started slumping, damn near taking her down onto the lobby floor as she struggled to hold him upright. "You're toasted!"

"Mmm-hmmm…" He rumbled, leaning against her heavily, both hands now where they weren't wanted.

"Goddamn it, Michaels…" She cursed, wrapping her arms around him and began dragging his idiot ass towards the elevator. "If you pass out…"

The weight was suddenly removed and she could only blink stupidly at the sight of 'Taker tossing Shawn roughly over his shoulder. Shawn didn't even seem to notice, though the sudden change in positions could have left him out of it, more than he already was.

"Move, woman." He ordered when she remained rooted in her spot, staring up at him with a slack jaw.

Still in shock, Fallon led the way to the elevator. She did however; divert her attention to the sliding doors, her mind completely boggled. Once they arrived, she directed him to Shawn's room, pointing. "Um, down this way…" She looked at Shawn, who was definitely out, and made a mental note to slap him silly when he was sober.

She had to reach into Shawn's pocket for his room key, wondering why 'Taker was even doing this. Shawn had bashed him not once, but three times, in the head, with a chair and she could only imagine what his head looked like underneath the bandages.

"Here." She stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with Shawn's key. She opened the door and then stepped back to allow 'Taker though. She was never drinking with Shawn again, ever. This was just surreal.

'Taker unceremoniously dropped Shawn onto his bed before leaving the room. It wasn't uncommon for Shawn to have a bit too much to drink; it was uncommon that 'Taker himself had been the one to deposit Shawn in a safe place to sleep it off.

He waited in the hallway, watching through the open doorway as Fallon jotted down a note for Shawn.

She figured Shawn was probably used to waking up without remembering shit but… she was sometimes a nice person. That and she had left a 'you're even more an idiot drunk than sober, didn't think it was possible' at the bottom.

"You have a good swing."

She blinked, closing the door behind her and looked up at 'Taker curiously. "I'm glad you think so." She said finally. "Because you'll most likely be on the receiving end of more chair shots from me sooner rather than later." And more low blows, she almost felt bad for the guy. "Thank you, for hauling him up here for me."

"It was either that or let Sid crush him." 'Taker said, his hazel-green eyes suddenly flashing dangerously though when he spoke, it was in the same calm, monotone he had been using all night. "If anyone is going to crush that peon, it will be me."

Shawn was going to get hurt, and badly. 'Taker was simply keeping him alive until he was ready to do the hurting.

"Good evening, Fallon." He bowed at the waist to her, almost mockingly before turning and walking away.

She stared at his retreating back. That was ominous.

* * *

><p><strong>0819/97**

* * *

><p>At Tuesday night's house show, it was pretty much the same line-up from RAW. Foley and 'Taker vs. Hunter and Shawn. The only difference was: Vince had flat out banned the use of chairs for the night and had threatened some hefty fines for anyone who violated the temporary policy.<p>

Fallon was quite alright with that, she preferred taking a guy out downstairs anyway, they usually stayed down longer.

"Hunter, stop pouting." She ordered, busy pulling her hair up on top of her head. As per usual, she was in the men's dressing room, using one of the cracked mirrors to do her hair. Like she generally did, she had come already dressed for the evening, in her usual black leggings and wrestling boots, though she had swapped out the black top for a light shade of blue. Hunter had been sullen all day and she knew why, she was getting fed up with it.

"I'm not pouting, Fall." He growled, hating it that after only knowing each other for months, she could read him so well. Hunter had tried not thinking about her time with Shawn the night before, he had really tried, it hadn't worked out so well.

He was going to have to man up and put his 'until we're better friends' plan on the backburner. If he didn't, she was going to wind up with someone else, like Shawn… which was a disturbing idea. Swallowing down the lump that had decided to form in his throat, he flashed her a smile.

Fallon arched one black eyebrow.

"Go out with me tonight?"

'Taker read Hunter's lips and gave a slight shake of his head. This woman had to be a witch.

The other eyebrow rose as she turned to face him properly, wondering if he was serious. "You're asking me out… now, after all this time?" Fallon demanded, not amused when he sheepishly nodded. "Is it because I went out with Shawn last night?"

"I-"

"Because if so, that is a very, very horrible reason Hunter!"

He looked like she had shot his puppy.

She slapped his arm. "Knock it off! All this time you've had chance after chance, and I've dropped a few not so subtle hints, and now you're-" She realized the locker room was staring at them and slapped herself in the face, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to go to the women's dressing room now."

"Shit Hunter, if that's what it takes to get her the fuck outta here; you should've asked her out sooner." Sid laughed as soon as Fallon was out the door.

That got Sid a fist directly to his nose. A second later, the guys were surrounding the pair, pulling Sid away from Hunter who had gotten a return punch.

What was it about her that had them both panting after her… 'Taker didn't understand it, nor did he enjoy being curious about her. The truth was, when she had had the sheer audacity to attack him, not once, but twice last night… that had been the start of the curiosity. Such a strange, stupid woman…

He slipped out the door as the ruckus continued.

"What's the matter with lumpy?" Shawn asked moments later, strolling in after 'Taker had left.

Hunter shook his head, cupping his bleeding nose as Sid was pulled away.


	4. Nothing Personal

**4: Nothing Personal****  
>0819/97**

* * *

><p>"Fallon, Fallon, Fallon… do you realize that everyone knows you went out with Shawn last night?"<p>

Fallon groaned, shaking her head when her friend wrapped an arm around her. "Shut up Looney, it wasn't like that. We just had drinks and he-"

"Got fucked up." Jackie added, coming up on Fallon's other side. "Sid already told everyone. So, the question is-"

"Nope, didn't sleep with him. Can I go inside now?" She gestured to the dressing room.

"Uh no, Sable took over so… we're all using the hallway." Jackie snorted, flipping the shut door off. "How drunk is drunk?"

Fallon began snickering, knowing better than to announce that 'Taker had had to cart Shawn's extremely drunk ass up to his room. "Quit bugging me."

* * *

><p>Considering she was usually present in the men's room, 'Taker hadn't given much thought to Fallon actually possessing female friends. But here she was, in the narrow corridor that was serving as wardrobe, make-up and apparently a very open female dressing room with Jacquelyn and Luna.<p>

He could have been nice and played her 'hero' for a second time in less than twenty-four hours but honestly, Fallon looked more amused by the rumors than annoyed. He had already heard several of them, most of them involving Shawn getting in her pants, as if. Another that had been muttered concerned her sleeping her way through the ranks, first with Hunter to get into the business, and now Shawn who was at the top.

But she didn't seem bothered by the gossip being repeated to her. Was there anything that truly bothered this woman? Besides Hunter's apparent lack of testicular fortitude?

He walked away, shoving the witch out of mind. He had other matters to attend.

* * *

><p>"So, how does it feel?"<p>

"How does what feel?" Fallon demanded, leaning over the table to use a small mirror attached to the wall to fix her make-up. Tonight she was foregoing the ruby red lipstick in favor of a softer, more pink shade.

"To have cococked the Undertaker with a chair, twice, and still be breathing."

Luna snorted, flipping her braids behind her shoulders. "Ask her that again after she readjusts his balls, you know it's coming."

"It's nothing personal against the guy!" Fallon exclaimed, less than amused by the knowing looks her so-called friends were shooting her. "It's not!"

"Why the hell would you want to hurt him anyway? He's gorgeous."

Fallon could only stare at Jackie, groaning when Luna began nodding.

"Definitely fuckable."

"Seriously you guys?"

* * *

><p>Fallon was ready and waiting for the rematch against 'Taker and Foley, standing at the ring entrance patiently when the guys arrived. She eyeballed Shawn, who was looking no worse for wear all things considered. Then she noticed Hunter's already abnormally large nose and the fact that it was swollen, frowning. "What the hell happened to you?"<p>

He muttered something about Sid. He just wasn't having any luck tonight and didn't understand it. Shawn looked like a million bucks, even after calling Sid 'lumpy' twice so far and winding up face first in the lockers. He didn't even have a bruise or bump to show for it. What the hell?

Shawn had the gift of a naturally hard head. He smirked when his theme music played, definitely not about to go out to Hunter's blueblood music. It sucked, and that was putting it mildly.

Once everyone was in the ring, it became aware that Shawn was going to get his ass whooped by the Undertaker. Fallon had problems of her own however. Namely keeping Foley out of the way since he had seen fit to ignore Vince's 'no chair' rule, wondering what the hell that was about.

While he was watching the match, the chair resting against the ropes by his side, she crept alongside the ring. Once behind him, she grabbed him by his ankles and tugged him right off the apron, clocking his chin on the edge of the ring. He was left reeling from that and she took the opportunity to take his chair, considering if she wanted to use it or not.

A second later, Foley was seeing little birdies and she had chucked the chair right underneath the ring before the referee could see it.

'Taker had seen it and was not amused, especially since Foley hadn't actually used the chair… yet. He was sure it had only been a matter of time. He brought his boot up, the charging Shawn running right into it and watched as the smaller man dropped backwards.

Hunter barely caught that, a bit busy working on keeping Foley down since the man had a frightening tolerance for pain and would be shaking it off a bit too soon for his liking.

When 'Taker slid out underneath the bottom and began in her direction, Fallon backed up. Ballsy, not suicidal or stupid.

"You do realize there is a ban in effect?" He asked, his lips barely moving as he advanced.

"Do you think I care?" She smirked up at him. They could fine her all they wanted, she wasn't doing this for the money. She kept backing up, well aware that 'Taker could be lightening quick when he wanted to be.

Her eyes strayed behind him, relief flaring in her pale green orbs and the minute he whirled around –obviously expecting an attack-, she lurched forward and delivered a low blow that left her forearm stinging and him on his knees.

"Sorry Deadman, nothing personal." She said softly before hauling ass back to the safety of her corner where Shawn was recovering. Mick and Hunter now in the ring and the poor referee was totally lost. She knew 'Taker would not be falling for that one ever again.

No, he would not. His blood was boiling from both the anger at her audacity and his own humiliation at falling for such a juvenile prank. His only consolation, minor as it was, was that this was only a house show. He had known she was infamous for her habit of incapacitating men via their genitals, and had still slipped. Definitely would not be making that mistake again.

He would also send her a message. Visually demonstrate the consequences of her actions.

Shortly after he had gotten back into the ring, Fallon decided that this match had officially gone to Hell. She decided right then and there that if the guys were going to get their asses handed to them, then… she was going to make the beating count.

Since someone had obviously taken her signature move a bit too personally.

Retrieving the timekeeper's bell, she ignored his order to bring it back and rolled into the ring. Mick was hit with it first, and she winced when he squealed, stumbling back holding his head. But he didn't go down… so she hit him again, starting to kick him until he rolled out of the ring.

Then she approached 'Taker, who was dealing with both Hunter and Shawn.

He performed a short clothesline, sending both men over the top rope and crashing out of the ring before whirling around to stare down at her. Fallon dropped the bell when his hand wrapped around her throat, her toes leaving the canvas.

* * *

><p>Luna sprayed water all over Jackie when Fallon grabbed 'Taker by his long hair and did the… just fucking odd… "Did she…?"<p>

"She just lip-locked him." Jackie didn't even care about being coated in water, her brown eyes nearly popping out of her head.

* * *

><p>And it worked! 'Taker dropped her like she had burnt him and Fallon was already getting the Hell out of harm's way. She was more than relieved that Hunter had managed to slip out of the ring as well, that meant her tactic hadn't only saved her precious ass.<p>

Hunter, even in all his dazed glory, had witnessed what Fallon did and could only stumble up the ramp way with her. He couldn't shake the shock, wondering what the hell that had been about. He felt like he had run full speed into a brick wall, and the wall had fists…

Shawn had somehow managed to make it up the ramp as well, holding his head. He spared one glance behind him at the bewildered 'Taker.

That was definitely a first.

Once backstage, Fallon began wiping her now smeared lipstick off her face, really hoping the Deadman enjoyed pink because she had probably gotten it all over him. When Hunter shot her a dark look, she flipped him off. It was either be punished by 'Taker for the chair incident or… beat him to the figurative punch.

"Are you crazy?" Luna demanded, scurrying up and staring at her friend. "Nobody has… ever done that… and… You're insane!"

"And I'm alive and walking on my own two feet, I'm not insane." Fallon corrected. "I'm a survivalist."

"Is _that_ what you call it?"

Shawn, Hunter and Fallon all turned around while Luna backed away slowly.

'Taker was staring down at the trio, eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, I don't hit women."

"Liar." Fallon coughed behind her hand, ignoring Hunter nudging her in the ribs.

"Your boys… however," He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Will pay for everything you do to me out there in that ring." He knew there was definitely a connection between her and Hunter, he wasn't so sure about Shawn.

Now it was her eyes narrowing.

"So you can play nice, or not, the choice is yours."

Shawn's eyes were narrowing as well.

"Enjoy your fine." 'Taker snorted as he walked away.

She had a moment where she wanted to shout out something condescending about being insanely wealthy so she planned on building up a serious tab but didn't. Instead, she sighed, knowing she wouldn't be laying a finger on the man because she wasn't about to get Hunter, or Shawn, hurt… anymore.

It was a bit amusing though, the guy had threatened to beat the boys because he didn't want her fucking with him, when that was her _thing_. It's what she did, and he had just totally cock-blocked her. Well she didn't have to touch him to fuck with him.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear God, Hunter, get over it!" Fallon rolled her eyes, shoving her friend right out of her hotel room and really hoped his head was hurting. She had apologized for everything that had happened, and promised not to do it ever again.<p>

There was not much more she could do to make shit up to the guy, and she had even let him rant for an hour. The hour was up and so was her annoyance level. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, good night!" She slammed the door in his face.

She felt genuinely bad about him and Shawn, but she hadn't expected 'Taker to go all medieval over something she had made a character trait. Which was being a devious, back-handed bitch.

* * *

><p>Shawn watched from open doorway as Hunter stared at the door that had just been shut rather rudely in his face. It was almost pathetic; he could see the wheels rolling in the other man's head. Anger, frustration, longing… if not for the fact that he was currently after a piece of Fallon, he might've taken pity on Huntie boy and offered him a few pointers.<p>

As it was… the idiot could suffer.

He had come back to the hotel with them and then parted ways when Hunter and Fallon had gotten into a heated little discussion. He'd taken a shower, changed and had a few shots to deal with his headache. Shawn was feeling a lot better than Huntie boy at the moment, that was for damn sure.

As soon as Hunter had stopped his contemplating of Fallon's door, he smirked and watched the poor fool walk away; fairly certain Hunter was talking to himself. Shaking his head, he waited until Hunter had rounded the corner before stepping out into the hallway.

Moments later, he was knocking on her door.


	5. One Silver Star

**5: One Silver Star**  
><strong>819/97**

When Fallon opened the door, Shawn flashed her what most would consider to be a charming smile, his eyes taking her in. She had obviously been in the process of unlacing her corset and was looking less than pleased to see him. "Well hello there, darlin'."

"Shawn, if you're here to bitch at me about tonight, you're going to get the same thing Hunter did: I'm sorry, really sorry for what happened and it won't happen again." Fallon rattled off in a monotone vice, turning and walking back into the room.

He followed her, watching as she went to the bedside nightstand and picked up a lit, rolled cigarette from the generic glass ashtray.

Taking a quick hit off the cigarette, she then quickly stubbed it out, waving a hand over the ashtray to disperse the smoke quicker. If he couldn't accept her apology, well… he was going to be the next one with a door slammed in his face. Though, when she looked at him, he seemed amused. Was she ever going to really get a handle on the guy?

"Whoa honey, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Shawn laughed, holding his hands up defensively. "I don't give a damn what happened tonight in the ring, so don't waste your breath… oh wait, you already did."

Fallon was going to deck him.

He sniffed the air, his expression changing from amused to curious, wondering just what the Hell she was smoking. It sure wasn't a normal cigarette and he filed that away for a later time. "Besides, why would you apologize? You did what your normally do. Hit guys below the belt and break their hearts." He pressed a hand mockingly over his own.

"So what are you here for then?" She wasn't finding him as amusing as he was finding himself and drummed her fingertips on the stand repeatedly.

"I came to offer my own apology, for last night." Which was something he usually did not do, but since Fallon was playing hard to get, he had to think outside his normal.

"For getting drunk and almost getting us beaten up by Sid or for hitting on me?" She was confused, but also relieved that he wasn't pissed at her for basically doing her job and staying in character tonight. She gestured for him to come in, rolling her eyes when he did so in a rather cocky manner, closing the door behind him with his booted heel.

"About Lumpy. I'm not about to apologize for hittin' on a hot woman, are you stupid?" He snorted, knowing it would be a cold day in Hell before he ever apologized for something that trivial. There was no law saying he couldn't pursue her, and until there was one, he wasn't about to stop.

"Of course." Fallon said mockingly, picking up her duffel bag. "I'm going to go finish getting out of this top." She informed him, already heading for the bathroom. "Oh… and my panties won't get into a bunch." She then added with a saccharine sweet smile. "I don't _wear_ panties."

Shawn groaned as she shut the door behind her, shaking his head. What a tease! "That is something I will definitely be remembering, Fallie." He muttered, taking a look about the room. "Got a bar in here?"

"In the cabinet, next to the dresser." She called through the door. "Make me a Jack and Coke, please?"

"How much Jack?"

Fallon mentally rolled her eyes, shimmying into a pair of pastel yellow silk shorts. "Seriously, Shawn?"

"Afraid I'll try to get you drunk?" He snickered, pouring them each a healthy measure of whiskey before frowning, no ice. Oh well, he shrugged, opening the mini-fridge and pulling out two cans of soda.

"Don't you wish?" She shot back, emerging from the bathroom in her shorts and matching tank top, sliding her arms through the short sleeves of her thigh high, white silk robe. Shawn just did not need encouragement, she thought, tying it at the waist.

He extended the glass to her.

"Thank you." She walked over to take it, bringing it to her lips and cautiously tasted the drink. Smart man, he hadn't gone heavy-handed on the whiskey. "And apology about Lumpy accepted."

Wiping the mock sweat from his brow, Shawn grinned and then toasted her. So far, the woman had great taste in liquor. Whiskey and rye… he'd have to withhold total judgment and find out her opinion on tequila. "That's a load off my mind." He teased, draining half his tumbler in one go. "Just so you know… I really like the yellow."

"Well damn it, and here I thought yellow would just put you off." She sighed, snapping her fingers sarcastically before planting her ass on the couch. Normally, she'd of taken the bed but… no, not with him there. Fallon curled her legs beneath her and took another sip of her drink, noting he wasn't sipping but swallowing like he had been starved for air. "Do not get drunk here Shawn. I wouldn't be able to cart your ass out of here if you did." She had had help last night and sincerely doubted that would ever happen again.

"I don't plan on it, so don't worry your…" Shawn then eyeballed her head, noting that her previously straight hair was now… curly, and springy.

When she realized what he was staring at, she automatically patted at her hair, daring him to say something.

He was wise enough not to. Obviously the woman took the time every night to straighten what looked to be unruly locks and since he also was a bit vain about his own hair… nope, not saying a word.

His focus shifted to the fact that she was sitting away from him, having plopped his ass down on her bed and quirked his lips in a hint of a smirk. "So am I really that bad that you don't wanna sit next to me? I'm hurt, Fallie, really."

"Somehow I doubt that Shawn." She laughed, shaking her head and watched out of half-closed eyes as he made himself comfortable. He removed the Stetson he wore and kicked off his boots before leaning back against the headboard. She was rather pleased by his manners in removing the boots, knowing she would've had to hurt him if he had left them on while stretched out on her bed. "Shouldn't you be out doing… whatever it is you do?"

Honestly, she had figured he would have been out partying or something. But then again… he had gotten his ass handed to him tonight. "Or a bit too sore?" Genuine concern crept into her tone, knowing that was a 'my bad' deal.

"Nope, and I think I'm doin' just fine hanging out here with you." Shawn said, waving off her concern with a dismissive hand. He patted the space besides him, hazel eyes sparkling. "Come join me. I promise to behave." That was a lie and they both knew it.

To his surprise, Fallon pushed herself off the couch and did come to sit beside him. She reclined back with him against the headboard, stretching her own, bare, legs out alongside his. "You are a very, very odd man."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." He blatantly stared at her legs, wondering if she would slap him for reaching out to caress her calf. "So, I gotta ask this, did you enjoy kissin' that dead bastard tonight?"

Fallon had been about to take another drink and fortunately stopped herself in time because she probably would have choked on it. "I beg your pardon?"

Shawn cocked his head to the side, staring down at her. "I heard he's not exactly _alive_ below the belt, if you know what I mean." He nudged her gently, knowing he was acting juvenile but he was also testing the waters, trying to figure out where her tastes lie. "Now me, on the other hand…"

"The entire world seems to want to know about that and I'll give you the same answer I'd give anyone else…" Fallon nudged him back not quite as gently. "I will never tell."

To be honest, she hadn't given it much thought. 'Taker hadn't kissed her back; the guy had been in shock. On his part, it was definitely a substandard kiss. She already knew she was exceptional when it came to swapping spit.

Shawn frowned slightly, quaffing down what was left of his Jack and Coke, contemplating if he wanted a refill. She was not making any of this easy. But then again, that was part of the fun of the challenge.

"Also, Shawn, I don't need to know if your vitals are alive or dead. That knowledge doesn't impact our work relationship." She added sweetly, draining her own glass.

"Damn, way to kick a man when he's down. I'm crushed." He knew he would break her down, slowly but surely, confidence resurging. "Alright, since you're not going to answer that question, how bout this one: what is your type of man?"

She probably wouldn't answer this either.

She didn't, just smiled in amusement, staring down at her painted toes.

"Cold, cold woman." He murmured, deciding a change in tactics was in order. "I don't think it's fair that you gave 'Taker a kiss and not me. I _did_ take you out after all."

That got a reaction out of her, a mixed one of amusement and annoyance as she shifted her gaze to his face. "You also got shit-faced on me and provoked Sid." She pointed out.

He shrugged.

"I kind of think that revokes any right to a kiss you _may_ have had."

Well, now that sucked. Shawn made a mental note to never provoke Sid when he was out with Fallon again. He was a bit wary when her eyes lit up, not entirely sure he wanted to know what she was thinking. The woman had a cruel streak to her, he was quickly learning that.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never kissed Hunter either."

That only made him feel marginally better.

"So, 'Taker has one up on the both of you."

And the marginally better had plummeted again.

She decided now would be a great time for a refill and got off the bed, walking over to the mini-bar. She hadn't missed the displeased frown that had appeared on Shawn's face when she had pointed that tidbit out. "Want one more?" She offered, tone of voice and expression both innocent.

"Nope." He sounded abrupt, setting his empty glass on her bedside table before standing up as well, thoroughly disgusted. "That was my cue to leave, Fallon."

She noted the use of her proper name.

Shawn headed for the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He opened the door, then paused, looking back at her, wondering if 'Taker would be visiting her next since she had kissed the guy. Hell, maybe they had a 'thing' and he was just in the dark about it. "Use a condom." That was completely random and had just slipped, but there was no taking it back.

Now that was completely out of line and after slamming down a shot, Fallon chased after him. Before he had gotten too far, she grabbed his arm and whipped him around. Her pale green eyes weren't so pale at the moment, more like livid.

Fallon did the same thing to Shawn that she had done to 'Taker. She grabbed his face and kissed him, he just didn't get the bonus of being smeared with her lipstick. Just like 'Taker, Shawn was stunned into doing absolutely nothing.

"There, now all I have to do is kiss Hunter and you can all shut the fuck up and then get over yourselves!" She growled as she pulled away.

Shawn recovered much quicker than 'Taker had, the stunned expression turning into a full blown, cocky grin. His grin broadened when her own expression went from just annoyed to irate, pulling Fallon into his arms until her body was pressed against his. "Let me show you how it should be done, honey."

Before Fallon could say a word or shove him away, Shawn was kissing her.

He was sort of a gentleman about it and didn't grope her, he kept his hands firmly on her waist, and he even cut the kiss short. He figured that would lessen the odds of her putting him on her 'to injure next' list. Though he did use tongue, he wasn't a total gentleman. "Thanks for the sample, Fallie." He said with a grin, stepping backwards a few paces. "I give you a silver star. Have a good night."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Fallon could only watch as he headed down the hall, noting the kick in his step and scowled. "You only get half a pewter star, Michaels." She muttered, disappearing back into her room, trying not to slam the door behind her.

Now he was going to be even more unbearable, if that were possible, and she groaned. "Brilliant, just brilliant."

* * *

><p>'Taker had watched the entire scene unfold from the opposite end of the hall, near the vending machines. They had been so engrossed in their little drama that neither had noticed him, which wasn't surprising as both Shawn and Fallon were self-centered people.<p>

Self-centered people and they both enjoyed playing games. Interesting.


	6. House Shows Are Great

**6: House Shows are Great**  
><strong>820/97**

The great thing about working with Luna was: they could be rough with each other during their matches. That and it was rather fun grabbing her by all those braids and just hurling her across the ring.

Fallon and Luna had both been pleasantly surprised to find themselves scheduled for an actual match when they arrived –having carpooled with Jackie- for the house show. That meant Fallon actually got to break out her rarely used wrestling attire: jade green vinyl shorts and a matching top that bared her midriff with a thin strap going around her neck. She had mockingly blown dust off of it, much to Hunter's amusement.

"Cut your damn nails!" She grunted when Luna got up from being thrown –by the braids- and grabbed a hold of her, fumbling backwards with a hand over her eyes. Now that had just been dirty.

"You'd best duck." Luna cautioned without moving her lips, running full steam for a clothesline.

She did, turning and blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

* * *

><p>From the back, 'Taker watched on a small monitor set up near the production area. The moves these women performed were concise… clean, and damn… that clothesline could have hurt with the force Luna had packed. Why didn't Fallon wrestle more often?<p>

Then he wondered why she was with a nobody like Hunter when she obviously had enough talent to become a proper, full-time wrestler. Watching her wrestling, how vicious she and her friend were with other, and the obvious enjoyment she got from it… it was just another layer to the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Because neither of them could get an actual pin on the other, Fallon and Luna eventually made it outside the ring. They proceeded to brawl around it and both were counted out, which was preferable as that meant they didn't have to kill each other to get a pin fall and after the count out, they brawled their asses right backstage. As soon as they were safe behind the curtains, where the fans couldn't see them, they both dropped to the floor, resting back to back and covered in sweat.<p>

"That was fucking awesome…" Fallon panted, adjusting her head so she wasn't leaning into all the braids. "And cut your damn nails, bitch."

"You nearly ripped my hair out so screw you."

When Hunter came strolling down the hallway with a smile on his face, Fallon pushed herself up onto her feet and practically hopped, skipped and jumped into his arms. When he caught her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, laughing gleefully.

It was rare that she was able to actually wrestle… so this was a big deal for her and he knew it, even if it was at a house show. Actually, it was better that it was a house show because that meant she had been more free to improvise, which was basically key to working with Luna.

After a few twirls, she felt him putting her down and shoved her straightened hair back out of her face, still grinning. "I even got to use some of the submission holds you showed me." She was pretty certain she had even applied them correctly, so she was feeling rather happy with herself. Though, she had also enjoyed the brawling a bit more than the technical stuff.

Hunter could only beam down at her proudly, his chest puffing out a little because of how much pride he felt for her. He wasn't a certified trainer, but she had asked him to show her to be the one to train her anyway once she had signed on with the Fed. It was satisfying to see that the training and her exercising to stay in shape wasn't going to waste.

"You did great out there, Fal." He murmured, having put her down but didn't let go, instead pulled her against him in a hug. He didn't even let go when Shawn came sauntering up, peering edgily at the other man over her shoulder.

"Nice work out there, hot mama."

Fallon broke the embrace, turning to stare at Shawn, last night's events and 'silver star' comment coming to the forefront of her mind.

He winked at her, grinning cockily. "You two ready for our tag match tonight against the Nation?"

Fallon began bouncing from one foot to the other, having absolutely no intention of changing out of her ring attire since it was a house show and she usually wound up running from the Nation anyway. They rarely took well to her interference. "Did he just call me hot mama?" She asked Hunter, rolling her eyes when he nodded. "You and your damn nicknames, Michaels."

Shawn knew she wasn't overly fond of him right now because of last night, but that was her problem. Even though she might be telling him she didn't want no part of him, the fact of the matter was that she had kissed him first. Last night have proven that she did feel something for him, whether it was lust –and he was just fine with that if it was all she felt- or maybe something more.

"Get used to it, Fallie." He said, just before his music began and smirked at her before slipping out past the curtain.

Biting down the urge to either verbally rip him to shreds or plant her boot in his dancing backside, Fallon followed him alongside of Hunter. Once they were in the ring, Shawn danced up on her again like he had on RAW. This time, Fallon draped an arm around his neck and danced right back, gyrating against him before stepping away with a wink.

She adored house shows, she could do shit she normally wouldn't. That and while he was still grinning, she could also detect just a wee bit of surprise in those hazel eyes. Served him right for kissing her and giving her a 'silver star', the arrogant bastard.

Shawn was mentally calling her a tease again.

Hunter shook his head, watching as Fallon stepped back when the Nation came out. He turned towards her as she slipped through the ropes, reaching for the little vial she had made him carry inside the lining of his jacket. "What is this again?"

"Liquid smoke." She murmured, taking it and slipping it into the waistband of her shorts. She smiled cheekily up at him as she hopped down from the apron. "Don't look so worried."

Sometimes, with her, that was easier said than done.

Fallon watched the match from outside the ring, pacing and on alert. The Nation was almost as notorious for cheating as she and Hunter were. So after Shawn had dropkicked D'Lo right in the jaw, she wasn't overly surprised by Farooq sliding what looked brass knucks into the ring. Not surprised, but that did not stop her from immediately alerting Hunter who in turn began shouting at Shawn.

Grinning broadly, Shawn scooped them up after planting his boot right in D'Lo's ass, sending the other man flying towards the turnbuckle. He could definitely get used to having a few extra pairs of eyes watching his ass.

Fallon's own grin faded when Kama and Rocky came out, each carrying a chair. She patted her waist for the vial and left Shawn and Hunter to their two on two brawl. "Chairs, why is it always chairs?"

Kama halted when she came around the front of the ring to greet them. "Move or you're going to get whacked, Fallon."

"Really? You'd hit a girl?"

He groaned, reluctantly nodding.

Rocky just rolled his eyes. There was no love between him and the devil bitch, she had made herself known in damn near every match he had against Hunter since her debut.

Shrugging, Fallon retrieved the vial and smashed it, clamping a hand over her mouth and nose though there was nothing to be done for her watering eyes.

Shawn let out a curse when he seen the smoke, having absolutely no idea what was going on out there but he knew Fallon was probably in the middle of it. His attention was turned back to Farooq when his distraction cost him, really hoping the big man hadn't chipped one of his teeth. He had such a nice smile…

She had managed to toss away one of those chairs, and low blow one of the guys, glad the smoke was already dispersing. Perhaps that hadn't been one of her more brighter ideas and the only silver lining was that at least she had tried it at a house show instead of on RAW.

Regret really kicked in when whoever she had nailed in the gems blindly lunged forward and wrapped a hand around her ankle, causing her to go face first onto the very thin mats covering the cement 'floor' of the arena.

"You little bitch!" It had been Rocky who had grabbed her, and fortunately for him, he hadn't been the one to get nailed. That was poor Kama.

Fallon dug her nails into the mats when he started dragging her backwards.

"You want to play dirty?" He demanded, pulling himself vertical once out of the remaining smoke, blinking tears from his eyes and let go of her ankles long enough to grab a handful of her hair, yanking her upright.

Automatically, Fallon reached back to grab at his wrist, trying to dislodge cruel fingers from her hair and brought a foot backwards into his shin. All that got her was a curse and her hair ripped on viciously. She had no idea what he was doing, other than dragging her backwards and really hoped she wasn't about to get tossed into the metal guardrail because that would royally suck.

She tried kicking him again, getting a hard return kick in the back of her knee for the trouble and dropped immediately afterwards, pain shooting up her leg. "Hunter!" She screamed, deciding she definitely could use some help, though unable to make herself heard over the crowd and the fighting. "Hunter!"

Kama had picked up the chair she hadn't been able to toss, one hand still cupping his bruised crotch.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "SHAWN!"

"Nobody to help you now." Rocky whispered in her ear, preparing her for the impending chair shot. Any reluctance on Kama's part was now gone, thanks to her genital destroying attack.

Fallon cringed, knowing this was going to really hurt.

Shawn came flying over the top rope out of nowhere; just barely managing to land on top of Kama and both of them went down. Rolling, he pushed himself back to his feet and kicked the chair away. Adrenaline had overtaken the pain and everything else, having thoroughly peaked when he somehow heard her screaming HIS name. Whirling around, he stared at Rocky out of hard, dangerous eyes.

Rocky swallowed hard before releasing Fallon and getting out of dodge. He didn't want any part of Shawn when he was looking so… _upset_.

Fallon limped away from the direction Rocky had retreated, groaning when her knee gave out and grabbed hold of Shawn's shoulders when he was suddenly there, catching her. She felt his hand going back to her now tangled hair, wincing as his fingers brushed against her sore scalp. "Thanks." She whispered, staring up at him, taking note of how… furious he looked, cringing when his eyes finally met hers and scratched that. No, he looked murderous.

The referee had, at this point, called for a double disqualification.

Shawn looked her over, finally staring at her knee and inwardly cringed when he seen swelling already. Not saying a word, he scooped her into his arms, trying to be mindful of the back of her knee. He felt her hesitate, going stiff for a moment before finally relaxing against him. "Let's go get that looked at." He murmured, not daring to speak too much or too loudly right now, knowing it would lead to one of his 'infamous' cursing and screaming fits.

Fallon looked over his shoulder at Hunter, who was leaning against the ring ropes, holding his ribs as he watched them. "What about-"

"He's a big boy." Was the curt reply.

Oh yeah, house shows were great.


	7. Just a Little

**7: Just A Little****  
>0820/97**

"Hi Alex." Fallon greeted, trying to sound cheerful as Shawn carried her into the night's medical station. Her being here was odd enough, her being carried in… this was a moment she didn't want to ever repeat.

Alex straightened up from the file he had been reading through, brushing strands of his pale blond hair out of his eyes as he took the pair in. "What happened?"

"Kick to the back of the knee."

"Alright, boot off." He watched as Shawn placed her down on the table and then proceeded to unlace her boot, arching an eyebrow. Now that was an unusual sight. "I will admit, I was expecting guys to come in needing ice packs for their downstairs areas tonight, not you."

She smiled sheepishly, extending her leg gingerly once the boot was off and tried not to flinch when Alex raised it up.

"Bruised, definitely a sprain." He said after a few minutes of examining, poking and prodding. "Rest, ice, compress, elevate and NSAIDs. Stay off it for a few days and you'll be fine."

"Compress?"

"Wrap your knee, Fallon, and if you have to walk, try crutches… or a brace."

"Alright… anything else?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, don't get kicked again."

"Aren't you just a comedian…"

"You want me to wrap it for you? In ice?"

She shook her head. "No… I can do it…"

Shrugging, Alex turned towards the door. "Take a seat Hunter. I'm guessing… ribs?"

"How'd you know?" Hunter dead panned.

"The way you're holding them is a great indicator."

Rolling his eyes, Hunter sank down carefully into a chair, looking at Fallon. "Strained?"

"Sprained would be the word, Huntie boy." Shawn corrected before Alex could, never looking away from Fallon. "I'll take her back to the hotel."

"No, I-"

"Have to get your ribs checked out and possibly be sent to the ER. I got this."

Alex and Hunter both watched as Shawn lifted Fallon gently into his arms again and carried her out of the room.

"Shawn, I can get a pair of crutches and-" She sighed when he simply shook his head no, not all that surprised that he went first to the locker room.

They needed their bags, and Shawn figured Alex's advice of wrapping her knee in ice would probably be a great idea until he got her back to the hotel. Carefully, he set her down on one of the long, wooden benches, arranging her until her injured leg was stretched out on it. "Hold on…"

Fallon watched curiously as he dug around in small cooler, trying to ignore the throbbing, rather hot pain she was feeling. She let out a small groan when he returned with an ace bandage and an ice pack. "I can-"

Shawn simply crouched down and gestured for her to lift her leg, first placing a small cloth against her skin followed by the ice pack.

She hissed at the coldness, watching as he began wrapping her knee, the sensation rather unpleasant at least until the ice started numbing her. When he was satisfied and stood up, she averted her eyes to the bench, catching from her peripheral his hands going to the waist of his tights. That and she figured by not looking anywhere but down, she wouldn't stir up the boys with her presence tonight since she wasn't exactly in fighting, or running, condition.

Shawn had just gotten his jeans up over his hips when 'Taker walked up to Fallon. Gritting his teeth, he stuffed his feet into his shoes before snatching a shirt off the top of his bag. "What d'you want?"

Ignoring Shawn, 'Taker bent down to examine Fallon's wrapped knee. "Sprain or strain?"

"Sprain, Deadman, and I got her." Shawn said, hefting both his and her bag over his shoulder.

Snorting, 'Taker wondered if Shawn would ever let go of his ego. "Ice and rest."

"Yeah, I know, thank you." Fallon was a bit curious about 'Taker and his apparent bi-polar issues.

Nodding, he walked away.

"What an overbearing dick…"

Fallon just kept her mouth shut, not entirely sure what to make of that since the last time she had encountered 'Taker, she had kissed him and then been informed that anything she did to him, he was going to take out on Shawn and Hunter. He was confusing her.

She wrapped her arm around Shawn's neck when he helped her off the bench, having a momentary feeling of vertigo when he yet again picked her up. "Crutches?" If he threw out his back, she was really, really going to feel bad.

"Fallie, you don't weigh that damn much." Shawn said, sounding exasperated, which he was, and shook his head. "You're not walking on that knee, what part of that aren't you gettin'? You can't put weight on it while it's strained."

Fallon felt like a child being spoken down too.

"Now stop being difficult and let me help you." She should feel privileged and lucky that the Heartbreak Kid was willing to do this because normally, Shawn would've let her suffer with the crutches.

Why he was being a nice guy right now, especially after that silver star kiss the night before, was beyond him. He was chalking it up to thinking with the wrong head. Which was a total crock of shit.

She stopped being 'difficult'. She didn't protest as he carried her out of the arena or when he put her in the backseat of his car. She simply sat with her back to the door and her leg stretched out, remaining quiet. She didn't protest when he then carried her into the hotel, through the damn lobby no less. But… she did have to hide her face in his neck when someone recognized him, and her, and catcalled.

She just focused on the fact that her room was one floor up, she had a great bed and a fully stocked bar… and she would probably owe him big time for this. Fallon tried not to grin at the thought of her attempting to cart his ass around. She'd of dropped him in the attempt.

Once he had her in her room, Shawn set her down on the bed, even helping her to scoot back on the pillows, grinning slightly. "Thanks for bein' such a good sport." He teased, turning to look around and then strode to the mini-fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. "Uh, got something for the pain and swelling?"

"Bathroom sink."

He retrieved a bottle of Tylenol and brought that and the water back to her. While she popped a few pills, he then made her a drink. Shawn was a firm believer that alcohol could solve almost any problem, including hers, and brought her the tumbler of whiskey. "Now, swallow that down and call me in the mornin'."

Fallon rolled her eyes, accepting the plastic cup and took a sip. "Thank you."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Oh sure Shawn, you can carry me to the bathroom when I need to piss, help me shower… then you can dress me and tuck me in, story completely optional." She snorted, nudging him gently with the foot that wasn't connected to her aching leg and smiled to let him know she wasn't trying to be snotty.

She eyed the whiskey in her hand, taking a large swallow. Definitely not doctor prescribed but it would work much quicker than the Tylenol. She scanned the room, mentally plotting out how she was going to do a one-legged, grip the furniture shuffle to the bathroom because she did need a shower and was eventually going to have to pee.

"Tell you what…" Shawn had watched her, wondering what the Hell was so fascinating about the room. It was the same as any other high-priced hotel. "I'll stay here until you're sleeping."

Fallon's attention was now firmly on him, the word 'no' forming on her lips.

He held up a hand, gesturing towards the couch with a knowing smile. "I'll even be a gentleman and sleep on that tiny thing. And all I want in exchange for the night's labor is to use your shower and possibly a back-rub."

"Night's labor?"

"What do you think I've been doing? Carting you around the way I have?"

"Thought I wasn't that heavy?"

"You're not, doesn't mean it's still not a pain in the ass." Shawn retorted, ignoring her warning growl. "Come on, Fallie, I scratch your back, you scratch mine, deal?"

She considered it, wondering idly if he wouldn't like to rethink that as her manicured nails were rather sharp, and finally just nodded.

Grinning, Shawn took her glass from her, drained it himself and then rolled out of bed to refill it.

With less enthusiasm, she eased herself off the bed as well and began doing the one leg hopping thing to the dresser where he had dropped their bags. "I'm going to use the shower first, then you can have it and afterwards… I will give you a backrub." Actually, she was going to sit in the tub with the shower running on her, already knowing standing on the wet stall floor was definitely out of the equation.

"Stop." Shawn ordered, having watched her with a strange mixture of amusement and irritation. He had said he was here to help her, what was wrong with the woman? He set down his –no wait, it was technically hers- freshly made drink and walked over to yet again lift her up. "What did I tell you? I'm stayin' here for a reason, not just for a shower and a backrub, Fallie."

He wasn't a total prick. She was injured and he wanted to help her out… with a little something on the side in it for him. So yeah, not a total prick, just a bit of one.

Once they were in the bathroom, Shawn set her on the sink counter, moving to stand between her thighs. "You know, I think we should give that kissing thing another try. See if maybe we can't bump it up to gold star quality."

He had lied. He was, indeed, a total prick.

Fallon stared at him, wondering if he was serious. "I don't think so, Shawn." She said, her hands resting on his forearms since his were on the counter on either side of her legs, not exactly giving her a lot of room to work with. She could feel the heat radiating from his body when he nestled in closer, feeling those strong palms of his running up the sides of her thighs and guiding them around his waist. She promptly kiboshed that.

"Why not?"

"You use way too much tongue for my taste. I don't like sloppy kisses." The man was freaking… there were just no words to describe him, and she really wasn't amused by that damn silver star thing.

When she had kissed him, she hadn't even been trying… wait, yes she was pleased by it. She had given him a closed mouth, emotionless kiss and he had awarded her a silver star. She was definitely awesome and she could not keep a smile off her face.

"Darlin', I don't do sloppy kisses." He informed her, his pitch dropping to a low, seductive tone as he skimmed his hands up to rest on her waist. "I do like a little tongue…"

Fallon watched tensely as he leaned towards her, her breath catching in her throat when his cheek brushed against hers, feeling his breath on her ear.

"A little tongue can be very pleasurable…" He demonstrated by running the tip of his tongue along her lobe, rubbing slow circles against her skin with his thumbs when he felt her stiffen.


	8. Awkward

**8: Awkward****  
>0820/97**

"You really don't give up, do you?" Fallon demanded, not pleased by her own voice coming out husky and an octave lower than usual. She shook her head, forcing him to move his own head away or get cracked in the face. "Flattering Shawn, but no." She really wanted to rub her ear, not amused that tingles had done a zip down her spine.

She reached up to brush her hair out of her face, staring at him intently. She idly wondered which it was: his ego being pricked, interest in the chase, wanting another notch in his bedpost, genuine attraction or all of the above.

Startled, she jumped when his hand went from her waist to the small of her back, half on skin, the other half on her vinyl shorts. She had been staring at him and hadn't even realized it. "Quit smirking." She growled, baring her teeth at him.

Shawn's smirk shifted into a genuinely pleased smile, finding the fact that she had been studying him rather… pleasing. "No, I won't, and I don't." He informed her, gently drawing her closer towards him until their bodies were pressed together. "Especially when what I want, wants me as well."

He was daring her to deny it, deny that there was something between them. The bantering, the back forth insults, the chase… she enjoyed it just as much as he did. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Fallon didn't say a word, didn't confirm or deny it.

"I will have you eventually, Fallon."

She still didn't say a word, though a hint of color was creeping into her otherwise pale face. She was beginning to realize that he might be right.

Falling silent, Shawn reached around her back, his fingers brushing against the back of her top and after a moment, had unfastened the hooks that held it in place. He hid his surprise when she actually helped him by extending her arms, pulling it off of her and let it fall to the bathroom floor. He took a step back, just to drink in the view. "Mmm…"

Fallon was wearing a black, strapless bra beneath the top, which was the only –okay, mostly- the reason she had just allowed that, refusing to look away from his face. This was… a rather dangerous and stupid game, and she knew she had already started playing it. She started playing it when she had agreed to go with him for drinks the other night. But, the truly sad thing was, she didn't want to stop playing and she had no idea why.

Shawn was attractive; there was no doubt about that. He was a handsome man and he knew it, he flaunted it. He was also annoying, obnoxious, vain, petty and arrogant: all fatal character flaws. But… there were moments when she was sure there were other sides to him, sides he either preferred to keep hidden or just didn't even know he had.

Like right now. He was unwrapping her knee, gently, entirely focused on his work. If she didn't know any better, she would assume he actually cared.

When his hands moved to her shorts, she braced her palms on the countertop and raised her body up, watching as he began the process of tugging them down. It took him longer than what it even took her, and she held her breath when he got to her knee, letting it out slowly when he carefully maneuvered over the swollen area without bumping or irritating it. "I think I got it from here, Shawn." She said softly. "Thank you."

The way she said his name sent shivers throughout his body, and he was heady with the desire to see more of her. Not that the current view wasn't nice. She had been lying about the panties. She was wearing black briefs that matched her bra, and he wasn't surprised to find that her body was just as pale as her face usually was. Though, there was a pink flush spreading from her upper chest to her throat and into her cheeks… he knew what that was, she was finding this moment just as sexually arousing as he was.

"I don't think you do…" He murmured, gripping the back of her neck and pulled her head forward to meet his. Their lips brushed against each other, and he took it as a good sign that hers were slightly parted and she hadn't tried to knee him or otherwise force him away. "Fallon…"

"Are you here, Fal?"

What the FUCK was Huntie boy doing here?

That was also what Fallon was now thinking, wondering how he had even gotten into her room. She knew she hadn't given him a key and the doors automatically locked. Her eyes widened when he appeared in the open bathroom doorway, suddenly aware of how this looked.

Shawn was still standing between her open legs, their bodies were flush together, his hand still holding the back of her neck. One of her own hands was on his chest, the other gripping his belt –when had that happened? And she was still in her unmentionables, which was actually the only positive thing about this situation.

Now this, this was awkward.

Hunter battled down several emotions: anger, jealousy and humiliation. Finally, he lamely extended a white sack. "I… just brought you something to eat." He said flatly, point blank refusing to look at Shawn.

Shawn wasn't one to be ignored, no matter the circumstances. "Do you mind leavin' the food and then getting' the hell out? We were in the middle of something." He growled, storming over to slam the door shut right in Hunter's face. When he turned to look at Fallon, he groaned inwardly. The moment was ruined, the opportunity had passed and he was going to kill Hunter for his poor timing.

"Damn him…" He cursed, helping her off the counter and into the bathtub, watching out of narrowed eyes as she settled herself down. "You can deal with the water. Do you want me or Hunter to stay?" He asked, not caring if he sounded abrupt. "Because if I stay, I can guarantee you that I'll try again."

She had done her best to fold herself up without using her injured leg, feeling a bit retarded for even bothering to try hiding herself at this point. "He can't stay, are you kidding me?" She hissed in a whisper. "Do you have any idea how awkward that would be?"

Seriously awkward, more awkward than it already was, she thought as she started pulling the curtain. When Shawn held out her plastic tote of toiletries, she took it with a murmured 'thanks'. "I can manage Shawn, you can go too. I'm fine, really."

"It's only awkward if you let it be, Fallie." He started impatiently, rolling his eyes when she shook her head frantically. "Stubborn woman." He bent down and brushed his lips against the top of her head, knowing he had to go deal with Hunter before the idiot came barging back in.

"What the hell are you doing here, Michaels?" Hunter demanded the moment Shawn stepped out of the bathroom, tempted to wipe that smirk right off Shawn's smug face, with a balled fist.

"I could ask you the same thing." Shawn shot back, closing the bathroom door behind him to give Fallon privacy. "You can go now, she's well taken care of."

Scowling, Hunter threw the bag of food in Shawn's face and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door so hard behind him that it rattled the walls.

Well that was settled, he was staying.

* * *

><p>Fallon took a cold shower and then finished up with a warm one, throughout remaining low to the ground as she didn't trust her legs in the least. When she was done, she pulled herself up carefully, managing to lean against the wall after getting a towel wrapped around herself.<p>

It took her a full ten minutes to finally get into her cut-off flannel shorts and tank top, eventually saying 'screw this' and gingerly put weight on her knee. "I'm hobbling… brilliant." She muttered, using the wall as a crutch as she vacated the bathroom.

She noted that Shawn had changed as well, apparently going to skip the shower and was wearing nothing but a pair of light blue, cotton pajama pants. He was also sprawled out on the small couch, another glass half-full of whiskey in hand.

"I'm comin'," He said when he spotted her, placing the glass down on the floor before standing up, walking over to lift her into his arms for the umpteenth time that night. "I know you won't ask me for help, so I'm just doing it anyway." He informed her, laying her down on the bed. A second later he had plopped down beside her, watching as she arranged pillows to elevate her leg on. "Now to mention you owe me a backrub, how's the knee?"

"Managable." She said, awkwardly moving so she was sitting near him and hesitated, eyeing his tanned back after he had flipped onto his stomach. "What'd Hunter have to say?" She asked, leaning over to start rubbing his back, working on the shoulders first.

She was not looking forward to seeing Hunter, wondering if she should just kick his ass for sprouting balls now, because he basically felt threatened. He was such an idiot, he really was. Brilliant in the ring and a complete moron outside of it.

"Asked me what I was doing here, I told him and he left pissed off." Shawn wasn't going to lie to her, there was no reason too. If the man really wanted Fallon that badly, he would've taken her a long time ago instead of leaving her single and vulnerable for the vultures to feast upon. Shawn admitted it, at least to himself, he was a vulture and a hungry one at that. He groaned when she began working on his lower back, closing his eyes contentedly. "Right… there…"

"You are… knotted…" She frowned, not really surprised by the knots but a bit by the fact that he hadn't already seen a masseuse, the man looked like he pampered himself. She was going to have to talk to Hunter, set things straight between them because this was going to become a headache if she didn't.

She liked him as her friend, he was practically her best friend, but his diddling around for so long had pretty much killed off any desire for something more on her part. She was a patient person but he had tested it a bit too much.

"Yeah, tell me somethin' I don't know, honey." Shawn yawned, looking at her over his shoulder, curiosity burning in his eyes. "So let me ask you this: why is it you keep shootin' Huntie boy down? And why are you still single?"

Hunter had really lost his mind for not claiming this woman as his own. Shawn wasn't the type to be tied down for very long, but some sexual benefits and favors were definitely in the cards between him and Fallon. He would simply keep chiseling away at her, and it helped to know that she did want him too.

"I keep shooting him down as you so eloquently put it because he's just now started coming around and he's only doing it because you're sniffing after me like a dog in heat." She informed him, cracking her knuckles one by one after finishing with the backrub.

"Now that was eloquent Fallie."

"And I'm still single," She continued, ignoring his sarcasm. "Because I choose to be. I don't need someone to complete me." Nor did she sleep around; she was mostly content with her decision to remain single and celibate. She was busy with her career and a relationship definitely did not fit into those plans because it would have to come second. And if by chance she was in the mood for sex, well… she was the best partner she had ever had so far.


	9. Rubik's Cube

**9: Rubik's Cube****  
>0820(21)/97**

"You know what? You need to get laid." Shawn said bluntly, sitting up on the bed to stare at Fallon and wondered if she had even had sex yet. Sometimes women remained virgins well past the expiration date, for reasons he had yet to fathom. Though he had a serious doubts about her virginity status given the way she had kissed him and moved her body against his, how she had gyrated with him out in the ring. "What if Huntie boy was simply waiting for the right time to ask you out?"

She shrugged.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not looking for a relationship. Just sex."

Fallon had already known that. "And I've already told you no, I don't fuck people I work with." She informed him, again, very much in her right mind at the moment and shifted so she was sitting up properly, leaning against the headboard. She looked down at her knee, the swelling had gone down a little, somewhat, and she looked around for the tumbler of whiskey Shawn had poured her before their bathroom trip.

He was already up and getting it for her.

"Thanks." She took a swallow of the room temperature liquid, grimacing. "Not to mention, sweetcheeks, you have quite the reputation." She considered him thoughtfully, seeing the irritation flickering across his handsome face. He had fanned the flames of that reputation, the man thrived on attention but it looked like he was regretting it now. "I would prefer not to be another Shawn Michael's statistic."

Shawn snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest as he stared down at her, wondering if the chase would be worth the reward. "I let people believe what they want. Doesn't mean it's true."

She gave him a 'yeah, right' look.

"Suit yourself; believe the rumors and what you will. You'll change your mind."

Another 'yeah, right' look.

"Need anything else from me?"

She believed the rumors all right, mainly because he wouldn't stop trying to get in her bed. He needed therapy, and she was completely overlooking the fact that she had started giving into him not so long ago.

Crooking a finger, Fallon gestured for him to join her on the bed, smiling sweetly when he kneeled before her and leaned forward so they were nearly face to face. "Goodnight, Shawn, thank you for your help and don't forget to take your bag with you."

While she currently did not want to sleep with him –the bathroom incident had been a lapse in judgment-, it was amusing to bait him because every time she did, the man looked like he couldn't believe he was being toyed with.

"Good night, Fallon." He murmured, not about to be toyed with anymore tonight. He backed away, straightening himself up when his feet touched the floor. "Sweet dreams."

She watched as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, wondering why he was whistling.

* * *

><p>"Shawn, I will kill you…" Fallon groaned not even twenty minutes later when she heard a light tap on her door. She pulled herself out of the comfortable nest she had built around herself and did a hobbling hop to the door. She yanked it open, fully prepared to verbally rip him a new asshole for making her get up when he knew damn well she was currently moving around like a circus clown. "Uh… hello…"<p>

It wasn't Shawn. It was 'Taker, and that knocked the irritation right out of her.

She tilted her head back, staring up into his face. "Alright, I'm going to bite 'Taker, because you're starting to make me wonder: what the hell is your deal?"

First he didn't seem to like her, then he helped her, then he threatened her, then he helped her again… the man was a damn yo-yo.

"My deal?" He blinked slowly. "I don't have a 'deal' Fallon." His gaze slowly moved down to her bare knee. "I came to see you about your knee. Alex doesn't really know ligaments that well." He extended his hand, a small business card appearing in his fingers.

Now she blinked.

"This is for a specialist. Just tell them who sent you and they'll get you in."

"Sprained or strained, it'll still be the same: rest, ice, heat and pills." He already knew this, obviously. She really did not get this man, at all. And normally she could size up a guy rather quickly. Between 'Taker and Shawn, she was going to start doubt her ability to read people.

"And if it's something else?"

"Off the topic of my knee, it's a sprain. I'd rather dissect you." She informed him, bracing herself in the doorway and watched with a small, amused smile at the brief flicker of confusion that scurried across his face. "You're like a puzzle box and I cannot figure out what makes you tick. Unless you count finding ways to piss you off in the ring, which I don't." Since it wasn't personal.

She knew what made him tick in the ring; it was out of the squared circle that was puzzling her… it was like a damn Rubik's cube. You played with the thing but never really solved it. 'Taker was about to become her Rubik's cube and the irony was: she had no idea he felt the same way about her.

Now he was both confused and amused, his head tilting slightly as he regarded her, wondering if she were serious. She wanted to dissect _him_? This woman had no idea what she was talking about. "I've never been called a puzzle box before, and I should say the same about you. You are also a… puzzle that I cannot figure out." He admitted finally. "So I suppose we are at a standstill."

That they were, and Fallon discreetly pinched herself, wondering if this was a dream brought on by whiskey and Tylenol.

"If you wish to… dissect me, then let me in and you can try to solve the paradox of the Undertaker."

Well that was just unexpected and Fallon considered him, wondering if he was going to try murdering her if she let him in. "I sincerely doubt I am going to solve a paradox in one night," She informed him, but managed an awkward step backwards to let him in. "Paradoxes are called paradoxes because they are circular in reasoning and defy logic, usually unexplainable."

So she wasn't as dumb as he had been assuming. This really was going to be quite enjoyable, he thought as he stepped into the room.

Paradox: she was letting him into her room after he had dismantled Shawn and Hunter out of anger at her. Explain that one.

Not even bothering to feel like a dork, she hopped her ass right back into her bed and sorted herself once more in her nest, leg propped on pillows. Folding her hands in her lap, Fallon watched as 'Taker stepped into the room, the door closing behind him, his eyes scanning the room. He was more than welcome to look, it was bare, she kept her things in her bag and the only thing setting out right now was her whiskey. And Shawn's discarded, empty glass, still on the floor.

"Just why am I a puzzle?" She asked curiously. She was not a puzzle. She was straightforward and what you seen was usually what you got. He was the damn puzzle.

Oh but she was a puzzle, a deliciously entertaining puzzle that he really wanted to solve before it went past entertaining and into annoying. He didn't like being annoyed. "Part of it is that I do not understand what it is about you that seems to be suddenly drawing in the leeches."

It took Fallon a moment to understand that, comprehension finally dawning on her features. Leeches referring to Shawn and Hunter, and it was also a bit offensive because she was getting the impression he didn't understand why they were attracted to her. Not cool, she was an attractive person.

"Are you a witch?" He mused, coming to a halt at the foot of the bed, his head nearly brushing the ceiling of the room. "A Wiccan perhaps, who uses magic to entice men?"

Now that was amusing. "A Wiccan, traditionally, would not bewitch anyone into wanting her as it would violate the law of 'harm and influence none', so no; I am not a Wiccan, or a witch." She said, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Most men, not all mind you, but most, desire what they cannot have or what they feel is being taken from them."

Which was Shawn and Hunter described perfectly.

"I am a game to Shawn and something Hunter only now realizes he has lost, and I am going to assume that you were referring to them when you said leeches."

He nodded.

Because there were no other men after her, so far as she knew. "You're curious about me because I am the only woman to attack you repeatedly, as well as the only person to ever use a kiss as a way to disarm you." She surmised after a moment, imitating him by tilting her own head to the side. Of course he was curious, he was feeling her out and now his assistance lately was beginning to become a little bit clearer.

"Interesting." He couldn't argue any of those points and gracefully settled himself on the floor, sitting Indian style and folded his arms on the bed, able to see her quite clearly thanks to his height. She didn't seem scared of him, which was rare in a woman who wasn't a ring rat. Most either were fearful of him or wanted to take him into their beds as a bragging right, she was and wanted neither. "Thank you for the clarification, I already knew what a Wiccan was."

"If you knew, then why bother referencing it in the wrong context? Or did you not expect me to know?" She was really finding this funny. Not in the sense of finding him amusing, but just the conversation, the back and forth, in general. It was so odd, so surreal. "This is a rather interesting conflict of interest." She mused, wondering if he ever wore his hair out of his face when he wasn't in the ring, having gotten used to seeing his face through the curtain of dark brown, somewhat red tresses. "I fully expect you to take advantage."

She was aware that he had this subtle mind fuck going on with opponents and if he didn't use this familiarity they were developing, she would feel rather disappointed. She already knew she was probably going to use because that was how she operated. She was a devious bitch who got the job done.

"And pull your hair back." She ordered with a frown. "It's hard to talk to someone who hides their face."

Deftly, he pulled his hair back from his face, slipping a plain rubber band off his wrist to hold it at the base of his neck. "Now then, what is our conflict of interest? Elaborate and forgive me for not immediately understanding." His tone turned sly. "I've taken one too many chair shots… and low-blows."

"My heart," She mock gasped, clutching her chest with a faint smile. "It breaks! Low blow there, no pun intended. And the conflict of interest is rather obvious so I'll let you sit and stew on it for a while, you're a bright boy, you'll figure it out."

She drained what was left of her whiskey before setting the cup aside, studying his face. He wasn't handsome in the traditional, conventional sense but there was a certain appeal she supposed. There had to be since Luna and Jackie both insisted he was 'fuckable'. "Why do you wear the teardrop?" She asked curiously, moving herself so she was laying on her stomach, facing him and propped her elbows on the bed, chin in her palms.

"That subject is off-limits." He said flatly, taking in her new position, which put her very, very close to him, and then changed the subject. "I watched you in the ring with Luna, why do you insist on valeting for a nobody when you could be making a name for yourself?"

"A no- oh, you mean Hunter." She frowned at that. "He's not a nobody, he has potential, providing he gets past the Elton John gimmick." Which he did, he was just stuck with a lousy character. An ironic one at that, being a 'blueblood', which he was not. She was however, and that made her smirk. Hopefully the gimmick would change now that they were working with Shawn. "And I like my job, I like to wrestle but I also like what I do for Hunter, it's fun."

That and technically, the women's division wasn't being used as well as it could have been, so… she'd take her house show performances. They were much more worthwhile then the live slop.

"You're rather sarcastic. Is that a front or do you simply not care what you say to people?"

"A bit of both and a whole lot of not caring. If I were to genuinely hurt your feelings, I would expect you to say so."


	10. Gem

**10: Gem****  
>0821/97**

'Taker looked at Fallon like she was slightly out of her mind for even suggesting that. "My _feelings_ do not get hurt." He informed her assertively, making his opinion in her ability to damage anything of his quite clear. "Back to your sarcasm. I believe it's a front."

She shrugged, allowing him his assertion though inwardly she was calling bullshit. She was also of the opinion that his 'I'm the Undertaker, nothing affects me' thing was a front as well.

"How did you meet Hunter?" That was a question he had wanted to ask for a few nights now. He was also mulling over the idea of joining her in the bed, not that the frontal view she was inadvertently presenting wasn't pleasing, because it was. He was just getting tired of pretending not to notice. That all went back to his original question of her being a witch. He was not about to be bewitched. Not by her.

"I met him at an autograph signing actually." She scowled at the memory. "My friend dragged me along and he seen me, we started talking and ta-da, here I am." Twenty questions with the Undertaker, she could just imagine if this were a game show, she'd be on a winning streak. "And just what do you mean by you don't let your feelings get hurt? You have to be more specific. In relation to work, in life, anything?"

"As in you hurting my feelings, it will never happen, no matter what you do to me in or out of the ring." He clarified, already dismissing the topic. "You weren't a wrestling fan." It wasn't a question, she had sounded rather disgusted about being dragged to an autograph signing.

What a typical way to meet, especially in this business, it was so cliché. The part that wasn't a cliché was her not being a wrestling fan or a slut out to get herself a piece of someone relatively famous. Emphasis on the relatively where it concerned Hunter.

"Very rare to find a gem at such a meeting, he must really treasure you." He said slowly, thoughtfully. "Perhaps his newfound desire in pursuing you is due to his realization of the error of his ways in not pursuing you. Such a shame… I would not be so ignorant to take such a rare gem for granted."

She was finding this entire exchange just as amusing as he was. Not only were his answers insightful, but so were his questions. Though they were also jumbled in that they didn't follow a cohesive order but seemed to jump from topic to topic as it pleased him. Still, she had learned more than she knew only an hour ago.

However, that last comment was a bit of an unnerving swerve and Fallon really hoped he was just making a statement of fact or else she would be finding some sort of 'witch' doctor just to see if her juju was out of order or something.

"Something tells me you don't take much for granted." She said finally, testing the waters and folded her arms on the mattress to rest her head on them. Blocking his view of down her top in the process.

"No, I do not." He had learned the hard way on taking things for granted. "Anyone who does is a complete fool. I appreciate what I have and take what I desire. I do not just look towards the future but also live in the present. How about you?" 'Taker bent down, laying his hands out towards her, palms up, his chin resting on the edge of the bed. "Do you take anything for granted? Say your job, for example. Do you walk out there and perform as if it's your last day every time you step into the ring? Or do you simply treat it as if it were any other thing, easily replaced and forgotten?"

"It is not just any other job." Fallon informed him, sounding almost indignant that he would suggest such a thing. "The only days I walk out and perform without giving my best is on the first three days of my period. Then the entire world can go to hell and rot."

He recoiled slightly at that. No man, no matter who he was, wanted to hear about a woman's monthly. 'Taker wasn't the exception.

"I love what I do and I give it everything I got." Which sometimes wound up badly, like tonight for example, she had done her 'vicious bitch' routine so well that it had gotten her a sprained knee. Rocky was going to find himself on the receiving end of a baseball. "It is not three A.M.!" She groaned when she made the mistake of looking at the alarm clock.

'Taker watched as she rolled out of bed and stumbled, leaning forward to catch herself on the wall.

"Damn, shit, hell…" She cursed. "My flight leaves in two hours and I have been up all night!" First with Shawn, now with 'Taker… she wasn't getting any sleep and really hoped Hunter remembered she was going home for her routine Thursday and Friday nights off. Then again… considering what Hunter had walked in on earlier… he had probably already thought about her being gone and was glad to see her go.

Pushing himself off the floor, 'Taker reached out to catch her when she stumbled again, wondering how long it had been since she last took something for the pain. Then he wondered just how long he had actually been here. It couldn't have been that long… "Do you need help?"

All she had to do was take another piss and brush her teeth before getting around to leave, things she could handle. "I'm fine, no thank you." She said, staring up at him and frowned when he kneeled down to examine her knee. "I have to go home, today is Thursday. Thursdays is when I play chess with my grandmother."

Her grandmother was also blind, and a mean old bat, but Fallon loved the old bitch that had raised her. She was probably the only one who did, which was why she was the only one of Viola's remaining family to be named in the will, Vi was loaded. But, she didn't give a damn about the money, never had. She just knew that underneath the crusty, somewhat vicious exterior, her grandma loved her, which was what counted.

Nodding, he let her go, allowing her to steady herself. "I'll leave you to it then."

She nodded as well.

"Also, you need to work on your rope work and your falls." He added as he got back up.

Of all the things he could have said, that was definitely not in Fallon's top ten of guesses and she began giggling at it, grabbing hold of him to keep her balance. "I will work on the rope thing… and my falls." She promised, stopping the giggles when he just gave her a cold, not amused look. Her green eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if she could get her hands on a videotape of last night's match so she could study herself and see what else needed improvement. "And could you hand me that chair?"

He turned to look at the wooden chair she was pointing at. "What for?"

"I'm going to use it as a walker." There was an implied 'duh'.

"Why don't you accept the offered help?"

"Because I can get myself to the bathroom, 'Taker." Fallon sighed, knowing she would crawl if she had too, on one leg, with her gimpy knee extended behind her like a dog pissing on a fire hydrant. This was humiliating and she would kill for a brace right about now. Just to hobble around in. "I also have to change into clothes I can travel in, walk down to the lobby to get a cab, navigate the airport and then do it all over again when I get home." Which was kind of the point she was trying to make about nobody really needing to help her. She appreciated it, but she was going to have to do all this stuff anyway, on her own.

"If you're sure." His tone made his doubts about her capabilities to fend for herself clear. "Enjoy your time off, gem."

Fallon watched him with an open mouth as he walked out of the room. "Gem?" What was it with men and giving her nicknames? Then the realization of 'gem' hit her and she groaned, hoping 'Taker wasn't about to be added to her list of admirers.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to your leg?" Viola demanded the moment Fallon stepped into her parlor. As was her custom on Thursdays, she sat in her favorite, high backed leather chair before a chess board. Her personal nurse had whispered upon seeing Fallon entering the main hall that she wore a knee brace.<p>

"I was kicked in the back of the knee, and it's sprained." She announced cheerfully, glancing to her side when the limo driver –Earl- appeared to take her bag, letting him have it. "Uh, you might want to let Grace know that there was a baby powder spillage issue."

Earl nodded, hiding a smile. Grace would simply love hearing that.

"Did you deserve being kicked?"

"Maybe a little bit…" Fallon would have to consider that one. It was Rocky after all… he usually deserved whatever she had done to him.

Viola shook her head. "Then it serves you right."

"Yes ma'am, it does. Shall we play?" Fallon grinned as she sat opposite her grandmother, studying the board and knew Viola couldn't see the grin. She was not surprised in the least when she got told off for smirking nevertheless.

"Cheeky, spoiled brat." Viola said, reaching out for the pieces with a confidence that never failed to impress her granddaughter. "I suppose you'll be leaving Saturday, as you generally do?"

"No ma'am, I'm off until Monday." Fallon was rather pleased by that, having received the call from Alex that he had handled everything for her, wanting to ensure her knee was only a minor sprain and nothing major. She had wondered if 'Taker had anything to do with that since his opinion of Alex and Alex's ligament opinions was rather low.

"Well aren't I the lucky one? Graced with my famous granddaughter's appearance for more than a mere two days! Why, I must alert my circle…"

"Oh no, Grandmother, it's me whose lucky," Fallon countered, preparing to duck when she seen Vi reaching for her cane at the right side of her chair. "I get to spend an entire weekend listening to your _pearls_ of wisdom."

Viola flashed a rare, affectionate smile. "I missed you too, dear."

"I missed you too, Grandmother."

"Now quit being a brat and play."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Shawn was not pleased when a shadow blocked out the rays he was soaking up through the open gym roof sun panels. Working out and working on his tan, he couldn't ask for much more. Except for this idiot to go loom somewhere else. "What do you want, Huntie boy?"<p>

"First of all, stop calling me that." Hunter said flatly, not amused by the nickname Shawn had given him. He watched as Shawn continued to pump iron as if he weren't there. "I want to talk to you about Fallon."

"What about her?"

"Stay away from her."

Shawn began laughing, placing the barbell on the rack before he dropped it on himself. "And what happens if I don't?" He chuckled, scooting himself until he could sit upright, smirking up at Hunter. "Or do you plan on tryin' to make me?"

"If I have too." Hunter flexed his own, more pronounced muscles, threateningly.

"Take your shot then." Shawn was on his feet, getting up into the other man's face. "But don't be surprised when she hates you for it."

Hunter had to stop and consider that one, finally walking away.


	11. The Bracelet

**11: The Bracelet****  
>825/97: RAW**

Fallon rather enjoyed her extended weekend off. She played several games of chess with Viola, harassed Earl and Grace relentlessly, worked in her garden, replenished her stash of smokes and then spent Saturday and Sunday night partying.

The partying had lasted just a bit too long because she had partied her ass right up until she literally had to leave for the show or else risk missing her flight. She arrived just when RAW kicked off, still wearing the same dress she had worn Sunday, ew. Though, she had also used one of the airport's many restrooms to freshen up, so she wasn't looking too bad, or smelling rank.

Her feet, however, were protesting two days' worth of wearing knee high, heeled boots but on the bright side, her knee felt a lot better. So much better in fact, that she was planning on kicking Rocky right in the balls.

"Woman, you don't belong in here! Wait… what are you… is that a dress?"

"Aw, I missed you too, Lumpy."

"Don't call me that!"

Hunter whirled around from his place by a bench, letting out a sigh of relief when he seen her. It wasn't like her to miss work and he honestly thought she had skipped until Alex informed him of her sudden change in schedule. His eyes about shot out of his skull when he took in what she was wearing. "What the hell is that?"

"A dress, a very hot number, that's what the hell it is." Shawn said, stating the obvious as he took her in. He never would have figured she'd wear something… as interesting as this.

Fallon didn't think it was that scandalous. She looked down at herself. It was her 'little black dress', a mandatory staple in any woman's wardrobe. The top had two sets of straps, ones that went over her shoulders, a second set of gauzy, flutter sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The bodice was made of velvet and the rest chiffon, coming down her thighs in black, semi-sheer layers that tapered off in inverted triangles, and the back laced up. Not that darn scandalous, they were just being… men.

"She looks-"

"Exquisite." 'Taker finished, diverting Shawn's attention onto himself but his eyes were only for her. "I take it your knee is feeling better?" His gaze strayed down to the perilous heels she wore.

Shawn and Hunter both exchanged looks. Since when the hell did 'Taker care about what Fallon wore? Both men were finally in agreement about something: they didn't like the Deadman's new interest in their woman.

"It was sprained, you were wrong, 'Taker." Fallon informed him with a grin, not surprised when he simply shrugged carelessly. "Few days of rest, and a brace, and it's as good as new. And yes…" She looked around at the men who had done the 'she's in a dress' thing. "I am wearing a dress! A rather sexy dress if I do say so myself. Now quit gawking and get over it."

'Taker was ignoring everyone, his eyes landing on the rather large, gaudy silver bracelet type cuff she wore.

"I want to know what's under the dress."

"Black lace panties, and no, you can't borrow them." She rolled her eyes, turning back to 'Taker, her not so little Rubik's cube. "I have something for you." She might as well have dropped a bomb or farted; with the way everyone was now staring at her, 'Taker being the sole exception. He was just regarding her curiously.

She raised her wrist and pulled off the silver cuff she wore. It was thick and heavy, and inlaid with semi-precious stones and what she liked to call 'push me spots'. "Here." She held it out after resetting it. "It's a puzzle. You can figure this out." When he did, the largest stone would actually unhinge from its setting and reveal the tiny slip of paper she had scrawled her next question for him on.

'Taker accepted it, studying it curiously. Never in all his years had he met someone like her and he hadn't missed the puzzle factor, finding that amusing.

She then turned to face Shawn and Hunter. "So… what did I miss while I was away?"

"What was that about?" Hunter demanded, gesturing to 'Taker.

Shawn was glad Hunter had asked, it meant he didn't have too.

"With 'Taker?" She shrugged, dropping her bag down on the bench and began rifling through it for her actual work clothes. "Nothing really, he likes puzzles so I figured I'd see if he could solve that one." Her new little… relationship with the Deadman was none of their business. Finally, she pulled out a red corset top and a pair of black leggings. "Do I have time to change?" She asked, having no idea when they were supposed to go to the ring, if they were even supposed to go to the ring.

"No."

"Absolutely not." Shawn shook his head for emphasis.

Hunter shot Shawn a dirty look, wishing he would go jump off a cliff already. "Why does he like puzzles?" And why were they even on speaking terms? Last he knew, 'Taker was not a big Fallon fan.

"Yeah and where are our gifts since we're your men technically?"

Fallon really must have enjoyed associating herself with idiots, 'Taker mused. "Are you aware that I am still standing right here?"

"Go away Deadman, we're busy."

So out to the ring in her dress it was, that was fine. Fallon then pulled out a small airplane bag of peanuts and a packet of saltine crackers, giving one to each of them. "Knock yourselves out." She said, rolling her eyes again when they just looked at her like she was the insane one.

When they both glared at 'Taker, she smacked her forehead. "This is not a dick measuring contest! So put them away and stop! I'll be with Luna, find me when we have to go out." She muttered, stuffing her clothes back in her bag, grabbed it and vacated.

"Wait, Fal-"

Shawn shook his head almost sadly. "She's not interested Huntie boy, so you might as well stop while you're ahead."

"She's not interested in you either." He didn't think.

Pulling his tights out, Shawn looked down at himself. "Don't see why not, I'd win in a dick measuring contest, no doubt about it."

'Taker decided he would be vacating as well before he lost IQ points for being in the same room as these two idiots. He looked down at the bracelet, already spotting the small hinges on the setting of the largest stone. He did enjoy puzzles… especially ones with pale green eyes…

* * *

><p>Fallon didn't have time to change but she did have the time to get her hair redone from the rather messy waves it was currently in, thanking God for flat irons. Hair straightened, make-up retouched, and back with the ruby red lipstick, she was good to go. Then she changed her boots out, refusing to wear those things to the ring.<p>

She wasn't surprised when Hunter and Shawn both came to find her, hoping they were done being cocks, and done trying to determine who's was bigger. She had gotten her hands on a script and the only time they would be working together on camera tonight would be when she and Hunter interfered on Shawn's behalf.

"You ready?" Hunter asked kindly, deciding he had to stop with the jealousy before he ended up losing her altogether.

Shawn stared at Hunter, wondering what he was up too, his gaze slowly straying back to her and then down her body. He had to mentally remind himself that he had seen her in much less and tear away his eyes. "Sorry about earlier, you do look beautiful though."

Why was it that Shawn beat him to the punch every single time? "Did you read the script?"

"I read it." Her eyes narrowed in on Rocky's back.

"See you out there, Michaels." Rocky grunted without turning around, Farooq standing at his side.

"Feel free to hurt him tonight, Fallie."

Fallon flashed Shawn the large ring on her middle finger, showing the rectangular cut emerald mounted on the band. She had every intention of plowing said ring right between his eyes. "Trust me, I will." She automatically scanned Hunter, reaching out to fix his coat before glancing at Shawn. "And thank you, for the compliment." The dick measuring contest seemed over, thank God. "Ready, Hunt?"

"When you are."

"See you two out there." Shawn said, interrupting their little moment. "Fallie, be careful with Rocky." He added, already walking away. Not that he planned on giving Rocky the chance to repeat the kick to the back of the knee; he planned on tearing that snot-nosed punk apart for what he had done to her.

"What exactly are you planning on doing out there?" Hunter asked curiously as they both turned towards the monitor, nodding when Farooq joined them, Rocky having already gone ringside before Shawn.

"About what happened last week." Rooq began, not looking at either of them, arms folded over his chest as he watched the match. "He's been warned to leave her alone."

"I'm still going to cocock him." Fallon said, looking directly at him, smiling sweetly when he looked down at her. "With this." She displayed the ring.

Farooq considered it. "I did say warned, not ordered…"

"He has it coming, you know this, I know this…"

Farooq pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to smile. He was not a smiley person. At least not during working hours, later on, he was going to have a chuckle.

Fallon fell silent as Hunter and Rooq talked quietly amongst them, giving her attention to the monitor, more specifically: Shawn.

When it was time for them to go out and 'show their support', she fell into step alongside Hunter, smoothing down the dress. She really should have said 'forget my hair' and changed. Though… if Rocky decided to play dirty in the ring… she could definitely swing attention her way in this get-up.

* * *

><p>Rocky's eyes narrowed when Fallon and Hunter finally made their appearance, never stopping on his assault of Shawn, rather enjoying putting his boot into the smaller man's ribs. If that bitch touched him, he was going to send her to the hospital.<p>

Rocky was distracted, and Shawn took advantage, rolling out of harm's way before he got stomped on again. The rookie lost his balance and Shawn grabbed him by the leg, dragging him down onto the mat and applied an ankle lock.

Now that was just a desperate move and Rocky rolled, dragging Shawn with him and was back on his feet as soon as Shawn let go.

Fallon was on the ring apron at this point, keeping tabs of Hunter as he worked his way around to Shawn and did her part. Which was distracting the referee, and by extension, Rocky, using her "scandalous" dress as means of distraction.

Being a man, when he seen lace panties, Rocky could resist heading her way. The difference between him and other men was that he didn't want to get under the panties; he wanted to strangle her with them.

That was Rocky's mistake, turning his back on Shawn because a second later, he had been rolled up from behind and pinned.

Fallon had jumped back down by this point and waited patiently until Rocky rolled towards the edge of the ring, towards her. She then did exactly what she said she would. She cococked the bastard, right between the eyes and left a lovely indent in the shape of her stone in his forehead.

She quickly walked away, joining Hunter who was watching Shawn celebrating in the ring, the pair of them heading up the ramp slowly. "I so won that match for him." She said quietly, smirking when he chuckled under his breath. She had meant it as a joke, mostly.

One of the many reasons Hunter was attracted to this woman was her fire, her spirit, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. There had to be something he could do to show her he was serious about them, about wanting to take their friendship to the next level. But with Shawn and now apparently 'Taker lurking… he had to manage to get a moment of her time, which was damn near impossible lately. "How about a drink?" He suggested, smiling when she looked up at him as they walked. "We haven't been out in a while and I want to talk to you about-"

"Ooo, can I come too?"


	12. Lust Worthy

**12: Lust Worthy****  
>0825/97**

Hunter wanted to bash his head against a wall. How in the hell did Shawn get to them so fast? Cursing mentally, he pushed through the curtains.

"Oh God… must you? Can't you go find other people to hang out with?" Fallon asked in a groan, somehow not surprised in the least when Shawn wrapped an arm around both of them and said 'but I like you kids'. "You're an annoying… what are you doing?" She demanded, watching his hand disappearing behind Hunter. "Why… why are you touching Hunter's ass?"

Hunter had just leapt about three feet up and away.

Fallon was really trying not to giggle at his wide eyed expression, but it was hard.

Shawn was smirking, purring when Hunter shot him a look.

"Wow… I didn't think you were gay Shawn, but nice choice in men. So… he's the butch, and you're the bitch?" She had a feeling he had done it just to freak Hunter out or irritate him, probably both, but couldn't resist the jibe anyway.

"I am not a butch!"

"And there's no way I'm the bitch!"

"She's half-right."

All three whirled around to find 'Taker leaning against the hallway wall, the silver cuff dangling from his fingertip. "You're both bitches. Fallon, a word?"

Both Shawn and Hunter were floored when Fallon simply followed him down the hallway and into his dressing room, the door closing behind them.

Fallon already knew she was going to wind up grilled by at least one of the men about her new association with the Undertaker of all people, but it wasn't like she had to limit her life to them. "I see you figured it out, pretty easy, wasn't it?" She teased, watching as he withdrew the slip of paper, green eyes beginning to sparkle wickedly.

She had left a rather… interesting note in there, or more specifically, an interesting question. Part of it was because she had a sick sense of humor, another part had been because she had been high and slightly sloshed at the time of writing it, and the third part was the intention of using it against him if she needed too. Providing he gave her something to use.

"It was easier than I anticipated." He said flatly, fingering the piece of paper after setting the cuff down on top of his bag. Slowly, he unfolded it, rereading the words before crushing it in his fist. Her eyes were locked on his hand, and he uncurled his fingers, letting the scrap drop to the floor, a slow, sensual smirk spreading across his lips.

Even though the dim lighting of the room, Fallon could clearly see the dark amusement in his stare.

"So, I do believe the question was if I am alive or dead below the waist."

She was blaming Shawn for that. He had put the idea in her head and she simply nodded.

'Taker cleared his throat, studying her. She did not seem the least bit ashamed or embarrassed by asking such a personal question, in her juvenile manner. Slowly, he began walking towards her, idly wondering if she were aware of the fact that she was backing away from him and right into the wall. "Would you like to find out, Fallon?"

It took her a moment to recognize the look in his eyes through the dim light but when she did, she made a mental note to definitely have the juju checked because she was now pretty sure she was cursed. "A simple yes or no answer will suffice." She said, her back hitting the wall.

She wasn't about to tell him where that question had come from. A mixture of stimulants, Shawn… her own childish sense of humor and desire to provoke a reaction from him. She should have probably expected this, but honestly, she hadn't.

He raised a hand, watching as her eyes flickered to his long, pale fingers before reaching out to run a fingertip down the side of her face. "I am very much alive."

"Well hot damn, I believe you." She murmured, clearing her throat awkwardly. Talk about backfiring in more ways than one.

"Would you like solid evidence?"

"Right here? In a locker room?" Fallon arched an eyebrow, trying not to show her surprise at that one, wondering if she had just heard him right. Her head lowered, eyes following his hand as it drifted to the waist of his tights and her mouth dropped when he teasingly plucked at the front of them. "Tempting but no."

On some very sick, twisted level… the Undertaker doing that was… hot, and creepy.

She finally stepped away from him to the side and then out from the wall, skirting around him. "But I will think of you when I pleasure myself tonight, how's that?"

She was nervous and still brash at the same time, he was uncertain if the brashness was her way of covering the nerves but when Fallon flashed him a cocky smile, he disregarded that thought. Genuinely brash, and very foolish. "Suit yourself."

She shrugged as if to say 'I will', stiffening when he was suddenly in her space again.

"Before you leave, I have a question for you."

Fallon raised both eyebrows, shifting from one foot to the other when he reached out to play with a strand of her black hair. "Yes?"

"Are you alive? Or just frigid? Or perhaps merely a tease?"

Ouch. Her eyes narrowed at that. She was not frigid! Yes, sometimes, she was a tease… but not frigid! "That question will be answered during our next session of 'solve the paradox'." She informed him finally, taking his hand and gently pushing it away from her hair. Her cocky smile hitched back into place as she stepped away from him. "And you do not have my permission to fall in lust with me either, Deadman."

Now it was him raising his brows.

She laughed at him. "I know, it's too late, I am lust worthy." She gave him a half-wave before walking out, needing some air, and possibly a smoke. That was just… not right, the world wasn't supposed to be topsy turvy and the Undertaker was not supposed to do that dark come on thing he had just done. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if he was mind raping her, not liking that thought. She much preferred the alternative. "I need a drink…"

* * *

><p><strong>0825/97 –After RAW**

"You're going to do… what?" Luna scratched the side of her partially shaved head as she watched Fallon change. "I get the dancing part, but why would you want to go to a country bar?"

Shaking her head, Fallon tugged the light cream colored, suede tank top style dress up over her chest, slipping her arms through the straps. She was not going for day three on the black dress. "Because no one from this company will be there." That was a damn good reason for going to a country bar, not to mention, she did like country music sometimes.

She dropped down into a chair, next pulling on knee high, cream colored moccasins, having already touched up her make-up and hair before dressing. "You guys want to come?" She asked, glancing at Jackie and then Luna.

"Girl, you are on your own." Jackie snorted, Luna nodding her agreement. "We're going to a real club."

"Such lovely, lovely friends you are, truly."

~!~

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me Shawn." Fallon said as they walked into the bar. He had been waiting outside the arena for her, Hunter already gone and somehow… she was now here with him.

She had hoped by saying she was going dancing, at a country bar no less, he would be dissuaded and go find a damn strip club to frequent, but no. He had just informed her that he had also felt like dancing and… yeah.

"You could only wish, Fallie." He shot back with a grin, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he scanned the other patrons.

_Hey girl, whatcha doing down there  
>Dancing alone every night while I live above you<br>I can hear your music playing  
>I can feel your body swaying<br>One floor below me  
>You don't even know me<br>I love you_

A country version of "Knock Three Times" by Tony Orlando, and Fallon couldn't help but laugh when he promptly steered her out onto the dance floor. "If you get drunk tonight, I'm leaving you in a gutter!" She informed him over the music.

He was laughing too, saluting her before twirling her, catching her against him and led the dance. "Oh knock three times…" He sang off key, having helped himself to a few sips out of the flask that was currently outside in her rental, stashed in his duffel bag. Needless to say, Shawn was in a rather good mood.

"I mean it!"

"You love spending time with me, admit it!" He ordered, dipping her and rolled his eyes when she just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Classic country and southern rock music were about the only types of country music 'Taker could stand, and when it came to his choice in bars, a country bar was about third from the top on his preferences. He had blatantly followed Fallon and Shawn here, their relationship was another slice of the puzzle he was piecing together. Were they together, were they just fucking, or were they just teasing each other?<p>

They looked rather cozy together, laughing and singing as they danced to the song, and he knew they were very different and yet alike all at the same time. They both liked to screw with people, to tease, and in Fallon's case, probably without the pleasing. That was something he wasn't interested in.

* * *

><p>Fallon spotted 'Taker over Shawn's shoulder, wondering what he was doing here. She raised a hand in greeting when she met his gaze, flashing a smile before shrieking as she was spun around. "Warning next time!" She laughed, swatting Shawn's shoulder. She knew it probably seemed like she was messing around with Shawn when she wasn't. Obviously. He just wished she was. She wasn't fooling around with anyone, except maybe 'Taker on a verbal level.<p>

She just liked having a good time and as long as Shawn didn't A) get toasted and B) refrained from trying to fuck her, then they'd have a good night.

"Oh my darlin', knock three times on the ceiling if you want me." She sang along with him, rolling her eyes again when he warbled. "Twice on the pipes, if the answer is no."

Shawn tapped her ass three times.

She returned with two directly to his forehead, pulling away from him when the song ended. "I'm getting a beer."

"Sounds good to me." Shawn looped his arm around her waist, smirking when she groaned and then noticed who else was here. "I don't think I'm your one and only stalker, Fallie." He said flatly, gesturing towards 'Taker. "Hey, Deadman!"

Slowly, 'Taker turned towards them, having been on his way right back out the door. He had decided he wasn't in the mood tonight for a game between not two people but three.

"You're stalkin' my girl, aren't you?"

"Shawn!"

"Walk away Michaels."

"How about you just suck it?" He did a gesture that left no room for interpretation as to what 'suck it' meant.

Fallon facepalmmed herself, trying not to find that funny.

Shawn was going to wind up an actual dead man. With a scathing look, 'Taker continued on his way out the door.

"He's going to kill you, you know that right?" She shook her head at his 'so what', almost tempted to go after 'Taker and apologize but… no. He was a big boy and he could dismantle Shawn when he was ready too. That and it wasn't her job to apologize for Shawn being Shawn. "You're an ass, Michaels."

"Aw, Fallie, you sweet talker." He followed her to the bar, nodding his approval when she ordered a beer for herself, getting himself two. "What's going on between you and the stiff anyway?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over."

"So you admit I'm pretty, hm?"


	13. Fast as You

**Brief smut in this chapter. You've been warned :)**

* * *

><p><strong>13: Fast As You<strong>**  
>0825/97**

Fallon watched as Shawn killed his first beer off in four swallows, frowning slightly. "I meant it; I will leave you in a gutter." She was aware he had already downed a few shots prior to coming in here. She had taken a Dexi before leaving the arena for extra energy since she was running a bit low, she had no intention of supplementing it with a shitload of beer, just one or two.

"No you won't, you love me way too much to do that."

She snorted.

"As for 'Taker, I can take him." Shawn hesitated, reworking that sentence over in his head and groaned, that had come out wrong. When she just blinked at him, he raised his fists, mock jabbing. "I'll knock his dead ass right the fuck out."

She let out an exasperated sigh, sipping her beer.

Chuckling, Shawn pulled her into his arms, hanging his loosely around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You need to loosen up, Fallie. Let your hair down a bit. You look like you can be a party girl, so show me just how bad you can be."

"Never ever." She shot back with a teasing smile, swallowing down half her Bud Lite before rolling her hips against him. "That is about as bad as I will ever get for you, Shawn, darling." She added, wiggling away from him and strolled back out to the dance floor.

Glancing over her shoulder made her almost halt, deciding from the look on his face that she should probably not do that again. It also made her think that she might need to back out of whatever game they had going between them. Fun or not, it wasn't going to end prettily.

No, it wasn't. For the second time that night, Fallon had given him a hard-on the size of Jupiter and Shawn was not amused. If she didn't stop these games, he was going to wind up pressing the issue and forcibly seducing her. After downing half of his second beer, he followed her onto the dance floor, not masking the hunger in his eyes.

Fallon tried to behave herself after that, but he wasn't making it easy. She acknowledged it wasn't fair to tease the guy when they both knew she had no intention of sleeping with him. She also acknowledged that his ego definitely needed the prick.

But it was the heated look in his eyes that told her regardless of her now pristine behavior that she was still in trouble. The way he held her firmly pressed against him, guiding her through the dance… she was in serious trouble.

It was a faster song, and he was leading, it was all she could do to keep in time with him as well as struggle with the desire to… she didn't even know, finally just giving into the dance.

Shawn never took his eyes from her face, watching the play of emotions flickering through her pale green eyes, constantly aware of the other couples around them.

_Maybe I'll be as fast as you  
>Maybe I'll break hearts too<br>But, I think that you'll slow down  
>When you turn to hurt comes around<br>Maybe I'll break hearts and be as fast as you_

Their dancing was probably not appropriate for their current location. She had draped one arm around his neck, her other hand resting against his side, underneath the tan, open vest he wore over his white tank top. He held her by the waist with one, splayed hand, the other palming her backside through her suede dress, and she didn't care.

For once, he wasn't singing along, or teasing her with poor innuendos, his body language was saying it all. He wanted her, and he intended on claiming her sooner or later.

_You'll control me  
>Oh so boldly<br>Rule me 'til I'm fee  
>'Til the pain that shakes me<br>Finally makes me  
>Get up off my knees<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

She felt his lips on her throat, tilting her head back and closed her eyes, hand snaking beneath the beater until she was touching bare skin. That caused him to growl against her neck, and felt teeth nipping at her pulse point, shivering.

He moved his hands back to her ass, pulling her hips into his as he moved his kisses up along her jawline and finally to her mouth. They were at the edge of the floor now, and he was backing her up into an open spot between empty tables, pressing her into the wall.

She had trailed her hands around to his abdomen, running them up under the top until her fingers skimmed his chest, returning the kiss feverishly. She opened her mouth to him, her legs spreading when he inserted his knee between them, feeling him raising it, brushing against her intimately and broke the kiss.

Shawn seen reality entering her lust filled eyes, knowing she was coming to her senses and realizing what they were doing and where they were doing it at. He, personally, didn't give a damn if the entire bar was watching, though he highly doubted it as the synchronized clapping and boots hitting the wooden floor going on behind them clearly indicated line dancing.

Not giving her enough time to recover properly, he nudged her thighs apart with his knee, pulling her dress up.

"Shawn!" She extracted her hands from under his shirt, both hands flying down to grip his wrist as he delved beneath the hem of her dress. A second later, her eyes had widened and her mouth fell open in a silent moan.

He kissed her again, silencing her whimpers and refusing to allow any protests to fall from those beautiful lips. She was wet, and he could feel her already tightening around the two fingers he had slid into her. She was still clutching his wrist, but no longer trying to pull his hand away, instead now coaxing him on, her hips rocking in time to his movements.

She didn't last long. Shawn knew exactly what he was doing, and her body was very responsive, he quickly picked up on what she liked and what she didn't, applying the new knowledge to getting her off. When he felt her cumming, he pulled back, wanting to see her face.

Fallon's eyes were open, staring at him, her cheeks a rosy pink color and she was biting down on her lower lip. Her fingernails were leaving imprints from digging into his wrist, and she was breathing erratically from her nose.

She couldn't keep from letting out a series of low, harsh gasps as she came, her entire body stiffening and then quivering as she spasmed around him.

He let her recover when her climax ended, leaning into her and rested his head against hers, feeling her shaky breaths against his ear as she struggled to compose herself. Finally, he withdrew his hand, fixing her panties for her and stepped back. He was suffering, but this definitely wasn't the place to take this to the next level. "I need a drink." He rumbled, a slow smirk spreading across his lips as he took in her disheveled, flush state.

She needed two.

* * *

><p>He needed the restroom before that drink, and Fallon had a feeling she knew exactly what he was doing in there. She settled herself at the bar, trying to act like she hadn't just been finger fucked against a wall, surrounded by people. She knew better than to keep looking around to see if anyone was staring at her, but couldn't help it. That was a first, and while she did not regret it, she knew it wasn't going to help the 'no more playing games' decision she had made prior to the incident.<p>

She had no idea what had become of her empty bottle and simply ordered a fresh one, sipping it slowly, her throat parched. While she drank, her eyes scanned the counter behind the bar tender. She frowned, spotting canning jars, sealed but… filled, with something clear. "What're those?"

"Hooch." At her curious look, the tender smiled. "Moonshine, honey. Twenty bucks a pop."

And now she was really curious. "That best be some damn good stuff." Fallon said, retrieving a twenty from the thin wallet she had tucked into her moccasin.

"You best have a designated driver." He pocketed the bill and set down one of the jars in front of her.

Shawn slid onto the stool besides her, feeling mildly better, watching as she unscrewed the cap from the jar. "What is that?"

"Moonshine apparently." She didn't look at him, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Moonshine, huh?" He gestured for a jar of his own. "So what was that about me gettin' shitfaced?"

She flipped him off.

He bent down to suck her finger into his mouth, chuckling when she immediately snatched her hand back. "Deal with it Fallie, you are stuck with me now."

Reluctantly, she met his eyes. "I will pour this on you and then set you on fire, don't think I won't, cowboy."

All things considered, he believed her and coughed, occupying himself with unscrewing his own lid and then taking a sniff. "Holy hell…"

"I know…" She looked back down at her opened jar, wondering if she really wanted to try this stuff.

"Bottoms up, Fallie." He clinked his jar against hers before knocking back a shot. Shawn instantly regretted it and pulled a face after swallowing it down, not daring to open his eyes because they were probably tearing.

Fallon choked and sputtered up her own sip. "Holy… shit…" She rasped, setting the jar back on the counter and shook her head.

"Here." The bartender slid her a Sprite.

She drained that, eyeballing Shawn out of watering eyes as he stared down the contents of his jar, apparently deciding if he liked it.

Shawn took another shot, this time only grimacing.

Holding Sprite in her mouth, she tried again, swishing the two together, which made it marginally better. She waited a few minutes before trying a third sip, straight and coughed but didn't spit any up. "We are… going to definitely need to call a cab…"

He nodded, his own head spinning.

She hopped down, holding onto the stool to keep the room from spinning. "I'm going to go powder my nose." She informed him, also needing to go sway in a stall for a moment so she wasn't doing it out here.

Frowning, he turned to watch her, cursing when he about fell right off his seat. That was when he decided he needed fresh air to sober himself up a bit while she was doing her thing. Carefully, he righted himself and headed for the door.

"Well hey there, good lookin'…"

Fallon slowly looked up to see who was blocking her path, frowning at the sight of an overweight, balding man who was licking his lips down at her. "Excuse me, please."

"How come a pretty lil' thing like you is all here by your lonesome?"

"I'm with someone, excuse me, please." He looked drunker than she was, and she was feeling pretty good and buzzed.

"How about givin' me a taste of them sugary lips?"

"Did you just… call my lips sugary?" She snickered, kneeing him when he lurched forward and snorted. "I'll have to pass." Sidestepping him, she disappeared into the bathroom.

He was on the floor, holding himself.

When she came out, she had had a piss, did her swaying thing and splashed water on her face. She wasn't feeling any less buzzed though. The buzz went from mildly giddy to panicky when she seen the man she had nailed between the legs was up, and had a few buddies with him. "Um…"

"That's the bitch…" He wheezed, coughing, unable to finish his sentence. It was pretty self-explanatory.

"Now that was just not nice, honey." Said one of his friends. "You'd best play nice with us…"

She peered around them, trying to spot Shawn and swallowed hard when she couldn't find him.

* * *

><p><em>"Fast as You" by Dwight Yoakam<em>


	14. Another Late Night

**14: Another Late Night****  
>0826/97**

He had watched them. After Michael's less than mature 'suck it', he had indeed stepped out, needing a moment so he didn't just outright murder the bastard. When he had come back inside, Fallon was returning to the dance floor while Shawn had been staring at her with a look on his face 'Taker had easily been able to identify.

He had settled himself in a relatively quiet, unobtrusive part of the bar and watched them. He had witnessed their dance, the way Shawn had led her and the way she had allowed it. He had then watched their interlude, as Shawn had slipped his hand between her legs and the way she had fallen apart in the end.

He had watched them come off the floor, Shawn disappearing into the bathroom while she tried composing herself at the bar. Then he had watched them both try the moonshine and wound up shaking his head. They really were quite the pair. Fallon had taken her own turn in the bathroom while Shawn had stumbled his ass out the door.

Which was when 'Taker decided to stretch his legs.

* * *

><p>"Watch her knees!"<p>

Fallon let out a string of curses when her legs were swept out underneath her, looking for help. Some people were watching, obviously debating on whether or not to get involved and she wished them all very painful injuries in the near future.

"Put. Her. Down."

She knew that voice! Fallon looked from her dangling position, craning her head to the side and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of 'Taker. A second later, she had been dropped and groaned, listening as the men backed their asses away. Then she covered her head when she heard 'Taker let out a low chuckle, knowing bad shit was about to happen.

A second later, one of the guys had gone through a table, the second was slammed into the wall and the one she had kneed was scrambling away like a bitch.

She tensed when she seen 'Taker bending over her, the entire world spinning when he pulled her up onto her feet and grabbed hold of his black tee shirt to keep from spinning along with it.

"I got you." He murmured, lifting her up into his arms, feeling her head lulling on his shoulder.

"I am never drinking that shit again." She muttered, keeping her eyes closed as they moved, knowing better than to even contemplate looking down right now. When the crisp night air hit her, she groaned, it was making the dizziness worse. When she finally regained herself, she looked up at him and smiled tentatively, the buzz slowly receding. "Thank you." She said softly, knowing that would have gone very badly for her since Shawn had taken the night off from his 'save the damsel' gig.

"I'm surprised you even tried that stuff in the first place. What were you thinking?" 'Taker demanded, wondering if this woman ever thought before acting. A very dangerous trait to possess.

"I was thinking that it tasted better after the third shot." She growled at him, not finding the patronizing tone amusing. She was an adult and if she wanted to try something, then she would.

"You're damn lucky that I stuck around." He informed her, placing her in the passenger side of his rental.

"If you're going to lecture me," Fallon said flatly when he had slid in on the driver's side. "Then let me the hell out and I'll call a damn cab." Being nearly assaulted and then talked down to was not doing her temper any favors. She was grateful for the rescue, really, really grateful. Not so happy about the rest.

"I am not lecturing you, woman, and I'll be damned if I let you out of here just so you can wind up mugged." He wasn't appreciative of her attitude and let her know it, shooting her a dark look across the seat. "Just lean back, close your eyes and mouth and we'll be at the hotel soon. Then you need to take a cold shower," He snorted at that. "Pop some aspirin and go to sleep, you'll be experiencing a lovely hangover in the morning."

"Nope, I don't get hangovers." She shot back cheerfully. Which was a blessing since she liked to drink and had drank enough to kill a horse on her last two days off. Though, she did lean back and close her eyes, knowing a shower was in order the moment she was in her room.

She needed to wash away the very idea of what could have happened to her, shivering at the thought. Then Shawn flickered into her mind and she inwardly groaned. Where had he gone off too? She didn't want to know. She didn't even want to contemplate how tomorrow was going to go when she had to see him, especially after tonight.

Another glance showed him that she was frowning and he reached over to take her hand, squeezing gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Fallon didn't open her eyes but squeezed his hand back. "Thank you." Nothing a hot shower, bleach, and only going out with people she trusted from here on out wouldn't take care of. In packs, so there was no chance of a repeat of tonight happening. She was never going out with Shawn again. Two times, and both he had gotten drunk. This was the first time he had disappeared, and the one and only time she ever let things go as far as they had between them.

"No need to thank me, just be glad I stuck around." He knew how Shawn was and the man didn't have any brains in the head above his shoulders. It had been surprising that after their little encounter, Shawn had actually left the bar without her. "I'll stay with you tonight, just in case."

What was with these men and wanting to spend the night 'just in case'? Fallon was done questioning it. She was just going to accept the fact that she was jinxed and move on.

Though, when they reached the hotel, she did have to have his help to the room because while she could walk a semi-straight line, it took a lot of effort to do so. "Wow… that shit is strong…" She muttered when he finally set her down in her room, weaving towards the dresser and then frowned. Her bag was in her rental car, which was in the bar parking lot. That sucked, but at least she still had her wallet. Just to be on the safe side, she bent down, fell on her ass, and then checked her moccasin for it.

'Taker watched with an arched brow as she did all this, folding his arms over his chest as she began removing her knee high boots, her wallet going sliding underneath the dresser.

"I'm taking a shower, Deadman." She announced, wiggling her bare toes before pushing herself up off her ass, catching the dresser with a snort. "Make yourself comfy."

"I plan on it." He rumbled, shaking his head as he watched her stumble into the bathroom, having to try twice just to close the door behind her. He kicked off his own shoes and then peeled his tee shirt off, looking around the room –it was as bare as her last hotel room had been- before letting it fall to the floor. Once he heard her in the shower, running water –and she was singing that damn song 'Knock Three Times', off key- he rolled his eyes and made himself 'comfy', on her bed.

When she emerged, she looked to be partially sober, and walking in a much neater line. His eyes scanned the calf length, white terry robe she wore, taking in the hotel's insignia on the breast. She halted at the edge of the bed, studying him in return.

"Are you comfy?" She asked, having been expecting him to make himself at home, just not on her bed. When he simply nodded, she pulled the comb she had taken from the generic toiletry box and unwrapped it, sitting down on the bed and began pulling it through her damp hair. "Okay, just checking."

He sat upright and moved down until he was sitting behind her, his legs stretching around her and took the comb. "The bed is big enough for us to share." He said calmly, beginning to comb her hair. "You need to relax, Fallon, drop your guard a bit." Unlike Michaels, he wasn't going to take advantage of her. "Why don't we puzzle some more, hmm?"

She sat perfectly still as he did her hair, knowing she would be a flat out fool to let her guard down around him. Eventually, he was going to intensely dislike her for work-related reasons, it was an inevitably. "I don't think the puzzle game is a good idea while I'm still partially buzzing." She yawned, recalling her note and bracelet from earlier. In retrospect, not the brightest of ideas.

When he finished her hair, she crawled up the bed and lay down on the pillow with a contented sigh, watching as he lay next to her. Both of them were on their sides, facing each other and she smiled at how odd this was. "What's your favorite color, Deadman?"

So much for not playing the game, he mused, knowing damn well she was still feeling the effects of her hooch. "That was random."

"What's your favorite color?" She repeated.

"Green." He said after a moment, sighing when she looked surprised. "Let me guess, you thought I'd say black or purple, right?"

She nodded.

"Highly unlikely, and what is your favorite color?" This was the most childish question ever, and he couldn't believe he had just asked at it but… he also genuinely wanted to know.

"Yellow." Fallon answered with a slight smile. "It's a cheerful color. My rooms at home are done in yellow."

Viola had informed her that if she hadn't already been blind, entering the room would have probably cured that after Fallon had described it to her. Such a lovely woman, her grandmother.

"I thought you left the bar earlier, like, really left it." She then added. "Obviously you didn't, which I will be eternally grateful for, but where were you? I didn't see you inside."

That was because she had been a bit… busy with Shawn and 'Taker nearly pointed that out, stifling the urge. "I was outside, so I wouldn't maim Michaels." That was partly the truth and one he wasn't going to elaborate on, instead dwelling on her choice in color. "Why yellow? You don't seem cowardly."

"Why the hell are you associating yellow with being a coward?" She demanded, instantly on the defensive. "You're Southern, it's the whole 'yeller bellied'-" She mangled an exaggerated Southern accent. "thing, right?" Rolling her eyes, Fallon turned onto her back and folded her hands beneath her head. "Yellow reminds me of sunshine, and Spring, and butter… all things I like. It makes me happy, do you understand?"

"Of course I do, but yellow is a cowardly color."

She was going to hit him.

"McMahon has arranged it so Shawn and I will be performing in the first ever Hell in a Cell match within the next few months, we'll be feuding extensively."

Fallon cleared her throat, trying not to look smug. "I already knew that." She said after a moment, shrugging when his eyes narrowed slightly. "Vince put Hunter and I with Shawn after that tag match the other week. We're doing a group thing, eventually, and we were already told about the feud." And about how they got to play interference on Shawn's behalf for it. "Didn't know about the Hell in a Cell, what is a Hell in the Cell?"

"From what was described to me, a regular cell with a roof. There is no escaping it." He reclined back as well, imitating her posture. "And after tonight, Michaels is in for a very rude wake-up call when it comes to taking care of his people." Namely her, and leaving her alone in a bar, while drunk. Possibly, there was a side of what Shawn had also taken from her, and he scowled slightly, remembering the flush in her cheeks.

Fallon cleared her throat awkwardly; really glad 'Taker hadn't been around for the rather intimate moment. "I have to work with the guy, so let's not get him riled, eh?" She said gently, preferring not to think about Shawn right now. She rolled so she was on her side again, staring down at him. "Is Vince insane? This cage thing sounds like a death trap. She was not surprised by his single shoulder shrug. "Yeah, I know, you want to kill him so it works out for you."


	15. Do Not Give In

**15: Do Not Give In****  
>0826/97**

"What's the BSK stand for?"

'Taker raised his head off the pillow, feeling her fingers tracing the tattoo and looked down. "Nothing you need to worry about." He grunted, reaching down to grab her hand. "Stop it." He ordered, his voice gruff.

After talking about Hell in a Cell, they had both fallen silent and he thought she might've even fallen asleep. But no, she was staring at him, still obviously a bit buzzed, and frowning slightly.

"No need to be rude about it." She huffed, letting out a surprised squeal when he rolled over directly on top of her. "'Taker!"

He searched her eyes for a moment then bent down to kiss her, tasting a faint hint of the liquor she had drank earlier in the night beneath the mint of her toothpaste. He felt her hand at his shoulder, her fist digging into him in a pathetically weak attempt at pushing him away and grunted, drawing her lower lip between his teeth.

After a moment, she stopped trying to push at him, and instead rested her open palm against him, letting out a gasp of surprise when he lay back; dragging her so she was lying sprawled out on top of him. Apparently he had really liked her touching those tats on his abdomen and when he broke the kiss, all she could do was stare down at him.

'Taker didn't say anything, just stared back, seeing the hesitation and the beginning of desire swimming in her darkened gaze. He wondered if this was what was left of the alcohol in her system, or maybe she was still heightened from her experience with Shawn, perhaps both. The moonshine factor he could handle, the idea that she was still, somehow, carrying tension over from Shawn was not something that made him happy.

Growling quietly, he reached up, cupping the back of her head with his hand and brought her back down for another kiss. His free hand moved to her hip, then down to her knee, sliding up underneath the robe, fingers skimming flesh.

The feel of him touching her inner thigh jarred Fallon again, reminding her of who this was, what had already happened tonight and the various reasons why this was a very bad idea. "Mmm…" She tore her mouth away from his, groaning when he rocked his hip, arching up against her. "No, stop… stop." She ordered, moving to sit up and fix her robe. "I don't… I don't do this with people I work with." Especially people she was going to wind up hurting in the line of work.

Except Shawn, he nearly said, refusing to allow her to remove his hand, kneading and caressing her though he didn't move upwards. "Give in, Fallon."

She shook her head.

So he sat up, guiding her legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around her. "You want me. I want you. So give into it."

She shook her head, ignoring the fact that her body was gearing up and informing her that she wasn't actually allowed to make this decision. Her body was now officially oversexed and she was blaming Shawn. Shawn, oh Lord, first him and now 'Taker? That was too much, even for her. "Stop." She ordered again, tugging on his hair to pull his face away from her throat.

He rather liked having his hair pulled, but refrained from telling her, knowing damn well she would immediately stop. He also didn't budge, liking it right where he was at. "What's holding you back?" He demanded, trailing his tongue in slow circles around her rapidly racing pulse point. "You want me, I can feel it."

"I'm not… denying…. That one some level, yeah…" She admitted, giving his hair another firm tug and then hesitated when she heard a low moan vibrating against her skin. He liked it… she instantly stopped. "Stop, we're going to be feuding and things would get complicated." She was going to appeal to his sense of professionalism.

Now he did pull back, just to sneer at how pathetic that excuse was.

"I would use this against you," She pressed on, which was the honest to God truth, she was no angel and he knew it.

Now that he considered, finally snorting and went back to caressing her sides. "I'll take my chances. It isn't like I couldn't use it against you either."

Why did he have to make everything sound so simple?

"Besides, as long as we behave like adults… there shouldn't be a problem."

"But there-"

"Like I said, I will take my chances, but I want to fuck you. Now."

It wasn't that simple though, and the repercussions for her would definitely be worse than for him, and there would be repercussions. Though his last comment made her shiver, the words running straight through her body and directly to the one area that was begging for attention. "Then it will have to get worse." She said finally, swallowing hard. "No."

'Taker could have easily persuaded her to do this, to give into what he wanted, but he didn't. Instead he pulled away with a nod. "If you insist." He murmured, pulling her down onto the bed with him. "I am staying the night however."

She almost got up to move to the couch but figured that would really seem cowardly and instead just rolled onto her side, her back to him and stared at the wall. Her body was protesting, shaking rather violently, but her willpower had won out.

Tonight had been… well, she wasn't sure, she just knew she didn't like all the confusion and conflicting emotions she was currently feeling. Two men. One she occasionally disliked and the other who could turn her on and make her uncomfortable all rolled into one.

Letting out a long, shaky sigh, she reached over to shut off the light. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>0826/97**

Fallon was glad it was a Tuesday. Mainly because it meant she was one day closer to her days off. Last night was never going to happen again. It couldn't happen again. With either man. For a multitude of reasons.

She was also glad she had woken up alone, no sign of 'Taker anywhere. That was an awkward situation she had been more than happy to avoid.

Sighing, she shoved her braid over her shoulder, eyeballing the mats on the hotel gym floor. "It was a mistake." She said aloud, very much aware that talking to oneself was considered the first sign of insanity and groaned.

"What was a mistake?"

She tensed when she heard the unmistakably cheery voice of Shawn, turning around slowly to find him grinning down at her.

"What happened at the bar?" He asked, shaking his head. "No Fallie, that wasn't a mistake, that was just your first taste."

"Oh God… you're such an arrogant jackass." She scowled, not believing what she had done with this idiot and turned right back around.

"Yeah, I am. Need a, uh, partner?" He took in the black spandex workout shorts and matching tank, wondering just what the hell she was doing in a gym anyway, eyeballing the mats of all things. "Come on, you can spot me and watch this beautiful body of mine get all sweaty."

"You know Shawn, I think I'm going to start doing heavy drugs, just so I can understand you." Fallon said flatly. He was just that fucked up. Deciding it would be in her best interest to just ignore him, she began practicing her falling.

After taking the first fall, she realized 'Taker had definitely been right. She needed improvement. She mentally reviewed, envisioned, and did it again, with slightly better results.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Shawn watched as she began falling repeatedly, not overly minding because it made her perky breasts bounce quite nicely. When he had stopped ogling her, he realized what she was doing and wondered why working on her falls mattered since she was mostly used for eye candy and interference.

"Where were you last night?" She demanded, bouncing up and placed her hands on her hips, staring at him coldly. "At the bar, idiot." She added when he looked confused. "I bet you woke up this morning in the fucking street, didn't you?"

He was never going to tell.

"Well, would you like to know how my night went?" Fallon walked right up to him, poking a finger in his chest. "I went to the bathroom, like I told you I was, and on my way some stupid hick decided to get fresh."

Shawn blinked, catching her finger before she could prod him again.

"On my way out, I walked into his even stupider hick friends! And guess what came next? Attempted assault and what could have been eventual rape!"

His stomach dropped.

"You were the one who insisted on coming out with me, so I'll ask again: where the fuck were you?"

"Whoa, whoa hold up a second!" Shawn held up his hands in defense, eyes narrowing. He hadn't exactly expected to be attacked. It wasn't his fault he had stepped outside and… well, he wasn't entirely sure what had happened after that but he had woken up in her car. Hell, he had even been nice enough to bring her bag back; it was up in his room. "I was out getting fresh air after that moonshine that you bought, Fallie."

"You bought your own jar, you jerk!" She shrieked indignantly, shoving him when backwards when he rolled his eyes.

"Here's a thought," Shawn added cruelly. "What if I hadn't gone out with you last night and you'd gone alone? You would've been attacked anyway so don't be blamin' me for you inability to protect yourself!" He sounded like a cold bastard and didn't care. She was the one who dressed the way she did and went to places that weren't exactly safe, it sucked to be her.

A second later he then said just that.

Fallon hauled off and slapped him so hard it hurt her hand and immediately left a red, swollen print on his face.

He growled, feeling the spot and had to walk away before doing something he might regret later. "Bitch…"

"Now that was beautiful, really. I can so see the fireworks between you two."

"Dwayne, don't you have anything better to do than spy on people?" Fallon demanded, having watched Shawn storm out of the gym and slowly turned around, feeling drained after that blow-up. She glared at the rookie, and then smirked at the sight of his bruised forehead. "Aw, did I really punch you that hard, Rocky, honey?"

He flashed her a very nasty grin. "You did, and guess what, _honey_? You just sent your boy toy heading for the hills, so…"

He had a point and she ducked the swing he aimed at her head, really regretting slapping Shawn because he would have come in handy right about now. 'Taker was seriously wrong about her being a witch because this was one man who was not out to get in her panties. He was out to remove her head.

"Hey! No hair pulling you bitch!" That was a total chick move and she retaliated with a punch right to his stupid face.

"Whoa, hey!"

Rocky grunted when he was shoved backwards by Hunter who had come to the rescue, his eyes flashing angrily at the older man.

"What the fuck is your deal, Johnson?"

"The bitch deserves to be put in her place!"

Fallon flipped him off with a scowl, rubbing her scalp.

"This so-called bitch did her job and you took it personally."

"So? How is nailing us in the balls doing her job?"

"You have three seconds to get lost, rookie."

"Yeah, you heard him, take a hike." Fallon taunted, stepping around Hunter to glare at Rocky, her upper lip curling when he flipped her off.

"You know this isn't over, devil bitch."

"Looking forward to it." She mocked saluted him, watching as he slunk off before glancing up at Hunter. "Hi, thanks for the assist and what's up?"

"I seen Shawn stalking out of here and wanted to make sure everything was fine, it looks like you clocked him pretty hard."

"I did."

"Do I dare ask why?"

"He deserved it, duh."

"Fair enough."


	16. Obnoxious

**A/N:** I know, she said no, bad Fallon! And Sandra, you're not the only ho, I wouldn't say no to either guy either ;)

* * *

><p><strong>16: Obnoxious<strong>**  
>0826/97**

Vince eyeballed the trio sitting before him, not amused in the least with Shawn, who had his feet propped on his desk and was chewing a piece of gum obnoxiously.

Fallon and Hunter were both trying to keep their faces straight, but it was hard, especially with the tick in his forehead poor Vinnie had going on.

They had flown to Connecticut for this meeting. Vince had wanted to discuss the idea of their 'group', run over some ideas the writer's had come up with, and for some reason, he even thought they might have valid input to add.

But no, all he had gotten was a headache. Hunter and Fallon were remaining quiet while Shawn was doing his best to be annoying. And nobody could be as annoying as Shawn Michaels when he put his mind to it.

"So, that's basically the gist of it…" He said, trying not to grit his teeth as Shawn popped a bubble.

"So… the gist being: we can do whatever we want?"

"No, that's not what I said. It will be scripted, you will do this by the books, Shawn-"

"Whatever we want, got it."

Fallon had to look down at her lap, trying really hard not to snicker. She could see Hunter's shoulders shaking from the corner of her eye, knowing he was seconds away from outright laughing.

"Take it slow Shawn, you need to get through this feud with 'Taker first." Vince pleaded, already regretting giving the go ahead on this line.

"Sure, sure." Shawn was already lost in ideas, smiling brightly as he stood up, gesturing Fallon and Hunter to follow him "We are so going to be running around naked…."

Vince banged his head on the desk, letting out a low moan when the door closed behind them.

Fallon felt bad for Vince.

"What?" Hunter stopped sniggering, not looking too keen on that. "Why?"

"Just chill out Huntie boy, we don't have to be nude nude, just somewhat nude. It'll be fun."

Hunter was staring down at Shawn in horror. "No, I'm not going nude."

"Chicken shit."

"Still not doing it, I don't care what you call me."

"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"Damn it, I said no-"

"Problem!" Shawn slung his arms around Hunter and Fallon's shoulders, grinning like a maniac. "This is going to be a helluva ride, kiddies!"

* * *

><p>"I want to see you out in the ring, in a banana hammock." Fallon said later in the night, giggling when Hunter shot her a dark look. "Come on, it would be funny!"<p>

They had arrived, finally, for the house show and were currently boarded up in a small locker room that had been labeled with a paper reading: Shawn Michaels & Lackeys. They had taken it down instantly, really glad Shawn had yet to show up, having parted ways with him after leaving HQ.

"Awww… poor Hunter, ashamed of his butt." She tasked, ignoring his warning growl and pulled on her wrestling boots. Not that she would be wrestling tonight; she just preferred to wear them down to the ring. She was already in her black leggings and a pale green halter top.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Hunter snorted, not believing what Vince had got them into. Shawn had thrown idea after idea and all had the same outcome: whatever Shawn wanted. "I do not want to wear a banana hammock…"

"You do wear thongs…"

"Shut up, Fal!"

"Now now, what's wrong my little lackeys?" Shawn crooned as he walked in, holding out the unfolded paper he had found outside the door, smirking when they both groaned. "Slick kids, should've thrown it away."

"I'm going outside for a smoke." Fallon announced after he had crumpled the paper back up and bounced it off Hunter's head, walking around him and out the door.

Shawn watched her go, frowning. She wasn't still holding a grudge from this morning, was she?

* * *

><p>"So, you went out with Shawn again, hmm?" Luna asked as soon as Fallon had stepped out the back door, holding out a rolled cigarette, already it.<p>

"How the hell…" Fallon sighed, accepting it and took a deep inhale, lips curving downward into a frown. "Why does everyone always know my business?"

"You were seen getting into your car with him, twit."

"Shut up, Looney."

"So… what happened?"

Fallon wasn't about to tell anyone what had happened last night between her and Shawn. In fact, she was going to pretend it hadn't happened. "Nothing."

"Please, please, please, tell me you did not sleep with him." Luna begged, sighing in relief when Fallon snorted the answer. "Good… didn't sleep with anyone else did you?"

"I did not sleep with anyone! You know me better." Fallon growled, examining the cigarette before taking another puff. "I will talk to you later… and not about this."

"Please, tell me you girls are not out here smoking herb again…"

Fallon and Luna both perked up at the sight of Alex, both grinning wickedly. He groaned.

"Don't you trust us, Alex?" Luna asked innocently.

"You are aware they're going to put a drug policy into effect? One meant to actually work?"

Fallon smiled innocently. "Have we ever messed up while on the job? Or failed a drug test?"

He shook his head no, resigned.

"So it stands to reason," She continued, extending the cigarette. "That these are just poorly rolled cigarettes."

"Want one?" Luna offered, her own smile just as sweet and innocent as her friend's.

Alex facepalmmed himself. "I didn't see or smell anything. In fact, I am going to go to my car now and drink my coffee in peace."

"With a shot of whiskey in it?"

"Leave me the hell alone you harpies!" He cursed, all but running from the giggling pair.

"You do realize they call it 'dope' for a reason, right?"

They both turned to watch as Rocky stepped out from the shadows, his arms folded over his chest as he stared at Fallon. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was laced in those special, rolled cigarettes of theirs.

"Dope? This isn't dope. This is a very expensive herb." Fallon corrected him in an overly polite tone. "Weed is for idiots who want to sit on their couches and eat popcorn, this is not weed. I bet if you tried some, that stick would come right out your ass, boy."

"Do your boys know about your little habit?" He challenged, flexing his pectorals menacingly, frowning when he got two derisive snorts from two very unimpressed women.

"That is a good question." Fallon looked at Luna who simply shrugged. "I think some of this would probably do Hunt some good, he's way too upright."

Luna nodded. "We should convince him to smoke one…"

"Yeah… we should." Hunter would probably have a cow and she did not give a rat's ass what Shawn thought. She did her job quite well, and wasn't impaired, often. When she was, it was usually off the clock.

"Oh yeah, that's right, go ahead and dope up Hunter. Dope him up and see how far he goes with his new habit." Rocky wanted nothing more than to take her smirking face and just ram it into the pavement a few times, really hating this broad. In fact, he took a threatening step towards her.

"Hey son, is there a problem here?"

Luna smiled as Steve Austin approached, still in street clothes, his bag slung over his shoulder. "Yeah Rocky, is there a problem here?"

Muttering under his breath, Rocky headed inside, having every intention of informing her team mates that she had a major drug problem.

"Excellent timing, Steve." Fallon said, knowing getting into another fight with that idiot today would just not be good. She hid her amusement when Luna began not so subtly flirting with Steve. She could not, for the life of her, see Steve ever hooking up with her eccentric friend… but, stranger things had happened. "I'm going to head back inside." She announced, stubbing out what was left of the cigarette and passed it to Luna when she automatically held out her hand. "I have balls to bust tonight."

Luna just waved her off.

She almost felt bad for Steve and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks again, owe you one."

"Or two…"

Oh yeah, Luna was on the prowl.

"I think I'll join ya, honey, make sure that jackass leaves you alone." There was no way in hell he was going to get into a flirting thing with Luna. She was nice, if not odd, but not his type. He flashed Fallon a smile as they walked inside together.

Shaking her head, Luna just grinned.

* * *

><p>Hunter was waiting outside the dressing room when Fallon arrived, frowning at the sight of Steve Austin by her side. "What happened now?"<p>

"Rocky." Steve answered for her, blue eyes narrowing slightly. "Now I'mma go stun him."

They both watched Steve walk away, Fallon flashing a smile up at her friend when he glared down at her.

"You can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"I wasn't actively looking for trouble! He just came up to me and Luna and started in with his shit. Bye Steve!" She shouted, grinning when he waved a hand back over his shoulder. "Oh, quit scowling at me Hunt. I can't help it Rocky is a cock-knocker, of epic proportions." All she had been doing was enjoying a cigarette, chatting with her friend, how was that trying to get into trouble? She mock pouted, batting her eyelashes up at him. "So…"

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"You do not, you love me! Everyone loves- okay, not everyone…"

"Dude, Steve just stunned Rocky to hell and back!" Jesse exclaimed as he neared them, grinning from ear to ear. "By the way, Fallon, if you ever want to… uh, you know… you-"

Rocky had a big mouth and she just glared at him as he walked away. "Suck it, Jess!"

Jesse was known for being a stoner about the locker room and that did not amuse Hunter in the slightest. "What the hell is he talking about?" He demanded, slowly looking down at Fallon, bending so he could examine her eyes. "Please, tell me you don't-"

"Hunter, given how long you have known me…" She rolled her eyes, watching as Shawn rounded the corner with a bemused look on his face. "Yes, yes I smoke a little herb every now and again. Is that a problem?" She clamped a hand over his mouth when he started ranting and raving.

His eyes narrowed.

"Guess what sweets, deal with it." Honestly, he needed to remove the stick from his ass. Luna was right; they might have to get him high.

"Do you have any idea-"

"Huntie, shut up. She's not a child and I'm sure she realizes the risks she's taking." Shawn had caught that last bit, and decided to step in. That and if he batted for Fallon, she might be willing to make amends, which was something they had to do if they were going to make the group thing work. "Now come on kids, let's put on happy faces and forget about this, hmm?"

"I hope you know what you're doing Fallon." Was all Hunter said before heading in the direction Steve had gone.

"God, he needs to chill out. And people think I'm uptight…" Fallon clucked her tongue, shaking her head. Considering she was always on time for work –mostly-, did her job exceptionally well, she figured her little habit wasn't a big deal and it wasn't like she was lighting up every damn night.

Deciding to let Hunter have a moment or two to get over it, she turned to Shawn. "I'm sorry for smacking you." She apologized, knowing they had to squash their issues or else working together wasn't going to go over very well. "And for yelling, and for being a bitch in general." She was the bigger person, yes, yes she was.

Shawn considered her for a few seconds before nodding and draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him in a hug. "I'm sorry too, Fallon." He even meant it, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, grinning when she rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't mean to leave you hangin' at the bar, and I didn't mean what I said about the way you dress. I love the way you dress and it's not bad, I was just bein' a dick."

"Yes, you were." She agreed, smiling sweetly when he huffed down at her, wrapping her arm around his waist as they followed after Hunter. "I stole your suck it line tonight."

"It was too good to waste, I getcha."

"You should use it, when we finally get to rolling on this group thing. Oh, and you can definitely use your little crotch chop thing, it's juvenile, which suits you."

"Aren't you just the brightest?" He sniffed, though… she was probably onto something and it was nice not being the only one with all the brilliant ideas. The fact that she mentioned using it as a regular thing, well, he wasn't the only juvenile in the group.

"Mmm… not nice, Shawnie."

"Don't call me Shawnie."

"Shawn-ieeee…" She began snickering when he picked her up, her feet leaving the floor. "Shawnie, Shawnie- your hands are on my ass, Shawn."

"I know." He smirked up at her, giving her cheeks a firm squeeze and then put her back down, a bit surprised that her arms remained locked around his neck. "Any other ideas you care to share, Fallie, or are you done and just movin' on to being obnoxious?"

"I'm obnoxious." She joked, feeling rather good at the moment, no doubt helped by the fact that she may have been high.


	17. Never to Old for a Spanking

**17: Never Too Old for a Spanking****  
>0826/97**

"Well where the hell is he?" Fallon demanded, having been tugged all over the arena by Shawn on a search for Hunter. They hadn't found him anywhere, and it was actually beginning to get annoying. Though when Rocky stumbled by them, looking dazed, and wet, and smelled like ass, they both backed away slowly.

"Hunter was fined, if you two are looking for him." D'Lo said, following behind the rookie at a much slower pace, obviously trying not to laugh. "He's in with the highers."

"What'd he do? And what happened to dickhead?" Shawn tossed a thumb over his shoulder in Rocky's direction.

"He gave the dickhead a swirly."

Fallon's jaw dropped.

"In a shit filled toilet."

And then hit the floor. She soon joined it, collapsing from laughing so hard.

Shawn was down next to her, both of them laughing so hard they could barely see through the tears. "Who knew Hunter had it in him!"

Shaking his head, D'Lo kept on walking.

Fallon leaned back against the wall, stretching her legs out before her, arms wrapped around her ribs. "I sure didn't…" She finally sighed when she could talk properly, wiping tears from her eyes.

Tonight was definitely the most amusing she could ever recall and down the hall, she could hear yelling, knowing Hunter was probably getting ripped a new asshole. What had he been thinking? Maybe he was already on some good drugs and had just been holding out on her.

Snickering, she made herself comfortable. "Something tells me Vince is really going to regret sticking us all together."

"No doubt about it." Shawn was wiping at his own eyes, shaking his head. "We need to go out tonight, the three of us."

She shot him a dark look.

"No moonshine, just beer." He held up his hands defensively. "I promise, I'll be your bodyguard and will fuck up anyone who messes with you."

"Including yourself?"

He leaned down until they were face to face, brushing his nose against hers. "I didn't hear you complainin' last night, sweetheart."

Scowling, she turned her head away.

"Why does that jackass smell like a sewer?"

The tension was mercifully broken up by Steve who had made the mistake of walking past Rocky. He had already stunned the rookie once, and had been tempted to do it again, until he smelled him. He came to a halt in front of the pair.

Shawn and Fallon started rolling with laughter all over again.

She couldn't even apologize as Steve simply walked away after getting nothing out of them, they were laughing too hard. "Sorry!" She managed to shout, punching Shawn to get him to quit laughing. "Quit it! I can't… my ribs hurt!" She groaned, knowing they were going to be winded before they even hit the ring.

"Damn it woman!"

"And we are not going out."

He frowned.

"Why don't we just get a case and stay in? Where there will be no chance of assault or passing out in gutters?" Or being carted off by the Undertaker, not that she would mention that one aloud. She was never, ever going out with Shawn again. But if he and Hunter wanted to congregate in one of the hotel rooms, that was fine.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

><p>"That was boring." Shawn announced an hour later after coming back from the ring, shaking his head. "That wasn't even two minutes… Fallie didn't get to hit anyone with a chair!"<p>

"I know." She mockingly sighed, placing a hand over her heart. "And I was so looking forward to it too, you know?"

"I know, darlin', I know." He leaned into her, pulling an exaggerated sad face.

"You two have serious issues." Hunter snorted, raking a hand through his hair, pulling out the ribbon that held it in place. "Going out again?" Part of him hoped not, and the other part was reminding him that he had already made plans for himself.

"Us? As in us?" She gestured between her and Shawn, shaking her head no. "The three of us."

"Can't, got plans." He said gruffly, squirming under both their hawkish stares.

"You?" Fallon sounded confused. "You have plans? With who?"

He shifted from one foot to the other, clearing his throat awkwardly. It wasn't jealousy he was hearing in her tone, but straight out disbelief, and that really hurt. "Terri."

Shawn and Fallon both clapped hands over their mouths. Terri had a bit of a reputation… and finally, they simultaneously cleared their throats, plastering on 'we're so happy for you' smiles.

He hated them both right now.

It was a bit annoying to know that he had apparently sprouted the balls to ask another woman out after needing kicked in the ass when it came to asking _her_ out. Men were such idiots and now… she was drinking with Shawn, alone. No, no she wasn't, the situation had changed.

"Hm, imagine that." Shawn scratched the back of his neck as Hunter slunk off, shrugging. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, about that…"

"You're not bailing on me, are you, Fallie?"

"Look, I-"

"Go get your bag; you're going to need a ride."

Damn it, he was right!

* * *

><p>"Where did you get that?" Fallon demanded twenty minutes later, staring down at the case of beer in Shawn's hand. She had changed into street clothes after a quick shower, packed her shit and come out to the parking lot to find him. He had been waiting, showered and dressed as well, and with the case.<p>

"Steve." He said casually, opening the passenger door for her.

"Steve… Steve Austin?" Fallon was looking at a dead man walking, sliding into the seat and cursed when he plopped the case right on her lap. "I don't want it! He's going to kill you!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he left his cooler out in the open. Who brings beer to work anyway?" Shawn reasoned after getting in his own seat. He grinned at her, reaching over to tap her chin. "Close your mouth before the flies get in, honey."

Growling, she clenched her teeth.

He backed out of the parking space, flipping on the radio and began singing along with Terri Clark.

Shawn couldn't carry a tune, and Fallon really wished he could, because he sure did sing a lot and she was normally stuck listening to him.

"You are so dead if he ever finds out." She said when the station went to a commercial break, letting out a silent prayer of thanks. Steve was nice enough, unless you fucked with him, and taking his beer counted as fucking with him.

"He won't."

"Your funeral." She placed the case down on the floorboard, opened it and took a can, not surprised to find they were still chilled. Steve definitely must have been having an off-night to leave the cooler out in the open.

Shawn looked at her incredulously when he heard her popping the tab. "What the hell, woman?"

"Sorry, you're driving." She saluted him before taking a swig, and then tucked the can between her thighs.

"Give it up, Fallie." He ordered, not believing she had just opened one of his hard-stolen beers! Without him! "Hey now, I'm the one who stole it!"

"And I could oh so easily tell Steve that…" She pointed out.

"Oh, you… bitch…" He checked the rearview mirror and then over his shoulder, pulling the car off to the side of the street.

Fallon had enough time to plant the can in the drink holder before he was dragging her across the seat. "Shawn! What are-" She cursed when he sat her on his lap and then pushed her down, feeling her knees hitting the side of his door, her face planted right where her ass had been moments ago. "What are- NO! Don't you dare!"

He licked his palm before delivering a hard smack to her right ass cheek. "That." He began enunciating each word with a smack. "Is. What. You. Get. For. Drinkin'. Without. Me!" He followed the words and smacks up with two more for good measure, knowing her ass was probably a nice rosy red right about now.

The minute she could, Fallon scrambled upright, hissing when he pulled her right back onto his lap. Her ass was definitely on fire from that and all she could do was glare at him, her face as red as her ass probably was.

After a moment, she reached for the beer and poured it over his head, not caring that it splashed onto her and smirked when he started sputtering. "Serves you right, you jackass!" She growled, not believing he had done that and knew sitting down was going to be a pain in the butt… literally. "Don't you dare!" She shrieked when he began turning her over again, hands flying to protect her cheeks. "Shawn Michaels, don't you fucking dare!"

Snorting beer out his nose, Shawn delivered another spanking, using one hand to keep hold of her wrists. She was going to have to learn how to mind her manners and behave, and pouring beer on him was not behaving. When he was done, he let her scurry back into her seat. "I'll rub it for you if you want."

"Fuck you."

"I can do that too."

* * *

><p>Fallon was not very happy when they finally walked into the hotel, taking one of the side entrances because they both smelled like a brewery and she was walking stiffly. She was getting ice and sitting on it. "Oh no you don't." She said when he actually went to follow her into her room, turning to place a hand on his beer damp chest. "I'm going to be sitting in a tub filled with ice all night, you prick."<p>

She had never been spanked in her life. Her Grandmother had been a firm believer in rapping knuckles with a thick, heavy yardstick and then her cane to the back of shins. Which was why Fallon had mostly behaved herself for Viola, that shit had hurt.

"Oh my God…" She groaned, throwing her bag into the room just so she could cup her ass.

"Oh come on, I didn't spank you that-"

She snatched the beer from his arms and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey! That's my beer!"

"Go to hell, Shawnie!"

He banged a fist on the door. "Open up, Fallie. I stole the beer, it's-"

"What was that son?"

"Oh shit…" Shawn glanced down the hall at Steve, who was setting down his own bag and decided now would be the perfect time to disappear. "Bye!"

Fallon opened the door, watching as Shawn took off in the direction Steve was not. "I didn't take it." She said automatically when Steve stormed up to her. "Well, not from you, I did take it from him." She held the case out from him. "And yes, one is gone."

"I see that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I poured it over him for being a jerk?"

"No, that don't make me feel better…"

She let out a sigh of relief when Steve walked away, knowing Shawn was going to be in trouble when he was caught. Shutting the door, she then headed straight for the bathroom. "My ass… it'll never be the- holy shit!" She had gotten her jeans and panties down and was not very happy with the handprint bruises she was seeing in the mirror. She had pale, delicate skin damn it!


	18. The Fool

**18: The Fool****  
>0829/97: Friday Night Main Event **

Friday night found 'Taker feeling refreshed and his head wasn't feeling too poorly either, though he wasn't about to take any blows to it tonight either. Over the past few days, he had been giving thought to this situation he had going with Fallon. It was obvious that on some level she did want him, but the majority of her seemed… well; he supposed she found him creepy.

He was creepy. He admitted it.

So he was going to treat her the same as before. No more games. There would be no more playing the puzzle game and he was not her Rubik's cube. And was not… she was… she was not wearing a damn outfit like that!

He halted, inwardly cursing his timing.

She wore a pair of leather pants that hugged her like a second skin and a white tank top that was knotted over her midriff, revealing her trim abdomen. Instead of being straightened, her black hair hung tousled about her shoulders and she was grinning wickedly from what he could see of her profile.

Damn it.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Give the guy a break, Fal." Hunter said with a grin, popping his gum, an arm around Terri. Shawn was standing beside them, looking less than amused at being advocated for. "He said he's sorry…"

He'd better be sorry. Fallon had switched out her normal Thursday and Friday nights off this week for Wednesday and Thursday, mainly because Wednesday morning her ass had been black, blue and swollen.

She had hunted him up, found him having breakfast with some of the guys and promptly mooned them all. Shawn had been mortified and she had informed him he was a woman beater. Then she had gone home, played chess with Viola, tended her gardens and come back in time for Friday night… something she usually was absent for.

"Nope, still not accepting his…" She arched an eyebrow when Shawn whipped out a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back. "Well that is a start…"

"Is he allowed to talk to you now?"

"Mmmhmmm…" She took the roses, burying her face in them with a slight smile.

Shawn had been embarrassed to hell and back by this woman and her ass-baring stunt. He was still being laughed at about it, but… he also felt genuinely bad, he didn't think he had gotten her that hard. So… he remembered seeing her in the yellow, and had noticed that a lot of her plain shirts were yellow, put two and two together and hoped he was on the right track. Apparently he was.

Something tall and dressed in black caught Fallon's eye and she looked sideways, spotting 'Taker staring at them with a blank face. Oh boy.

"You about ready for this, Michaels?" 'Taker demanded, stepping up to them.

"Born ready, Deadman, you know that." His cocky, arrogant smirk was hitched back in place, his arm wrapping around Fallon's shoulder. "Counting down, tick tock, tick tock."

Fallon was about to hit Shawn with the roses, he was already annoying her.

'Taker didn't even look her way, not caring how Shawn knew about her favorite color. Considering what he had seen them doing the other night… and the fact that apparently Shawn had gotten a bit 'rough' with her backside from the word around the back… they were probably fuck buddies. He did not want Michael's sloppy seconds.

She was his enemy and he wasn't going to be tormented by her any more than necessary.

"Well who pissed in his 'total freak' nightly beverage?" Shawn mused, watching as 'Taker stalked off.

Fallon had warned him shit would turn sour and here was proof, she inwardly sighed. He didn't seem to like her anymore, which made her doubly glad she hadn't given in. He was weird anyway.

"Hey, Michaels?"

The moment Shawn turned around, he was stunned.

"Touch my shit again and I'll stun you twice!"

She looked down at the stunned Shawn, mentally congratulating herself on the pun. "How many fingers, cowboy?" She asked, crouching down to hold up six.

"Seventeen?"

"Close enough." Hunter grunted with a slight smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she helped Shawn up. "Want to go see Alex?"

Shawn was cupping his chin.

"What made you steal from the man, honestly?"

"It was there?"

Hunter shook his head, assisting Shawn to the trainer's room.

Alex wasn't too surprised to see Shawn looking a bit dazed. "Let me guess… Steve finally got a hold of you?"

All three nodded.

"You're a dumbass Michaels, lean back."

"Don't call me a- Ow!"

"Sorry, now man up."

Hunter and Fallon decided now would be a good time to vacate, before they started laughing.

As they walked, both lapsed into silence. The roses dangled from Fallon's hand and occasionally she looked down at them, frowning slightly. "Not a good way to start off the night." She said finally, stopping at the men's dressing room with him.

"You coming in?"

"Nah, not tonight. I think I'll use the women's for a change."

"Miracles do happen."

"Can it, Lumpy."

Sid flipped her off.

Shrugging, Hunter followed Sid inside.

* * *

><p>Fallon was jerked into a dark dressing room the moment she turned the corner, the door shut behind her and then slammed back against it. Before she could scream out, she was being kissed, and lifted… her legs pulled until they were wrapped around his waist.<p>

"You're driving me insane, Fallon, and I want you out of my system. I don't even like you."

Fallon had dropped the flowers and looked down, seeing through the light seeping under the door that they had been caught between door and door jam, frowning. "If you don't like me, 'Taker, then why are you… what are you doing?"

That should have been obvious. The woman really was occasionally dumb, and he would be kind and attribute it to the fact that her IQ took a temporary dip in points whenever she was around Hunter and Michaels. She wasn't a total idiot, she had shown him glimpses of her intelligence, so what he was doing… well, she would figure it out soon enough.

"I want to figure you out, and I can't. It's driving me crazy."

"Uh huh…" She didn't sound overly amused. "Kissing me is not the way to figuring me out."

"I already told you, I also want to fuck you."

"Well, add your name to the list." Fallon informed him, squeezing her legs warningly. "Put me down, 'Taker. We have a show to put on."

"It'll wait." He raised a knee to help support her, the door and his body bracing her, freeing his hands to roam her leather clad ass. "Come to my room tonight." He wasn't asking, and kissed her again, refusing to let her say no. It took longer than what he was expecting, but eventually, he did feel her beginning to cave in, to return the kiss and knew he had her. "Tonight, Fallon."

She simply nodded, resting her head back against the door to stare at him through the darkness, licking her now swollen lips. She had absolutely no intention of meeting him, but he wasn't taking no for an answer, and he was also beginning to worry her. Puzzling did not mean sex, and when did his interest in her even cross that line? This was a mind game, it had to be, and she wasn't playing it. Nope.

She groaned when the start of the show and the fans caused a wave of sound to roll through the building, moving her hands to caress the front of his chest before leaning forward to kiss him. "Tonight. Now set me down, please." Okay, so she had to play the game, just to get out of it.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Nodding, he kissed her a final time, murmuring his room number in her ear. "Do not disappoint me, Fallon." The threat was loud and clear. He would hunt her down if he had too, he refused to let her behave like the coward he knew she wasn't. "Do not run away from me."

She swallowed hard. She had received the warning.

* * *

><p>"Fallon, why are you so damn spacey tonight?" Hunter demanded, glaring down at her. Throughout the night, she had been off in la-la land and even though her appearance out in the ring had been very short, the 'not quite there' had been noticeable. She didn't even look like she had her adrenaline going, not normal. "Not tweaking are you?"<p>

"Funny, wrong term, and no, I'm not high." She punched his arm, knowing she really needed to stop worrying about 'Taker since it was now affecting her work. "Was I really spacey?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Get your head in the game, Fallie, we're sort of wrapped up in one of the biggest lines going right now!" Shawn had stolen her adrenaline rush, he was definitely feeling it and guided his teammates down the hallway. "Drinks tonight, all three of us, and I'll even legally purchase them."

"Wish I could," Hunter was lying, and he was doing it blatantly, not sounding repentant at all. "But Terri…"

"Ah… gonna go have another pillow chat, huh?" Shawn wiggled his eyebrows, laughing when he got the middle finger flipped his way. "Hey man, get your kicks while you're still young enough to get 'em."

"I plan on it. Don't touch Fal's ass, either." Hunter ordered, shooting her a look before heading off to find his woman.

"About time the guy gets his dick wet… Huntie boy, all grown up." Shawn mocked wiping away a tear and flicking it. "So, how 'bout them drinks, Fallie?"

"Uh… no, I don't think so Shawn." She rolled her eyes when he slid an arm around her with a pout. "No, the last time we were going to drink, you beat my ass black and blue, remember?"

He groaned. "You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

"Nope. Besides, I have plans anyway." Such as leaving for the next city. "So, the Heartbreak Kid is going to have to find someone else to occupy his time with." She gently guided his arm away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Frowning, he caught her before she could leave him too. "Who do you have plans with that's more important than me?" He demanded, knowing it was none of his business and didn't care.

"Nobody you need concern yourself with."

"Come on, Fallie, I want to make things up to you, I'm sorry about your butt, really." He batted his eyelashes at her. "Come on, blow off your plans and come with me. Please?" He jutted out his full bottom lip, lowering himself to his knees and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Pretty please? With sugar on top? And a cherry? And possibly me?"

"Nope, ain't happening." She laughed, groaning when he wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from walking away, trying really hard not to find this amusing because it would only encourage him. Shawn fricking Michaels, on his knees, begging her. That was hilarious. "Shawn, sweetheart, every time we go out, or trying drinking together, bad shit happens."

Bending down, Fallon went to pry him off of her and simply wound up being pulled down into kneeling with him, not finding that as amusing as the rest. "Tuck the lip away junior, it's not working."

"Come on, please?" He hugged her, loosely, so if she really wanted too, she could break away and pressed his forehead against hers. "Fallon, I promise nothing bad is going to happen. I want to take you out properly. Fuck whatever plans you got, I owe you and I mean more than roses. I'm talking about wining and dining you, woman, come on!"

"Shawn, you're embarrassing me!" She hissed, raising her arms until he pulled his away, sighing when he simply readjusted them so hers weren't trapped this time around. They were on the floor, kneeling, pressed against each other, forehead to forehead. This just looked so wrong and everyone who walked by them was giving them what the hell looks. "How about tomorrow night instead?" She could compromise, reaching up to brush his hair out of _her_ eyes. "Shawn… people are… staring…"

"I don't care. You want me to sing? Cause I will. I'll sing if you don't come out with me tonight." He threatened, knowing exactly how she felt about his singing. When Fallon tried to move, he held her tight. "You asked for it, here goes. I'm sorrrrryyyy…. So sorrrryyyy… that I, I was such a fooolll…."

Now people were really staring, and he kept on singing, getting louder and louder.

"Oh my God, Shawn! Please, quit!" She was both giggling and mortified at the same time, aware her ears were turning red beneath her hair. "Fine, fine!" She shouted, clamping a hand over his mouth and pressed her head back to his. "Fine, okay, you win."

Smirking, Shawn shut up and helped her to her feet. "Glad you see it my way."

The moment he let her go, danced away from him. "We'll go out, _tomorrow_. Night, Shawn!" She bolted down the hallway.


	19. He Stayed

**19: He Stayed****  
>0829/97**

Shawn facepalmmed himself right there in the middle of the corridor. He couldn't believe it! He had just sung to her and it still didn't change her mind! Whoever or whatever plans she had must've been pretty damn important.

Scowling, Shawn walked away dejectedly; a bit surprised to find that he was feeling lonely. He had been getting used to seeing Fallon, a lot. That was bad.

"Well… screw this!" He went after her, running as fast as he could and ignored the 'watch its' he was receiving. He caught up with her just as she had reached her rental, bag over her shoulder and caught her.

"Hey!"

Shawn whipped Fallon around and lifted her up, sitting her on the hood of the car. "You hurt my feelings." He announced, sounding shocked, right before kissing her.

What… the… hell? Fallon's hands flew to his chest to push him away, wanting to inform him he didn't have feelings. "Shawn, what-"

"Fallon!"

They both looked towards the building as one of the assistants came jogging out. A woman by the name of Teresa, who was out of breath. "Emergency call!" She held her side, slowly coming to a halt. "Grace called…"

Fallon tensed and Shawn looked at her, frowning.

"Viola… died… this afternoon…"

He winced, feeling her fingertips digging into his shoulders.

"Dead?" She whispered, trying to process that. She had seen Viola just this morning! She had had breakfast with her! When everything clicked, tears filled her eyes. Her Grandmother was dead. "I have to go home…"

Shawn could only stare down at her. Who was Viola? That name rung a bell… and then he remembered Hunter mentioning the woman. Fallie's grandma or something. He held her tightly, feeling her tears beginning to soak through his shirt and simply rubbed her back soothingly, for once keeping his mouth shut.

Finally, Fallon pulled her head away, not caring that her face was red, splotchy and swollen, still crying and sniffled. "I have to go home." She said in a hoarse whisper, using the back of her hand to wipe tears off her cheeks. "I have to… to make arrangements…"

Viola had been fine this morning. She had seen –not literally, obviously, she was blind- her off at the airport. She buried her face in her hands, letting out a low moan of pain, tears flowing again.

When she began sliding off the car, Shawn caught her, steadying her. "I'll go with you, Fallon." He said softly. "I'll come."

She just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>0831/97**

If not for Shawn, Fallon probably wouldn't have survived the past two days. He had accompanied her home, been introduced to the waiting staff which consisted of the chef, Grace, Viola's nurse/assistant Nancy, and Earl.

She had gone on autopilot, tending to what Vi hadn't already arranged for her funeral, and then just attending. It was a large turn-out, which wasn't surprising as the Dupri's were a very wealthy, prominent family and Viola had been greatly respected, even if she had been a mean old thing.

Then came the reading of the will, another no surprise, though what few relatives she did have were not very happy about being cut out of it. Everything had gone to her, as it had always been planned, and she didn't care. She just wanted her mean and cranky grandmother back.

* * *

><p>Earl watched from the limo as Miss Dupri stared down at the rather elaborate tombstone and fresh mound of dirt, a wreath of yellow roses from her own garden lying where the casket had been placed. She had insisted on coming back after everything had been done and over with after the morning's funeral, refusing flat out to entertain anyone at the mansion.<p>

He glanced at the man who had come home with her, he seemed rather uncomfortable in his black suit and then Earl looked up at the sky. "Rain's coming." He grunted, turning to get an umbrella from the front seat. "Miss Fallon, come on now, honey."

Shawn followed Earl when she refused, gently sliding his arm about her. "There's nothing more you can do here, darlin'." He whispered, resting his head against hers and squeezed when she let out a choked sob. "Come on, Fallon, I don't want you catching sick, and your grandmother wouldn't want that either."

Earl held the umbrella over the pair, inwardly sighing in relief when Fallon nodded and allowed her friend to guide her back towards the waiting car.

Shawn was thinking that maybe he should take her back to San Antonio with him. Staying in that big old house wasn't going to do her any favors, not when her grief was so fresh.

* * *

><p>"I am not going to Texas." Fallon said flatly when Shawn informed her of his plans. "I am not leaving my house, Shawn. I don't want to leave, I need to be here."<p>

That and Texas was too hot for her. She was used to cooler seasons, having lived in Maine her entire life. They had just gotten back to the mansion and she was walking into the parlor, ignoring the painful twinge in her chest as she looked down at the chess set. She and Viola always played chess on Thursdays.

When he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm, she turned and looked up at him. "Please, I don't want to leave yet, Shawn." She whispered, meeting his concerned gaze. "Stay here with me."

All things considered, he didn't think that was such a good idea. This house was huge, way too big for him, and he idly wondered if she would sell it once the grief wore off. Probably an asinine thing to think considering she had just lost someone she deeply loved.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" He asked finally, quietly. If she really wanted him too, he would. But if she needed time alone to grieve, he would give her that time.

"Yes." Fallon wasn't thinking along his lines. She was… he was just… he had been the person she had turned to this weekend. He hadn't really done much besides simply be there, and that was what she had needed. Not everyone advising her, telling her what had to be done, bitching about inheritances, or fretting over what came next. He had just been there to support her.

"Please? This house is huge and there are plenty of guest rooms. You can have whichever you like." As far as she knew, he had been sleeping in the downstairs den, which would have killed Viola if she had still been alive, the lack of proper hospitality more to the point. "I'll even give you the tour, I promise not to break down and cry." She coaxed, even managing a small smile.

She looked ready to break down and cry now and Shawn pulled her into his arms, where she nestled against him automatically and stroked the back of her head. "I'll stay." He murmured, having no intentions of leaving her alone, not right now, not while she was hurting. "You can give me the grand tour."

To be honest, Fallon needed him as much as he was discovering he needed her. Their love/hate relationship had progressed into something more with Viola's death.

"Alright, let me go change and you can too, if you want." She looked around, as if lost before finally regaining herself and walked over to use the intercom. "Grace, could you please move Shawn's bags to the guest room? The one across the hall from my room, please?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Thank you." She stepped away and gestured for him to follow, heading for the corridor. "We'll take the back stairs, less pompous."


	20. A Typical, Generic Story

**20: A Typical, Generic Story****  
>0831/97**

Shawn followed Fallon down the corridor, for the first time since arriving truly taking in his posh surroundings. When he had first gotten here, he had noticed that the place was… fancy, but he hadn't overly paid attention. Now he was. It was obvious that Viola, now Fallon, was loaded.

That gave him pause. Theoretically, Fallon had always been loaded. She didn't need to work, and he highly doubted a rich socialite would want to remain in the kind of job she had long term, especially since she now would probably have obligations here to fulfill. He was giving himself a headache just thinking about it.

"You know, this place has to be four times the size of my ranch back in Texas." He commented, halting to study a painting. "Did you grow up here?"

"I've here all my life, Viola raised me. And yes, it's large, too large sometimes." She said quietly, coming to the stairs and led the way up to the second story. "There are four guest bedrooms and two master bedrooms up here, all rooms have their own private bathrooms."

She lived in a damn motel, Shawn thought, eyeballing all the closed doors. He hadn't been up here until now.

Fallon gestured to the doors as they passed. "This house has been in our family for six generations now. This floor is also home to the library, a billiard room, and… I always forget what the last one is called. It's a room you go in and basically sit. Like a receiving or solar room, it's old-fashioned and pointless."

One master bedroom was hers; the other had been Viola's before she had moved downstairs due to her blindness. "This is my room." She pushed open a door, revealing a room done in soft shades of yellow with cream and tan colored accents.

Yellow, why wasn't that surprising? He had already surmised it was her favorite color and smiled slightly, nodding as he looked around. Very girly.

"And your room…" She crossed the hall, opening the door and stepped inside, gesturing for him to follow. "Is here." It was a generic pale blue, but everything tastefully done, and about as big as most people's living rooms, kitchens and bedrooms combined.

Shawn stepped inside, looking around, it was like a very, very nice hotel room and the bed looked very inviting. He wasn't surprised to find his bag sitting on the end of the bed and turned towards her. "You said six generations?"

"Yes."

"That is a very long time."

That prompted Fallon to launch into a capped version of her family's history, and Shawn actually paid attention, she nearly stuttered a few times when she realized that he wasn't just pretending to listen. Then she wound up talking about Viola and how she had at a young age taken over as head of the family.

Shawn was a bit… curious, about how Fallon described her grandma. It was a highly colored painting: strength, courage, and shrewdness tempered with a vindictive, mean streak and as she had gotten older, it sounded like Viola had turned into a complete hag. "Okay, is there anything about your grandma you did like?" He interrupted.

"All of her, including her personality. She was a fucking mean old bitch." Fallon said, beginning to laugh suddenly, her green eyes sparkling for the first time since Friday. "She honestly was, she would take a yardstick and rap my knuckles every time I did something bad, so I quickly learned to behave myself."

"A yard stick?"

"You say that disbelieving, I will show you the yard stick. It's thick and heavy, and hurt like hell."

"On your knuckles?"

"Hence the 'learning to behave' thing."

Shawn whistled.

"I got into an argument with a teacher at the academy during my junior year and she went in there. She went in during class and dressed that poor man down, and then pronounced the entire class as a bunch of idiots for even listening to him, myself included."

"That would have been embarrassing." He was suddenly glad he had never met this woman; having the feeling she wouldn't have liked him very much.

"She was very mean, very cold, but… she loved me." Fallon shrugged, tracing a finger along the weathered oak bedpost, staring down at what was now officially his bed. "She listened to me, gave me honest opinions and answers when I did and did not need them, and even when she didn't' approve, she supported me. Of course, she nearly had a fit when I decided to join the WWF, but… she bit her tongue… for the first week."

That was something he could relate too, and for the next several minutes, the conversation went back and forth about their respective caretaker's opinions on their career choices. The difference between him and Fallon was that he had known early on that this was what he wanted to do; he had grown up knowing where his road was going to lead him.

Fallon was grinning as he rattled off a very abbreviated history of his career, already knowing most of this. Once she had gotten into the business, she had done some background research, and found some of it boring, some of it not. "To be honest, I hated wrestling. My friend was obsessed and made me go with her to a stupid signing. I still, to this day, have no idea why I agreed to work with Hunter."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too, and I love it now. Oh! We have a gym!" She looked him over, knowing they had both skipped on their exercising and training over the past few days. "Downstairs, in the… basement, I guess is what you would call it. It even has a wrestling ring. Vi put it in for me. You can work out if you want, I know Ground Zero is coming up and you have to get ready."

"Your grandma didn't approve of your choice in careers but she bought you a ring?" That old bat had been nuts was Shawn's private opinion, one he wouldn't voice aloud. "And Ground Zero is the furthest thing from my mind right now, Fallie." He assured her, already having a rather good idea of what he was going up against. "Since it's 'Taker, I doubt there'll be much actual wrestling involved."

"Considering how much you both… both…" Fallon frowned slightly, then mentally shrugged. She had completely forgotten about 'Taker, but… in the end, she supposed this had served a great purpose of providing an excuse why she hadn't met him. Now she wouldn't have to tell him a fantastic, hopefully believable lie. "Anyways, you two hate each other." She finished, aware he was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"You okay? You had a moment there…"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go change now." She needed out of her funeral suit. It was damp and uncomfortable, and honestly, she hated how it smelled. Wet wool and dirt.

Shawn watched as she walked out of the room and shook his head, reaching back to let his hair out of the tail he had pulled it back in for the funeral. He was going to change too, and take a hot shower.

* * *

><p>Fallon stood under a stream of nearly too hot water, washing the gunk Grace had used to do her hair up with for the funeral along with the 'appropriate' make-up, which had been rouge, blush (which she never wore) and some clear mascara. She had thrown the wool suit down the laundry chute with absolutely no intention of wearing it ever again.<p>

She remained there, under the sprays, trying not to think about anything, trying to go numb. Isn't that what people did when loved ones died? She hated the feeling of despair and loss that was crushing her chest, the 'it's not fair' that was childishly echoing throughout her mind. When she had been talking with Shawn, all of that had gone away, or temporarily receded, it had been manageable. Now she wasn't distracted and it was back.

When she was finally finished, she toweled off and wrapped herself in her yellow silk robe, walking out of the bathroom and went to sit down at her vanity. She had no idea what to do anymore. Viola had been… invincible, both of them convinced she would never die because Heaven wouldn't take her and Hell sure didn't want the old crone.

Vi had run this house, she knew how to do the social thing that came with the position of being head of the Dupri family…. Fallon groaned, folded her arms on the vanity top and rested her head on them.

She nearly shot out of her skin when her phone began ringing, lifting her head and swiveled to look at it. Finally, she pushed herself upright and walked over to answer it. This was her private home line, and only a few people had the number, so she was expecting it to be Hunter. "Hello?"

"Hello, Fallon."

That was not Hunter and she frowned. "'Taker?"

"I heard about your grandmother, you have my condolences." He was waiting on her to hang up. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm… fine… how did you get this number?" She asked, her forehead scrunching with her deepening frown. "Not to be rude or… God, I'm sorry, it was rude. I'm not myself right now, 'Taker." Rude yes, but still a pertinent question, and one she wanted an answer too.

"Luna."

Luna was going to die.

She had no idea what to say to him, finally clearing her throat. "We buried her today."

"I am sorry for your loss, Fallon." He said, more gently this time. "Is there anything I can do?" That was the proper offering in times like these, even he knew that.

"No, no thank you. I appreciate it though." She had nearly said 'Shawn's here' but stopped, knowing that just wouldn't be good at all. There was also the strong possibly that 'Taker already knew Shawn was here though. Hunter knew. Luna knew. Hell, even Vince knew. 'Taker knowing was a definite and she should probably not offend the guy by lying or withholding information considering Friday night. "Shawn's been a big help." She said finally, surprise coloring her tone. He had been a big help, and very un-Shawn-like. There might be hope for him yet.

'Taker was quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts and ensuring the agitation didn't show in his tone. "Good. As long as you have someone there to lean upon."

"I do, thank you." Fallon heard a knock at her door, turning to watch as Grace strolled in a moment later, carrying a large, covered tray in her hands. "What are you doing?"

'Taker already knew she wasn't talking to him and remained quiet.

"You're going to eat. You haven't eaten anything in two days." Grace said matter-of-factly, setting the tray down on the small tea table Fallon usually took her breakfast at.

"I'm not hungry, Grace."

"Miss Fallon, you _will_ eat or so help me Jesus, I will have Mr. Michaels hold you down while I spoon feed you."

"I uh, guess I'm eating."

"You go on. I'll see you when you return to the road."

Fallon stared at the phone when she heard the dial tone, replacing it back on its receiver. She then walked over to the table and sat down in one of the high backed chairs. "Thank you Grace, I've got it from here." She said, a wee bit crossly as she spread a linen cloth over her lap.

Grace raised the lid of the tray, revealing all the food, knowing Fallon couldn't eat it all by herself. "Some of it is for Mr. Michaels. He'll make sure you eat."

Fallon snorted at that one, having every intention of opening her bottle of blackberry brandy and having a smoke as soon as Grace left. They honestly thought Shawn was as nice and selfless as he had seemed these past few days. He had been nice, and pretty selfless, there had to be a catch.

Grace retreated and a few minutes later, Shawn was walking in, out of the suit and in a pair of blue jeans and a plain grey sweatshirt. "Hey, that maid lady sent me in here, you alright?" He asked, taking her in. She was sitting there, staring down at all the food, one of her laced, hand-rolled cigarettes between her fingertips.

"I'm fine. She wants you to make sure I eat." Fallon said dryly, gesturing with her free hand at the seat opposite of her.

"Did you eat?"

She held up the dinner roll she had taken. "One of these already. I left you the other three." She had eaten it, smothered in butter, about the only thing she actually wanted. Gesturing to the tray, Fallon took a long drag off her cigarette. "Help yourself." She then poured him a measure of the blackberry brandy, sliding the glass towards him. "Hope you don't mind the smoke." She added, blowing it away from him.

"Nope, it's not that bad." Shawn grinned, already digging into the food and tried not to inhale too deeply. He didn't need to get high off of fumes while eating. He studied her for a moment; she was staring out through the open window, sadness emanating from her. He knew it was going to take time to heal, but he wouldn't tell her that. Nobody liked ever hearing platitudes.

Carefully, she stubbed out what left of her cigarette and helped herself to her glass. "Thank you, for today, and yesterday… and the night before that." She said slowly, staring at him. "I don't know how I would have managed if you hadn't been there." Actually, she probably would have gone stark raving mad, especially when dealing with her idiot relatives.

"You're welcome. Though, I'll admit to wanting to superkick your uncle to hell and back for what he said about you." He scowled, remembering what the man had said, about how Fallon was a spoiled rotten little bitch who would come to no good. Shawn had really struggled with himself to not explode.

"That was Uncle Charlie, and he hates my guts." Fallon said cheerfully, smirking slightly as she reached over to snitch a piece of asparagus off his plate, nibbling at the top thoughtfully. She didn't care that it was also drenched in butter. Real butter too, sweet butter…. Mmm, butter. "He can also bite my ass, the old prick. He was originally supposed to be my guardian. He's my father's brother, Viola's only surviving son.

But, he turned into a drunk before my parents could rewrite their will, which, mind you, they had drawn it up when they found out I had graduated from sperm to fetus."

Shawn choked on his brandy.

"So, Vi told him he wasn't fit to raise an infant and took him to court. Of course, she won, and since then, he's held a grudge. Even against me, though technically, I had no say in it. I am damn glad it turned out the way it did though."

Shawn cleared his throat. "What happened to your parents?"

"My parents were hit by a drunk driver; it's a very typical, generic story. Fortunately, they were also on their way to the hospital, literally a block from it or else I would not be here today." Brandy was making her chatty, and she stoppered the bottle, pushing it away. Possibly the smoke as well…


	21. Today Only

**21: Today Only****  
>0831/97**

Shawn listened to Fallon's monotone recap of how she became… basically an orphan, why her uncle hated her, and wondered at how she could be so emotionless about it. Then again, she also hadn't known her parents, and from what he had heard about her grandmother… it seemed that coldness had rubbed off on Fallie. "I'm glad you survived, darlin'." He said finally. "The world would be very dull without you."

She shrugged. "No way of knowing for sure."

That was morbid. "How about you take me outside, show me those gardens I seen?"

"Hmm." She glanced out the open, French windows, which lengthwise ran from ceiling to floor. "Rain has let up but it's still cloudy, are you sure?" When he nodded, she shrugged and stood up. "Let me put on…" Fallon looked down at her robe, shrugging again. "Slippers."

She would show him the gardens, which were the main reason she truly loved this place. The gardens were seasonal, obviously, but the roses were in bloom as well as all the other plants Viola had once loved. Even though she couldn't see them, she could smell and touch them, so Fallon had taken over maintaining the gardens. Mostly. When she had gone on the road, Grace and Earl had chipped in to help.

"Come on, backstairs again. So Grace will leave us the hell alone." She pocketed her cigarette case.

Shawn waited until they were outside before asking: "Are those cigarettes laced?"

She nodded.

"Let me have a try."

Fallon slowly pulled the case out, leading him down the path towards the gardens. "Seriously?"

"Sure, I want to know why you like it. I want to know if I'll like it." Shawn was a firm believer in trying anything once. Well, almost anything, he did have a line drawn at bedding another man. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just wasn't for him.

After considering it, Fallon plucked a cigarette from the case and lit it for him, holding it out. She watched as Shawn tried it, smiling slightly when he immediately licked at his lips. "It leaves a sweet, sticky aftertaste."

He took another drag, a long one, coughing a moment later. "Shit…"

"If you start giggling on me, I'll bury you under the arbor." It was a feel good herb, much like weed could be, minus the munchy thing. That had been a bad deal for her; all the chocolate doughnuts she had eaten had gone straight to her thighs.

"Darlin', I don't giggle." Shawn informed her, already feeling… relaxed, and somewhat giddy at the same time, not giggly, but giddy. "Arbor huh? That where you keep the roses?"

"Some of them."

"Roses… funny word, ro-ses…" Shawn started laughing at himself, well now he knew why she was constantly grinning. "Where can I get some of this?"

"I'll sell you some." She offered after a moment's contemplation, accepting it and took her own puff before putting it out, throwing it in a nearby, empty flower pot. "I'll even give you a nice discount."

"How sweet of you…"

Linking her arm through his, Fallon guided him into the garden, ignoring the fact that a storm was rolling in. "Try saying daffodils now."

"Daffodils… daffoquils… daffo- stop fucking with me!" Shawn wasn't as amused as she was by that, though he couldn't stay annoyed for long, grinning again. "What's sex like on this?"

"That depends entirely on the partner." She said off-handedly, still smirking at his inability to say daffodils. "If they suck, the sex is going to suck on an epic scale." She glanced over at him, smacking herself in the face when he began running his hand along the flowers, really hoping he didn't break any stalks, or-

"It bit me!"

"That one has a lot of thorns" She said, dead pan, when he wound up manhandling some of her roses. "Come over here… you can enjoy your high in the flower beds, where it's safe."

"Hahaha." He studied his bleeding palm, wiping his hand off on his jeans. "What if the partner was me?" He took her hand and guided her down on a stone bench, hazel eyes sparkling. "You now… We could do it right here, right now."

Obviously, Shawn had lost his mind and Fallon was not giving him anymore drugs. "I don't-" She shrieked when he pulled her right back up and started dancing. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing, c'mon, Falie, dance with me!"

"You want to dance?" She demanded incredulously. "Out here, when it's about to storm, and me in a bathrobe?" Fallon giggled when he nodded and loosely draped her arms around him, outright laughing when thunder rolled in the distance.

It was crazy and it was very distracting. Being in the house reminded her of Vi, and out here… not so much. This also gave her the opportunity to avoid his comments about sex, trying not to think about the other night in the bar.

Shawn didn't care if she ignored his question right now; eventually he was going to get an answer. At the moment, what he really cared about was keeping that smile firmly on her face. He knew they were only delaying the grief, holding it at bay, but that was enough.

It began raining in earnest again, drenching them both thoroughly in a matter of seconds. Neither cared, too busy enjoying the feel of each other, the exhilaration of dancing while streaks of lightning flashed across the sky, punctuated with the rumbling of the thunder.

It was a moment Shawn knew he would never forget. It was a moment Fallon knew she would remember as well.

It was only when Earl came running out with blankets and an umbrella that Fallon finally pulled away from Shawn, knowing Earl and Grace probably thought they were both insane. "Hot chocolate and Baileys?" She offered with a smile, ignoring Earl's disapproving huff.

Laughing, Shawn nodded and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from walking away. "Hold on, Fallon."

She frowned slightly; he very rarely used her full name and blinked rain out of her eyes, staring at him.

Letting go of her, he reached up to push his drenched hair out of his face before gently cupping hers. Slowly, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She returned it almost instantly; a gentle pressure, nothing demanding, and they were both content with that.

The taste of her, mixed with the rain, another memory Shawn would never forget. "Now, we can go have that chocolate and Baileys." He murmured against her lips.

Earl followed behind the pair as they went back inside, both of the drenched fools wrapped tightly in their blankets and he was using the umbrella for himself. They were walking shoulder to shoulder, leaning into each and he shook his head. If that boy took advantage of the Miss was she was obviously in a 'state', then he was going to have to forget his manners and shoot the bastard.

Fallon looked up when they walked in through the back room, hesitating at the sight of Grace. "Grace-"

"The fire is already going, hot chocolate is being made. Now go change, both of your!" Grace pointed towards a small doorway that led to a narrow 'servant's' stairwell. "And the downstairs parlor at that, Miss!"

"That's the one without the doors in the front," Fallon stage whispered, watching as Grace all but threw open the stairwell door. "She's being parental."

"And you let her?" When Fallon just shrugged, Shawn shrugged as well, not overly bothered by the distrusting looks Earl was giving him. "I think daddy Earl is a bit peeved with me, darlin'." He said as he followed her up the stairs.

"Probably, and calling him that is very creepy."

Laughing, he reached forward to grab her hand, stopping her. When she turned to give him a questioning look, Shawn leaned up to kiss her. "I'm glad you let me come with you."

"Mmm, I'm glad you came." She murmured, pulling away from him with a slight smile. Fallon continued upstairs, halting when they reached their rooms. "I'll meet you down in the parlor." She said before disappearing into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

What the hell…. She was not supposed to be having fun, dancing in the rain, or kissing anyone, especially today! Her Grandmother had just been buried! She then wondered what Vi would have to say about everything.

"Probably tell me to stop whining." She sighed.

"Stop whining."

Fallon whirled around as Grace entered the room, her eyes narrowing when she seen what the other woman was carrying. "No."

"You'll catch a chill. Yes."

"Grace, honestly, I'm not going to be- hey, what are you doing?" She demanded when her robe was slid off her shoulders. "I'm not wearing flannel underwear!"

"Oh yes you are, you silly girl! You'll wind up sick, just you wait."

Fallon headed downstairs in flannel jammies and pouting.

* * *

><p>Shawn was already downstairs; having changed into a pair of pale blue pajama bottoms, totally foregoing the white, plain tee shirt he had found waiting.<p>

"Mister Michaels, a word?"

Sighing, he turned away from the fire. What the hell did daddy Earl want now? "Yeah?"

"I am only going to say this one time, sir, so pay very close attention."

Oh, this old prick was not about too-

"If you take advantage of Miss Fallon while she's vulnerable, I will hurt you."

Shawn knew Earl was serious just by the gleam in the old man's eyes and flashed what was usually considered a charming smile, reaching out to pat the guy on the shoulder. "No worries, old timer. She'll only sleep with me when she's ready."

Earl had to fight the urge to go bleach his entire body, feeling thoroughly disgusted. "She shouldn't be sleeping with you at all." He said through gritted teeth. "Unless, of course, you have intentions of committing to her?"

Shawn paled at that.

"Then simply remain friends, without the benefits." It wasn't really a suggestion. Giving Shawn one last scathing look, he exited the parlor.

Shawn stood there, debating on whether or not he wanted to go slap Earl silly. The internal debate ended when Fallon strode in, looking less than pleased, and rather… toasty. "What's the matter?"

"Grace."

"Hm. Well I just had a run-in with big daddy Earl and I have been forewarned to not sleep with you." He snorted, shaking his head. "Because I'm not planning on making any kind of commitment."

Fallon cleared her throat, walking over to the table where an urn filled with hot chocolate waited, pouring them each a mug. She then picked up the bottle of Bailey's that sat off to the tray, adding a healthy measure to each cup. "Well…." She tentatively sipped her drink, watching from the corner of her eye as he moved to take his. "I'm not ready for a commitment Shawn, so…"

He rolled his eyes, dropping down on the thick rug before the fireplace.

She sat next to him, frowning slightly. "How come you get to wear just that? That is not fair…" She plucked at her long sleeved top, eyes narrowing. "They think that since they've been with me since birth, I'm still four…"

Which was actually okay, most of the time. She liked being surrounded by people who loved and cared for her, though… they had been going overboard with Vi's death. She had a feeling it was their way of coping and was going to allow it. For today only.


	22. The Wager

**22: The Wager****  
>0831/97**

Shawn looked her over when she was sitting next to him. Checked, flannel pajamas and her damp hair had been brushed out, already curling at the ends. That was going to be interesting when it had dried completely, he always seen her with straight hair. "If it makes you feel any better, they did leave me out a shirt to wear, I just ignored it."

"But no flannel…"

"Like I'd wear it?" He snorted.

"Maybe they were hoping you'd catch cold and die." She shot off-handedly, smirking slightly because it did sound like something Grace would do. Maybe Vi's bitchiness had seeped into everyone, she knew she had a major bitch switch on occasion.

They both lapsed into silence, her thoughts straying to her Grandmother, but she was too drained to cry. Not that she wanted to. Viola had lived a very long, very interesting life and Fallon could honestly see no reason to mourn the passing save for the loss of the one person she loved above all others. Even if she had been a bit of a cunt…

"Do you play chess?" She asked suddenly, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"It's been a long while, but I do." Shawn admitted, reaching up to scratch his chin. "Being on the road makes it a bit hard to play, and no one to play with."

"I play."

"I used to play with my grandpa when I was little, before he passed."

"Oh." Fallon cringed, that sounded a bit close to home. She looked up when she felt him pulling her up into his lap, quickly setting down her mug so she didn't spill it.

"Shit, darlin', I didn't want to make you cry…" He rumbled, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I know…" She sniffled, keeping her face hidden against his chest. "I can't help it, I'm like a leaky faucet." She took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to curb the tears and trying to make her throat unlock. It felt so tight, just like her chest. She really did not like this grieving thing… it hurt. "She would… would probably hit me over the head with her damn cane…"

Shawn smiled slightly.

"It was made of some stupid, hard wood with an iron handle," Fallon hiccupped. "It fucking hurt. She walloped me the first time I came home drunk, I was sixteen." She had earned that walloping too… and wore the bruises for the next month. Her Grandmother had been an abusive old bat…

"It's okay to grieve, Fallie." He said gently, kissing the top of her head. "But when you're not hurtin' so bad, you'll remember the good times. Like playing chess with her."

She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

Shawn looked around, spotting the chess set resting on a small table next to a leather chair. "You want to play a game?" He asked, taking a drink of his cocoa, wondering if she'd be up for a wager. Probably bad timing on his part, but it would definitely distract her.

Not realizing he meant more than just a game of chess, she nodded and rolled away from him. Fallon drained what was left of her drink before getting to her feet. After retrieving the chess case from the table, she settled back down on the floor, opening it to reveal the hand-carved pieces.

It was after she had rolled her sleeves up that she realized he was grinning. She knew that grin. "What the hell are you thinking?" She demanded, narrowing her pale green eyes. "You got that damn 'I have an idea' look. You know it makes me paranoid when you get that look, right?"

Shawn was contemplating, wondering if he should just play a game with her to see if he even stood a chance at beating her. But it had occurred to him that she might not want to play another round, making this his only shot. "You know me to well, Fallie." He admitted grudgingly.

She smirked.

"I was thinking of making this a bet. If you win, you get something. If I win, I get something. What do you think?"

Now her eyes were really narrow, knowing Shawn a bit too well to simply walk right into that one. "Like what?" She asked finally, taking her time in considering it. She had been playing chess since she was six years old, and was a damn good player. There wasn't a doubt in her mind she couldn't beat him, but… better safe than sorry. It was Shawn after all. Who the heck knew what his winnings would be. She could wind up walking around nude in the locker rooms for a month. Or he could be her total bitch for a year… her lips curved upwards wickedly. "Set the wager first, what do you get if you win?"

Shawn rested his hands on his knees, having joined her on the floor. He thought about how to word it without sounding like a total bastard, which was probably pointless as he was a total bastard. "You." He said finally, simply, watching as she froze with a Queen still in her hand. "I want you."

"Sex?" She clarified, not surprised in the least by the shrug. This was the Shawn she knew rather well, the Shawn she loved to hate and at the same time, occasionally liked and found amusing. Though, he also looked dead serious and intent, which was… not usual. "All right." She said finally, nodding her head, not believing she was doing this.

She was actually going to agree? There had to be a catch and he waited for it.

"But if I win…"

He had been right.

"Whatever this is between us ends. We're simply friends and coworkers, with no benefits." Fallon said firmly. Because it was starting to get confusing, and annoying. They had a love/hate relationship. There was definitely sexual tension, only made worse since that night at the bar, and then really stupid moments that generally involved alcohol and one of them being a retard, or nearly beaten up. Or spanked.

Then these past few days, he had been a seemingly different person who she genuinely liked, and she hadn't even minded the kisses that he had started freely giving and taking. One way or another though, it had to stop.

Shawn thought about it for exactly five seconds before nodding. "Deal." He was confident enough in his ability to beat her at this game and losing, going to just being… friends, wasn't going to happen. It wasn't enough, he was beginning to doubt sex with her was enough, and there was only one way to find out.

Fallon nodded as well, resuming setting up the board.

"One more thing before we start. _When_ I win, it will be on my terms. That night, you, it will happen when I want it too and where."

"That's fine." Fallon said, finishing placing the pieces where they belonged before peering at him, seeing the confidence blazing in his eyes and smiled innocently. "Your terms, where and when, I will be yours, _however_ you wish me."

Now he just looked smug.

Shaking her head, she ignored her now dry, curly hair falling over her shoulders and maintained her sweet smile. "_If_ you win." Which, he wouldn't. While he apparently got familiar again with the board, she undid the top four buttons of her shirt. No one ever said she had to play fairly, and his eyes darting from the board to the hint of cleavage she was showing just cemented her confidence.

"Not fair, Fallie." He growled, immediately mentally slapping himself for falling for that and focused on the board, refusing to let her distract him. "You can take the damn top of and flash me your tits, I will win this."

So the game started and Fallon was over-confident, his opening moves suggesting hesitation on his part, as if he were still trying to remember the basics of the game. It turned out that was just Shawn toying with her because the first three pieces to be captured were hers.

Him taking those three pieces told her to play for real and for the next two hours, they were locked in their chess battle, each of them taking their time in moving pieces. Their eyes rarely left the board, even when Grace quietly brought them refills of their chocolate and Baileys. She had even brought in a pack of regular, unlaced, cigarettes and Fallon was a bit surprised when Shawn actually lit one up.

Earl kept the fire going, both him and Grace popping in every now and then to see if the pair needed anything, keeping their mugs full and generally not receiving any answer in reply. Shawn and Fallon were both too focused on the game, and it was almost disturbing, the intensity, the focus… but they were both grinning.

He would never understand either one of them, and he had known the Miss since she was a newborn.

At the two hour mark, Fallon finally spoke. "Break, I call for a break." She looked up, smiling slightly when he slowly, reluctantly tore his gaze from the board to meet her eyes.

Shawn nodded, beginning to process of unfolding himself from the hunch he had assumed over an hour ago, surprised to find how stiff he was.

She was having the same problem, gingerly uncurling and stretching her muscles. "Ten minutes only." She added, wondering if she could get Grace to bring her a tank top so she wouldn't have to leave him unattended with the board. "I was a twit."

Shawn arched a brow. "Because?"

"I didn't think you would be able to play this well." She admitted, knowing that there were serious stakes in this game but she was also having fun. It was like… foreplay, actually. "Grace, tank top?"

Grace stared down at her, frowning slightly. "Only because you're sweating like a damn animal, you both are." She said finally, sounding disgusted.

"Quit giving us hot cocoa and liquor then, you cranky bitch!"

"Maybe I poisoned it, think about that, little Miss!"

Shawn looked down into his empty mug, definitely not about to put it past the formidable… housekeeper, whatever the hell Grace was. Bitch streaks seemed to be a normal thing here… now he knew where Fallon got it, surrounded by all these mean people.

He was roasting his ass off as well, knowing it was a combination of the fire, the drink and a healthy dose of her. She had never bothered to button her top back up, and that had almost been distracting. Almost. The stakes were too high and Shawn refused to lose.

Fallon needed a break because she had to reassess, and take a piss. She had the layout of the board perfectly memorized and was doing mental plays in her head. When Grace finally returned with her top, she asked the older woman to remain and ensure Shawn didn't decide to get tricky.

"As if." He muttered, closing his eyes as he lay out on the floor.

Snickering, she disappeared down the hallway to one of the bathrooms. With stakes this high, anything was possible and if she lost, it would be fairly.

When she returned, she was much more comfortable, having discarded the flannel bottoms as well since the tank top came down past her ass and mostly covered her modest panties. She sat back down and pulled a pillow into her lap, waving a hand to dismiss Grace and lit up a fresh cigarette, spotting the bottles of water Earl must have brought in for them. "Ready to continue?"

"Born ready baby, let's play." He replied, sitting upright and shoved his hair back over his shoulders, throwing her a wink.

The game was back on and neither bothered looking at each other, just down at the board. Just by Fallon's first move, Shawn knew she was taking this very seriously, which was smart on her part. Because there would be no take backs, from either of them when it was all said and done.


	23. Complicated

**23: Complicated  
><strong>**08/31/97**

Now that they had both decided to get down to serious business, the game went much faster. Fallon was virtually leaning over the board, eyes following every move, mind racing as she kept strategizing, readjusting her moves and considering potential plays.

Finally, she realized they had both been sitting there for who knew how long, hovering over the board but no piece had been moved. Blinking slowly, she began coming out of the chess-induced daze. "It's a draw." She said after a moment, frowning as she took in their remaining pieces. Two pawns each, their Kings and he had a Knight while she had a Rook. "We just stale-mated each other." She sat back on her haunches, looking at him and wiped the sweat off her brow.

That was… disappointing. She had actually gotten into the damn game, and for it to end that way…

Shawn couldn't believe it, gaping at the board, trying to find just one move that would seal the deal. She was right, there were none; they had reached a stale mate. "I want a rematch." He said finally, their eyes locking, more than tempted to just toss the board to the side and claim what had almost been his. "Or are you afraid?"

"Fuck the rematch." Fallon snorted, doing what he hadn't and knocked the board aside before practically jumping in his lap. Her hands went to his shoulders as she kissed him hungrily, all but purring when he instantly returned it, feeling his hands already roaming her body.

They had just played for hours and neither had won, and the only person who had ever managed to beat her was Vi. Shawn had played her to a standstill, and she was definitely a nerd because the tension that had been mixed into the game, the knowledge of 'what if' and now their draw…. It had gotten her hot under the collar.

If he would have known that chess got Fallon this hot, he would've played with her a very long time ago. He wound up laying her down on the floor, pressing his body into hers, never breaking the kiss. A groan escaped him, however, when her hand slid down his chest to cup his now hardened cock through the thin material of his bottoms. She was driving him crazy, crazier than she normally did, and he couldn't even begin to think of how much more insane she would make him before all was said and done.

"Upstairs." She finally murmured against his lips, knowing she would have to kill Grace or Earl if they walked in, since the room had no doors. Once he was up, she climbed to her feet and danced back out of reach before he could grab her. Eyes flashing, she whirled around and darted for the stairs, letting out a low-pitched laugh when he caught her.

She managed to turn around, reclining back against the stairs in a sitting position and simply pulled him into her, accepting another passionate kiss. The way Fallon figured it, he got what he wanted, she got what she wanted and they'd call it square… and… her hand was having a hard time staying away from the front of his pajamas. That new little issue was probably not helped by the way he felt in her palm, or the way he would arch his hips as she stroked him through the material…

Everything was always Shawn's fault.

She was going to get him off in his damn pajamas and Shawn wasn't having it, not about to cum anywhere but inside of her tonight. Growling, he pulled her up, all but crushing her against the wall and balanced himself on the steps. "We're not going to make it upstairs, darlin', if you keep that up." He rasped, reaching down to catch her hand.

She chuckled at that, squeezing gently before letting go.

They probably had broken a picture of something on their way to getting to her bedroom, having kept leaning into the walls and by the time they entered her room, she had managed to get his pants down. They were now somewhere out in the hallway, Grace would love that.

"Bed is to your immediate right." She informed him between soft nips and kisses on his neck, letting out a whoosh of air when her back suddenly hit the mattress.

"Pinch me." He ordered, hovering over her, tracing his tongue gently along her bottom lip. "I wanna make sure I'm not dreamin'."

Fallon pinched his ass, hard.

"Saucy wench…" He growled, discarding the thought that this was somehow wrong. Her Grandmother had just been buried today, and he was probably taking advantage of Fallon somehow… he actually went to pull away, feeling a momentary twinge of guilt, only for her to roll them so she was straddling him. All rational, coherent thoughts flew right out of mind when she once more reached for his cock. "Oh, sweet Jesus…"

* * *

><p>Fallon showed Shawn that she was bey0nd his gold star rating in every aspect, and by the time they were done, he looked as if he needed at least three solid days' worth of sleep. The sun was shining in through the still open windows and she knew it was probably pushing late morning.<p>

While he lay up against the pillows, she sat with her bare legs over the edge of the bed, focusing on calming her racing heart. What had just happened, was a one-time deal, it had to be. If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't be running his mouth all over the locker room.

She was also now having a few sideline emotional issues that circled around her Grandmother, who hadn't even been buried a full 24 hours. "I'm going to hell…" She thought, burying her face in her hands. Probably going to a special part of hell that was reserved for women who slept around and really enjoyed it, right after burying their grammas.

Shawn stared at her, scooting down to sit behind her, wrapping his arms gently around her. He was exhausted, and definitely ready to sleep, but she looked like she was having a mental crisis. He didn't say a word, knowing he would probably only make it worse, and simply held her.

This wasn't going to be a one-time deal; he already planned on ensuring that. She belonged to him now, in every way, whether she liked it or not. Their love/hate relationship had just turned into something a lot more complicated and Shawn always enjoyed a little complication in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>0905/97: Friday Night Main Event  
>2 Days from Ground Zero<strong>

As far as Fallon knew and was concerned, nothing between them had changed. Shawn remained Shawn, minus the trying to get into her bed –as she had figured he would, he had already been in it- and for the last few days off they had, he had even been helpful.

What was suspicious was the way that he had, for some damn reason, charmed the pants off of Grace and Earl. By the time they went back to work, those two had been well on their way to loving him. She had also finished all the remaining paperwork needed to cement her position as Viola's heir and new resident "head" Dupri, fun stuff there. She'd spent countless hours crying, and laughing, beginning to slowly sort through the personal items Vi had left her and yeah… she knew Thursdays were always going to make her cry since there would be no more chess.

"Hunter, I can't breathe!" She gasped when he snatched her up almost the second they had set foot in the building.

"I don't care!" He said, twirling her around for a moment before just finally hugging her close to him. His attention was reluctantly drawn to a rather smug looking Shawn and he decided to ignore the other man for the moment. Pulling back, he stared down at Fallon, running a thumb along her cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked, then shook his head. "Never mind, dumb question."

Fallon shrugged, knowing he had meant well.

"You ready to go out there and start kicking ass again?"

"Uh, yeah…" She managed a half-smile. Ground Zero was only two days away and she couldn't believe it was September already. "Like your shirt, it's gay." She joked, plucking the front of his polo top, stepping away and popped her back from twisting from side to side quickly. She had come in wearing black jeans and a pale yellow, V-neck tank top, planning on changing in the women's dressing room. "What'd we miss?"

"Not a whole lot." Hunter grinned, looping an arm around her shoulder's, refusing to let her back off from him. He felt horrible, not having been there for her when she found out about her grandma's passing; he had been too busy with Terri. As a result of the guilt, he had ended things with Terri, wanting to make things up to Fallon, who was, as far as he was concerned, his best friend. "We have a match tonight against 'Taker and Shawn are going to come out and interfere."

"You mean you have a match and I'm going to stand there looking good and wondering why I'm not in charge of this shebang." She corrected, pushing him away from her, not appreciating the sudden clingy thing he had going. "Damn Hunt, give a bitch some space." She ordered, and then realized what was wrong with this picture. "Uh… where's Terri?" He usually had his arm around his girlfriend these days, not her.

"Didn't work out." He shrugged nonchalantly at the look she gave him, refusing to explain why. "I feel bad about not being there with you, Fal."

Shawn finally decided to stop being ignored, his arm snaking around Fallon's waist, watching as Hunter immediately withdrew. "Don't worry Huntie boy," He smacked his gum noisily, hazel eyes plainly telling the younger man that she was officially off-limits. "I took _great_ care of her."

Fallon wasn't amused by Shawn putting that emphasis there, even if it was typical Shawn and showed her displeasure by pushing him away from her, storming off.

"What the hell was that about?"

Shawn had no clue.

* * *

><p>Fallon figured she would meet up with the boys when she had too, not in the mood to deal with Shawn's emerging attitude. She had wondered when he would be acting like his old self again, now she knew. She needed to change anyway, and possibly find someone who had a flask; she would love a stiff drink right about now.<p>

She was insane for coming back to work so soon, not even a week after Vi had been buried…. No, she needed the distraction. Staying at home by herself with only Grace and Earl around would have been a fast trip to a shallow grave, for them, she would've killed them for being parental.

Fallon blinked when she realized that she had come to a halt and was simply staring off into space, or rather, watching as 'Taker slunk down the hallway. When he turned, as if aware she was now out of her private atmosphere, she managed a hesitant smile.

Before he could consider if he would approach her, she pulled a chickenshit move and ducked into the women's locker room. She was not in the mood to deal with awkward moments, and considering that she had been ordered to meet up with him that night… and then gotten a phone call from him while at home… very awkward. Especially as she had had no intentions of meeting him, for anything.

After changing into a white baby tee and her form fitting leather pants, getting her hair straightened and face on, Fallon looked like she was ready to rock 'n roll. Now it was just a matter of getting her head back in the game. She was glad she had refrained from smoking anything today because her head would have been further away than it already was.

"One of you smack me a bit, I can't get my focus on." She ordered, walking into the men's locker room like she owned it. Hell, even that wasn't working.

"Do you mind, woman? Didn't you learn any manners while you were gone?"

"Dude, go suck on your own limp dick and then kindly proceed to choke on it, Lumpy."

Sid scowled at her.

Hell, that didn't even work.


	24. Business as Usual

**A/N:** I've started including "Week #" under the date because, as I'm sure you've noticed, this story goes at a very slow pace. The week thing is mostly my way of keeping track of how long Shawn and Fallon have actually "known"/started working (with) each other. Eventually we'll do some time leaps, some quicker paces, and some serious adult content. In fact, forewarning: heavy drug/alcohol use, dubious consent to sexual situations, more violence, etc. coming eventually. So if that isn't your thing, you can stop reading if you wish. Other than that, enjoy!

Oh, and… note the eventually –both of them up there-, this story is already 24 chapters long and nowhere near done. We're not even at the halfway point yet, this will be my longest fan fic to date.

* * *

><p><strong>24: Business as Usual<strong>**  
>0905/97: Friday Night Main Event –Two Nights from Ground Zero  
>Week Three<strong>

Shawn arched an eyebrow before walking over to turn Fallon around and smacked her right on the ass, grinning broadly when she yelped. "You said to smack you, you didn't say where!"

"What did I say about smacking my ass, Michaels?"

Sid pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long suffering sigh. "Do we have to witness your foreplay?"

"Why not Lumpy? You jealous that your dick isn't gettin' wet?"

Hunter slapped his face, knowing Shawn was definitely in a mood tonight. "What he means, Sid, is-"

"No pussy for big ol' Lumpy."

Hunter couldn't stop himself, he started laughing.

Fallon was smirking, watching as Sid turned bright red and began sputtering about being able to get all the dick he wanted. She promptly turned around and covered her eyes when he removed his towel, flashing them all. "Tell me when it's over!"

"Fuck, I'm blind!" Hunter shouted, throwing up his own arms. "Wait… no, I'm not. Looks like Psycho Sid needs to have his name changed to Ain't-Got-a-Dick Sid."

Sid charged.

Shawn was laughing too hard to even consider saving Hunter, and it only got worse when Lumpy went flying over a bench –he had a horrible habit of doing that- with his bare ass hanging out.

"Man, do we have to see that?" Jesse griped, shaking his head at them.

"Apparently so…"

"I am never going to be the same again, or be able to look at Sid the same way again." Hunter groaned, walking out with Fallon and a still laughing Shawn in tow.

"Sid has a thing for tripping over those benches…" Fallon snickered, groaning when Shawn used her as a leaning post. "Quit it, we have to actually work soon, so get your game face on."

"I can't…"

She turned to lightly slap his cheek. "Quit laughing, before I start."

"Be my guest…" He was wheezing.

"Wait," She had just had a thought, knowing she was going to regret saying it out loud. "Did he say… all the dick he wanted? Sid said he could get all the dick he wanted!" She was down for the count, laughing her ass off.

"I am not using the guy's dressing room ever again." Hunter groaned, shaking his head when Shawn and Fallon both went down to the floor, laughing their asses off.

"Don't blame you!" Shawn hooted from his place down by Fallon, laughing even harder when she snorted like a pig. "Really, Fallie?"

"Fuck you, Shawnie!"

He rolled right on top of her. "Again?" He murmured, low enough to where Hunter couldn't hear and subtly arched his hips.

Fallon had stopped laughing, glaring up at him. "Get off of me." She said just as quietly.

He did, helping her up and then smiled.

She hated him, really.

* * *

><p>The match went to hell in a hand basket rather quickly.<p>

She swung one chair, that was it, one chair, and 'Taker lost it on her. She cursed when he leaned over the rope to pluck her right off the apron, feeling his hand around her throat. She fell when Hunter came to the rescue, inwardly cursing at actually getting caught. She had just sat there like a dumbass and watched him approach.

She really hoped Shawn got his ass out here, she wasn't in this the way she should have been. She had come back too soon.

Shawn came out and interfered alright, with a chair and used it to send 'Taker flying forward. Fallon winced when he hit the ropes and rebounded, the referee automatically disqualifying Hunter.

It became chaos, she and Hunter eventually battling off referees who tried to separate the men. Eventually, she and Hunter got their hands on 'Taker, holding him still as Shawn approached with the chair. She then noted it was the same chair Shawn had used previously, now that was sick, she wholly approved.

Before Shawn could connect, 'Taker had thrown them both off, and she rolled her ass right out of the ring, watching as Shawn did the same. Hunter soon followed suit and 'Taker totally flipped his shit, snapping on the officials who were dumb enough to get too close.

"Uh, shall we go?"

Fallon nodded, glancing at Shawn who also nodded, the trio hauling ass backstage. "He looks mad."

"He got hit with a chair… twice…" Hunter said slowly, looking down at her like she was retarded. "I can't decide which one of you has hit him more lately…"

Shawn and Fallon both shrugged.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing in here?"<p>

Fallon turned around at the sound of Undertaker's grave tone of voice, noting the way he was blocking the door. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, you seemed like you lost it a bit out there tonight." She actually wanted to make sure he hadn't lost it, because it wouldn't be in Shawn's best interests if 'Taker decided to go off the deep end just a few nights before Ground Zero.

When he snorted, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, you're the Undertaker and everything was like water off a duck's back, I was just trying to be nice." Ish.

"I'm fine, Fallon." He rolled his shoulders experimentally, feeling a very slight twinge between his blades. Both she and Shawn had hit him in exactly the same spot, the idiots. "Nice shot, by the way."

She wasn't entirely sure if that was a compliment or sarcasm.

"How are you?" He asked, having noted the change in her, unsure if it were from her grandmother's passing or not. He knew he didn't like it. "Glad to be back?"

"I'm fine, and yes, sort of. I couldn't stay home anymore, my… relatives, were driving me insane with their coddling." She had stopped, about to say servants, which was technically what Grace and Earl were, but that just sounded really overbearing. But they were also like family, so that worked as well. "Uh… you might want to put ice on that." She said when he peeled off his top, examining his back and noted a wee bruise forming underneath all the red. She swung a chair like a pro, lots of practice.

He considered her for a moment, deciding to test the waters. "Mind doing it for me later on?"

Fallon hesitated visibly.

Something he noticed and he held up a hand when she opened her mouth. "Don't. I already know you're going to deny it. I knew it when I found out Shawn went with you to Maine."

"Wait wait wait, knew what exactly?" She demanded, frowning at his dismissal. She had recognized him testing things between them and found that to be rather… off, all things considered. She had just come back to work after burying her Grandmother, wasn't there a timeframe people had to wait before resuming normal activities? Such as trying to get down her pants? "Shawn went with me because he was there when I found out and what the hell do you mean you know I'm going to deny it? Deny what?"

"Deny the arrangement we had the night of your tragic loss." He clarified in a monotone, already knowing what had happened in Maine. He wasn't an idiot. He could tell by the way Shawn was walking around with that extra kick in his step that he had finally gotten what he had wanted, what 'Taker had wanted. That was… upsetting.

Technically, it was his arrangement. Fallon had never had any intention of living up to it. "Dear Lord, what is with you men and thinking about what's in my damn pants?" She demanded exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air. "I wasn't denying anything, idiot!" She lied. "I just didn't expect you to bring it up my first damn night back!"

She was a little sick and tired of men in general. Two men, both she had fucked up chemistry with, and they were both interested in her pussy! "If you want laid that damn badly, get a whore!" She snapped before shoving past him, slamming the door shut behind her.

'Taker went after her instantly, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to turn to face him. He was greeted with a hard slap across the face and let go, growling.

Fallon continued on her way, not looking back.

"Goddamn it!"

Fallon heard the bellow, everyone in the building probably had, but she kept on walking, ignoring her stinging hand. She was going back to her hotel room to have a drink and a smoke. She hadn't intended on slapping him but when he had whipped her back around, she had just reacted.

* * *

><p>"Fallon just slapped the shit out of the Undertaker… and nobody got it on camera…" Jesse groaned after he had made it back to the men's changing room, needing a clean pair of shorts after 'Taker's explosion.<p>

Frowning, Shawn looked up at that, wondering just why Fallon had slapped 'Taker, wondering what she had even been doing around the guy. Not bothering with his things, he left the room to go find her.

He caught up with her as she was leaving the building, immediately falling into step alongside her. "What's the matter?"

She kept on walking, sighing when Shawn reached out to stop her by taking her hand. She didn't slap him, instead simply turned to face him.

"Fallon, what happened? Where were you?"

"I went to go see 'Taker." She said flatly, ignoring the way his hazel eyes narrowed and how his hand moved to her upper arm. "Oh don't give me that look Shawn, you knew we were friends." Sort of, they had been something. "And we agreed to disagree." It really wasn't any of his business and he was beginning to bruise her arm with an ever-tightening grip. "You're hurting me."

"Friends or _friends_?" He demanded through gritted teeth, hating to admit it but he didn't want any other man touching, especially 'Taker. "You just clocked him with a chair, Fallon, what made you think seeing him alone was a smart thing to do?"

"Friends or _friends_?" She echoed, her own eyes narrowing. "That is none of your business, Shawn, and let go of my arm!" She stumbled backwards when he did, tempted to backhand him into next Tuesday.

However, hitting two guys in one night would have probably been pushing her luck, so she restrained the impulse.

"As for seeing him,_ I'm_ not the one with a personal problem with him." Okay, so that part wasn't quite true either but he didn't need to know that.

"Just remember Fallon," He said venomously. "It was me you fucked, not him."

And now she really regretted it.

* * *

><p>Fallon made it back to her hotel room in one piece, not at all surprised that Shawn had thrown it in her face but crying about it anyway. She had fucked him, the day she buried Viola, and she was going to hell for being a horrible granddaughter.<p>

One tumbler of Tennessee rye and a rolled, laced cigarette later, she was lying in bed in just a tank top and panties, staring at the ceiling. She let her mind find pictures in the swirls of paint, done with the crying though the tears had left trails of black make-up down her cheeks.

She felt pleasantly numb, and was able to think things through in an almost analytical manner, coldly. She had expected Shawn to be a dick. She just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He had been kind, and caring, this past week and in one night, he had reverted back to his usual self.

Again, all this had been expected, so why did it have to hurt?

"God, please don't…. don't let me fall in love with him…"


	25. Ground Zero

**A/N:** I actually have no feelings towards Sid one way or the other, lol, he was just a name drawn out of the pool of available talent for that time period. And because I did get an email concerning Shawn's current behavior and concerns about future behavior: yes, it's going to get worse. Shawn wasn't always the person he is today, and this story is going to explore some of those darker avenues –liberally laced with my own special brand of dementia. If reading about Shawn before he became a born again Christian bothers you, and my "take"/"twist" on that pre-period bugs ya, you should probably stop reading now… For the rest of you, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>25: Ground Zero<strong>**  
>0907/97  
>Week 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Shawn would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Hell, he had every reason to be. He was going into the ring against the Undertaker, a man who despised everything about him. Just one well-aimed punch and he could wind up with missing teeth and Shawn had a beautiful smile.<p>

He sincerely hoped Hunter and Fallon were on their game tonight, narrowing his eyes over at Hunter. Well, hopefully Fallon was on her game tonight. Hunter had done gone and gotten himself a minor concussion earlier in the day, making him next to useless.

Fallon was well aware that Shawn was less than pleased with Hunter's little problem, she wasn't too thrilled with it either. Who the hell went and got themselves a concussion on a night like tonight? She left him sitting on the bench in order to walk over to Shawn, meeting his eyes worriedly.

He held her gaze for a moment before bouncing from foot to foot, looking at the wall.

Frowning slightly, she moved to stand behind him, rubbing his shoulders and wasn't surprised when he stopped the bouncing in order to lean back into the massage. Shawn would be going out alone tonight, but they would be ready to come running if they had too. Well, she would, Hunter would probably be stumbling his way along.

They might not have been getting on that well these past few days, but they were still a team and she'd really hate for this new thing they hadn't even officially started yet to end because 'Taker murdered Shawn.

"I want you out there tonight with me, Fallon." Shawn said in a serious tone of voice, no pretty boy attitude, not tonight. He reached up to take her hand, slowly guiding her around to face him and dropped both hands onto her hips. "Hunt's injured, but you're not, and I'd like you out there for the support." That and if he needed help, she'd be more than willing to interfere on his behalf. "What do you think?"

"Sure, if you want." She said, smiling reassuringly at him. "I'll swing a chair or something for you."

"Just watch your ass." Hunter cautioned. "Deadman might not be so happy after you slapped him silly Friday night."

"I'd forgotten about that… hmm. Oh well." Nothing to be done about it now.

"Just be careful…" Shawn was now wondering if maybe it wouldn't be better for her to stay back here, but wasn't going to openly announce his doubts. "Promise me that if he comes after you, you'll run." He gently squeezed her. "Promise me, darlin'."

"Hey, I'll be fine. You'll be out there, distracting him because he hates you much more than me." She said cheekily, leaning up to kiss his chin when he groaned. "You got this Shawn, and I will run if I have too, okay?"

Shawn stared down at her. "Kiss me properly." He ordered in a whisper.

She hesitated, returning the intense look he was giving her before finally shaking her head no, stepping away from him before she changed her mind. "Five minutes." She said softly, glancing at the clock to distract them all.

When it was down to three, they left Hunter and headed out, halting by the ring entrance. "You ready?"

"No." He breathed, managing a tight smile. "Fallie… about the other night…"

Fallon pressed her hand over his mouth. "Typical Michaels." She could feel him frowning and replaced her hand with her lips, giving him a quick kiss. "Now's not the time to be feeling guilty about that, cowboy." She whispered.

Nodding, he stepped away from her, his gaze moving to the approaching Undertaker.

'Taker's eyes were guarded, looking from Fallon to Shawn and then back again. It was always nice to have what he already knew officially confirmed.

* * *

><p>This was technically Shawn's first one on one match against 'Taker, so Fallon felt his odds were 4060, and that was with her added to the mix. She kept her face blank as they got into the ring, standing back to let him pose. Though when the thunder rolled and the lights went dim, she took a deep breath.

She was out of the ring, leaving Shawn to it when 'Taker climbed through the ropes, positioning herself in Shawn's corner. From the way the Deadman was staring and already advancing, even after discarding whatever the hell that thing was he had been wearing, she knew this was going to be brutal. That wasn't helped by Shawn hiding behind the referee.

"Holy shit!" She groaned when Shawn shoved the ref into 'Taker and the poor little guy got cococked. Shawn rolled out of the ring like his ass was on fire, that wasn't surprising either; she would have done the same thing. But then again, she was a chick. He was a chickenshit.

'Taker was not amused with Shawn refusing to take his ass kicking like a man. When the commissioner came out to stop Shawn from saying to hell with the match, 'Taker proceeded to show his displeasure with the entire situation by throwing the official right out of the ring. Said official landed on both Shawn and the commissioner.

Fallon could only watch as 'Taker then brought the fight outside the ring, beating Shawn's ass up the ramp to the set and wondered why Shawn would think a concrete door would help him. She winced when Shawn was punched and went toppling backwards, doing backwards somersaults before coming to a heap on the mats, 'Taker still approaching.

She darted over to crouch down by Shawn, not touching him but urging him to get his ass up anyway, before 'Taker got to him. "Come on… you gotta move!" She hissed, turning and standing, squaring her shoulders. She was about to become a sacrificial lamb just so he had time to scramble his ass away and inwardly groaned before stepping directly into 'Taker's path.

When he went to sidestep her, she sidestepped with him, not surprised when she wasn't given a second chance and was sent flying backwards into a somersault of her own. "Ouch…" She rubbed the back of her head, looking up to find Shawn had somewhat gotten his ass in gear. Nope, 'Taker had just caught him again.

Her headache wasn't so bad, she mused, watching as Shawn's own head met the edge of the ring apron. Then the steel steps, and now he was being strangled with cords. She was back on her feet, slowly, and entirely certain she shouldn't be because she liked breathing. "The shit I do for my job." She thought.

If Fallon knew what was good for her and enjoyed being able to eat without the usage of tubes, she would keep her pert ass out of the rest of this match. Though when 'Taker felt something connecting with his back, he knew she was choosing for a hospital visit. Whirling around, he glared at her, his eyes acidic. She had just hit him, with a damn chair, again.

He began advancing on her, only to wind up with Shawn attacking from behind and inwardly cursed himself out for taking his eyes off the ball. Shawn managed to keep up the assault long enough for them both to wind up back in the ring, and then he was treated to a boot right to the face. Flicking his hair out of his face, 'Taker dropped down for the pin.

There were two problems, Fallon realized immediately. One, there was no official to make a three count and two, the match hadn't even technically stared. 'Taker apparently remembered the lack of a referee because he suddenly did not look happy.

It went from there, Slaughter finally doing his damn job and sending out a referee, one who actually started the match. Shawn was getting back into the game, taking out 'Taker's knee from behind, whipping him into the turnbuckle, attacking his head again.

He was pushed away, he went right back. Pushed away again, right back, got caught for a chokeslam, countered. Took out the knee again, went to fly and wound up dropped. Then when he got up, he was clotheslined right out of the ring.

She was there to help him back onto his feet, green eyes wide. "Come on Shawn, he's not even paying attention to you right now…" She murmured encouragingly in his ear. 'Taker looked like he was taking a breather.

'Taker had to recover because Shawn had been relentless in his attack. He got his second wind and went after Shawn again, the battle once more on the outside. He kept Shawn down and one eye on a worried looking Fallon.

Eventually, Shawn was back on his feet and had even started gaining and then keeping the upper hand in the match. The problem was once again a lack of an official since neither he nor 'Taker had any regard for the poor refs.

Second problem, 'Taker apparently didn't realize he was supposed to lie down and stay down because he kept getting back up.

Fallon had had enough of that and reached down the front of her corset top. "Shawn!" She called, tossing him a pair of brass knucks. She watched as he promptly slid them over his knuckles, turned and clocked 'Taker before stuffing the illegal weapon down the front of his tights. "Stay down, Deadman!"

No, he would not stay down, not even when he was seeing stars. Trying to shake it off, he slowly opened his eyes and caught Hunter urging another official into the ring. He waited until a three count had nearly been made before throwing his arm up.

"Goddamn it!" Shawn cursed, pushing himself onto his feet in order to kick 'Taker over and over again, ignoring the ref who was trying to stop him.

While Shawn was now distracted by the official, 'Taker got vertical and watched in dark amusement as yet another referee was taken out. He began advancing on Shawn from behind when he felt something hitting him and turned.

Hunter could already see that his concussion was about to get worse.

Fallon got involved at that point and soon enough, 'Taker was back on the mat, being beaten down by the trio.

It ended in a double disqualification and the entire WWF locker room came out trying to break up the little war going on. It was 'Taker vs them vs everyone else and she completely ignored Hunter when he tried getting her to get out of the ring. He was the one who was the damn liability, not her.

Finally, when they were separated from the Undertaker, they all slid out of the ring. "I say we run." She said nervously.

"Christ, I can't…" Hunter groaned, his head spinning.

"No, you don't!" She grabbed Shawn by the wrist when it looked like he might go back into the ring, wondering where the sudden surge in balls came from. "You're bleeding, Hunt's woozy and… hey, where'd my top go?" She stared down at her strapless bra in confusion. She knew she had come out in a silver corset…

Payback was a bitch and that bitch was sporting some battle bruises from tonight, Rocky was a happy man. He smirked when her eyes finally landed on him, throwing the corset out of the ring.

She was tempted to go back to the ring just to smack him, and growled when Shawn tried again to get back in, referees now holding him back.

'Taker was gauging distance and then went for it. He bounced himself off the rope and ran full speed, diving over the top rope and right onto Shawn and the officials. It hurt like hell but it had been worth it. His aim was excellent.

Fallon could only stand there with wide eyes, aware that Hunter was trying to dig Shawn out from under 'Taker. When security came out to clear everyone out so Shawn and 'Taker could be tended too, she just walked with the crowd.

That had been fucked up and she knew this wasn't over, not by a long shot. She also had her own sideline issues to tend too before getting a shirt and joining Hunter, and then probably going to the hospital with him since that was definitely where Shawn was heading.

Less than twenty minutes later, Rocky was rethinking his decision on ripping Fallon's top off. She had found him and low blowed him with a lead pipe, and he had never regretted doing something more than right now.


	26. Frogger

**26: Frogger****  
>0907/97 -Sunday  
>Week 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Shawn felt like he had been in a car wreck and his head felt like mush, having cracked it on the ramp way when 'Taker had landed –full weight- on him. Damn, that man needed to go on a diet or start skipping sweets… he was a fat fucker.<p>

He had been taken to the emergency room and then made to stay overnight for observation, the only upside to that was the pain killers. "I hope that bastard is in pain too." He muttered as soon as Hunter and Fallon walked in. "You two alright?"

They both nodded; neither about to admit they had heard 'Taker had already been discharged.

"I was going to bring you some smokes as a get well present but Hunt said I wasn't allowed to bring drugs into the hospital." Fallon said with a slight grin, not really in a cheery mood but… the guy looked like shit, someone had to be upbeat. "What'd they put you on and can I have some because you look higher than a kite."

"You're a damn junkie, but… you do look higher than a kite, Shawn."

"Hey, I just smoke, nothing else!"

"Fine," Hunter corrected with a snort. "Pothead."

"It's not pot!"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"…no."

"I'm feelin' higher than a kite." Shawn admitted with a lazy grin, finding their exchange funnier than what it probably was. He reached out for Fallon, the grin widening when she automatically stepped forward to slip her hand into his and squeezed gently. "I finally figured out what your eyes remind me of."

"Really now? The color green with flecks of yellow I would hope."

"Spring."

She blinked.

"Your eyes remind me of spring." He murmured, staring into her eyes intently. "Spring with a bit of orange… you got orange in your eyes…"

"It's not really orange, Shawn…" She was well aware Hunter was staring at them.

"I take it all back; they remind me of a frog… those ugly lil ones… with the yellow and orange…"

She was going to kill him.

"I'mma call you frogger."

Hunter snorted at that.

"You are not calling me 'frogger', Shawn." Fallon said, wrinkling her nose as she perched on the side of the narrow hospital bed, watching as Hunter settled himself in a chair beside him. "Hey, say daffodil."

Hunter had to bury his face in his hands a moment later, shoulders shaking from laughing so hard when Shawn did. "What the hell?"

And Shawn was still trying to say it! She was snickering insanely. "Try Tallahassee."

"Tallwashee…. Tallamasee… Talla- hey, what the fuck are ya'all laughin' for?"

Hunter was starting to cry from laughing so hard, hoping Shawn didn't remember any of this come morning.

"Stop laughing!"

"Shawn, Shawn, say Mississippi." Fallon ordered, nearly falling off the bed when he did, or tried too, and then kept at it. "I… can't… breathe…"

Hunter was now on his way to the bathroom before he pissed himself. "Get him to do a rhyme!"

"Shawn, try Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!"

"Feefer fifer…"

Fallon was now officially on the hospital floor, dying of laughter. She could hear Hunter in the bathroom and snorted, clamping her hands over her mouth and nose before she did the pig noises again.

"No more, Fallon!" Hunter shouted, sounding out of breath. "Seriously, stop!"

Shawn was feeling great and wondered if he could get the shit they gave him bottled up for when he was released. "Frogger, are you fuckin' with me on purpose?" He demanded, leaning over the bed to stare down at her.

"Of course not, would I do that?" Fallon asked innocently once she could speak normally again. She pulled herself back onto the bed, smiling sweetly down at him as she reached out to brush his hair off his forehead. "Quit calling me Frogger, Hickenbottom. You know I hate it. You can call me Fallie." She hated that too, but it was much more preferable.

"Nope, you're my beautiful froggy Frogger." He murmured, taking her hand again and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Sighing, he held her open palm against his cheek, staring at her. "Stay with me tonight."

Fallon blinked, wondering if she had heard him right.

"Please, Fallie, I don't want to be alone." Shawn did not like hospitals. "You can share the bed with me, I just need you here. Please?"

"Shawn, the both of us are not going to fit on that tiny little bed." Fallon said gently, wondering where the sudden sweetness had come from. Then she seen a hint of… was he scared? She filed that away for a later date, groaning when he took her other hand. "Why do you do this to me, Michaels?" She demanded.

Sweet. Prick. Arrogant. Jerk.

She was going to make him see a shrink.

When he tugged her down, she groaned again. "You'll have to roll on your side so…" She watched in amusement as he did, lying down carefully on her side, really grateful for the side rail wedging her in.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Hunter demanded, emerging from the bathroom now that things had gone quiet. He halted at the sight of them, wondering if the world was ending. "What. The. Fuck?"

"I'm holdin' her; she's staying with me tonight." Shawn yawned; too busy staring down at her to really give Hunter proper attention. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "You can leave now, Huntie boy."

"Uh huh…" Hunter's eyes were narrowed. "You want me to bring you back some clothes, Fal?" He asked, knowing once Shawn was asleep, she could leave.

"She won't need 'em." Shawn said with a wink, smirking when Fallon glared at him. She was probably uncomfortable in her leather pants but… he liked them, running a hand down to cup her ass.

"I'm fine, Hunt." She sighed, trying not to smile. Shawn did not need any more encouragement.

Rolling his eyes, Hunter left.

* * *

><p><strong>0908/97 –Monday  
>Week Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Fallon woke up due to something beeping and a very antiseptically annoying smell. She cracked open her eyes, blinked and then opened them properly. Hunter had left after muttering some shit under his breath, she and Shawn had lie there quietly, a nurse had come in and been a bit surprised and then she had fallen asleep.<p>

And Shawn was awake. He was staring down at her, in his right mind apparently, because he was frowning slightly.

"It's too early for you to be thinking Shawn." She muttered, knowing the minute she moved, she'd regret it. Sleeping in the same position, wedged between the damn metal rail and him, oh yeah… not the most comfiest.

"We need to figure out what we are, Fallon." He said softly, having been up for several hours now and had done nothing but think while staring at her. He was done with these games and he was ready for her to be done with them as well. "I know what I want, but I got to know what you want first."

She blinked again.

"I think we both want the same thing, honey, but I need to hear it. We got to get past this, before it destroys our relationship." Their friendship was already tentative at best, he would salvage what was left of their professional relationship if he couldn't have what he wanted.

It was way too early for him to be asking her something like that, especially after she had purposefully chosen to sleep in a very uncomfortable bed in one position throughout the night. "What I want? I want you to make sense, Shawn." She grumbled, beginning to work at getting herself up and mobile.

The man was bi-polar; he was going to visit the loony ward since they were already in a hospital. He had already said he didn't want a commitment, repeatedly. So all she could think was that he wanted sex with no strings or for them to just leave each other the hell alone outside of work. She needed coffee.

"I have no clue what you want, so how do I answer you? One day you're nice and I genuinely like you, the next you're a cocky prick and then you're acting like you own me." Which, he did not. Voila, she was up!

Shawn watched as Fallon stretched her locked up muscles, frowning slightly.

"So instead of asking me questions and being vague about what you want but you gotta know what I want and you're fairly sure it's the same thing you want –God, you talk in circles, why? Just tell me what the hell you want."

"Goddamn it, Fallon, you!" He ripped back the thin hospital blankets, ignoring the IV in his arm and rolled off the bed.

"Shawn, the IV!" She was really glad she hadn't eaten anything yet, also glad he hadn't ripped his vein right open, gross.

"To hell with the IV! I want you! I want every part of you. Something happened in Maine, something I can't even begin explaining but I know we're more than friends and we can't just go back to the way things were." He watched as she came around to tend to his hand, looking down to find blood doing small spurting jets.

She had already hit the call button and was applying a sheet to his hand, her stomach rolling.

"Fallon, I thought we could just be friends, and figured sleeping with you would get the sexual tension out of the way, but it didn't. if anything, it's only made it worse, I want you."

"You idiot…" She said scathingly, staring up at him. "Wait… no, you idiot." Fallon looked down at the floor and the IV, which had apparently been changed not that long ago since the liquids were pooling on the floor.

"What'd you do to him?" The nurse demanded.

"Me? I didn't do this! He did it himself because he's a twit!" She shrieked indignantly, leaning forward to plant a rather angry kiss on his lips before stepping back so the nurse could tend to him.

That kiss, angry or not, told Shawn that Fallon cared for him as much as he did her. He couldn't keep the grin off his face while the nurse fixed him up. "Thank you."

"Move from the bed again and there will be consequences." She informed him crossly, adjusting the blankets back around him.

"Such as?"

"Such as you staying another night." She did not want him here another night, nor did he need to be, but she would do it just to teach him a lesson. "No more sharing your bed either…"

"Aw, come on now…"

The nurse held up her hand to stop him and walked out, shooting Fallon a dirty look.

"What the hell did I do?"

* * *

><p>Hunter walked into the hospital room after eleven AM, wondering why Shawn hadn't been discharged yet. He stopped and arched an eyebrow when he spotted Fallon curled up in a chair, glaring at Shawn who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What'd I miss?" He asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know as he dropped their bags at the end of the bed.<p>

"Shawn ripped out his IV and has to stay until noon because he pissed off the nurse." Fallon said flatly. "And I did too, apparently sleeping in the bed with him is a no-no." She got up to rifle through her duffel. "Clothes… clean clothes… mmm… Oh God Shawn, will you stop grinning?" She grumbled, the corners of her mouth twitching in a slight smile.

"I missed something, I know I did."

"You miss everything Huntie boy, get used to it." Shawn said with a grin, reaching out to smack Fallon's ass when she brought him his bag.

Hunter didn't even want to know anymore, especially since Fallon didn't even bother reprimanding Shawn for the slap. "I'm not asking."

"Good, because we're not telling."

He kind of wanted to ask.

* * *

><p>"Lie still." Fallon ordered an hour later after Shawn had been discharged. Hunter had returned all their rentals and gone with one huge car, and they both agreed on making Shawn ride in the back to rest some more since he had to work tonight, somewhat. "Hunter, do you want me to drive –Shawn, sit down!" She reached down to pull the pain pills they had gotten filled at the hospital's pharmacy. "Want one?" She offered, waving the bottle at him.<p>

Sedatives and pain pills, how could someone be so hyper after getting their ass handed to them and then heavily medicated?

"Is he on drug drugs? Did you give him your drugs?" Hunter demanded as Shawn took the offered bottle.

"No!" She then handed Shawn a bottle of water to wash it down. "Just one, cowboy."

"Yes mom." He sing-songed at her, passing back the pills before laying back down, smirking when she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such an idiot."

"At least he gave you back the bottle; we don't need him becoming a pain pill addict."

"Shut up Hunt."

"Hey, just saying is all. People talk. You know people think I'm roidin' it up backstage?"

"You mean you aren't?" She snickered, only to curse when he smacked her upper arm. "Dude, seriously? I'm already covered in bruises from last night!"

Low iron, she made a mental note to pick up some iron supplements. She had gotten it checked while at the hospital, and that explained the easily bruised issue she had been having lately. On top of her already "delicate", pale skin thing… she was a freak.

"I look like you two beat the tar out of me. I might just start telling people that…"

"Roidin' it up and an abusive friend… God, how will I live with myself?" Hunter snorted.


	27. Every Night

**27: Every Night****  
>0908/97 -Monday  
>Week Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate saying this… but that motherfucker has stroke."<p>

Hunter and Fallon both glanced in the backseat at Shawn. "Who?" They said in unison, exchanging looks.

"'Taker." Shawn said, glancing at Fallon, well aware she had taken several bumps and bruises in the brawl the night before. He closed his eyes, picturing 'Taker coming flying at him over the top rope. "He's a crazy sonbitch for pullin' a stunt like that."

"Yeah…" Hunter couldn't disagree with that, knowing exactly what Shawn was talking about and wondered why Fallon wasn't putting her two cents in like she would have normally. "He could've snapped his damn neck."

"I wish he had."

Fallon was quiet because she was thinking, finally shrugging. "Well, he didn't, and I'll bet you anything tonight he's going to be ready to rip some new assholes. Unless, of course, he got over his anger issues with that attempted homicide." She twisted in her seat to look directly at Shawn. "How bout we don't provoke him tonight, cowboy? Let you heal up a bit more."

He considered it for a few seconds, then nodded. "Alright Frogger, you got it."

"Don't call me Frogger!"

Hunter cleared his throat, trying not to snort. Frogger…. She definitely did not like that one. "Vince was happy about the match. He's already talking about the future of this feud."

"Did he say which direction?"

"No man, sorry."

"It can't be that bad…"

"Hell in a Cell, idiots." Fallon said flatly, rolling down the window in order to light up a cigarette, huffing when they both shot her looks. "Shawn, you're the one who told me about it, remember? That cage match thing, only it's on all sides and the top. Vince ran that by you a while ago."

And Hunter thought her brain was fried from drinking and her recreational habits…

"Shit…" Shawn groaned, having completely forgotten about that and buried his face in his hands. After what 'Taker had pulled the night before, he wasn't sure if he could survive any kind of cage match with the lunatic. "I need to talk to Vinnie about that, see if he won't change his mind…"

Hunter couldn't help but feel a little pity for his teammate, also a bit glad that it wasn't him in that position. "You know how Vince is about his ideas…."

Shawn was screwed, Hunter was just being nice and not outright saying it.

"You're so screwed." Fallon said it instead, yelping when Hunter popped her in the arm again and leaned over to smack him right upside his thick head. "Hit me again motherfucker!"

"Are you trying to kill us?" He demanded, swerving back into his own lane and rubbed his throbbing head. "Concussion! Remember? You psychopath!"

"I am paler than your average person, with low blood iron, this is the result of being whacked and bounced around constantly!" She pulled up her shirt sleeve. "Look at how hideous that is!"

Silence reigned for a few moments. "So… about Vince…"

Shawn was wisely staying out of this one, knowing if he pointed out that Fallon was in a profession where she chose to be bounced around like a ping pong ball, she was going to get hurt. Instead, he closed his eyes. "I'll talk to him."

If Fallon had any inkling what Shawn was thinking, she would have thrown him out of the car. She was the only woman thus far to 1) have a few go's at the Undertaker. 2) she regularly mixed with the boys and 3) this bruising thing wasn't a constant deal, it was temporary! He would have been roadkill.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hunter was staring into the backseat of the car, sighing as he took in Fallon and Shawn. She had crawled back there after some time and literally fell asleep all scrunched against him. The only thing keeping them wedged in place was the front seats and they looked like a giant ball of spiders, all tangled up.<p>

Those two, together –he wasn't a total idiot- was disturbing in every way and he simply shook his head. He didn't even want to wake them because he didn't want to deal with them right now. However, they had arrived at the hotel and… he hated his life, seriously hated it.

"We're here." He announced, opening the back passenger door.

"No…" Shawn growled, reluctantly opening his eyes and frowned, feeling a body pressing against him. It took him a few blinks to clear his vision, but when he did, he smiled at the sight of Fallon nestled against him.

He brushed his lips against hers. "Time to wake up, Frogger…" He whispered, chuckling when she began returning the kiss.

"I'll see you guys later." Hunter was not sticking around any longer.

"I think Huntie boy is bothered by us."

"Sucks to be him." She murmured, popping one eye open to look around. "This sleeping in cramped spaces thing isn't becoming a habit for us."

"I kind of like it…" He trailed his mouth down her jaw. "I want you to share a room with me, Fallon."

"What? Tonight?"

"Every night." He smiled as she started backing out of the car, following suit.

She considered him, rolling her shoulders once she was standing on the sidewalk and watched as he practically slithered out of the car. "Come on cowboy, we can discuss the terms of this every night sitch inside."

"No terms, it's a given." He informed her, reaching out to pull her into him.

Groaning, she rested her head against his chest, really hoping this didn't crash and burn around them, especially given their history and temperaments.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it, Fallon!" Shawn bellowed from the bathroom a few hours later, hopping his naked ass out of the shower. She had used up all the damn hot water! "Damn you! Get in here and warm me up, woman! You're supposed to be taking care of me!"<p>

He got her laughter as a reply.

Growling, Shawn stalked over to the open door, glaring at her. "Get in here!"

She snickered from her place on the bed, busy toweling her hair dry, her body wrapped in another bath towel. The cold water was what he got for deciding they needed to stay at a cheap hotel where 'Taker wasn't. "Not happening, I don't do cold showers." She informed him, arching an eyebrow when he stepped towards her.

Dripping wet and naked, and shivering.

"Wow… you do need warmed up." She teased, looking right at where the cold was affecting him the most.

Oh that was it! Shawn leapt for her.

Fallon rolled out of the way before he could pounce on her. "It was a joke!"

Catching her wasn't all that hard and Shawn hoisted her up over his shoulder, smacking her ass lightly after ripping the towels away from her. "You're damn right I need warmed up and you're gonna do it." He wasn't asking, depositing her right under the freezing sprays.

Fallon squealed. "Shawn!"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, not about to let her bitch him out and felt himself already warming. This woman had bewitched him.

One part of her was freezing and the other part was on fire, but either way her adrenaline was racing and her heart was pounding. Her legs wrapped around his waist when he lifted her, feeling the icy tile wall against her back and shivered against him. When he smirked against her lips, she growled, the growl turning into an open mouthed gasp a moment later and soon she wasn't minding the cold water in the least.

Shawn knew she was enjoying this, mainly because she wasn't trying to maim him, and the fact that she had accommodated him so easily with minimal foreplay, if him going all Neanderthal on her counted as foreplay. It was a tight, wet fit, just as he remembered, and he groaned out her name, burying his face in her neck. He considered leaving his mark on her, just a small one, enough to let the boys know she was off-limits but she had already informed him she did not find the idea of being 'branded' appealing.

That made him think about branding her permanently… preferably something along the lines of HBK in huge letters… right on her beautiful, round ass….

* * *

><p>"What the hell you two?" Hunter demanded, not even bothering to cover his eyes as he stared down at Fallon and Shawn. They were lying on the floor, on their bellies, naked as jaybirds, playing… chess. And they each had an open beer beside them, with an ashtray between them, two lit, rolled cigarettes resting in the small notches. "We have to go to work! And you're drinking?"<p>

"It's just one beer, chill out." Fallon ordered, not even looking at him, eyes on the board. She wasn't even going to mention the fact that they were both high; he'd probably have a stroke right then and there.

He then really realized they were naked, more to the point, her.

Shawn was grinning as Fallon flicked down her queen. "I win."

"You win." She grinned back. So far, they were tied, one and one. "Think we should get dressed?"

Shawn shrugged, not overly minding the nudity. At least until he realized Hunter was staring at her backside and frowned. "Huntie boy, eyes off my woman."

"You guys knew I was coming…"

"Eyes. Off. Her."

Fallon looked over her shoulder, shaking her head slightly. "Yes, admire my pale ass."

"No, stop admirin' her pale ass…" Standing up, Shawn felt a cold measure of satisfaction as Hunter automatically looked away, obviously not wanting to admire his beautiful ass… and front. He helped her up, keeping her front to him and moved his hands down, cupping her ass with his palms. "We'll break the tie later on. You mind leaving so we can get dressed?"

"Nope, I think I'll stay." Hunter said, folding his arms over his chest challengingly.

Fallon rolled her eyes. "Dick measuring mode off, boys."

"I think we already measured mine, darlin'." Shawn whispered down at her, thrusting his hips against her. "You could measure it again, if you want."

And with that, she pulled away from him, turning to step over the board and head for her bag.

Hunter's jaw dropped.

"Cover up, Fallon!"

"Working on it, cowboy." She snorted, ignoring Hunter as she tugged on a pair of black leggings, not about to wear leather tonight since they took forever to get on and take off. "So what's going on tonight?"

"I'm facing Rocky."

She smiled wickedly at that, next reaching for her bra. She had already repaid Rocky back a bit for his stunt last night with that pipe… she was going to get to finish the job tonight it seemed.

Shawn spotted that wicked look on her face, shaking his head as he tugged up his pants.

"Let me do my make-up real quick."

"No, I want the bathroom first to do my hair."

Hunter slapped himself in the face when Fallon darted into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"I need to look pretty too!" Shawn growled, cursing when she opened the door long enough to bounce his hairbrush off his head. "Not fair, Frogger!"

Hunter genuinely worried for his mental health.

"Hurry the hell up in there!" Shawn bellowed, running the brush through his hair, hardly believing she had shoved him out of his bathroom. This was his room damn it, he had paid for it!

As if reading his mind, Fallon called through the door: "You did say every night cowboy, get used to it!"

"Wench."


	28. Rumor

**A/N:** I'm taking off for the weekend and figured I'd post one more chapter –two in one day, I know! Hope everyone enjoys their weekend

* * *

><p><strong>28: Rumor<strong>**  
>0908/97 –Monday  
>Week Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"There is a rumor… that you and Shawn… are together…" Luna said slowly an hour later when the trio had arrived and after Fallon had gone off on her own while Shawn and Hunter went to meet with Vince.<p>

"Wow, so soon? Rumors pick up fast." Fallon wasn't amused with Vince; he had said something about her having no place in the ring last night and sent her packing upon her arrival tonight. JR had informed her that what Vince was really pissed off about was her antics against the Undertaker, even though technically, that was her job.

Women attacking the Deadman… apparently very bad.

* * *

><p>'Taker was livid, and that was putting it mildly, especially when he heard the rumors of Fallon and Shawn being a couple. How the hell was that even possible? He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, the bitch was a cock tease and it wasn't truly shocking that she had finally come out about giving up the goods to a man whore like Shawn Michaels.<p>

He threw a chair against the wall as another surge of anger coursed through him, knowing he shouldn't be upset about this but… his pride was injured. She had chosen the wrong man. Come Hell in a Cell, Shawn Michaels would be ended and his pride assuaged.

* * *

><p>When work should have been the topic, it was actually her and Shawn. Fallon was both annoyed and amused by it. Shawn was known for his playboy ways and wild reputation, she was known as being an off-limits, semi-wild, devious bitch. Now they were a couple, a topic of interest, whatever.<p>

There was also a betting pool… to see how long they would last. She had had Luna place a bet for her, figuring two weeks was being generous.

"They're not done yet?" She demanded when she returned to Vince's office, sighing when Brisco shook his head no. She could hear yelling inside and smirked.

"She'll do whatever the hell she wants and you can-"

Now she was giggling, hearing both Shawn and Hunter using Shawn's 'suck it' line.

"Now listen, you two no good-" That was Vince, and he sounded royally pissed.

The door swung open and her boys walked out, both looking smug.

"Get back in here! I'm not finished with either of you!" Vince raged, following them out. He watched as Shawn draped an arm around Fallon's shoulder, growling when he then popped his damn gum, again. "All three of you are fined!"

"Put it on our tab, Vinnie." Shawn snorted.

"Wait, why am I fined?" Fallon demanded. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Consider it me fining you in advance because you won't listen!"

"Yeah, you best keeping a running tab." She said with a smirk, wrapping her arm around Shawn's waist and snickered when he popped his gum yet again, seeing Vince gnashing his teeth.

"You know, I think he regrets putting you three together, and now with you two hooked up…" Even Brisco had heard the rumors.

"What! No, no!" Vince slammed the door, disappearing back inside, he was in hell.

Brisco cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Apparently, Vince didn't realize we were together." Shawn laughed, finding that more than amusing and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Come on kiddies, we got other fish to go annoy." He stepped away from her and opened the office door. "Hey Vince, just so you know officially, yes we're mating like monkeys."

"Shawn!"

"Shawn!"

"SHAWN!"

Hunter and Fallon were both staring at him and Vince was ready for his heart attack. Smirking, he lifted her right off her feet and began running down the hallway, Vince's pissed off shouts following them.

Fallon kept her head out of Shawn's way as he ran, locked around him tightly just so she wasn't jostled off and was not capable of keeping her laughter in. Vince was probably kicking his own ass for this; he had put himself in hell by partnering them all.

"Okay, hey –we got our own locker room again!" She grinned when he came to a halt at a door, pleased to not find a 'lackey's' sign. "Awesome…" She slipped down to the ground when he stepped inside, eyeballing the set-up. "Hmm… bit cramped…"

Hunter nodded his agreement, but it was definitely better than sharing. "We could always go kick everyone out of the main dressing room…"

"Oh yeah, because after last night, they're going to allow that."

"You know Hunter; I love this new set of balls you're sportin' lately." Shawn commented, wondering when the hell that had happened. "You need to keep 'em."

"Plan on it."

"Good, and I don't mind this room being so small… we'll give Vinnie the night off before hittin' him up on something a bit… more suitable for us." Shawn figured he'd behave for a bit, just a bit, knowing Vince and everyone who had been involved in last night were probably not happy campers. "Bad Blood is the next pay-per-view."

"Good, you got a month to prepare then, don't you?" Fallon said, walking the short length of the room with a slight frown. "I'm going to go grab us some water, you boys want anything else?"

"You should steal the vegetable tray they keep in catering."

"Uh no, Hunt, I won't. I'll get water, no veggies. Unless you want a cucumber?"

He blushed at the implication of that. "Fuck. You."

"Right here sweet cheeks." She snickered, smacking her own ass and laughed when he slapped his face.

Shawn arched an eyebrow. "Frogger, I might take you up on that one later."

Hunter stuffed his fingers in his ears. "Too much info!"

* * *

><p>Fallon was giving serious consideration to taking a cucumber back to Hunter, just so she could have the pleasure of watching his face turn a lovely shade of red and hear him sputter at her. She held three bottles of water against her chest, yawning as she surveyed the slim pickings on the table. Ew… she never ate the food here, she knew better, she knew some people didn't wash their hands…<p>

Ew… she had just made herself feel nauseous.

Turning, she nearly dropped the water at the sight of 'Taker, involuntarily taking a step backwards, away from him.

He was simply staring down at her, his face unreadable. She had teased him with that bracelet and made promises he now knew she had never intended on keeping. It really wasn't all that surprising that in the end, she had indeed wound up with Shawn Michaels. She was just another whore.

When Fallon went to sidestep him, he blocked her path, bending down until they were face to face. "I will end his career, Fallon." He informed her in a monotone.

She blanched, unable to say or do anything other than watch him walk away. She was going to attribute all this to the fact that he disliked Shawn and not because it had anything to do with her. She liked it that way. She had also noted that 'Taker's head was a bit bruised from where he had gotten whacked with the knucks last night.

Of course, Shawn had his own bruises and a cut beneath his eye. Those bastards were going to just wind up killing each other. Shaking away the willies, she headed back to the locker room, her mood now ruined.

* * *

><p>"You don't look happy anymore."<p>

"Yeah, you don't, why not?"

Shawn frowned when Fallon didn't say anything right away, walking over to gently lift her chin with his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. Just by the look in hers, he knew something had happened, and had a sinking feeling she had run into someone. He had a feeling he knew who.

"What did he say?" Hunter asked finally.

"That he's going to end Shawn's career." She said after a moment, looking back and forth between the guys. Hunter was paling under his tan while Shawn was beginning to look both concerned and pissed off. Wrapping her arms around herself, she took a step back in case Shawn decided to explode. Funny, she hadn't been freezing until that encounter with the Undertaker.

"End _my_ career?" Shawn growled, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "I don't know what the hell that man's deal is but he needs to remember just who the hell I am." He had been through it all, seen it all, done it all; apparently 'Taker was forgetting he wasn't just some nameless jobber. He walked over to pull Fallon against him, kissing her forehead. "Don't you worry Frogger, he ain't going to do jackshit besides run his mouth. He's just blowin' smoke out of his ass and he's bitter 'cause he didn't get what he wanted."

They all knew what he meant by that but none of them were saying it.

Fallon pretty much kept her ass by his side for the night, speaking very little, more lost in thought than anything. When Hunter announced it was time for his match, she smirked, working on getting her game face on. "Rocky, right?"

He nodded.

She really hoped for the rookie's sake, he minded his manners. Unless, of course, he wanted to taste his nutsack again.

The problem was, they never made it to the ring. The Nation attacked them on the ramp way and Fallon backed the hell off when she seen Rocky was carrying a lead pipe, which was what she had used on him. Turnabout was not fair play and she let out a sigh of relief when Shawn came running from the back.

"You don't learn do you?" She demanded when Rocky branched off from the fight to approach her. "You're going to get hurt, junior."

Farooq mentally rolled his eyes when that pair began their own little dance. Fallon bobbing up and down out of harm's way as Rocky tried removing her head from her shoulders with that pipe. He was not surprised in the slightest when the idiot got his junk broken for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

"Just leave me the hell alone already!" She ordered, putting boots to Rocky's ribs, having kicked away the pipe.

The referee was trying to get them all in the damn ring, wondering when Vince would start enforcing their supposed power.

The lights went out, bells tolling and everyone froze. Lights flashed for a moment, revealing the Undertaker standing directly behind Fallon. She slowly turned around, her mouth dropping open.

"Fallon!" Shawn left D'Lo, heading for the pair.

'Taker wrapped his hand in her hair, jerking her towards him just before the lights went out again. When the lights came on again, and stayed on, Fallon and the Undertaker were both gone.

Exchanging looks, Hunter and Shawn abandoned their fight with the Nation and headed backstage. The rookie could have the win via forfeit, not that he would feel like celebrating much given his current situation.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I also left it at a cliff-hanger. I do that occasionally...<p> 


	29. Slighty Psycho

**29: Slightly Psycho****  
>0908/97 –Monday  
>Week Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"Put me down you jackass!" Fallon ordered, smacking the hell out of 'Taker's shoulders and back with open hands. When she had been able to open her eyes without going blind from sudden dark to light, she had discovered she was over his shoulder in one of the unused hallways. If they had still been puzzling each other, she would have asked him how he had done that. As it was, she wasn't very thrilled.<p>

"Put me down!" She shrieked, not amused when she realized they were nearing one of the exits and bit his shoulder, digging her fingernails into whatever she could reach.

'Taker promptly dropped her, right on her ass.

Fallon scrambled away. "You have lost your goddamn mind, 'Taker!"

"Shut up!" He roared, stalking after her, kicking at her leg when she raised it.

"I'm sorry, Fallon."

Her eyes narrowed as Vince walked up behind 'Taker, reaching down to massage her calf.

"This is what's best for business."

'Taker folded his arms over his chest when her shocked expression turned onto him. It hadn't been all that hard to 'persuade' Vince to do what he wanted, which was giving him Fallon. After Shawn and Hunter's meeting with the boss, Vince had only been too happy to separate the trio.

Fallon recovered and brought her foot right up into 'Taker's groin, rolling and pushing herself up onto her feet while he hunched over. "I don't fucking think so." She snarled, having a feeling what was best for business was a change in her valet duties. Not likely. "I'm not doing it Vince, you can burn in hell."

Vince was slowly turning a familiar shade of beet red.

"Besides, my contract is tied to Hunter's."

Vince started backing away when she skirted around the coughing 'Taker and towards him. "Fallon, now I'm the damn boss and you-" He let out a sigh of relief when 'Taker grabbed her by the hair, jerking her back. "You're going to deal with it!"

"Like hell! Hunter!" She screamed loudly when she spotted him, then cringed when she seen he was also carrying a weapon.

"Shawn! Found them!"

Vince was gone, not about to get his ass handed to him by his employees.

'Taker wondered if these two were serious, keeping his hand firmly wrapped in Fallon's hair and when Hunter got too close, he planted a boot right in that obscenely large nose. He watched in sick satisfaction as the other man went down, letting go of her hair in order to wrap his arm around her throat, pulling her back against him tightly. "Shawn, if you take another step, I'll snap her neck." He cautioned.

Shawn had a crowbar, ready to swing but halted, slowly lowering it. "What do you want, Deadman?" He demanded, seeing the fear in Fallon's eyes as she tried prying that massive arm off of her. "Let her go."

"Mmm… she is a ripe peach, isn't she?" 'Taker ran his nose along her cheek, chuckling darkly when a shudder ripped through her. "Did you know that before you interfered, she agreed to sleep with me?"

Shawn dropped the crowbar.

"I-" Fallon choked when the arm tightened, cutting off her oxygen.

"Of course you didn't. Why would this cock tease tell you anything?"

But that wasn't entirely true! She had lied about meeting him and Fallon couldn't even tell them that because she was having a hard time breathing. Then again, that might have been a good thing… 'Taker might not take too kindly to being told otherwise…

"Let her go." Shawn repeated.

"No, I don't think I will." 'Taker said flatly, stomping on Hunter's chest when Hunter tried getting up. "Stay down, boy."

It was probably a good thing Fallon had never had any intention of sleeping with him, he was psychotic. She stared at Shawn, who was the only reason she wasn't having a full out panic attack. When Hunter began gasping, she managed to wrench 'Taker's arm away from her long enough to draw a proper breath. "Get off him!" She screamed, driving her elbows back into his chest.

She was gasping again, her air supply immediately cut back off. Her eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets when his free hand ran down her ribs and then to the front of her stomach, caressing the expanse of skin between shirt and pants. She would valet for him; she would, so long as he let her go. But she wasn't able to get the words out because he wasn't letting her.

"I really don't want to hurt you Fallon, but I will if you don't start behaving. Do you understand?" When she nodded, he let her breathe again. "I hope you also understand that you're with a man whore."

"Shut up, Mark!"

"Mind your tongue, boy."

Mark? It took her a moment to realize that was 'Taker's actual name, something she had never given thought about before. "I'll valet for you." She said desperately, feeling his hand splaying, his fingers digging into her skin. Valeting didn't mean staying with him, just working with him.

When he loosened his grip just a little more, she lunged forward with outstretched hands, trying not to look down at Hunter as Shawn automatically grabbed hold of her.

If Hunter hadn't been unconscious now, he might've helped.

"I should make you sign a contract in your own blood." 'Taker snarled, letting her go and watched as she immediately clung to her lover. He gave Hunter one last kick, a hard one, before stalking away. He had gotten what he wanted, for now. It was a step in the direction he wanted to go at any rate.

"Christ, are you okay?" Shawn asked, checking her over for anything besides the obvious redness at the front of her throat. When she nodded, they both turned to Hunter.

* * *

><p>Hunter was hospitalized with possible cracked ribs, or was it sternum? She was way too shaken up to even remember properly. By the time they were evicted from the hospital, she was ready to pass out and pretend hadn't happened.<p>

It was in silence that Shawn and Fallon walked down the hallway to their hotel room. "I'm not valeting for him." She said softly, halting when he did and pushed a strand of hair off her face. She was glad Hunter was all passed out on morphine, and a bit jealous, that sounded lovely. "I won't do it."

"Fallon, you have too. You can't go back on your word and Vince can make your life miserable." Shawn cautioned, unlocking the door and let her pass, still mulling over 'Taker's words. She had chosen to willingly to sleep with that creeper? Was she insane? At least she hadn't had the chance and Shawn felt some measure of satisfaction knowing that he had gotten what 'Taker had wanted. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

"I can go back on my word, watch just how fast I do it. I only said I would so he'd let me go." Fallon snorted, kicking her boots off before storming over to her bag to retrieve her cigarette case, selecting one that was laced. "Shawn, look at what he did to Hunter, what the hell do you think he'll do to me?"

She was the woman who had picked his enemy, who regularly interfered in his matches… she took a long drag, needing to get the gruesome imagery of her broken body out of mind.

"He's not going to hurt you…." Shawn said slowly, rather unsure if that were true or not. "Not seriously."

She glared at him.

"You're right, fuck him. You're stayin' with me and Huntie boy, where you belong."

Fallon had been staring at him like he had lost his mind, knowing she wasn't quite high yet. When he changed his tune, she snorted.

"Come here, let's not think about anything else right now except us."

There was her Shawn and she walked over to stand at the foot of the bed, passing him the cigarette when he reached for it. "Maybe we could kill him and bury him beneath my rose garden…"

"You can't kill him, he don't have a pulse." Shawn muttered, taking a long pull from the cig, dropping down onto the edge of the bed. "Did he mean what he said?" He knew he probably shouldn't have asked that but it was bothering him and he needed to know. "I'm serious Frogger," He added when she shot him a scornful look. "If you don't wanna be with me, you don't have to be. I want you to be sure this is what you want…"

"Shawn…" She moved so she was sitting astride his lap, resting her hands gently on his chest. "You already knew 'Taker and I had this odd thing going, but it was never that kind of thing. At least not on my end. He wanted me to come to his room the night… the night Vi passed."

He rubbed her back when she swallowed hard, feeling a bit better.

"I told him I would, but I was lying." He could believe that or not, she didn't care. Fallon pressed her forehead to his for a brief moment before taking the smoke from him. "If for one second you think that I want him over you, then you are already trippin', cowboy."

"Why lie to him though?" He shuddered at her 'I really didn't have a choice', trying not to imagine 'Taker touching her the way he did. It was time to think about different things, things that weren't going to mentally scar him for life.

Without giving her time to say anything, he grabbed her by the waist and stood up, turning to drop her back onto the bed and hovered.

Fallon was more than impressed with herself, she hadn't dropped the cigarette or burnt either of them, her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

"And damn right you picked me over him, I'm the best there's ever been darlin'."

"I think that's Bret Hart, honey." She snorted, letting him take one last drag before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the bedside stand. She had been attracted to 'Taker, somewhat, on a level that probably had to do with the puzzle thing, but it hadn't been a very strong attraction. "Best there was, best there is…" She teased, giggling when he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't ever compare me to that crybaby bitch." Shawn growled, having a very strong dislike of Hart. "I am the best there is, there best there was and the best there ever damn will be." He ran his hands down her sides, brushing his lips against hers. "You know, I think we need something stronger… I could get some, if you're willin' to try it?"

"That depends entirely on what 'it' is." She said after a moment, licking her lips, feeling pretty good right about now. "I don't do needles, meth or black tar heroin." She then added, no idea if he meant something to smoke or… well, actually, it was either smoke, snort or shoot it up. She would try most things at least once. Emphasis on most. She had a line firmly established at children, animals and the Undertaker.

"Snow." He said after a moment, chuckling when she arched an eyebrow. "Come on, think about it, baby. We could be flying higher, way higher, than we are now on your measly herb."

"Measly herb? The first time you tried this shit you were ready to fuck a tulip." She snickered.

"Let's just try it, darlin', we don't have to do it again if we don't like it."

Fallon considered it.


	30. Three Little Words

**30: Three Little Words  
><strong>**09/11/97: Thursday  
>Week Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Thursday was now a day off they both shared, and Fallon wasn't asking why Shawn had made it that way. She already knew, he wanted to be up her ass, and she was totally okay with that. At least, usually Thursday's were her day off. Today, not so much, they were slated for a house show and she was okay with that, mostly.<p>

Thursday also found them sitting in another hotel room –she wasn't all that keen on going home yet and he had muttered something about his ranch not suitable for company.

This Thursday was a bit different… it was almost a week since her grandmother died, and normally, she would have been at home playing chess with Viola. No more Thursday's playing chess… What made today really… different was the fact that Shawn had procured the coke, or snow, as he had called it. Either he had been knowledgeable about drugs than he had let on, or she had corrupted him. Given what she knew about Shawn, she was going with option one.

Fallon stared down at the baggie in his palm, scratching the inside of her wrist nervously. Since she hadn't planned on going anywhere, she hadn't bothered dressing for the day. Instead she had remained in a pair of black panties and a tank top all day long, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. He had gone out, been gone for a while, and she had started to worry that he wasn't waiting to get back here before starting.

Shawn was staring at her just as intently as she was staring at the bag.

"You sure about this?" She finally asked, looking up into his eyes and wasn't surprised when he hesitated before nodding firmly. They had played the duck and dodge 'Taker game at the house shows since Monday, and the fact that they hadn't gotten drunk off their asses already after that shit was surprising. Not that they hadn't gotten good and buzzed a few times… "Alright, I'm game."

"That's my girl." Shawn grinned, walking away from her to set things up. He was aware she was watching him like a hawk, trying not to feels self-conscious.

Fallon's expertise lie in rolling smokes, so… she was just curious, not critical. She had the basics here, but uh… yeah. She mentally reviewed, wondering if she really wanted to do this. Smoking her herb was one thing, this was cocaine… this was an entirely new ballgame.

"Here," Shawn interrupted her internal debate, brushing his hands off on his jeans. "I'll go first."

She looked down to find two thin lines evenly lay out, watching curiously as he picked up a very short straw and bent down. When his head came back up, she studied his face, which was a bit hard as his hands were over it.

Shrugging, she picked up the second straw and bent down. A second later, Fallon knew why he was holding his face. She was cupping her own burning like hell nose, cursing. "Holy shit!" She yelped, blinking her watering eyes rapidly for a few moments.

"I second that… fuck…" He grunted, leaning back against the wall so he didn't topple over. He remained there, focused on himself, on what was going on with… "Wow…" He was a naturally over-confident person and now…. His levels of confidence were just through the roof. He felt, good… powerful… and his eyes gleamed as he finally looked at Fallon.

Fallon was very slowly pulling her hands off her nose, sniffling hesitantly. She was beginning to feel incredibly… incredible, and the way he was staring at her practically made her purr. She let out a throaty laugh when he practically stalked towards her, the laugh turning into a surprised squeal when her tank top was ripped off her body, feeling the material resisting and digging into her flesh before finally succumbing to the force.

Under normal circumstances, that would have hurt and it would definitely leave some bruising, but right now, she found it rather sexy. Fallon returned the assault, attacking him with her hands and lips, reaching everywhere she could.

They wound up on the floor, tearing into each other, and the interlude was brief but breathtaking.

"That was by far the best I've ever had." Shawn said later, having completely forgotten the fact that he had been warned by his seller that while great on occasion for sex, coke tended to mess things up for men in certain… maintaining the blood flow departments. Obviously, that wasn't a concern for him at this very moment.

Snorting, Fallon pushed herself off the floor and crawled up onto the bed, kneeling over to fetch what was left of their earlier cigarette.

Smirking, he followed her, watching as she lit it and took a deep inhale, accepting the smoke when she offered it to him. They both leaned back against the headboard, Shawn draping his arm around her shoulders. "You know, I think that shit made your pussy even tighter…" He drawled, laughing when she slapped him. "If that's possible. Makes me believe you when you say you didn't sleep around…"

She slapped him again, gritting her teeth when he suddenly had her pinned to the mattress, wondering how she had gotten down here, tempted to burn him with the cigarette.

"It was a joke, Frogger."

"I will have you know," She muttered darkly against his lips, using one hand to drag her fingernails down his back lightly. "That I haven't slept with anyone until you since I started working here." She had never had the time what with constantly being with Hunter, working or going home to Viola. Nor had she had the inclination.

Now there was an ego booster.

She exhaled exasperatedly when he looked way too happy about that and bit down on his shoulder. "Don't look so damn pleased."

"You're damn right I'm pleased. Hell, a lot of folks thought you and Huntie boy were knockin' boots, but I knew better." Shawn was more than happy at hearing he was her one and only since coming into the Fed, he planned on keeping it that way.

"I never knocked boots with Hunter!" Fallon did not find that amusing as he did, she just wasn't finding a lot of things funny right now, and that just seemed to make him grin all the more.

Shawn rolled onto his back, pulling her with him and waited patiently until she had put out the now dead cig before sitting up, locking his arms around her. "I think you should give me a special show…" He suggested, feeling her legs dangling over his hips. "A striptease…"

"I don't think so; I'm not that high anymore." She rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, I'm already naked, bit late for that striptease." She reached down between their bodies, stroking his semi-erect cock back to life. "You know what I think; I think you should shut up and fuck me again."

The man needed to learn when to quit running his mouth and when actions were definitely the wiser way to go.

Shawn didn't need to be told twice, though this time there was less tearing into and more gentleness. He'd never felt a connection with someone the way he did with Fallon –which bothered him on a few levels- and also knew he wasn't letting her go. "I love you." He whispered against her lips, already sliding inside of her receptive body.

* * *

><p>Fallon attributed the fact that he had said those three little words to the cocaine and herb. She hadn't been able to say anything in response because he hadn't let her, hadn't stopped kissing her, so she let it go.<p>

"Holy hell Shawn, you fucked me up…" She groaned later in the evening as she emerged from the bathroom after a shower, completely sober and ready to go work her first Thursday in who knew how long. She would have preferred to stay in here, with him, locked away. "It looks like I was… mauled… but you look torn up too." She smirked at her handiwork.

He was torn up, but he wasn't complaining either. While she had showered, he had used the sink to sponge bathe and then dressed. Smiling slightly, he walked over to rest his hands on her hips, not mentioning anything from earlier. He had noticed she hadn't said a word about him dropping the L word. He wondered if she was simply pretending she hadn't heard it or was ignoring it altogether. Either way, Shawn wouldn't be saying it again, not about to put himself out there again. "We're gonna be late if we don't get going, Frogger."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Fallon leaned into him. Truthfully, she hadn't misheard him and she wasn't ignoring it, pretending he hadn't said it. She just didn't know what to think or say about it. "Did you mean it?" She whispered, not looking up at him.

"Yes." He didn't look down at her either, knowing this was a very awkward moment for them both, finally just hugging her gently. "Don't say it back if you don't mean it." He finally said, hoping she took him seriously.

Shawn didn't give him time to even think about how she felt, extracting her arms from his neck and plastered on a grin. "Come on Frogger, we got a show to put on and a Deadman to avoid."

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the arena, storm clouds were rolling in and Fallon was not surprised in the least when it began raining. "No underground parking?" She asked, sighing when he simply shook his head no. "We're going to get drenched."<p>

"Wet looks good on us both." He joked, reaching over the seat to grab their bags from the back. He passed over hers before reaching for the door handle.

Fallon followed his lead and got out of the car, using her bag to cover her head. "Hey Shawn, want to dance?" She teased, laughing when he automatically dropped his bag to reach for her.

* * *

><p>"They've made it one week, you're out of the running Jackie." Luna said from her spot beneath an overhang, smoking while Jackie kept her company. They watched the insane pair halt in their tracks in order to… "Are they dancing?"<p>

"They are… weirdoes…"

Shaking her head, Luna flicked the cigarette away. "Come on you two, there's this thing called work!"

"Damn it… and the pools at what? Three hundred already?"

"Four, you're out."

"You gals might as well forget about that betting pool," Shawn said, coming in out of the rain with Fallon at his side, both of them grinning broadly. "We're going to last longer than anyone has bet."

* * *

><p>It was while walking down the hallway that Shawn realized he was feeling… crashy, like he was coming down and frowned. He had felt not too bad only an hour ago but now, he was ready to go crawl in bed and sleep. Shit was starting to feel achy a bit, like the beginning of a cold. What the hell?<p>

Fallon noticed him starting to lag and frowned, wondering what his damage was. She had felt a little tired earlier so she had popped some Dexi's, she felt fine now. "Come here…" She pulled him into a room, checking to make sure it was empty before pulling out two pills from the small bottle in her bag. "Energy pills, perfectly legal, I promise." She laughed when he eyeballed them suspiciously. "No offense cowboy, but you look dead."

"I feel it." He sighed, swallowing them down. "We can't tell Hunter about this, you know that, right?"

"Duh."

The man would erupt and take the planet with him, that was a given. "Actually, nobody needs to know…"

"No shit Sherlock." Ignoring his scowl, Fallon smiled sweetly and ran a hand down his chest to cup him through his jeans, snickering when he let out a low curse. "Chill out Shawn, you're fine and quit acting so suspicious. For a bad boy, you're not very good at it."


	31. Tease

**Thanks for the R&R's people's :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>31: Tease<strong>**  
>0911/97 –Thursday  
><strong>**Week Four**

* * *

><p>"Mmm, apparently I need a lesson or two." Shawn rumbled, capturing her lips with his and felt a surge of energy coursing through him that had nothing to do with the pills. "Alright, you're not doing this at work…"<p>

"You sure about that?" She teased, squeezing him gently.

"You really have this thing…" Shawn was having a bit of a hard –no pun intended- time thinking coherently as she unzipped his jeans, unbuttoning them… he reached down to stop her. "For my dick."

"Best part of you." She said matter-of-factly, stopping with the teasing and watched innocently as he 'fixed' himself.

Shaking his head, he went to pull her out of the room but immediately stepped right back inside when he seen who was coming, slamming the door shut. "Shit…"

"Whoever is in there, come out."

Fallon paled at the sound of 'Taker's oh-so-calm voice. "Fuck…"

A moment later, 'Taker had banged his fist against the door. "Now."

"Well what now?" Fallon really did not want to have to try explaining this to 'Taker, who hated them both. Then she discarded that, he would just dismantle them both, no explanation needed. She darted into the bathroom, not surprised at the lack of a window and looked up. Cement ceiling. "I'll open the door, you can superkick him?"

"It doesn't work that way in real life, Fallon, you should know that…" He glared at her. "Just open the fucking door…"

She stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Now, before he kicks it in."

She continued staring.

Growling, he did it himself, throwing his shoulder right into 'Taker's gut and went full speed.

Caught off-guard, 'Taker went backwards.

"Run!" Shawn ordered, grabbing her hand and dragging her off.

Fallon began laughing, mostly because she was having a moment.

Shawn was laughing too, nervously…

'Taker wasn't finding this amusing at all.

When they were in their room, Fallon stopped laughing in order to go throw up everything in her system. 'Taker scared the living piss out of her, factored with coke, smoke and energy pills… "Oh, that is gross…" She muttered, accepting her bag when it was tossed in after her, getting out the stuff to brush her teeth.

"She pregnant already?" Hunter asked, trying to sound casual about it, busy lacing up his boots. "Because there's a betting pool on that too."

"NO! ...what're the stakes though?"

"Pretty high. If you wanna get pregnant, I've got five hundred that'll be doubled, I'll split it with you." He was just teasing her, relief that she had denied it coursing through him.

She rinsed and spit before answering. "Not even amusing, Huntie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whoa, whoa, hell no, no! We are not ready for a baby, nowhere near ready!" Shawn didn't care how much money had on that bet, why would anyone be betting about a baby so soon? He had a thought, going pale under his tan and darted for the bathroom next, tossing his cookies as well.

Fallon arched an eyebrow, staring down at him.

When he had stopped heaving, he flushed the toilet and leaned back, tilting his head so he was looking at her. "Fallon… do you have protection?" He asked quietly. "Because we haven't been usin' anything."

"I'm on the pill, Shawn." She said, taking his bag from Hunter so he could brush his teeth. She wondered if this was really the first time he had thought about that, and then wondered how many kids he had out there he didn't know about.

"If you weren't fucking, why bother?"

"Dude, seriously? Because, idiot, I know when to expect my period, which means I can make whatever adjustments I have to for work." Fallon said scathingly. "Want to know how those weeks are?"

Hunter winced, shaking his head. There were places even he knew not to go. "Rule one, never follow-up a question about that shit. Just let it go."

"Hunter, shut up."

He didn't, he just changed the subject. "Why are you both getting sick?"

Shawn glanced over at Fallon, having pulled himself up to the sink by now and shrugged. "Stomach bug." He muttered. "Get outta the pool Huntie boy, before you lose your money."

"Ugh, I have to go to wardrobe…" Fallon growled, looking down at her shirt and wetted a towel, wiping the vomit off of it. That was just disgusting. She peeled it off and threw it away, not about to wear a puked on shirt. "Unless one of you has something I can borrow?"

Hunter stared at her, trying not to stare directly at her chest, pretty sure he was seeing marks he didn't want to see. "Where are your clothes?"

"I have leather in my bag, not wearing leather. And the rest all being washed by the hotel's laundry service…. I don't normally work Fridays, remember?"

Shawn could already see where this was going, behind to shake his head at Hunter.

"Yeah, why are you here anyway?"

Shawn facepalmmed himself.

"What?"

Shaking her own head, Fallon walked out of the room.

"You're an idiot." Shawn said the moment she was out the door, slapping Hunter upside the head. "Her grandma just died fool, she don't want to go back home." He chased after his girlfriend, thinking that Hunter needed to learn when to shut up.

Fallon was thinking that they both did. Going home was definitely not on her list of things to do, ever. Well, she would go back, eventually, next week maybe, just not this week. When Shawn fell into step besides her, she wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't ashamed of her body, she was just in the mood to give herself a hug. "Do we have to be here tonight?"

"Technically, darlin', you don't." He said quietly.

"Did you know… you have a hickie on your shoulder?" Jesse asked from behind.

"I… what? What?"

"You said not on your neck!" Shawn protested when she took off her shoe and started hitting him with it. "Damn it, stop, Frogger!"

"Frogger? Isn't that a game?"

That got him more smacks. Shawn was ruining her reputation and he loved it. "Stop it, or I'm going to spank you!"

Jesse arched an eyebrow, running a hand over his hair, tugging slightly. "So, can I get in on this?" He winced when Fallon's shoe came flying at him, ducking.

She retrieved the shoe, glowering at him and Shawn. "Wardrobe, no more distractions, and no more fucking hickies!" She ordered, swatting his arm as she continued on her way. When she was before Jeannie, she smiled hesitantly, she rarely actually used wardrobe for the purpose of outfitting herself. She usually stuck with make-up. "I need a shirt, to hide the-"

"The 'I've had some really rough, hot, mean sex thing' you got going?" Jeannie interrupted, giving Fallon a onceover before glancing speculatively at Shawn.

"Yeah…" She had skipped foundation on parts she had usually covered, shooting Shawn another dirty look.

He just flashed her a charming smile, leaning against the counter when Jeannie batted her eyelashes at him.

"How about you?" She purred. "How're you lookin' underneath those layers?"

"Never better, honey."

Fallon's eyes narrowed slightly when he adopted a smooth drawl, folding her arms over her chest.

"Would you like to double check, just to be sure?"

Jeannie was blushing. "Shawn, we've already been down that road…"

Her jaw was now on the floor.

"I remember, quite well. You have that special… twist…"

Fallon was less than pleased when Jeannie threw a man's top at her, opening it and frowned at the sight of HART on the front. Gnashing her teeth, she pulled it on and stormed out of the room, leaving the pair to have their little trip down memory lane in piece.

Shawn was a whore, she knew that. He wasn't going to change right away, if ever. And she was now wondering how many times he had thrown out the words 'I love you' to a woman. She rarely said those words, and only when she meant it.

"Go to hell, Sid." She muttered when he opened his mouth as she walked by, not even in the mood to harass him now.

She shrieked when she was yanked into the same dressing room she had fled earlier, 'Taker's dressing room, eyes widening in fear when he slammed her back against the door.

"So, how are you enjoying running from your responsibilities?" He demanded darkly, his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing enough to keep her from screaming out. "Fighting will be pointless, so don't bother. We have some things to discuss."

Fallon stopped struggling, simply staring at him and let her hands drop from his. When he removed it, she inhaled deeply. She had lied to the guy about the valet thing and then ran her ass off from him every time she had seen him coming, her time was now up. "Alright 'Taker, what do you want?" She asked finally, really hoping Shawn was enjoying his flirting fest with Jeannie.

"I told you not to lie to me, Fallon. Which you have done, several times." He said flatly. "Since I cannot trust you to keep your word, I'm going to force you to do so."

That sounded ominous.

She felt something and then heard something and realization dawned about a full minute after staring down at her wrists. He had handcuffed her… she kicked him.

'Taker's response was to send her crashing to the floor, letting her lie there and stew while he retrieved the ankle cuffs. "Now then…"

Fallon managed to get herself up into a sitting position, her green eyes wide as she stared at her cuffed ankles, wondering if he were serious. "Dude, I will valet for you." She said finally, looking up at him, raising her bound arms up to shove her hair back from her face.

"Damn right you will."

"Fucking Christ 'Taker, if I'd of known what a psycho you are…" Hunter and Shawn weren't complete idiots, if they couldn't find her anywhere else, they'd come here. Right? She scooted sideways when he approached, falling backwards. "Ow…"

"I am not a psycho, Fallon. I just know what I want and I know that you screwed me over." He kneeled down next to her, reaching out to run a finger down her cheek. "You were supposed to come to me, not Shawn."

He wasn't serious…

"Did you enjoy fucking him while your grandmother was being buried six feet under, hmm? Did it turn you on, knowing she was dead?"

He was… Fallon was swallowing down another round of puke, trying to bolster her courage. "Actually, we fucked she had been buried." She said, as nastily as she could muster. She was going to sue this company to hell and back for psychological trauma. "How does it make you feel, knowing that I was giving him what you wanted?"

His eyes narrowed.

Her mouth was writing checks her ass couldn't cash but she couldn't stop herself, hitting a stride. "Is this you getting revenge and fucking with Shawn at the same time? Forcing a woman who wants nothing to do with you into shit? Did poor wittle Marky's ego get hurt?"

He slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever call me that again." He ordered, allowing her one warning. "You will behave yourself and play nicely or things will end up very badly for you, understand?"

Oh yeah, she had pissed him off. She tempted fate a bit more by hocking a loogie right in his face.

He merely used her shirt to wipe it off, then realized what the shirt said and scoffed. Hart? She was not wearing that while with him and he promptly ripped it off of her. He instantly seen the marks on the swell of her breasts, marks from facial hair… a bite mark… Shawn had wasted no time in marking her like the bitch she was.


	32. Conversation in the Car

**32: Conversation in the Car****  
>0911/97 –Thursday  
>Week Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"Found her!" Hunter called, skidding to a halt to watch the tech monitor. The Undertaker's music was playing and the Deadman was walking out onto the ramp, along with Fallon. His eyes widened when he realized she was walking in very tiny steps and why, then how her arms were positioned awkwardly behind her. And… she wasn't wearing a shirt, just her bra and pants, her hair hanging down over her face. "He's chained her up and-"<p>

"Chained up?" Shawn growled, staring at the sight displayed before him, feeling his blood boiling. He had realized, after flirting with Jeannie a bit longer than necessary, that his girlfriend was nowhere to be found and immediately went to hunt her down. He had enlisted Hunter's aid when he couldn't find her.

"He's facing Farooq and Rocky's out there…"

"She's in trouble." Shawn looked around, finally spotting a two by four and picked it up, passing it to Hunter before grabbing himself a steel chair, planning on busting 'Taker's head open all over again. He led the way to the ring entrance, halting when he spotted Vince standing there. "You…"

"Now, gentlemen…"

"Move now or I'm going to knock your fucking head off."

"Not if you want Fallon to remain working here." Vince threatened. "As of today, her contract has been attached to 'Taker's."

"You can't do that; her contract is tied to mine!" Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"This is my company and I can do whatever I want."

Hunter winced when Shawn began swinging that chair, swallowing down the 'oh shit, we're fired' and used the two by four.

* * *

><p>Fallon had never been more humiliated in her life, really hoping this match was over soon so 'Taker would let her go and she could go drink herself silly so she'd forget all about this. The only thing she could do was stand against the ring apron and try not to fall, not amused with her arms being trapped behind her back. That had happened when she had clubbed him upside his head.<p>

She watched the match intently, keeping one eye on Rocky and the other on 'Taker. Not surprising was the cheating factor from Farooq or the rookie, though when the ref got knocked away and Farooq had the upper hand, she began hopping away.

_This was too funny_, Rocky thought, watching as she hopped her little ass away from him. "Gotcha, bitch! Like going topless, don't you?"

She hated 'Taker, she fucking _hated_ him.

"Sorry Fallon, I'm not attracted to you," he said it apologetically, though his evil smile totally negated that. "So flashing me your assets isn't going to save your ass."

"'Taker, do you fricking mind?" She screamed, more pissed at him for leaving her unable to defend herself than at dipshit for taking advantage, groaning when a boot hit her ass, sending her to her knees.

Under normal circumstances, 'Taker would have found this amusing, but since for once she was actually out here for him… "Get away from her!" He roared, rolling out of the ring only to wind up taking two boots to the back as Farooq executed a baseball slide right into him.

Rocky shook his head, the momentary feeling of 'I'm dead' disappearing and was replaced with swaggering cockiness. Roughly, he pulled Fallon up and tossed her over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to give you a swirly, see how well you like it… and then after that, I'm going to find a flagpole to run your ass up…"

She felt like she was in high school and he was the lead, dickhead jock. Swirly? Run up a flagpole? Was he serious?

"Stop that!" He ordered, slapping her ass with a hard, open palm when she began struggling, halting as Shawn and Hunter came rushing out from behind the curtain, taking in the weapons they both carried.

"Fallon!" Shawn shouted, cursing when the rest of the Nation poured from the back, turning to face the would-be attackers head on.

That was Rocky's cue to get his ass in gear and go.

Ignoring the slaps, Fallon kept on squirming, really hoping he didn't drop her, she didn't think broken wrists would be all that fun, even with the guaranteed pain killers she'd get. "Put me down!" She shrieked, trying to look around properly, aware they were now backstage.

"What the hell are ya doin' boy?"

"Steve! Help, please, help!" She couldn't see him, but the familiar drawl was a welcomed relief.

Steve considered the pair, finally shrugging. "One stunner comin' up."

Now she was trying to determine if she would land on her face or not. She went backwards, away from Rocky when he hurled her, literally throwing, at Steve.

Steve caught her, steadied her and proceeded stun the rookie.

"Fallon!"

Fallon wobbled then landed abruptly on her rather sore backside. "Hi Hunt…"

"Are you okay?" He demanded, kneeling down next to her, pulling her into his arms and glanced over at Steve, mouthing a silent thank you.

"Uh huh…"

He stroked her hair, feeling her shaking. "It's okay Fal, I got you…" His eyes narrowed when he seen the bruise on her face, gently pushing her hair back so he could examine it, running his fingertips down along the swollen area.

Fallon leaned into him, unable to keep herself from crying. First 'Taker, then Rocky… and her arms were killing her. "My hands are going numb." She finally whispered. Hell… she couldn't even wipe her nose, and it was running. Double bummer, she didn't even have a shirt to wipe it on even if she could.

"'Taker have the keys?" Steve asked, shifting from one foot to the other, not surprised when she nodded and whistled. That was just all shades of messed up. "Try the mechanics; they might have a saw or somethin', honey."

"Thank you, Steve." She whispered.

Hunter guided her towards the temporary 'garage' and was rewarded. They were able to get the cuffs off her feet and her wrists. It took a while since it was delicate work, especially with her hands bound behind her back, but in the end, Fallon was free.

He made her go with him to retrieve their bags, keeping his arm firmly around her shoulders and an eye out for the Deadman. Fallon just walked alongside him, remaining silent, trying not to pick at her chafed wrists.

"What the hell woman," Hunter said as they finally exited out of the arena, breaking the silence. He wanted to get the hell out of there before 'Taker came looking for her; they had already wasted more than enough time. "Everyone wants a piece of you it seems."

"Yeah, I know, it's because I'm so popular." She said flatly, wondering idly where Shawn was. "'Taker is insisting I valet for him, which I will, so he leaves me the hell alone outside of work. And Rock just hates me…" She was kinda hoping 'Taker would leave her hands and ankles free from here on out, she kind of needed them to survive. Then she hoped that he wasn't going to take her disappearance personally because it hadn't been like she planned Rocky trying to kidnap her. Common sense should clearly tell him she wouldn't be sticking around after that fiasco.

"You're going to valet for him?" He blinked, frowning when she just nodded and reached out to stop her. "Wait a minute, Fal, Vince can't change your contract like this, it's tied to mine." The logic behind that had been if she fucked up, Hunter would be responsible for said fuck-up as Vince hadn't been all that keen on signing her in the first place.

"I know, I was there for the signing, remember?"

"So why are you giving in so easily?"

Mutely, she held up her somewhat torn and lightly bleeding wrists.

"Other than that…." Hunter raked a hand through his loose hair, sighing loudly. "Listen to me, they are not going to force you into this, you don't have to valet for anyone you don't want too, and that includes the Deadman, you understand me?"

"How do you propose I go about asserting my independence then? Because tonight, it went over _spectacularly_."

"You go over Vince's head, appeal to the board and… his wife." He smirked slightly, ignoring the sarcasm, pulling off the button up shirt he had put on in order to hold it against her wrists. "We'll get these cleaned up at the hotel, okay?"

Fallon began grinning as she watched him tending her wrists, wondering when the hell he had gotten so damn smart and leaned into him lightly. "Thanks Hunt, I'll call them first thing in the morning. Now… let's get the hell out of here."

Hunter wound up taking her back to the hotel long enough to pick up her laundry, do her wrists and grab his things before heading out, not about to remain in 'Taker's range any longer than necessary. He knew Fallon was exhausted, she kept dozing in her seat, and he figured she could sleep while he drove. Shawn would catch up with them eventually, once he got checked out. He had been dogpiled… not pleasant.

When she woke up, he looked over at her. "You hungry?"

"No…" Fallon stifled a yawn, looking out the window and frowned. She bent down to rifle through her bag for her pint flask of whiskey and case of smokes, ignoring the disapproving huff from him. "Seriously… after the night I've had, I really think I should get a pass, Hunt."

"You just woke up, haven't eaten, and are-"

"Damn right." She rolled down the window before lighting up, followed by a healthy swallow of liquor. "Uh, did you at least leave a note for Shawn? And why isn't he here by the way?"

"Because he was buried under the Nation when I came to find you."

"Ew."

"Yeah, ew. I'll call him when we get where we're going. You owe Steve, you know that right?"

"I owe him several now, actually. I will take him out for all the beer he can drink, buy him a year's supply, whatever he wants." If Steve was going to keep helping her out with Rocky, she'd keep the guy on a tab and start paying him regularly once a month. "I'll talk to him…" She rested her head back against the seat, the smoke not cheering her up but just making her current mood all the worse. "Shawn said he loved me."

Hunter hit the brakes. "What?"

"Hey man, not cool!" She squealed, damn glad she was wearing a seat belt and glared at him.

"Whatever, say that again? He said he loved you?"

"Doesn't he usually do that before he gets into a woman's pants? As a way to get into said pants?"

Hunter frowned, staring straight ahead. Shawn had already gotten into Fallon's pants, obviously, and he didn't want to overly think about that. "You know I don't know him that well…" He said finally, stalling. "I don't know what he tells women…"

"Hm." She was just going to have to wait and see, at least for another week, since that's what she had put her bet on.


	33. Punk Card

**A/N: **After reviewing the timeline and events I've been toying with, and how long this story is, I'm giving serious thought to breaking it up into sections. As I'm sure you've already noticed, it goes at a crawl time-wise. Not much changes, it's basically rewriting WWF/WWE history with a Shawn/Fallon twist :)**  
><strong>

Uh, fair warning, this chapter is a bit on the smut side, just a wee bit.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>33: Punk Card<strong>**  
>0912/97 –Saturday  
>Week Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Fallon was not surprised to find Shawn at her hotel room door the next afternoon, letting him in without a word. She was already talking, to Linda McMahon surprisingly, on the phone… it was rather odd. She had been playing phone tag all day long, trying to get someone to talk to her. She had seriously lucked out with this. "So… I'm good to go, Mrs. McMahon?"<p>

"Yes dear, you are. You will remain with Hunter as per your request and my husband will be notified to back off immediately." Linda was not overly pleased right now. She had watched footage from the show and was very, very upset. That had just been inhumane all the way around, especially for a house show, which was how she knew it wasn't 'fake'. 'Taker bringing her out the way he had… leaving her defenseless… no, not happy at all.

"Thank you, Mrs. McMahon." Fallon said politely, finally hanging up for the last time and made a mental note to later give Hunter a kiss for the suggestion to call.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked after she hung up, raising a brow at her grin and knew this was either really good, or really bad for someone. He returned the smile when she began explaining what was going on regarding her contract. "That's great, Frogger." He dropped down on the bed, hoping she didn't ask about last night.

It was one thing for him to totally miss out on rescuing her; it was another to explain the reason behind it. He had been trapped under a bunch of sweaty, larger men… he was going to have nightmares for the rest of his life.

"I know, right?"

He frowned, watching as she replaced the phone in its cradle, catching a glimpse of her wrists. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they'll heal." Fallon raised the bottom of her ankle length, black skirt to reveal her also bruised and scabbing ankles. "All Neosporin'd up and pain management is also under control." She walked to the table to pick up her glass of rye, waving it at him. "Linda gave me until RAW off while she sorts out Vinnie and Calaway."

He nodded, figuring that was a damn smart move on Linda's part. Tempers were going to flare.

"How're you? I heard you were uh…"

"Don't ask… I'm fine."

She was really tempted to ask him how Jeannie was but… she didn't.

He was overall a bit sore, being dog piled the way he had wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. Nothing that he couldn't handle, just unpleasant. "Here, I know what'll make us both feel better."

Fallon watched as he pulled a small baggie out of his front pocket. She stepped away from the table when he walked over to use it, considering if she wanted to join him. Her, Shawn, cocaine and her current issues involving him and other women… that was a bad combination and Fallon knew it.

"Uh uh, I'd rather talk to you about your habit of flirting with whatever walks. More to the point, you doing it in front of me."

Shawn shot her a look before glancing around the room, finally pulling one of the small, plastic trays off the center of the table and lay it out. "What about it?"

"God… I hate you, I love you, and I would like you to get the fuck outta my system already!"

He smiled down at the tray, she had just said she loved him, and probably didn't even realize it. Woman had issues, bless her heart. "It's a love hate thing between us Fallie, that hasn't changed, so what? I flirt, big deal. You flirt too."

Fallon took a deep, calming breath.

"Look at what you did with 'Taker before you decided to shack up with me."

Calm was over, and she watched out of narrowed eyes as he bent down to snort his line, hoping it hurt like hell.

"You knew who I was when you got involved with me, Fallon," He continued after he could talk without sniffling, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "What do you want me to say? I love you, I want to be with you, but… you can't expect me to just change overnight."

"The difference between our flirting Shawn," She muttered, bending down to do her own line after he made one for her, then taking a moment to shut the fuck up thanks to the burning thing. "is that I haven't fucked any of the people I flirt with."

She was a semi-jealous creature and wasn't about to deal with him 'reminiscing' with women he had been to bed with. It just wasn't happening. She was wondering when she had become the jealous type… she could not ever recall feeling jealousy before, for anything. Shawn sucked… royally.

"Besides, those broads in wardrobe take their own damn sweet time, I just… light a fire under their ass… gets shit done quicker."

He was an ass… she was a moron for being with him. "Shit done quicker huh? Well hell, maybe I'll just start flashing my tits at everyone so I can get things done. Or maybe other parts, how'd that be?"

"Go for it, I never said you couldn't." When her jaw dropped, Shawn chuckled and then dodged one of her vicious smacks. "Hey now, woman, let's not get into a hittin' match." Which was his way of warning her that he would win. "Look, we love each other but that don't mean we can't explore other options."

Fallon was gearing up to hit him again.

"If you wanted to fuck someone else, you can do that." Obviously, the same went for him.

"Oh you're such a slime, why the hell am I fucking you? Why the hell do I even have feelings for you?" She was high and getting pissed off more and more. "I'm going home… fuck you and fuck your stupid man whoring issues!"

"Whether you like it or not, Frogger, you're fucking me because you want too, and you love me." He dared her to deny it, not surprised when she just scowled at him. "You love the things I do to you…"

Fallon began backing up when he slowly approached her.

"Like this…"

Her skirt was gone.

"And this…"

Followed by her tank top.

"And you fucking love this…" He pushed her backwards, sending her down onto the bed, not giving her time to say or do anything, just covered her body with his.

Sweet Jesus have mercy on her, he was right, and any feelings she may have for him when he wasn't being a total jerk were just… junk. His concept of love and hers were definitely miles apart. When he said love, he meant 'I love sex with you', and Lord save his ass if she ever caught him sexing it up with someone else while he was coming back to her bed.

"Fuck…" She moaned, her hands automatically moving to his shoulders and then down his back.

He wasn't feeling anything but her skin against his as he took her, knowing she was loving every minute of it, he could feel it in the way she responded, her feverish kisses… but it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear her… and she was keeping rather quiet, almost as if purposefully denying him. "Tell me you love me fuckin' you!" He demanded harshly, biting down on her shoulder a moment later.

Fallon winced when he freed one hand from her hips to slap her ass, shaking her head no as he slammed in and out of her from behind.

"Say it!"

She laughed wickedly. That was her small, petty revenge… denying him. Though… he could really, really hit the right places right now. She was half-propped on pillows since the bed had no proper headboard to grab onto her. Her hands clung to the mattress as she moved back to meet each thrust, pretty sure he was starting to hit some spots he probably shouldn't of been but also ignoring it because it felt really… good.

She had no idea how long they had been at it, could've been only minutes, it didn't matter and she didn't care. A whine of disappointment escaped her when he pulled out, looking back over her shoulder and then shrieked when he grabbed her ankles.

"You're going to scream it, Fallon." He informed her, dragging her halfway off the bed and watched as she automatically braced her feet on the floor, bending back over. He could see her, all exposed and dripping wet, a smirk flickering across his lips as he met her eyes again.

"Come on cowboy, make me scream it." She challenged huskily.

She had just thrown down a punk card and Shawn was definitely going to pick that bitch up, positioning himself again. She growled her approval and that was all he needed as encouragement to pick up the tempo of this dance.

He slapped her ass once, twice, three times, each time matching a thrust more powerful than the last and left deliciously red handprints on her pale skin. He knew he would pay for that later but at the moment, she didn't seem to mind and he knew he sure as hell didn't.

When she still refused to give him what he wanted, say what he wanted, Shawn reached around, pressing his thumb against her clit. He was almost instantly rewarded with an incoherent stream of cries and mewls, riding out her orgasms.

Even then Fallon point blank refused to scream the words. She screamed his name, made a lot of other noises but she wasn't going to shout what he wanted. By the third orgasm, she was calling Uncle and he still hadn't gotten off, but her high was wearing down which meant crash mode approached.

"Oh hell no…" She muttered, pulling herself tiredly away from him, laying on her stomach and squeezed her legs together. "Start jerkin' it…" She was going to need to… oil herself or something because she was fricking raw. That made her giggle. Raw… and she worked on a show called RAW… "I mean it…" She added when he slithered up her body, feeling him digging his erection in her no fly zone, reaching back to smack his arm. "Try it and die…"

Grunting, Shawn got off of her and Fallon listened to his feet hitting the floor, dropping her head back down onto the pillow. Moments later, her glass of forgotten rye was being waved beneath her nose and she groaned. "That's cheating…" She muttered.

"You know you want it…" He teased, holding it out of her reach.

"Gimme the liquor…" She held her hand out, downing it when he finally placed the glass in her hand. "Ew, warm…"

"Mmm-hmmm…" He was already moving so he was over her again, smirking when he felt her back tensing beneath his palms. "Don't trust me?"

"No…" Fallon was sure that drinking what was the equivalent of two and a half shots in seconds, while in approaching crash mode was not a good thing, wishing she had rolled onto her back. "You took more, didn't you?"

Shawn didn't answer, busy prying her thighs apart.

"Hey, no, no more! Seriously, I'm sore and-" She groaned, burying her face in the pillow when she felt his hand snaking between her now, reluctantly, parted legs. "Fucking cheating…"

"Doesn't feel sore to me, darlin'…"

She snorted, not raising her head up, it was swimming as it was, lifting it would make that problem worse. Though… a second later, Fallon had forgotten all about the swimming issue and was actively trying to get him off her. "Whoa cowboy, I said you'd die!"

Laughing, Shawn slapped her already bruising backside. "At least it won't be a cucumber."

It took her a very, very long moment to cotton onto that, suddenly recalling the 'get the veggie tray' bit from Hunter Monday night, and the cucumber reference, and the sex in the no go zones joke and… "Oh… my… God… Shawn!"


	34. Zebras

**34: Zebras****  
>0925/97  
>Week Six<strong>

* * *

><p>"You said we could have outside options!" Fallon shouted over her shoulder as she stormed into her house, okay, mansion. They had been dating for roughly two weeks, and a lot had happened in those two weeks. The feud with 'Taker had hit a rather alarming peak, and now they were actively embroiled in sideline issues with the Hart Foundation and Mick Foley, or Dude Love, or Cactus Jack, whoever the hell he was this week.<p>

The only silver lining, for Shawn at least, was that he was now the European champion, and he liked to go on about holding all four major titles. Fallon had shut him the hell up from bragging to her by informing him he had gone about it ass backwards. No one went for the European title last… He hadn't found that as amusing as she had.

Bad Blood was coming up, way too fast for her liking, and when Thursday –today- rolled around, she had caught the first flight home to Maine. For whatever reason, Shawn had followed, which kind of sucked since he was in a piss poor mood. Though now, she knew why.

He was nursing a grudge over her and Steve going out to drink after the house show Tuesday night. She had owed him, had owed him for a while now, and finally had the chance to thank him properly. With beer of course! Nothing had happened besides a hella lot of drinking and several rounds of cards, all very respectable. Beer was not her drink of choice, but… she had drunk it anyway, and given Steve a run for his money. By the end of the night, they had both been three sheets to the wind and he had cleaned out all her cash in cards. He had also informed her she had the makings of an alcoholic, which she had tossed right back at him.

They had then both admitted they had drinking issues, which had been pretty damn funny at the time. Not so much Wednesday morning when she had woken up with what had to be her first hangover ever. Beer. Was. Evil.

Shawn didn't know about the respectable thing, and as far as she was concerned, he could suffer and think she had done the deed with Steve. Which, she hadn't, though… if she were single, she might consider it. He was now officially the Bald God, something he had found overly amusing when she had called him that.

Yeah, Shawn could suffer, especially since he hadn't curbed the flirting, or the coming onto other women in front of her. She was just taking a page out of his sordid little book.

Fallon was really glad she had called ahead to tell Grace and Earl to take the day off, doubly glad because Shawn had just slammed the doors behind him. If they had been home, that would have been immediate grounds for losing his fingers, door slamming in the mansion was a major no-no.

"I'm just… exploring those options…" She added sweetly, dropping her bags on the hallway table before heading for the parlor.

Gritting his teeth, Shawn tried to swallow down the jealousy that had been coursing through him since Tuesday night, but it was extremely hard to do. Extremely hard considering this was the woman he was currently screwing. No other woman had gone to another man while with him! He was HBK damn it! He broke hearts, not the other way around!

"That's not helping anything, Fallon." He grunted, not amused with her casualness and tossed his own bag aside. When he had asked her on the plane ride about what her and Steve had done that night, all she did was flash him a grin, her pale green eyes lit with amusement. Shawn hadn't been amused, was still not amused. "I wasn't aware you and Austin were _friendly_."

There he went again, emphasizing friendly…

"Get a tray or somethin'."

"Uh, no, find your own damn tray." She snorted, throwing her loose hair back over her shoulders. "And yes, Steve and I are friendly." Fallon began opening the curtains, not minding the grey skies or the rain, it was that season. "Why do you think he keeps saving my ass? I'm a _very_ friendly woman."

He was going to hurt her, plain and simple. Shawn glowered at her for a moment before looking around the room, setting down his stash on the chess table.

Jealous prick, it so served him right and she knew what he was thinking. That she had fucked the Bald God. Steve was the only bald guy she had ever found good looking, on other men, bald just didn't float her boat.

"Get over it, cowboy." She said, slamming a plain silver tray down in front of him just so he didn't go ruining any other trays, the ones that were expensive or something. "You're the one who made it clear this is an open relationship so don't turn into a bitch when I decide to find my kicks somewhere else."

He narrowed his eyes at her, watching as a smirk crossed her lips.

Her attitude was probably not helped by the fact that she had decided she did not like having to wait on him to decide when he was ready for a hit, so she had begun to keep her own little stash, and consequently: was already high. Her stash was distributed evenly amidst her cigarettes, which were now strictly of the Camel Light variety. It had taken several attempts to get it just right, but she now kept her own personal stores in the filters of said Camels. Now all she had to do was retrieve her silver cigarette case, gently remove the filter, lay out her line and voila! Double perk, the cigarettes were heavily laced with her herb.

His words were coming back to haunt him and Shawn didn't like, deciding to try ignoring her for the time being as he focused on the task at hand. He was well aware of her cigarettes not being cigarettes or even herbals anymore, and he didn't care. She had helped herself to his shit, which was fine, he figured after some of the more… interesting things they had been trying lately, she was owed a few favors.

"Change the subject, now." He ordered after he was feeling more in control of the situation, confidence surging through him. She could play her little games, whatever. He was thinking about hitting up Jeannie when they returned to the road… she did this twist thing that blew his mind, something he knew Fallon couldn't do. "Let's just have some fun while we're here, huh?"

Ignoring him, and the way he was suddenly smirking, Fallon lit a cigarette, letting it dangle between her lips. "I'm going to unpack." She informed him with a roll of her eyes. She had learned how to control the 'sex sounds fun' thing, though that didn't mean she still didn't feel sexier than usual, she just funneled that into the confidence thing… she was losing track of how many things she had going at the moment. "Oh, if the phone rings, would you mind answering it? I'm expecting a call."

Shawn watched as she walked out of the parlor, confidence turning into anger. "Steve?" He shouted after her.

"Or one of my other boyfriends!" She had picked her bag up off the table and was on her way up the main stairwell. And Shawn was up! It was a really good thing Grace wasn't here because Fallon could hear his boots scuffing the marble floors, Grace was going to have a cow.

Snarling, Shawn ripped the bag from her hand and threw it right back down the steps. Before she could bitch him out, he shoved her back against the wall, reaching out to steady her and then pinned her in place with his body. "You're startin' to piss me off, Fallon." He spit out through grit teeth, his palms squeezing her hips warningly. "I mean, really, really pissing me off. How many guys are you fucking besides me?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"I mean, didn't you tell me that I was the only guy you'd fucked since coming into the company?" He remembered that quite clearly, up until this shit with Steve, it had been quite the ego pleaser. "Or were you lyin' about that?"

"Maybe I started fucking them after you, Shawn." She suggested coyly, pushing his head away from her neck when he bent down to nip at her. "Maybe I decided I wanted to know what being a whore felt like, you seem to like being one." Her wickedly flashing green eyes met his.

She didn't care if she was pissing him off. He was the one who had pursued her, totally fucked her up with his bi-polar 'I care about you', 'we're together but not committed', 'I'm still a slut' issues, and if he couldn't handle someone doing it to him… She pushed him away from her, continuing upstairs, not caring about her bag.

"How the fuck does it feel, cowboy? Not knowing if you're enough for a person, hmm?" Ego check in progress and explosion in… three… two… "Break it, you buy it, Shawn." She snorted, not even bothering to see what had gone flying.

She was purposefully provoking him and he wasn't going to play her games, even though everything in him was screaming at him to go after her, make her tell him he was the only man she would ever want. Shawn had to fight those urges, staring down at the pieces of some porcelain wall decoration he had thrown.

So maybe, he had been a prick about the whole commitment/open relationship thing… but it wasn't like a zebra could just change its stripes. He was who he was, just as she was who she was. If she needed more dick than his… Shawn inhaled deeply, not letting himself finish that line of thought, struggling again not to go after her. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p>After an early afternoon nap thanks to a crashing, somewhat depressed and perhaps even crying, issue, Fallon woke up and just stared at her bedroom ceiling. What the hell was she doing? In some extremely stupid twist, she had started falling for that bastard when she had known better. He wasn't going to change, she had known that for a while now.<p>

She really wasn't liking her new found jealousy issues either, though putting his ego in its proper place was definitely amusing.

Sighing, Fallon rolled out of bed and stretched, finally becoming aware of music playing rather loudly from down the hall. The billiard room, so Shawn was still lurking. Groaning, she pulled on a knee length, white tee shirt and padded out of the room. Her feet drug on the carpeted floor as she trekked down the hallway, halting to lean in the billiard room door.

Shawn looked wired… the lucky bastard. He was blasting country music –no surprise there- and playing pool… He was bare from the waist up, his long hair hanging down his back and over his shoulders, one of her laced smokes on his lower lip as he lined up a shot. "And Fancy was my name!" He sang, sinking the ball in the pocket with a grin. "Hell yeah!"

Now this was the first time Fallon had been home since burying Viola, practically a month, and Shawn had managed to destroy a single room in a matter of hours. The floor was covered in tape cassettes, bottles of water, cans of soda and bags of what looked like chips… She would have sworn Jesse had had a munchy fest in here. His shit was thrown about, boots, shirt… wallet… and the music was loud!

"Have you lost your mind?" She shrieked, eyes widening when she seen the marks on the floor from where he had scratched the cue stick against it, how the hell had he managed that one? And then there was another scratch on the green velvet of the pool table. "Shawn!" She stormed over to unplug the stereo system. "Watch it!" She ducked when his next shot just bounced the ball, hearing it going over her head and right through the stained glass windows.

Shawn stared at her like she was one who had lost their mind.

She ran over to rip the cue stick from his hand, promptly whacking him on the shoulder with it. "You're destroying my house!"

"Son of a bitch!" Shawn dodged the second would-be hit, ripping the stick from her hand and threw it, breaking a second window. "Fuck, look- OW!" She had kicked him, right in the upper thigh and he knew that hadn't been her intended target. "Watch it Fallon!"

"I was! Next time I won't miss!" She growled, stubbing out his cigarette, ignoring his protests. "You don't give a fuck about anything or anyone but yourself! Look at this room!" She was livid. She loved this house, and most of the things in it were old and damn near priceless!

Shawn caught her when she took a swing at him, leaning into her, forcing her in turn to lean against the pool table.

"Alright, I'm done…" She muttered, knowing if she hit him again he'd probably throw her out a window next.

"I'm not." He said, lifting her up so she was sitting on the table, stepping between her legs.

No, zebras didn't change their stripes at all…


	35. Crashing

**35: Crashing****  
>0925/97  
>Week Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Long after Shawn had crashed and burned, Fallon returned to the billiard room in order to start cleaning the mess. She took along an urn of coffee she had brewed herself, not overly bothered by the coffee grounds she had found in the liquid upon completion. She would be the first to admit, she wasn't someone who should be allowed in a kitchen for any purpose outside of getting ice cream.<p>

She had also brought along a bottle of brandy she had taken from Vi's stash, seriously considering taking over her Grandmother's bedroom, the old broad had had a really lovely selection of liquor. Fresh tee shirt, denim shorts and her hair pulled on top of her head, with yellow, rubber gloves protecting her hands as she picked up the glass. She could have been the hired help right about now. Actually no, the hired help would have a fit if they had seen this mess…

"This don't mean that, you own me." She sang, having plugged in the stereo again, listening along to one of her own tapes. "This ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell. But things worked out just like you wanted too."

Matchbox Twenty was awesome, she was pretty much over country music by this point. The only problem was, for some reason, the song was making her teary. She was blaming it on the fact that her menstrual cycle was coming up… in about two weeks… and not the psychological effects of her cocaine crash.

"Everyone here, hates everyone here for doing just like they do." She made a mental note to call someone in to repair the window… and to replace the felt on the table. "Gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, everyone hides…" Before Grace and Earl returned…

* * *

><p>"Shut up, I don't care about your fucking issues, I have my own!"<p>

Shawn felt like his head was going to explode, the feeling only intensifying at the sound of drunken amusement in Fallon's tone of voice. She was a drinker when she wasn't working; he was more than used to that at this point. He glanced at the clock over the unlit fireplace; it was pushing midnight… how long had he been asleep?

He remembered sexing it up with her on the pool table and that was about it; he had crashed and burned spectacularly. She was probably pissed off with him for forcing himself on her, but she hadn't said no either… or at least, if she had, he hadn't heard it. She had seemed pretty damn willing.

He walked into the parlor, spotting her curled up in one of the large, leather chairs, looking like she had showered not too long ago. He was right, there was a decanter of something on the stand next to her, and she was raising a half-filled glass to her lips, phone held carelessly in her hand near her face.

"Damn right you do, look who you're-"

Speakerphone, brilliant, and she was talking to Hunter… double brilliant.

"Say it and I will strangle you through the cord! You drunk dialed me, you! Who're you drinking with?"

Hunter laughed nervously. "Uh, can't tell you, you'll harass me…"

Shawn snorted, standing just out of her line of sight, folding his arms over his bare chest.

"Male or female?"

"Fuck you Fal!"

"Mmm, I'm not quite _that_ drunk, Huntie boy."

"Don't call me that you bitch!"

"I like it when you talk dirty, turns me right the frick on!"

Hunter groaned. "Female."

"Good boy. Is she blonde?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"It's Jeannie, okay? She does this twist thing…"

Okay, that wasn't exactly something Shawn wanted to hear and his eyes narrowed slightly. Was everyone these days sleeping around like sluts?

"You're fucking Jeannie? From wardrobe?" Fallon was laughing her ass off, laughing even harder when he hung up on her.

"Huntie boy and Jeannie eh?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, twisting in the chair to look at him and nodded, setting the phone aside. "My little Hunter has finally gotten his dick out of retirement, again." She joked, killing off what was left in her glass in three polished swallows.

Shawn chuckled dryly, walking over to sit in the chair opposite of her.

"Gran was holding out on me," She commented, refilling the glass and in turn emptying the brandy bottle. "This shit is really, really good…" She swirled the glass, watching the liquid for a moment. "So, how was the nap? And uh, if you're hungry, there's shit in the fridge. I can't cook but Henri left a bunch of stuff to eat." She had obviously decided to be cordial, and that might have been the booze talking, encouraging her to be nice.

"Not at the moment, maybe in a bit, thanks." He eyeballed the curio that held the liquor, wondering if he would find water in there. His mouth was incredibly dry, and he finally pushed himself out of the chair to go check, letting out a silent prayer when he found bottles neatly lining a shelf. He drained one almost immediately and took the second back to the chair with him, feeling marginally better. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked quietly, not looking at her.

Considering he had been drugged nearly out of his mind? While she had been relatively sober? It had felt… different, but not painful, so she shook her head no. "It wasn't anything we haven't done before, Shawn." She said, mildly surprised that he was even aware that their mental states had been totally different at the time. "You sound tired, go back to bed." That's where she was heading soon, her entire body feeling pleasantly heavy. "And at least look at me, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to make sure I didn't rape you or somethin'." He finally met her eyes. "Are we okay?"

"Sure Shawn, we're okay." She said quietly, rising from her chair. "I'm going to bed now, honey, you should too." Fallon chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before walking out of the room.

They were about as okay as they ever got. He hadn't been kidding about the love/hate thing and now it was only worse, probably not helped by the drugs, or alcohol. Once in her room, she took the cigarette case and carried it to the open windows, throwing it. She watched with mixed emotions as it landed in the grass, turning to sink down along the wall and buried her face in her hands. She was so glad Viola wasn't here to see her now.

* * *

><p><strong>0926/97 -Friday**

"What the hell is this?"

Shawn woke from a sound sleep at the outraged shriek, jumping and felt something giving beneath him. He managed to haul his still not-functioning properly body out of the chair before it broke. Cursing, he stared down at it, trying to get his mind to work, to stop being so sleepy… Yawning, he glanced out the window. Daytime, afternoon… had he slept all that time in that damn chair? His sleeping schedule was out of sorts, and he had no idea why.

His attention was drawn back to Earl, who was demanding to know what had happened to the house, turning around to find Earl glaring at him. "Uh…"

"It's a bunch of broken shit, what the hell does it look like?"

Earl's attention was drawn to a very cranky sounding Fallon, turning to find her coming down the stairs in her rumpled, yellow silk robe. His eyes widened slightly as he took her in, then narrowed. "I can see that… why is it broken? And what is this on the floor?"

"Scuff marks…" She yawned, slumping down on a step and rested her head against the wall. "I'll clean it up… why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see how you were doing, and destroying the mansion is now what I-"

"Okay thanks, go away now, I'll clean it." She couldn't stop yawning, really glad he hadn't seen the billiard room before she had tidied that up.

Earl glowered at her, taking a deep breath.

Shawn was about to throw Earl right out those front doors if he didn't shut the hell up. His headache hadn't receded at all and he swore the pounding was now synching with Earl's angry, clipped words. "I did it!" He was now in the main hallway, glaring at the older man. "I did it! I broke the goddamn thing, now shut the fuck up before I fucking kill you!"

Earl was for once, speechless, unable to do more than watch the other man disappear upstairs.

Fallon left Earl standing there in his shock in order to chase after Shawn, not believing he had just threatened her family! Earl was like, an overbearing father/grandfather figure, who had also happened to serve in this house for most of his adult life. She shoved Shawn right through the open door of his room, the guest room. "Don't." Push. "You." Push. "Ever." Slap. "Threaten him again! Don't scream at him either!"

"He broke Viola's favorite chair!" Earl shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Fallon had to tackle Shawn when he actually lunged for the door, both of them hitting the floor though he got the pleasure of breaking her fall. "Don't you dare!" She was too tired for this, it felt like everything was being drained out of her quicker than before.

"He needs to shut the fuck up then! My head is killin' me and he woke me up for no damn real reason!" Shawn shouted right in her face, wondering if she was serious when he felt her wrapping her palms around his wrists in an effort to hold him down. Did she honestly think that was going to work?

Snorting, he swatted her away with ease and rolled onto his feet. He had to back away, not understanding where this urge to hurt her had come from when it was Earl he wanted to go punch. "I'm goin' back to Texas." He said finally. "Before I fuck up any more of your… _antiques_…" Or her, he didn't want to hurt her… God, what was wrong with him?

"Well maybe if you'd watch your temper and do a little less blow, breaking shit wouldn't be a problem you moron." She sneered, climbing up on her own feet, all the while glaring at him. "But you're right, you should go back to Texas. You don't belong here, you never did."

They were going to wind up hurting each other, more than what they already had, and she needed him the hell out of her life, immediately, so she could regain her sanity. The man had messed her up, her!

"Earl!" Fallon walked out of the room. "Call Mr. Michael's a cab, he's leaving!" She shouted down the stairs, not looking back at Shawn as she then disappeared into her bedroom.

"Fallon!" Shawn knew what he had just said, about leaving, but he hadn't expected her to just jump on board with it. He chased after her, frowning when she slammed the door in his face, the anger rising again. "This is about Steve, isn't it?"

"Why does it always have to be about Steve, you idiot! This is about us!"

"Bullshit! You're fucking him because you can't handle your feelings for me!"

Fallon let out a very unladylike snort followed by a barking laugh.

"You go to him because he's easy, just like you!" Shawn banged his fists on the door. "You're a lyin' bitch, you know that? I can't believe I wasted my time on a slut like you!"

Earl had been creeping up the stairwell, hearing every word, fully prepared to bring the marble bookend in his hand down on the back of Shawn's head.

Shawn turned in time to see what was about to be planted upside his skull and reacted automatically. His eyes widened when he realized he had just punched Earl right in the face, sending the older man flying to the floor. "Oh… shit…"


	36. Withdrawal

**36: Withdrawal****  
>0926/97  
>Week Six<strong>

* * *

><p>"She locked me in here, man!"<p>

It was too early for Shawn and Fallon's bullshit, Hunter thought, trying not to yawn. Actually, it might've been afternoon… he had woken up feeling less than fantastic, Hunter was not a big drinker and he had drank quite a bit the night before. "Why?"

"Who the hell knows?" Shawn sounded pissed, nothing unusual there. "She's got a stick up her ass, Hunt. Had one ever since we had a talk about not wanting a commitment."

More like, Shawn didn't want a commitment, not that Hunter was going to point that out.

"She's fucking Austin too!"

"Wait, what?" Now that got his attention, ignoring Jeannie's 'what's wrong', too busy now looking for his pants. That right there was enough to make him seriously question what was going on. There was no way Fallon was fucking Steve, just wasn't happening, and now that he was really listening… Shawn sounded messed up. "I'm on my way."

"What, here?"

"Yeah, there, twit." Hunter snorted, finally locating his jeans. "And don't bother trying to break any doors, you'll only wind up hurting yourself."

"How the fuck would you know?"

"Because I've been there and those doors are solid oak?"

"How many motherfucking men has she brought home?"

Hunter hung up, planning on beating Shawn to hell and back for that.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Earl has a concussion."<p>

Shawn looked up when Fallon entered the room. He hadn't hit the old bastard that hard…

He had hit poor Earl that hard, not helped by Earl cracking his head against the wall on his way down. Fallon wasn't surprised to find the bedroom trashed, folding her arms over her chest. "You attacked an old man, nice one, Michaels."

He didn't say a word.

"Out of everything you have ever said or done to me, including your last kind words about me being easy, a bitch and a slut, this is the worst." It was also officially where she had drawn the line. Fallon walked over to his bag and pulled out what remained of his coke, carrying it into the bathroom.

Shawn listened as she flushed it, still not moving from his place in the corner of the room. His eyes remained locked on her when she came out of the bathroom.

"I will work with you but that is it. We're done. You can now get your shit, get out of my house and out of my life." She had no idea why she had locked him in here, it had seemed like a good deal at the time. Maybe so Earl could kill him… But Earl was now at the hospital. She had called an ambulance and… yeah. Hell, maybe she had just wanted the last word in all this.

"Here, I'll even give you one last ego boost: I never slept with Steve, or anyone else. It was just you. Feel free to add me to your list of conquests." Egg on her face, and it was cooking. She had known all along that was what she would be, a conquest, silly girl.

"You were never just a conquest to me, Fallon." He said quietly, clearing his throat when he heard how raspy he sounded, all the earlier anger having left him to be replaced with melancholy. "How did we get here? How did everything fall apart this quickly?" He didn't understand it, he knew he loved her and she loved him, whether she would directly admit it or not. So how had things gotten this bad? He had never been in a relationship like this before, he didn't want this… none of it.

Fallon shrugged, her lips compressing in a grim line.

"I'm sorry, Fallie, I'm sorry for hurting you, but you were not a conquest." He pulled himself out of his corner, approaching her. "I love you Frogger, no matter what you think of me right now."

"I think you're an egotistical prick who only throws out the L word when you know your play toys are about to slip away before you've had your fill." She said coldly. Why did he have to do this? Now? Seriously? She wanted him out so she could cry over her broken heart and drink herself into a coma. "What you wanted was to have your damn cake and eat it too." She scoffed, sounding just a bit bitter. "Well, it doesn't work that way Shawn, welcome to the real world."

Fallon stuffed her fingers in her ears when she seen his lips forming that damn L word again. "Would you quit? You don't love anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true, don't tell me what I do and don't feel, Fallon! I love you!" He shouted, making himself heard over her stupid, childish gesture. He ripped her hands away from her head, eyes blazing down at her. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I fucking love you!"

She shook her head rapidly back and forth.

"You are not a conquest, you never were!" He yanked her against him, refusing to let her go. "You're the one who started this jealousy shit, you made me believe you fucked someone else!"

"I wouldn't have down it if you hadn't started flirting with every woman you passed! Or told me it was alright to explore other options!" She shot right back, not appreciating him bellowing in her face.

"I've got news for you; I haven't slept with anyone but you since we got together! You're not a play toy, you're something more, and you know it!"

Her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away as she fought back tears. Withdrawal, this emotionalism was withdrawal, nothing more! Finally, she slumped against him, crying openly. "I hate that I love you." She whispered raggedly. Because he could hurt her so easily, and they both knew it.

Well, that was something… in the way of her saying she loved him… and he held her gently, resting his head on top of hers. "You've ruined me, Fallon… I love you, I don't want anyone else. You can tell me to go burn in hell all you want, you can push me away all you want, but I'm not going anywhere." He ran a hand up between their bodies until his palm was resting against her heart. "We belong to each other, whether we like it or not."

She simply nodded, too tired to argue, and he was right, as much as she hated admitting it. Fallon allowed him to pull her down onto the bed, nestling into his side and just rested her head on his shoulder. She was emotionally drained; there really wasn't much else to do than lie there. Everything hurt, inside and out, and she was regretting flushing that bag. Withdrawal, she was strong enough, she could handle it. God, let her handle it.

"You're apologizing to Earl." She murmured finally, looking up at him, still finding it hard to believe he had punched Earl. What if she had opened her door? Would that have been her on the floor?

Shawn had absolutely no intentions of apologizing to Earl, the old prick had been planning on attempted murder, not that he would mention that. Not right now anyway, not with them on such an edgy precipice. "I don't think I'll come here again, Frogger." He said softly. "I think I'll just let you come alone on your days off, give us some space. I think part of our problem is that we don't get enough space from each other and we're driving each other up a wall."

That was understatement of the century, but… it was also probably true.

"I do love you," He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "You believe me, right?"

"Get away from her!"

They both jumped, looking towards the door where a very livid Hunter stood. The room was trashed, Fallon was still a little weepy, and she and Shawn both probably looked like hell frozen over. She could easily see why this seemed so wrong. That hadn't stopped her from nearly shitting a brick at the unexpected bellow or sitting upright so fast it made her already aching head spin, clamping both hands at her temples.

Hunter was staring at her intently, his furious eyes softening only a little as he took her in, and the softening wasn't pity but concern. She really had no idea how she was already starting to change, and Hunter was just now realizing it. She was thinner, not by much, but considering he had spent an obscene amount of time with the woman before she and Shawn had started whatever the hell they called this thing between them, he could clearly tell when something about her was changing –physically at least.

She wasn't wearing make-up, or even properly dressed, and her pale face was gaunt, slight circles under her eyes. The way her face was scrunching and the hands at her temples, she was suffering a headache and her eyes were watery, as if she were sick.

In fact, Shawn was looking the same way.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, tiredly, not surprised at all when Shawn moved her onto his lap as a shield. Hunter was looking a tad murderous.

"Now… Huntie…" Shawn was seriously regretting that rash phone call, having completely forgotten all about it until now.

"Shut up, Michaels." Hunter growled, picking his way through the room until he was at the bed. He bent down and gently extracted Fallon from the other man's grip, pulling her up onto her feet and instantly steadied her when she wobbled. "God Fal…" He whispered, tearing his eyes from her, and moved his gaze back to Shawn. "You really fucked up, didn't you?"

"I-"

Fallon interceded when Hunter firmly, but carefully, pushed her aside, knowing he was about to go after Shawn. "No."

"Move Fallon, he needs to be tossed out on his ass for what he's done." And he had every intention of doing the tossing.

Shawn's figurative feathers were ruffled and he got off the bed angrily. "What's the matter, Huntie boy?" He taunted, clenching his fists at his sides. "Upset that it's me here and not you?"

Hunter audibly gnashed his teeth.

"You've always wanted her, admit it!"

They were going to do this, have a dick measuring contest, right now… Fallon's headache was getting worse.

Hunter took a deep, calming breath. "Yeah, it's all true, everything you just said." He admitted gruffly. "But that's not the point here, Michaels, the point is: you're fucking her life up and it stops."

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

Fallon wedged herself between them went it appeared they were about to get toe to toe, arms outstretched and looked back and forth from Shawn to Hunter. "Guys, stop it." She pleaded. "Please, just quit…" Her headache was getting worse with each word they shouted, pretty sure it was going to explode and cover them both in brain matter. "Would you fucking stop?" She finally screamed, hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut.

Hunter and Shawn both shut up, staring down at her with identical expressions of surprise on their faces.

She was never doing coke again, or drinking, or herb… not if this was the end result. But… at least one of those items might fix this problem… but the liquor was all downstairs and she had hurled her coke and herb out the window… and this hurt!

Shawn knew she was going through withdrawal, probably not helped by all the fighting and stress and shot Hunter a hateful scowl. "Shut the fuck up about shit you don't understand."

"No, you-" Hunter caught Fallon when she collapsed against him, cradling her against him cautiously. "What's wrong with her, Michaels?"

"Withdrawal."

The simple, matter-of-fact way Shawn said it made Hunter hate him all the more. Cussing under his breath, he scooped her up into his arms. Making his knowledge of her house quite clear, he walked out of the room and across the hall into hers, not surprised to find she hadn't changed a thing. Everything was still girly, and still yellow.

Shawn followed, not even bothered anymore by the fact that Hunter had been here before, and even in her bedroom. The man had admitted he loved her, but Fallon had also made it quite clear she and Hunter had never done anything together, as much as dear Huntie wished it. If he wasn't feeling so shitty, he might've smirked.

Unaware of his rival's thoughts, Hunter lay Fallon down on her bed. "This is withdrawal from that shit she smokes?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone, the thought that maybe she was trying to get clean flickering through his mind.

Shawn didn't answer him, busy staring down at her.


	37. We Have a Denial Issue

**37: We Have a… Denial Issue ****  
>0926/97 -Friday  
>Week Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Shaking his head at just how helpful Fallon's worthless boyfriend was being, Hunter went to retrieve a damp, cool washcloth from her bathroom and then came out, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ignoring Shawn, he opened the front of her robe, carefully pushing the material aside so he could begin mopping sweat off her upper chest, her neck, her face… she was soaking in sweat. He had no idea if this was normal; he wasn't a damn drug addict!<p>

Frowning, Shawn walked over to take over, not about to let this idiot who admitted he was in love with Fallon, mop her down. "I can do that." He growled, all but shoving Hunter off the bed and took his spot. He didn't like how pale Fallon was, even for her. It wasn't her normal healthy albeit white complexion, she looked clammy… he probably looked the same way under his tan. "Just gotta let her sweat it out." He muttered, knowing going to the hospital was definitely out of the question.

Hunter watched out of narrowed eyes as Shawn crawled over Fallon and lay down next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>0927/97 -Saturday**

Shawn was woken up in the very early AM Saturday morning to Fallon waving a laced cigarette under his nose. She had come too, soaked in sweat, her heart racing and feeling overall like she wanted to die. She hadn't been overly surprised at the sight of Hunter curled up on her chaise lounge, but ignored him. Instead, she had opted for crawling her ass –literally, crawling- out of bed, downstairs and out into the yard.

She had retrieved her cigarette case, sat down in the wet grass and used the case to make herself up a line then snorted it. Screw this withdrawal shit, and she knew it had only been made worse by the fact that she was also becoming a bit of a steady drinker opposed to her social drinking habits only weeks before. What the hell was she doing to herself?

While Shawn woke up and finally took the cigarette from her, she leaned back against the headboard with her eyes closed. The world was very slowly righting itself, but it wasn't right at all.

Shawn felt mildly better, enough to get up and go into the bathroom, taking her case with her. He wasted little time in removing one of the tampered filters from a cigarette and taking care of the issues he was having properly. This feeling was awful, completely vile, and he wasn't about to let himself get in this position ever again.

Fallon frowned slightly when he emerged, holding out his hand to her and took it, allowing him to pull her off the bed and out the door. Downstairs, and then downstairs again, to the basement level, which housed the gym and thank god, locker room style showers. She instantly headed for them; sweat making her reek and her robe was literally stuck to her skin.

After turning on the spray and discarding the robe, she simply stood under the water, not caring about it starting off cold as the temperature slowly adjusted itself. "Shawn… that sucked." She said finally, wrapping her arms around her herself as she tilted her head up to the water. "How do we get off that stuff, without… that?"

Shawn was stripping as well, eyes on her. He was beginning to feel much, much better. So much better in fact, that when he was naked, he walked up behind her and grabbed hold of her hips. "No idea, but I feel fan-fucking-tastic now." He rumbled, bending down to plant kisses along her shoulder, tasting both water and the sweat. "And… I am ready to make things up to you…"

"Shawn, no, you're not getting it!" She hissed, squirming against him as he molded his palms to her cheeks then slid them around and up her stomach, cupping her breasts. She was still a bit in panic mode at the whole 'felt like dying' thing. They could have died from withdrawal, died!

"You can't deny what you want, Frogger…"

"Shawn, we have- a… a…" She groaned, trying to turn around, feeling him brushing his erection against her. "I wasn't even addicted to that damn smoke the way I am to this shit… Shawn…" She jumped when he let go of her breasts in order to smack her ass, reaching back to give him a threatening squeeze. "You know I hate that."

"Mmm, you know you like it when I'm sliding in and out of you though…" He purred, his mouth right by her ear, though he was already pulling her hand off his cock, not about to let her rip his junk off.

"Shawn…"

He lifted her up, pinning her face first to the shower wall and maneuvered himself, awkwardly between her legs. "Don't waste this high, Fallie… come on now, darlin'…"

She groaned, already knowing she was losing this battle.

* * *

><p>Her wrestling ring had never been intended for what they had just done in it, Fallon mused with a sigh as she stared down at Shawn. She was sitting astride his thighs, her hand dangling against her own legs. "I was not aware that I was that flexible." She hadn't been aware he was that flexible, and extended her arms, arching an eyebrow at the bruises she found before snorting and taking in the marks she had left on him. He was going to be thrilled with his throat, probably not so thrilled with the deep scratches she had left along his collarbone.<p>

"Oh, I always knew you were, sweet cheeks." Shawn winked up at her, smacking her ass lightly, laughing. "Hunter is probably searchin' all over the damn place for us." He found that amusing, gesturing for her to lean down and kissed her when she did. "Mmm, I think I we should go for another round. Think you're up to the chal-"

"What the hell?" Hunter had indeed been looking for them. He had woken up and panicked when he seen Fallon's bed empty. He hadn't cared so much about Shawn, Michaels could rot in hell for all he cared, but Fallon had been in no condition to get up and go.

"Shawn!" Fallon shrieked, Hunter's untimely arrival seeming to have no effect on him. If anything, it was turning him even more and she blushed redder then the ring hopes, hitting his chest. She glanced over her shoulder, trying not to shiver. "Hunter, would you- oh my God… stop watching?"

It did not take a rocket scientist to know they were both… high, and just what had happened to the withdrawal? And he was trying to look away, honestly he was, but Shawn was blatantly ignoring his presence and was raising Fallon up… He had seen Shawn naked before, sadly, but never in this context, and he was wishing he could tear his eyeballs out. He was going to be sick…

Damn right Shawn was ignoring Huntie boy, if the guy wanted to watch and learn how it was done, more power to him. He was a bit busy forcing Fallon to once again accommodate his size, frowning when she refused to ride him. "Come on, Fallie…" He urged, glancing around her to find Hunter finally taking his unwanted ass elsewhere and then up into her red face. "Fuck him."

"You-" Her words were lost when he pulled her down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>0928/97 –Sunday**

Returning to work was not high on her list of things to do, mainly because it meant facing Hunter who had bolted from her house yesterday. Given what he had walked in on, after everything else he had seen, she didn't blame him. She just didn't want to see him because she was not a fan of feeling ashamed.

"I'm hanging with the chicks tonight." She informed Shawn, halting by the women's dressing room and ignored his 'you're a chicken shit' look. "Screw you Shawn, it's not funny."

"Sure it is. You're just embarrassed to see him because he stood there watchin'." Shawn laughed, pulling her into his arms before she could smack him silly. "Hell darlin', he's probably just as embarrassed as you are."

She snorted at that.

"Fine, you go hide with Looney." He was going to go find Steve and find out once and for all what had happened between him and Fallon. He knew she had said she hadn't slept with him, but that still left a lot of other things open. He had to know, he just had too. "I'll see you in a bit, Frogger."

"I hate that name…"

"I know."

* * *

><p>Remaining in the women's locker room was a bit of a problem as Luna was practically on her way out the door for a cigarette, muttering something about 'perfect bitches'. Fallon knew that to mean diva mode was in full swing tonight. "That bad huh?"<p>

"You have no idea." Luna sighed, shaking her head as they strolled leisurely down the crowded corridor, forcing others to get out of their way instead of the other way around. "Let's grab a bottle of water on our way out and I'll tell you about this week's bet."

"Who does it involve?" Fallon asked warily, pretty much resigned to the fact that this betting thing was going to become a locker room habit.

"You and Shawn, duh. The pregnancy bet fell through since Hunter confirmed you're on the pill-"

Hunter was going to die a slow, agonizing death.

"So now we've got a bet going on if you two will get hitched. Odds are great on a shotgun wedding."

* * *

><p>There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of that happening, no wedding… Shawn was not amused with this newest bet. He had walked into the guy's dressing room out of habit and instantly regretted it, winding up swamped. "No…"<p>

"Come on man, it's over two grand and growing. I'm telling you, just go get hitched so somebody can snag this money."

"I said no…" Shawn glared at whoever had said that, finally catching sight of Jesse's smirking face.

"Hell, I'll even be one of your ring bearers or men of honor, whatever the hell they're called."

Farooq was rather glad he hadn't gotten in on this betting thing, there was going to be a lot of money lost.

"So dude, when's the wedding?"

Sid snorted, smirking when Shawn shot him a nasty look. "Yeah Michaels, when are you and _Frogger_ going to make yourselves honest?"

"Don't call her that." Shawn growled. Only he got to call her Frogger.

"Fine, Toad then."

He had to walk out of the room before he did something stupid.

* * *

><p>"We're not getting married. Do I look insane to you?" Fallon demanded, rubbing her temples as she sat on top of one of the tables in catering. She was now half-circled by her dubious female friends.<p>

"You must be. You're still with him." Lisa said with a half-grin. "It's Shawn, hotter than hell, but still… Shawn."

"What Lisa is tryin' to say, honey," Jackie added, sharing a look with Lisa, both women snickering. "Is that it's Shawn. And besides, it's you, since when do you get in it with coworkers?"

Fallon could feel one hell of a migraine coming on.

"So… we've got some cash riding on this and if you wanna…"

"I am rich," She interrupted, shaking her head. "Seriously, seriously rich. Why on earth would I marry him just to split money with you guys?"

"Oh jeez, shows what you think of us!"

Facepalmming herself, she slid off the table. "Bye ladies." Hanging with the chicks had been a bad idea on her part.

Luna was giggling insanely as Fallon walked away. "Come on Fall, I'll even be your maid of honor!"

Fallon flipped her off.


	38. To Beat Her or Not to Beat Her

**38: To Beat Her, or Not to Beat Her****  
>0928/97 –Sunday  
>Week Six<strong>

* * *

><p>"So the rumor is, honey," Steve wrapped an arm around Fallon's shoulders, smirking when she groaned. She had been walking by his dressing room and he had seen her, coming out just to harass her about the marriage rumors that were circulating. "That you're gettin' hitched.<p>

Fallon elbowed him, obviously not finding it as funny as he did. "Not fucking likely."

"Now that wasn't nice, I was just going to offer you my congtatula- aw fuck it, I'm sorry." He was laughing now, ignoring her scowl. "You and Michaels? Hitched? Your taste in men might suck but you're not that damn- OUCH!"

She had bit his hand, forcing him to remove his arm and was now smiling sweetly. "What was that?"

"Damn woman! That was just mean!"

Shawn had rounded the corner in time to see Fallon biting Steve's hand and Steve pulling his arm from around her shoulders. He frowned, not liking this at all. This thing between them was a bit too similar to how he and Fallon had gotten together. Only… without the intense dislike on her end… This fling was about to be squashed for good, he didn't care what she said about not having slept with Steve, there was something here he didn't like. "The rumor is false, Austin." He said, announcing his presence. "But she is still taken."

She inwardly sighed, studying him; he was high… yep, high. Brilliant, just brilliant. Fallon managed a terse smile as Shawn threw an arm around her possessively.

"Come on Frogger, we gotta get to work."

"Well hell Shawn, if there's no ring; she's a free agent then, right?" Steve was already married, but he did not much care for this egomaniac's attitude, or how blatantly possessive of his girlfriend he was. That and there were no laws saying he couldn't be friends with Fallon. "Want to hit the bar tonight, honey? We-"

Fallon's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when Shawn superkicked Steve out of nowhere. "Have you lost your mind?" She demanded, cursing as he dragged her arm. When Steve was back on his feet, Shawn was going to wind up swallowing his own teeth. "Shawn, my arm!"

He didn't care about her arm right now, too pissed off by Steve's audacity to actually ask her out for a drink… right in front of him! Shawn remembered how everything between him and Fallon had started, with him asking her out for a drink, and knew exactly where it would lead too between her and Steve.

"I don't want you fucking anyone else but me, Fallon." He said as evenly as he could once they were in their dressing room, Hunter nowhere to be found. He slammed the door behind him hard enough to rattle the hinges, keeping his back to her, hands now splaying on the door. Suddenly, he banged his open palms against it. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Each word was enunciated with a hit to the door.

He was high, she had already sorted that out, and she jumped when he began banging on the door, nearly shrieking when he screamed at her. "Yes!" She finally gasped out, rubbing her already tender arm nervously. It struck her then, and it was definitely odd timing, that this relationship was starting to venture into dark territory, even for them. After this weekend, she had sort of figured they were out of those dangerous woods. "Shawn, I've never slept with Steve, he was just…being Steve, trying to rile you." Boy had that worked out great!

Hesitantly, she walked towards him, slowly reaching out to place her hands on his shoulders, not surprised when his muscles tensed at her touch. "Shawn, please, calm down."

"You belong to me, no one else." He whirled around, grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her until it was her back hitting the door. "Every part of you is mine, this included." He growled, placing his hand over her racing heart. "And this." His hand moved from her heart to cup her between the legs, purposefully grinding the heel of his palm against her.

He knew he was scaring the hell out of her, he could see it in her green eyes, eyes that had a hint of yellow in them and sometimes, he'd swear flecks of orange. Eyes that had never regarded him this way, so… scared, she was afraid of him… but he was having a hard time controlling his temper, how he had managed it before, all those times he had wanted to hurt her, he couldn't remember how… he needed to remember… "I love you, and nobody is takin' you from me, Fallon. Not Austin, not Earl, and not Hunter. Nobody."

She opened her mouth and he stopped her from speaking with a brutal kiss, his hands once more gripping her arms tightly. This wasn't him, she told herself, this was the cocaine. This was the drugs, but she wasn't high at the moment, so being kissed harshly, screamed at… all of it, none of it was doing anything but scaring the hell out of her.

"Get off me!" She ordered in a furious whisper, tearing her lips from his and shoved at his chest with the heels of her hands. "I'm with you, no one else, but don't manhandle me." She turned her head when he tried kissing her again, tonguing her swollen lip. Finally, she risked looking up at him, painfully aware he hadn't loosened his hold on her arms. "You're high Shawn, and you're probably not meaning too, but you're hurting me."

When she said that, the something shot through the anger and he let go of her, stepping back. "Get out." He ordered, needing her out of his immediate space before he did hurt her. Shawn had never hit or beat a woman, and he wasn't about to start with her. "I don't… I don't want to-"

"Shawn…" They had to work, he needed to go take a cold shower or something, and eventually, he was going to get a good, hard kick in the ass. Doing a line at work… that was a seriously fucked up sitch, and this on top of everything else… so not good. "Go get in the shower." She was going to raid his bag for his stash and hide the shit. Unlike him, she had taken care of her 'urges' just prior to coming into work so the initial high had been wearing down, leaving her pleasantly pleasant. Shawn was an idiot, but he was her idiot.

"Hey, what the hell?"

Fallon groaned when Hunter shoved at the door from outside, stepping forward before he could send her flying to the floor.

He stepped into the room, frowning slightly as he took them both in, forgetting to be embarrassed. He had finally decided he had to man it up and face them, even though he didn't want too. Actually, face her, he didn't care about Shawn. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Shawn muttered, shooting her a look before slinking into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Fallon shook her head when he shot her a look. "Nothing."

"Fall, I know when something's up." He said quietly, listening as the shower started in the other room. He stared down at her, studying her. She looked better than she had yesterday, much better. Not like she had only a few weeks ago, but close enough to not draw attention to the fact that something was wrong. He wished he hadn't seen the shit he had, or learned what he had, or knew her so well, he'd like to be in the dark. "About this weekend, Fallon…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "We're not talking about it, Hunter."

"Oh yes we are! Fall, when you're looking like death, it's become a damn problem, and one that is spiraling out of control!"

He had no idea and she smiled humorlessly. "Hunt, I mean it… drop it."

"I won't. You need help, Fallon, you can't do that shit anymore." Why wasn't she understanding? The high she got from her drugs wasn't worth her life! He didn't particularly care about Shawn's little drug issue, knowing Fallon had probably been the one to get him into that scene, but he wasn't Shawn's friend. He was her friend, and there was the "perk" of also loving her. He was such an idiot… "Do you have any idea how much it scared me to see you like that?"

Oh, he was going to play that card! Fallon grimaced, turning away from him and his damn puppy dog gaze, shrugging his hand away when she felt it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hunt, really, but I'm fine now, okay?"

"Fallon…"

"Conversation over."

"Goddamn it, Fallon!" He exclaimed, exasperation lacing his tone. "Stop being such a bitch and-" He cursed when she whirled around to cocock him. "Hit me again and I will Pedigree your ass into next year!"

She hit him again, right in the nose. "Try it! I dare you."

He cupped his nose, really wishing he could Pedigree her right about now, but he couldn't… he couldn't bring himself to even smack her for that shit. "I'm going to go see Alex…" He muttered, his voice sounding nasally. "And see if you has anything for you… something with 'less bitch' in it…"

"You do that."

* * *

><p>Fallon stood awkwardly between Shawn, who was snickering, and Hunter, who was glaring down at her. She fidgeted with the long, sleeved, high-collared shirt she wore, wishing their cue would cue already. "I didn't mean to break it." She offered finally, groaning when he glowered all the more. His nose was taped in place, and she really hoped no one socked him there tonight.<p>

Which they would, it was an open invitation just waiting to be exploited.

"You're lucky I'm not a woman beater." Hunter growled, looking away from her before he changed his mind. She had broken his damn nose, that called for a retaliation punch, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You won't touch her." Shawn said confidently, feeling much better, undoubtedly helped by the fact that she had swung at Huntie boy. "You probably deserved it anyway."

"I really hate you, Michaels."

Shawn popped his gum, winking. "I know, and the feeling is mutual."

Fallon just shook her head, relieved when Shawn's music cued them. She went to fall back in step with Hunter only for Shawn to pull her with him, hearing Hunter cursing softly behind them. She just wanted them to all get along, at least for the duration of this match.

Who were they facing anyway? Once Bad Blood was done and over with, they would hopefully pull the plug on the Undertaker/Shawn feud and this group thing could get really rolling, providing they could keep their shit together long enough to make it to Bad Blood.

"Uh, who's your opponents?" She asked, looking up at Hunter when he rested his elbow on her shoulder, facing the stage, glad he was in game mode.

"No clue, but if my nose is targeted, you're dead meat, Fal."

"I'll break it again."

He grunted. "I'm not-"

The tolling of bells sounded, followed by three hearts plummeting and the Undertaker's music blaring through the PA system, the arena blanketing in darkness.

Shawn was still high, and this was freaking him out to say the least. "Fallon? Hunter?" He shuffled around slowly, turning to where they had been at, his eyes widening when the lights came on. "No!"

Hunter was laid out, thanks to a vile chair shot to his back, laying on the edge of the apron, ready to fall. Fallon was dangling in the air, face to face with the Undertaker, her hands gripping the massive one wrapped around her throat.

Shawn charged, only to wind up greeted with a boot to the face, going flying backwards.

"I know what you've been doing, Fallon," 'Taker said in a monotone, the only indication he was enjoying himself the flicker of amusement in his otherwise flat, expressionless eyes. "Watch yourself." He then drilled her with a chokeslam, right into the mat.

This tag team match was officially canceled.


	39. Possibly Insane

**39: Possibly Insane****  
>0928/97 –Sunday  
>Week Six<strong>

* * *

><p>"That motherfucker has been in my house!" Fallon was screaming an hour later, her back bruised a bit though she was mercifully pain free. No thanks to Alex who had refused to medicate her after pronouncing she was going to live. So… she had self-medicated, screw Alex.<p>

She had then called and woken up Grace, less than pleased with the information she had discovered. 'Taker had gone in as part of the window replacement crew this afternoon; Grace had remembered the 'long-haired, giant' quite well. There wasn't a doubt in Fallon's mind that 'Taker had been there this weekend, lurking somewhere, watching her and Shawn. She was not happy with the thought of him watching her crawling like a dog outside in search of her drugs.

"Fallon, for the love of god, stop screaming…" Shawn groaned, his entire head pounding fiercely still from that kick to the face. "That asshole has a big boot…"

"He does stand near seven feet tall, his foot size is proportionate to his-"

"Alex, shut up!"

Alex was getting just a bit fed up with their attitudes. Fallon was having a panic attack about who knew and Shawn was being a jerk… he wasn't in the mood and wound up tossing them both out of the room. "Go to the hospital, I'm closed." He said, displaying some attitude of his own and slammed the door in their faces.

Hunter was leaning back against the hallway wall, holding an ice pack to his broken nose. Wisely, he didn't say a thing, just surveyed them. Fallon was high, he had, at this point, learned when she had been hitting her smokes or whatever the hell else she was doing. That explained why she wasn't moaning about her back, but it wasn't doing her any other favors because she was pacing like a fiend.

"Are you okay?"

Hunter turned his attention to Luna, who was running up, watching as she practically tackled Fallon.

"That wasn't scripted!" Luna ignored Shawn's audible groan. "And all Vince is saying is 'they probably deserved it'. What the hell did you do?"

There was a running list and Fallon just rested her forehead on Luna's shoulder. "I'm never going home again, Looney, ever." She muttered.

Frowning, Luna wrapped her arms around her friend. "I have a place in Florida, we could be roommates?"

"Yippee…" She waved a single finger around sarcastically, glancing over Luna's shoulder at Shawn. "He knows… that dickwad knows…" Which was bad, for her, screw Shawn.

Luna was confused. "Knows what?"

Shawn wasn't, he knew exactly what she meant, his eyes narrowing. That just sucked. "Is that what he told you out there?"

"Who, 'Taker?" Hunter looked between the pair, trying to sort all this out, which was a bit hard since he was also trying to mentally talk the pain away, without much success. He scowled when Shawn shoved past him in order to pull Fallon away from Luna, literally dragging her down the hallway by her arm.

"What the hell is his deal lately, Hunt?" Luna demanded, not appreciating how her friend was being manhandled, eyes narrowing at Shawn's retreating back. "She deserves better."

"Yeah, you try telling her that." Hunter snorted, wincing right after doing it and clamped a hand gingerly over his nose. He really wanted to be pissed with Fallon right now, but he couldn't. "You ever see Shawn act this way?"

"I've never seen him last past two weeks with someone." Luna said flatly, folding her arms over her chest. "They're going on three, and no, not usual Shawn behavior." She had never seen Shawn treat any woman this way. Granted, he could be a jerk, especially when he was fixing to end things, but he had never been this physical.

Hunter's frown deepened.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop manhandling me!" Fallon shrieked when they were outside, cursing a blue streak when she got shoved towards the rental car and gripped the door handle, glaring at him.<p>

"Then listen to me and get in the damn car!" He shouted back. Shawn had made one stop on their way out of the building, and that was for their shit and to take a leak. This had also translated into half a line, needing something to help him regain control of the situation, whatever the hell situation this was. "We gotta go, Fallon, get in!" He glared at her, watching as she slid into the car, ignoring whatever it was she was muttering under her breath.

"I want know exactly what he said to you out there." Shawn said once they were on the road, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended between them. "I wanna know how the hell he knows about us too!" He wasn't referring to their relationship either, but their recreational activities, namely, the illegal ones.

Suddenly, it hit him what she had said earlier, it registered and Shawn slammed on the breaks. "What do you mean he's been in your house?"

Fallon was damn glad she had managed to get her seatbelt on before he had hit the brakes, though she did reach out to grab hold of the dashboard to brace herself. "Are you trying to kill us? Move and let me drive!"

"What do you mean he was in the house?"

"I mean, that he was in there after we left this morning! He came in with the contractor to look at the window you broke!" She did not like the idea of 'Taker in her house any more now than she had earlier, shuddering. She was also ready for a fix, an herbal one, needing this panic to recede but without the help of coke. That would have just made it worse; she didn't need that pushing her attitude and issues higher than what they already were. "And how he knows is beyond me, unless he was at the house this weekend spying!" Which, she had a feeling he had been.

"That sick son of a bitch…" Shawn couldn't even begin fathoming what was driving 'Taker to do all this, shuddering right along with her. "I'm going to fuck his world up." He vowed, knowing if something wasn't done, it would only get worse. "What does he want, Fallon? Besides you, what is he after?"

More importantly, why couldn't people leave them alone? Why did everyone have to get involved? He was getting sick of it.

Fallon shrugged, busy with her cigarette case.

Shawn drove in silence for a bit longer, ignoring the usually distracting lights of the Vegas Strip. Then, he had a thought, and slowed down, ignoring traffic behind them. "Wanna prove everyone wrong about us?"

Fallon had just taken a long drag off her freshly lit cigarette and followed his gaze to a 'chapel', snorting smoke right out her nostrils. "Are you kidding me?" She demanded with another snort, wondering how that was proving anyone wrong, more like winning a bet or two for someone. When he pulled into the drive, she arched an eyebrow. "We haven't even been dating a month for one, and two, we're-"

Shawn leaned across the seat to kiss her, shutting her up.

"I'm not marrying you just to prove people wrong…" She whispered against his lips. "And in my family, we only marry once and it's for life." Which, hers was probably going to be cut short by the Undertaker. His too, now that she thought about it. Point was, marriage was a serious commitment, something neither of them was ready for.

"I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with and it's you. Fuck everyone else, this is about us. I want to be tied down to you, Fallie, and I know you want the same thing." He pressed his forehead to hers, taking her hands in his. "Marry me, darlin'."

"Shawn…"

"No more games, no more screwin' around… just you and me, marry me." He urged, feathering kisses against her lips. "I love you Fallon, say yes."

* * *

><p>Married in their ring clothes, Fallon was never telling anyone about this. She looked across what constituted a wedding aisle at Shawn, who was still wearing his boots and trunks, though he had pulled on a tee shirt, his hair back in a French braid. She wondered if she was out of her mind. Yes, she was. She was flipping insane for this.<p>

The preacher was a bit… concerned, and had asked them all the necessary questions, gone through the customary rigmarole and was now giving them a moment to reconsider before announcing them man and wife. "Miss Dupri?" He performed quick weddings but… he was a priest, of sorts, at least an ordained official. He preferred the couples to be somewhat certain; at least they weren't three sheets to the wind, that was a relief.

Well… if she ever changed her mind, Fallon figured she could just mimic a black widow and eat him.

"Then… I now pronounce you man and wife, you may-" He didn't bother getting to the last bit, they were already two steps ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Shawn could not believe he was married, though there was a bit of a painful reminder on his left ring finger. It was when the preacher had mentioned rings that he realized… they didn't have rings. He hadn't even had an engagement ring, he hadn't exactly been planning on popping the question anytime soon, if ever.<p>

So, after they had declined the cheap looking selection the chapel had offered, he had insisted on going 'ring hunting', and much to Fallon's chagrin, that had turned into the brilliant idea of 'why not just get them tattooed on instead?'.

Fallon was his wife, how bizarre was this! Even though they had both been a bit… high… him on coke, her on her herb, he had known exactly what he was doing when he suddenly proposed. It had been the perfect moment of clarity. He did love her, he knew he did, what he felt for her was beyond anything he could describe.

And then there was the side perk of being able to tell all the men in the WWF to fuck off for once and for all, she was taken! He smirked slightly, just envisioning the look on Hunter's face when he found out the good news… oh that was going to be fun!

Even though they were now back in their hotel room, Fallon had yet to stop staring at the tattoo. Something she swore up and down she would never get because she hated needles. More importantly, she had gotten a tattoo on her ring finger, a wedding ring tattoo…. She looked up, her green eyes wide as she met his gaze. "Are we insane?" She asked quietly, really wondering if they had totally lost it. She was married to Shawn fucking Michaels.

Shawn fucking Michaels had gotten _married_.

"Yeah, we are." He grinned down at her, then joined her on the bed. "But it's a good insane, I don't regret it."

Yet, she inserted mentally.

Shawn seen the indecision in her eyes, knowing she was wondering if this was a good idea and decided to drive those doubts from her mind. There would be no annulment, no divorce, she had said it herself, and marriage was for life. "C'mere, darlin'…" He pulled her down with him until they were lying. "I love you, Fallon."

She smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>0929/97 –Monday  
>Week Seven<strong>

That had been different, and in a very good way. Fallon definitely gave Shawn five starts in the slow, love-making arena, a very nice change-up from the usual 'fucking' they did. No, four stars, he had found her ticklish spots and exploited them, had to knock a star off for that.

They had slept, and when she had woken up, she ordered breakfast, trying to shut her screaming mind up because it was yelling at her about last night, or very very early this morning, depending on how you cared to look at it. Frowning slightly, she looked down at her tattooed finger. Oh shit.


	40. Washers and Dryers

**40: Washers and Dryers**  
><strong>0929/97 –Monday  
>Week Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're not just running up and announcing it, Shawn, that's-" Fallon facepalmmed herself with her free hand when Shawn dragged her through the crowd of wrestlers who were trying to get to the match-up sheets. When he actually climbed onto a table and pulled her up with him, she was tempted to slap him silly.<p>

Hunter watched them curiously, wondering what the hell Michaels was up too now, that cocky grin on his face not doing anything for Hunter's peace of mind. He began choking on his gum when Shawn announced to the entire locker room that he and Fallon had gotten married. His eyes narrowed in on Fallon's finger when Shawn held her hand up, specifically the finger a wedding ring belonged on. Only, it wasn't a ring, it was… it was a damn tattoo! "WHAT?" He roared when he had finally cleared his airway.

Jesse was the second to finally speak up. "I'm rich, bitch!"

Fallon was never going to be the same ever again, nor was her complexion.

Shawn was grinning from ear to ear.

'Taker was in the back of the room, standing absolutely still as he stared at the pair, feeling like he had frozen. Fallon and Shawn were married, what… the… that was just not right, at all. His eyes turned acidic, finally shifting on the soles of his feet, jaw tightening.

Shawn was going to die a slow, painful death in their Hell in a Cell match.

Scowling, he slipped out of the room, unable to watch or listen to this spectacle any longer.

"Pay up, bitches!" Jesse demanded, beginning to make his rounds to collect his cash. "Hell yeah, oh yes… money…"

Fallon at this point, had hid her face in Shawn's shoulder, really wishing he would stop laughing and enjoying himself so much.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Hunter was finally exploding, ignoring the startled looks he received from people around them. "Are you two insane?"

In theory, yes.

"Probably." Shawn was soaking up all the attention, basking in it, he thrived on it. His arm never left his blushing bride's waist, though he was now glaring at Hunter, who was looking apoplectic. "Now now Huntie boy, we can have our dick measuring contest later." He chided, already knowing he had won.

"Dick measuring contest?" Luna echoed dumbly, still floored by this unexpected announcement. Yeah, she had teased Fallon about the marriage thing, but she hadn't expected them to actually go out and get married! Especially after they had both said hell no! "Goddamn it, I put in at two months! Why couldn't you hold off a bit longer?"

Shawn rolled his eyes.

Fallon was untangling herself, hopping down to the floor. She liked attention, but this wasn't her brand, especially when there were several people looking at her like she had clearly gone off the deep end. "Alright guys, show's over, fuck off."

"You didn't even let us give you a bachelorette party!" Jackie shouted back, laughing. "You suck!"

Jesse was busy counting his money, his eyes widening.

"Hey Michaels!"

Fallon whirled around at the familiar Texan voice, eyes crossing in sympathy pain when Steve clocked the still-on-the-table Shawn right in the balls.

"Payback's a bitch, son." Steve grabbed Mrs. Michaels with a grin and bent down to plant a kiss right on her open lips right in front of everyone. "If you ever want an extra-marital affair, honey… I'm your guy."

"I give it a week before they're cheating on each other!" And the betting pool was open again as Steve vacated the cafeteria.

Shawn had witnessed Steve kissing his wife but couldn't do anything about it because he was too busy holding his throbbing balls, now kneeling on the table, groaning in pain. If Fallon so much as thought about cheating on him… Shawn let that thought go as the pain took over again, cursing softly.

"Ice?" Luna offered.

"I got this." Hunter picked the water cooler up off its stand with a smirk, pouring it all over Shawn, ice and all.

"PRICK!"

"Fal, walk with me." He didn't give her a choice to decline, just dragged her out into the hallway, leaving Shawn to writhe in pain. "What the hell were you thinking, marrying that piece of shit?"

"Truthfully? I was thinking he was insane for even proposing." Fallon said with a sigh, groaning when he trapped her to his side with his arm so she couldn't run. "Shawn is going to be pissed…" She muttered, knowing when he recovered from the pain, he was going to start in on the affair thing again. Steve's sense of humor royally sucked.

"You could get this thing annulled, you guys haven't been married that long…"

"Uh, how? He's not gay, I'm not gay and you can bet your ass it was… uh…" She trailed off when he squeezed her warningly.

"Why'd you do it, Fallon?" He stopped walking, shifting so he could stare down at her properly. "Why? He's not going to change, Fal." Hunter shook his head, masking the hurt in his eyes, knowing he had no business feeling hurt. He hadn't stepped up when he had the chance, he was just being an emotional wuss now. "Damn it… why'd you have to get involved with him?"

She promptly stomped as hard as she could on his foot.

"Damn it, Fallon!"

"I don't even see why you care so much in the first place!"

"Because I'm your friend and he's a piece of shit!"

She stomped on his other foot.

"Fallon! Knock it off!" He ordered, gripping her shoulders and gave her a firm shake. "You already know why I care!"

She hesitated, then wrenched free of him. "Well that is _your_ problem, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I guess it is."

Fallon felt a moment's guilt when a spasm of pain flickered through his brown eyes, then shook her head, turning to storm away. Screw Hunter and his issues, he was just another boy who was pissed about an unwanted toy being properly claimed.

She was tempted to head outside for a smoke but… considering last night's run in with the Undertaker, she preferred crowded hallways. Though, she had to focus really hard on not punching the various coworkers who either congratulated her, asked her when she was due (since obviously a baby on the way was the only reason they were married), or to inform her she was out of her mind.

"So… you really married that jackass."

"Do you have to go out of your way to rile him?" She demanded exasperatedly when Steve fell into step beside her. She got the ball shot, Shawn had superkicked him last night, it was payback. The rest was Steve just being obnoxious.

"Yes." Steve shrugged, not looking the least bit abashed by his actions. "So, answer mine, you really married him? I'd like to think this is just a joke you two are playin' on all them jackasses who are makin' bets."

"Yes, she really married me." Shawn growled from behind. When the two whirled to look at him, his frown deepened. He was drenched, though… ice had gone down his pants, that was actually a perk, and to be honest, he didn't care how he looked right now. "And she's very happy about it."

Steve eyeballed the jackass, wondering if he was serious.

Fallon was embarrassed on Shawn's behalf, he looked like a moron.

"She don't look it, Michaels…" Steve said slowly, catching the expression on her face.

"Believe me, she is." Shawn was seeing the look on her face too, and knew it was because she thought he looked retarded, the woman was vain… way too vain, screw her. "And she's also happy in the bedroom." He added, just to see her flush.

Steve didn't find that amusing. "Now listen here, Michaels, I never said she wasn't. I just said she doesn't seem all that happy with you right now." If looks could kill, Shawn would be dead on the floor right now.

"Whatever. We have to go, Frogger."

"Uh… maybe you should see Alex?" She suggested, eyeballing the damp front of Shawn's jeans and held up her hands defensively when he growled at her. "Or not."

Steve snorted his amusement.

"Steve… sometimes a pleasure." She nodded at him, eyes narrowing when he smirked at her and simply shook her head. "I don't know why you threw the bedroom comment at him, you know it's only going to egg him on." She murmured to her husband as they walked away.

"He needs to stop his shit before he winds up kicked in the face again." Shawn wasn't going to take anyone flirting with his wife lying down, especially Austin, who was already married no less. How would he like it if Shawn were to flirt with _his_ wife? He was the only man in Fallon's life now, and nothing was going to change that. "You know, Earl is going to have a field day with this."

Fallon froze in her tracks.

Shawn could only laugh at the look on her face, feeling marginally better. "You forgot about them, didn't you?"

"Hell, he's already pissed with me for this morning," She said after a moment, having called home to inform him he was to have the security system upgraded to whatever was the best on the market. Earl hadn't taken kindly to the idea of cameras lining the hallways, or anything else… sucked to be him. She wasn't having anymore intruders in her home. "Where are we going to live?"

That had just struck her, thinking about Maine. She knew he had a place in San Antonio, a ranch he had said, that would fit several times over in her mansion.

When Shawn frowned, she shrugged. "Six months split." She wasn't giving up her family home, except maybe in the winter. Texas in the winter, Maine in the warmer months, that might work.

"Six months there, six months in Texas?" Shawn clarified, agreeing when she nodded. He knew how much her family's mansion meant to her, along with Daddy Earl and… what the hell was that woman's name? Grace, yeah, her. Not to mention her gardens, which probably wouldn't thrive so well in Texas… hmm. "I'll get an air conditioner installed…" Fallon was probably going to wind up hating Texas, he could already see it.

He was insane, not already having one. Who wanted to live in Texas without an air conditioner? Every time the WWF went through Texas, or hell, the southwest region in general, she wound up not only burnt but dehydrated. She was pale, she didn't belong anywhere south of the Dixie-Mason border or West of the Potomac. However, she would compromise.

"Well, now that- question…" She knew this was going to sound bad but had to ask. "Um, do you live alone?"

Shawn shot her a 'duh' look.

"I meant, as in, no, uh, hired help?"

He began to grin, already seeing where this was leading. "You really are a snob, aren't you, Frogger?"

"Shut up, Hickenbottom."

"Don't forget, darlin', you're now Mrs. Hickenbottom."

"Not until the paperwork goes through…" She scowled, wondering why he couldn't have just taken her last name, it wasn't so horrible sounding. "Fair warning, I am a wife who is not domesticated."

"I already knew that… you have a cook, a butler and a fucking maid, Fallie. You're spoiled."

"Yeah, well, screw you too. I only clean when I have too, can't cook and don't ever ask me to operate a washer and dryer."

Shawn considered that. "I'm surprised you even know what a washer and dryer is."

She smacked him.

Considering what kind of lifestyle Fallon was brought up in, none of what she had just said surprised him at all, minus the implication she knew about household appliances. He was her complete opposite, he had gotten his hands 'dirty': cooked, done chores, and took care of his ranch and surrounding property when he was home.

He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he wanted a wife who could clean, cook and ran around the kitchen barefoot. But he wasn't about to tell Fallon that. "How about takin' a cooking class?" He cleared his throat awkwardly when she glared at him, deciding not to ask that one again.

Fallon didn't speak to him for quite some time after that, and that actually worked out great since their locker room was not a very friendly place to be right now. Hunter kept looking at them like she was crazy and Shawn was Satan.

In return, she kept glaring at Hunter for sticking his obscenely large, broken nose where it didn't belong. She was also scowling openly at Shawn. Cooking class? She had two days off a week, why in the blue hell would she want to waste time in a cooking class?

Rich bitch mode had been activated.


	41. Losing My Mind

**41: Losing My Mind**  
><strong>0929/97 –Monday  
>Week Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Shawn knew he had ruffled Fallon's rich feathers, but he also didn't want a wife who couldn't do anything. They were definitely going to have to discuss some of these domestic, marriage-type things when they were off the road and away from everyone else, preferably when they were in San Antonio so he would have home field advantage.<p>

Fallon was married, she was going to have to learn how to be a proper wife or else Shawn was seeing some serious bumps in what he was hoping would be marital bliss. He was the Heartbreak Kid; he deserved a home-cooked meal, his feet rubbed, and possibly some offspring.

"I'll hire you a maid." Fallon said sweetly when she seen the speculating look Shawn was giving her, not even wanting to know what he was planning.

Hunter knew damn well what he was planning, Shawn was envisioning Fallon barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen. Which would never happen, that just wasn't who she was.

Fallon would openly admit to not having any desire to do boring, household shit. She had hobbies, and a life, and… fuck. Marriage was going to ruin all that. What the hell had she been thinking?

Obviously, she was having an internal crisis, and Hunter almost dropped the word 'annulment' again.

"Fuck, I'm going to lose my mind."

Shawn had to give up his way of life too, it went both ways, but he wasn't having the same problems she was. The way he figured it, they were two peas in a pod; they were perfect matches, so it only made sense to tie themselves down to each other. The fact that they had only officially known each other for less than two months, and only dated three, near four weeks prior to their shotgun wedding didn't faze him a bit. He openly admitted he had a policy of leap first, look later. With her, he was all about the leaping

That, and Shawn didn't trust her completely, not like he probably should've considering he had married her. It was due to the games she liked to play, with men's minds, with him. This wasn't a game anymore, this was marriage, and things were going to change.

"You're not losin' anything, calm down woman." He ordered, his back to them both, busy looking down his pants to make sure nothing was swollen abnormally. "Damn…"

"Except maybe any chance of sex tonight… sure you don't want to go see Alex?" She hid her smile behind her hand when he shot her a dark look over his shoulder. "Sorry, cowboy, just want to make sure everything is in proper working order."

"Just think, if not, no kids." Hunter said, pointing out what he considered to be a good thing. "You don't even like kids, Fal."

"No, I do… just away from me. Far, far, far away."

"Almost time to go out there." Shawn grunted, not pleased that there was a very real chance he wouldn't be having sex with his wife tonight because of Steve Austin. Ignoring their looks, he took his bag and disappeared into the bathroom, knowing he would be opening the show with McMahon in an interview. He was not counting the segment they were going to show for Austin. He was going to kill that prick… he added it to his to-do list, right under killing 'Taker.

* * *

><p>Fallon genuinely disliked Bret Hart. It didn't cross her mind for one second that her dislike was a reflection of Shawn's own personal hatred for the guy. Mostly, because Bret liked to run his mouth almost as much as Shawn did, minus being as entertaining.<p>

Tonight had just been… interesting, all the way around. Hunter had wound up stuck in a match against the Undertaker because he had run his mouth to Slaughter, whom she also disliked. Then Bret and the rest of his "family" came out, running their mouths. Ugh. Though, it had been amusing to see Shawn and Hunter mocking Slaughter the way they had, very amusing indeed.

So now, she and Shawn would be escorting Hunter ringside for his match, and he did not look overly pleased with how this was turning out. Probably not helped by the fact that they had both done something he did not approve of, but he hadn't said a word either.

Hunter wasn't saying a word because he didn't need his nose punched again and honestly, it wouldn't have done him any good. He just suffered in silence, letting them get their high on. The minute either one of them fucked up while working though, and all bets were off. He frowned when Shawn disappeared into a different room, coming to a halt alongside Fallon. "Is that…"

"Uh, Shawn?" Fallon scratched the back of her neck, staring at what he was folding. "Is that…"

"That's a body bag." Hunter said, confirming what she already knew. "What are we using a body bag for?"

"The Deadman is leavin' in it tonight."

"I am so down for that." Fallon grinned, grabbing Shawn by the face and planted a quick kiss on his lips before linking her arm through Hunter's. "It'll be fun!"

"Now, I hate 'Taker just as much as you two do, but is this really a smart-" Hunter shut up when both Michael's gave him a 'we'll kill you too' look. "Whatever."

"You know, we should start reading scripts again." Fallon mused as they drew closer to the curtains. "We could be getting screwed around and not even realize it."

"Where's the fun in that? We make our own rules, Frogger."

"You two, ah, are coming out with me, right?" Hunter was suddenly regretful that he had given them a bit of a hard time.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Shawn drawled. "What do you think wifey?"

"I think if you ever call me that again, I'll kill you." Fallon said flatly, looking up at Hunter. "Of course we're coming out, dumbass. Have I let you down yet?"

He didn't answer that, wisely.

* * *

><p>Fallon cocked an eyebrow as 'Taker came down the ramp way, after she, Hunter and Shawn had made it to the ring. She watched as Bret Hart, and his partner, Davey, came out and attacked 'Taker from behind and leaned on the top rope with amused grin, hearing Hunter laughing.<p>

Then out came Vader and… she always forgot that other dude's name, both of them, ring and actual… oh well. The two teams began battling each other back up the ramp, leaving 'Taker there… defenseless. She and Hunter exchanged looks right before sliding through the ropes, going on the attack, Shawn right behind them.

They were smart, as well as pussies, as far as 'Taker was concerned. Especially Hunter, who had carted him to the ring to try getting a very easy pin, 'Taker would have probably done the same thing, but he wasn't having it. He wasn't being pinned by an idiot who had had his nose broken by a woman.

Shawn interfered as he saw fit, aware that Fallon wasn't really doing anything besides cheering for Hunter, figuring she was trying not to provoke 'Taker just yet. Though… when 'Taker still decided to go after her, that was a problem.

Fallon engaged in a stare down with the Deadman, having slid into the ring when he sent Hunter flying nose first into the canvas. She stood with her feet apart, shoulders back and ready to duck if he swung for her head. "So, spying on me, huh?" She taunted, tensing when he took a deliberate step forward, refusing to budge. "And in my house, did you like it? I'm thinking about burying you out back, in the garden. Right beneath my yellow roses-" She took a quick breath of air when his hand wrapped around her throat, feeling her toes leaving the mat though he wasn't squeezing.

Her eyes moved past him.

'Taker shook his head no, not about to fall for that one again.

When Shawn clocked him over the head with a steel chair, she was dropped. "Shoulda looked…" She muttered, moving out of harm's way. When Shawn gestured her over, she moved to help him unroll the body bag, flashing Hunter a quick look when he slowly joined in, really wishing she hadn't broken his nose.

They managed to get 'Taker into the body bag, Fallon doing the honors of zipping it up. Once that was done, the trio all stood, hands raised in the air with huge grins on their faces. The crowd wasn't overly pleased, and some of the fans didn't seem to know what to think, but none of them cared.

Shawn let go of Hunter in order to lift his wife up, feeling her legs going around his waist and passionately kissed her, letting the world know that they were much more than coworkers.

Fallon kissed him back just as explosively, though when hunter began babbling like an idiot and hitting her shoulder, she wrenched free of Shawn in order to verbally rip her friend a new asshole. "Holy fuck!" She squealed, seeing what he was freaking out over.

'Taker was sitting upright, in the damn body bag!

Shawn dropped her and they all stepped back, identical expressions of shock on their faces. He was getting the bag open, and that was when they snapped out of their surprise, kicking the shit out of the Deadman, who wasn't staying down like a dead person should.

The next several minutes were a blur. She had gotten out of the ring, and 'Taker had begun chasing Shawn, fighting Hunter up the ramp as Shawn high tailed it. Only Shawn would come back to attack, then back off again. Hunter was dropped… she followed at a safe distance, confused as hell when Shawn tried going backstage only for a red light to send him right back out again.

She came out of the stupor when Hunter, who had gotten back up, was yet again put down, eyes going to Shawn. He was climbing the Titan Tron, and 'Taker was staring up at him like… well, she was not looking forward to Bad Blood, those two, trapped in a cage together, with steel on all sides…

* * *

><p>Fallon was a bit worried about her husband of nearly twenty-four hours. He had let her drive, which was unusual. He was also very quiet, also not normal for Shawn. He was looking worried, not that she blamed him. Hell, she was worried. Bad Blood was… Sunday. So basically, he had six days to live.<p>

When they reached the hotel and he still hadn't said anything, she shifted in her seat to look over at him, reaching out to gently touch his arm. "Shawn?"

"I need a fix." He said, not even bothering to sugarcoat it and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Shawn…" She followed, knowing a 'fix' wasn't going to fix anything but make it all worse.

"If you try to take this away from me right now Fallon, so help me God, I will hurt you." He informed her. He was legitimately scared about Hell in a Cell, tonight had cemented it. He was scared.

Fallon watched as he began pacing on the blacktop, trying not to think that he looked… crazed, but… he did.

"He's not human," Shawn said agitatedly, running his hands through his unbound hair. How had 'Taker even managed to get up after that beating? They had put him down! "I have no idea how the fuck I'm gonna do this…"

She bit her lower lip.

"HOW THE FUCK DO I FACE HIM IN A CAGE?"

Fallon was rattled by him screaming that, but also concerned that he intended to get his high on ASAP, and he was already in a mood. That was not exactly the brightest idea considering she was the nearest person around for him to take his shit out on.

"You are Shawn Michaels, quit acting like a bitch!" She snapped, deciding that he needed a dose of reality and walked over to grab his hands with hers, stopping him from pacing. "Look at your career and what you've done so far. Are you really going to let Mark Calaway get to you like this? Are you going to let him end it? Erase everything you've accomplished?"

Shawn stared down at her, his eyes unreadable.

She kissed him, pressing her lips firmly against his. "You can, and you will beat him, Shawn."


	42. Stop Draggin' My Heart Around

**42: Stop Draggin' My Heart Around**  
><strong>0929/97 –Monday  
>Week Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am Shawn Michaels, you're right." Shawn squared his shoulders, letting everything she had just said sink in. He knew Fallon had been both trying to encourage him as well as rouse his ego to light a fire under his ass and drive away the fear. It had worked. He pulled her none-too-gently into his arms, planting a brutal kiss on her pliant lips. "And I will beat him, no matter how I have to do it." Such as taking her advice and just killing the bastard. "Let's go inside, I'm feeling better now." Not as good as he would be feeling shortly, but better. Her little 'pep' talk had done wonders.<p>

Fallon was glad he felt better because secretly, she was pretty sure he was going to get his ass handed to him. Not that she would ever tell him that. Shawn was a great performer, and Lord knew the man could wrestle, but… this was all past wrestling, way past.

She bit her tongue however, and simply went up to their room with him. While he began his nightly unwinding process, she lit up a cigarette, one that didn't have a tampered filter. She was in the process of weaning herself off coke, though the downside to that meant she was relying heavily on her smoke to keep the emotional rollercoaster of withdrawal and all the loveliness that would entail at bay.

That episode in Maine had seriously scared her, and then 'Taker's warning from Sunday night had just totally screwed her mindset up. She idly wondered if Shawn would notice if she were to start cutting his shit in half with powdered sugar. Sugar made people's energy spike, right?

Once Shawn had had his fix in the bathroom, and hid what was left from her –like he wasn't noticing her sudden change in habits?-, he walked out in a pair of black boxer briefs, gyrating his hips to the music blaring from the television. It was some kind of countdown, and he had to wonder how she could listen to this crap. "How 'bout a striptease show for me, doll?"

"Uh, how 'bout no?" Fallon didn't even look at him, laying on her back in ankle length, white cotton bottoms and a pale purple camisole, feeling much more relaxed now. She was busy with a book she had been reading for… about three months now and still wasn't halfway through it. She was also enjoying the countdown, Janet Jackson's new single currently playing.

When Shawn bounced on the bed, jostling her, she sighed and looked at him over the book with a frown. "Are you aware of how many times you've snorted that shit today?" She asked flatly, taking one look into his eyes. "Does the concept of overdose mean anything to you?"

"Overdose?" Shawn snorted, taking her book and throwing it carelessly over his shoulder. "I am Shawn Michaels woman, I'm not gonna overdose!"

The laws of irony dictated he should have OD'd right there and then, Fallon waited for it.

"I feel great!" He stared down into her pale green eyes, seeing the concern and ignored it, huffing as he moved to lean back against the headboard. "I don't use that much, Fallie, just enough." He laced his hands behind his head, wiggling his feet in time to the music. "I'm bored. What do you wanna do? Wanna do me, Mrs. Michaels?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No, Shawn, I'm not in the mood, and thank you for tossing my book." She muttered, rolling onto all fours and peered over the bed, groaning when she seen her book all the way across the room. "You twit…" Fallon slid off the bed and crawled over to pick it up, trying not to admire the patterns in the carpet.

Yes, she was high, just not as high as he was, or even on the same substance. When she looked back at him, she snickered at the expression on his face. "Believe it or not, cowboy, not everyone wants to have sex all the time. Besides, didn't you get jacked in the balls tonight?" It wasn't really a question, since he had been; she was just throwing out the reminder.

Frowning, Shawn pulled his boxers out, looking down at himself. "Might've been, sure don't look it though. I guess Austin didn't do the job." Smirking, he let go and glanced at her, shrugging. "Your loss, though I personally think we should be havin' sex all the time. We are newlyweds after all."

Fallon scoffed, having retrieved her book and set it off the floor.

"Just wait; five years down the road, we'll only be sexin' it up once or twice a week." He frowned at that thought, then at her, when she still didn't buy into the argument. "Get over here and please your husband, woman!"

"Shawn, we have had sex just about every night, and during the day, and in between, since we got together." Fallon said patiently, pulling herself off the floor once she had crawled to the bar. "I think I may be sexed out."

Now it was him scoffing.

She eyeballed the liquor, finally deciding on tequila, which was one of his personal preferences, and set out a glass. "Besides, if in five years, we're only having sex once or twice a week, we can-" She stopped, about to say 'do what all other old married couples do and cheat', but uh, no. She fixed her drink and smiled at him, taking a sip. "Want one?"

"We can what?" Shawn hadn't missed that, nor was he letting it go, walking over to accept the glass she fixed for him, noting the extra lime, just the way he liked it. "What were you going to say, Frogger? Cheat?" When she lowered her lashes, hiding her eyes, he shook his head, knocking back a shot. "You do realize that cheatin' is adultery, and could be used in a divorce to clean out the guilty party?"

Fallon got a sneaky smile on her face at hearing that, raising her eyes back up to meet his, amusement flashing in hers. "You really were coked out of your mind last night, you know that, right?" She asked quietly, trying to keep the laughter from her tone. "Shawn, I love you cowboy, I really do, but sometimes…"

He watched as she reached for the pack of plain Camel's at the end of the bar, waiting with more patience than he possessed at the moment as she lit one up. "Sometimes what?"

"All that paperwork we had to fill out last night," She began, taking a long drag followed by a sip of tequila. "You weren't even paying attention to it…" She shook her head. "There was a standard pre-nup in the package, and we both signed it. I can't touch your money or anything you had before we were married and you can't touch anything of mine."

Shawn noted the satisfaction in her voice, blinking.

"Would you care to review the paperwork?"

"We signed a pre-nup?" Shawn watched as she strolled over to her bag, procuring a manila envelope and all but snatched it out of her hands when she passed it to him. Frowning, he went through the various papers, finally coming to it. She was right; he really had been coked out of his mind. "Well hell, that suits me just fine." He tossed the papers at her, grinning again. "I have my own money, plenty of it. I don't need your family's fortune, sweetheart."

"God I would hope not, or else I would think that you married me for my billions…" She said dryly, then frowned, considering her wealth. Which was a bit odd, since before Vi had passed, she had never given it a thought. "Billions? In American dollars, that might not be counting what's in other currencies, or stock, or whatever…" She honestly had no idea; she just knew she was set for life. She was eventually going to have to do a review or something, figure out what was what.

Shawn just stared at her. He had always known she was a rich bitch; he just got an idea of how rich a bitch…

"Let's not talk about money, or pre-nups, or anything else along those lines. It's depressing, boring, and egotistical." Stepping over the papers, Fallon moved to stand in front of him. "You know what we haven't done in weeks? Since we got together? We haven't gone out dancing." They had pretty much spent their time in rooms, coked up and having sex.

"Dancing?" He echoed, wondering where that had come from. "Well hellfire, darlin', why didn't you says something sooner? You know I love to dance." They just wouldn't be hitting any country bars, he wasn't about to have another morning after where she announced she had nearly gotten raped followed by him being slapped. Nope, not happening. "Tomorrow night, you and me." Shawn smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll go out dancin'."

Fallon returned the smile, leaning up to kiss his jaw. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>0930/97 -Tuesday**

They wound up at another bar, though it couldn't be defined in terms of 'country' or 'biker', or any other cliché. It was just a bar, with a floor for dancing, and good music. While Shawn had made it adamantly clear, they wouldn't be hitting any joints that specialized in line-dancing, Fallon had dressed 'country' just to toy with him.

Shawn had decided that Fallon needed to stay 'country' once he seen her. A denim skirt that hugged her backside and showed off her lovely, but pale –he was going to get her into tanning- legs, and came down just enough to border the modesty line. She had paired that with a white, form hugging tank top and a flannel, sleeveless shirt that she had knotted at the naval.

What really got him going was the fact that she had gone out and bought herself a pair of red cowboy boots. Fallon, his snobby wife, was in a jean skirt and wearing cowboy boots. He had wanted to cancel the dancing publically for private dancing but she had laughed him off.

"If your hands go any lower cowboy, I'll start charging you." She cautioned as they danced, smiling up at him before running her own hand down to squeeze his ass.

"Mmm, put it on my tab." He growled softly, enjoying the feel of her pressing up against him. "Damn, Fallie, you have a pert ass…" He gave her an emphasizing squeeze. "I have me a hot wife."

"Shut up and dance, Michaels."

_People running 'round loose in the world  
>Ain't got nothin' better to do<br>Than make a meal of some bright eyed kid  
>You need someone looking after you<em>

Fallon was not surprised at all that Shawn knew the lyrics to the song, or that he was singing along now, ignoring her order to 'shut up'. Though, since he wasn't doing his usual warbling, but instead had adopted a gritty tone, she didn't mind.

"I know you really want to tell me goodbye," He sang, knowing his rough voice was not meant for singing but she seemed to be enjoying it, this time around anyways. "I know you really want to be your own girl."

"Baby, you could never look me in the eye," She sang back with a smirk, he wasn't the only one who knew the song, flipping her hair out of her face as he leaned down. "Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words."

_Stop draggin' my  
>Stop draggin' my<br>Stop draggin' my heart around_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" by Stevie Nicks w/Tom Petty


	43. The Moving Thing

**A/N:** So anyone familiar with Shawn Michael's history is going to instantly notice I altered details of his life in this chapter. It was all on purpose, I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>43: The Moving Thing<strong>  
><strong>0930/97 –Tuesday  
>Week Seven<strong>

When the song ended, Fallon didn't bother moving. She was too comfortable in her husband's arms and definitely unable to keep the smile off her lips. Finally, she looked up at him, meeting his hazel eyes and her smile broadened. This was the Shawn that had broken through her resolution of keeping him at arm's length, the one who left his ego at the door and wasn't a cocky, arrogant bastard. Though, she loved that side of Shawn too, it was a packaged deal. "I love you." She murmured, brushing her lips against his jawline.

"I love you too, Frogger." He whispered back.

When Shawn excused himself to the restroom, Fallon planted her backside at the bar, where she wasn't in a corner, or out of sight. She was now all safety first in bars. As she sipped her Sprite, she couldn't help but overhear the women next to her debating on if that was the Shawn Michaels and if he…

She scowled, not liking that and wondered what would happen if she beat these broads up. Jail probably, definitely. No, she would just walk away and let it go… she was literally walking away now, feeling perturbed over the jealousy streak and the fact that she could actually see herself committing physical violence outside the ring.

"What's wrong with you?" Shawn asked when he returned, seeing the troubled look on her face, frowning when she announced they were leaving. Fallon didn't even give him a choice, just headed for the door and Shawn followed, wondering what had happened. He kept quiet when she didn't answer, just driving in silence until they reached the hotel.

He found it ironic. Just last night he was the one in a mood and she had been concerned about him, now it was the other way around. "Come on Frogger," He said once they were parked. "We were havin' such a great time. What changed? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't, it's me. I'm having issues." She said flatly, not looking at him. "I got… jealous, of some things a few women were saying. That wasn't really the problem. The problem is… I had to force myself to walk away because I wanted to hurt them." She scowled across the seat at him. "You're corrupting me cowboy." Now she had a pretty good idea of how he felt when Steve pulled his shit… she didn't like it.

Shawn could not stop himself from grinning, thinking along the same lines she was. Now she knew exactly how he felt with all this shit Austin had been pulling lately. And he was pleased that she did get jealous, it was good to know he wasn't the only one in this relationship with a possessive streak.

"Well, now you know how I feel when I see you with another man." He said finally, watching her scowl deepen before looking out the window.

It was his turn to frown as he thought about both their apparent jealousy issues. Those were going to have to be worked on and out or else it would just tear them and their marriage apart. Shawn had to trust her, and she had to trust him… man, this was going to take time and effort.

He really should have thought this marriage thing out rationally opposed to just jumping on a coke-induced whim because now they were possibly stuck in a marriage neither really wanted. Maybe. He knew he wanted her, but was marriage really that bright an idea? Well, it was a bit late for that now.

"Brilliant." She muttered, not amused with him in the slightest. Still not interested in getting out of the car just yet, Fallon procured her cigarette case from her purse, which she had left on the floorboard and offered him one. "Herbal." She said, shrugging when he snorted. "So…" She leaned back in her seat. "On my days off, I'm thinking of going back to Maine so I can decide what's going to San Antonio."

Shawn arched an eyebrow.

"You get to share your house with me, cowboy. You can send stuff to Maine if you want, eventually."

Shawn had to think about that one as well, frowning some more. At this rate, he was going to get some serious lines. His ranch wasn't exactly in the best condition, clean wise. He didn't believe in maid service outside a hotel, but he hadn't been home in weeks either. That was her fault, he was blaming her. He hadn't left her side since practically meeting her. Hell, he had taken to going to her home instead of his, and now she wanted to take her things to Texas…

"You sure you wanna do that?" He asked after a moment, ignoring the 'look' she shot him but knew he best explain himself before she decided to wallop him. "I mean, I want your stuff there, but… my place needs a serious cleanin'. I haven't been home in a while…"

Which was totally her fault.

"I think you oughta head back to Maine, I'll go to San Antonio and get the place cleaned up."

"I could send a-" Fallon shut up when he shook his head, knowing he was going to be stubborn about the maid thing. She was already aware Shawn was a slob and the idea of living with a slob was just repugnant. She was fairly neat, but she was also used to being picked up after. God, she was such a spoiled person. "Alright, I'll back to Maine and you can go, uh, clean."

"No offense honey, but I don't want a stranger in my house, cleaning my shit, and going through my stuff." Shawn said, hoping she understood that. "I know you come from money, and the luxury of someone doin' everything for you, but I don't."

"Hey, I wiped my own ass!"

"I'm sure Grace was there to hand you the toilet paper. Point is, I'm used to doing it this way. I like doin' my own chores and tending my ranch."

"So… let me get this straight… you live on, you own a ranch… like an old west ranch?" When he nodded, Fallon blinked, both appalled and amused. "Like, a farm? Shawn Michaels is a farmer?"

Shawn watched as she got out of the car, following suit, not surprised to see her snickering.

"Why would you bother? You're only home for like two days out of the week, and not even that since we got together."

"Because it means a lot to me, it was my daddy's and his daddy's before him." Shawn walked around the car, trying not to let his irritation show. "You could say it's my family home, just ain't no goddamn mansion." He really didn't care if she approved of his 'farm' or not. "There's a lot of things about me you probably ain't going to like Frogger." He warned her.

"Same here, cowboy." She understood the family home thing, better than he probably thought. Idly, she wondered if he would let her put in a garden. She knew her roses wouldn't thrive very well, not with the heat and dryness, well… maybe an Old Fashioned rose, that might, it was hardy enough. Asylum would grow, Columbines… she was already planting in her head. "Shawn, do you have room for a garden?" She asked, snorting when he informed her he wasn't letting her bring in a gardener. "I can do it myself, twit."

"You want a garden? Sure, I guess, you want a greenhouse too?" To someone else, that might've sounded sarcastic but he was being serious, lacing his fingers through hers as they finally headed inside. "I can have one made for you if you want." She would just have to keep up with it whenever they were home.

"Uh, no, but thanks." A greenhouse would require daily attention, unless of course, she set up an automated system… hm. No, a garden of specific plants could flourish with minimal effort on her part. "Just some room for my flowers."

As they walked down the hallway, she began thinking of everything that needed to be done to get all this moving stuff in order. Moving was a bitch, maintaining two residences was going to be a bitch… this was just a bitch. "Oh god, I killed my high…"

"Sucks to be you." Shawn laughed, opening the door to their room and stepped back to let her in. "We could always just get a new place, one that's just ours and start from scratch." It wasn't really an option because he wouldn't give up his ranch and knew Fallon wasn't giving up the mansion. "Never mind, bad idea."

"Very bad idea." She echoed, wondering if he had lost his mind. She kicked off her boots before undoing the flannel shirt, pausing when she realized there was a box on the dresser. Curiously, she padded over to it, opening it and pulled out the packing paper. This had definitely not been there when they had left earlier. "Oh…" She whispered, eyes widening as she pulled out the silver puzzle bracelet, paling.

She had given this to 'Taker.

"What is it?" Shawn demanded, watching the way she had frozen up and walked up behind her, eyeballing the bracelet. "That looks familiar."

"It should." She said quietly, not knowing why, but unlocking the gem chamber, watching as the setting swung up on its miniature hinges. She wasn't surprised to find a tiny slip of paper, removing it and let the bracelet fall to the floor. "Have you solved the paradox yet?" She read aloud, her mind racing back to her first non-violent encounter with the Undertaker, out of the workplace… it had been in her hotel room, when she had sprained her knee. "It's from 'Taker." She said in a monotone, letting Shawn take the paper. "That bracelet is the one I gave him." Before he went nuts on her.

"Solved the paradox? What the fuck does that mean?" Shawn demanded, rereading the tiny scrap of paper twice before glaring at her. He crushed it in his hand, growling angrily. "He's playing mind games with you." This was not going to be taken lying down, Shawn wasn't having this. "I'm going to kill him before Bad Blood if he don't leave you alone. You're my goddamn wife now, he's crossin' lines that don't need crossed."

Wrapping her arms around herself, Fallon walked over to sit down on the bed, her eyes fastened on the bracelet. She didn't understand this, Mark, 'Taker, whoever he was. He had taken the changing circumstances so badly, so against his character. He had been the one to tell her his feelings were never hurt, and she would not be someone to hurt them. If not his feelings, then his pride, she had hurt that for sure, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it, that was abundantly clear.

Sighing, Shawn managed to squash the anger, knowing right now she needed him to not rant and rave at her, even though he wanted too. What kind of idiot got tangled up with the Undertaker? Honestly? That idiot, right there, the one he loved and had married.

Sitting down beside her, he pulled her into his side, resting his head on top of hers. Whatever this thing was between her and 'Taker, it was going to come to an end, one way or another.


	44. Home Is Where the Terror Is

**44: Home is Where the Terror Is****  
>1002/97 –Thursday  
>Week Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"Call me when you get there." Shawn ordered, staring down at Fallon intently, her chin gently cupped in his palm. When she nodded, he smiled slightly, bending down to kiss her. They were at the airport, waiting for their respective flights to be called and he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do without his wife for two days.<p>

Dear Lord in Heaven, when had he stopped functioning as a solo entity?

"Don't be surprised if I call you every five minutes." He informed her, knowing he sounded like he was teasing but he was dead serious. "I'm going to miss you, Frogger."

"I'll miss you too." She said quietly, hands pressed against his chest, staring into his hazel eyes. "Say it." She ordered, smirking when he growled out 'I love you' and kissed him thoroughly "I love you too, cowboy. Next week, I'm coming home-"

Contrary to his reluctance last night, today he was experiencing secret thrills at the way she referred to his place as 'home'.

"with you, so…" She trailed off. He had best get whatever he had to throw away or hidden done.

"I know, I know." He grumbled good-naturedly. "It'll get done. Next week, you're comin' back to Texas with me."

"Damn right I am."

* * *

><p>Fallon was not surprised that when she walked through the front door, Grace and Earl were on her like white on rice. All about her marriage. Obviously they knew about it, all the paperwork had come here, and no doubt Grace had broken several federal laws and opened the mail. Definitely no doubt.<p>

They instantly began dressing her down about it, about getting married on a whim, and to Shawn of all people, the man who had punched Earl. Yeah, that part was pretty bad and Fallon found she couldn't look Earl in the eye when Grace threw that one at her.

A shouting match ensued, and the end results were Earl and Grace announcing they were shutting the house up while she was gone for the six months and going into semi-retirement, Henri as well. That just… cemented everything. She was married. This wasn't just her home, but hers and Shawn's, and the staff hated him. They would only be here two days a week, four weeks a month, six months out of twelve. They would hardly be here at all, unless they took a vacation or something.

She also had a feeling Earl would change from semi-retired to permanently, full-time retired if she ever brought Shawn here, married of not.

She wound up barricading herself in her bedroom for the rest of the day and night, after giving the order that the upstairs was off-limits to everyone but her. That was not another popular decision. She looked around her room, mentally deciding what was staying and what was going. Furniture would all stay, Shawn would have his own…

"I don't think I can do this…"

* * *

><p>Shawn was having similar issues as he cleaned, wondering just what all she was going to send and where it was going to go. He had had women here, plenty of times, but this just wasn't a <em>woman<em>. This was Fallon, this was his wife. This wasn't just his place anymore, it was their place.

He came to a halt in his bedroom, taking in the bed, and the rather plain walls… he could see her painting over the tan in yellow… he could also see her hanging paintings or something. In fact, he could very easily see her remodeling the entire place, picturing the mansion in his mind, and then tried to apply that kind of décor to here.

No, that just wasn't going to work.

"I don't know if this is gonna work…"

* * *

><p><strong>1003/97 –Friday  
>Two nights from Bad Blood<strong>

Friday night found six large old-fashioned streamer trunks down in the front hall, all of them ready to be shipped to San Antonio. Three of them held nothing but clothes, shoes, jewelry and accessories. The other three held items of hers such as her grandmother's chess set, pictures, personal knick knacks, things like that. Considering everything she did own, she figured this was packing light.

Tomorrow, she would catch her flight for the house show. Tonight, she had dismissed everyone so she could just wander about alone, and enjoy a smoke or two.

* * *

><p>"Shawn, Shawn, he's here!" Fallon whispered into her cell phone, less than happy by the fact that she had gotten his voicemail after they had spoken only ten minutes ago. She hung up and held her breath, stuffing herself further back in the pantry.<p>

She had come to raid the kitchen after midnight when the security alarms had gone off. They had lasted for maybe three seconds before stopping suddenly, and she had actually seen 'Taker walking inside like he was very familiar with the place.

Obviously, she had called the police first, but considering how far away from town she lived… she was going to be dead before they got here.

* * *

><p>This wasn't the first time he'd been inside her… house, and it probably wouldn't be the last. 'Taker had one goal in mind tonight, and thanks to a friend, Shawn was out of the equation. If things didn't go the way he planned, Shawn would be out of the equation permanently.<p>

He had no intention of hurting Fallon, not unless she gave him a reason too. Her husband was expendable however.

One deliberate step after the other, 'Taker walked down the main hall and tilted his head to the side, listening. Even she, as dense as she could be, hadn't missed the alarms going off however briefly. She knew someone was here with her. His eyes strayed towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Fallon knew this house from top to bottom, and everywhere in between. She also knew that there were old servant's passages that ran along the place, an old-fashioned concept that the help should never be heard or seen. Old-fashioned but at the moment, useful, because she was taking one of the small service tunnels out of the pantry and into an old storage room that now housed the circuit box. She felt along the wall for the fuse box, finally hitting the main breaker and sent everything into darkness.<p>

Memory guiding her, she crept out into the main hallway, glancing towards him. He was right there, staring up at the stairs, as if expecting her to come prancing down. Highly unlikely. She froze when his head suddenly turned, facing her directly. He had seen her.

Not saying a word, Fallon ran down the hall towards the garden room, which would lead outside, her bare feet slapping the marble floor loudly.

There was no reason for him to hurry after her. He knew they were completely alone, he had watched her servants leaving earlier in the day, foolish woman. She didn't even have her husband with her, for once, he had been certain they were glued at the hip.

He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that she had married Shawn Michaels. Of all people, him… he couldn't understand it. That also went both ways though, he couldn't believe that man whore had actually tied himself down via marriage, it was just… so out of character for Michaels.

"You know, Fallon, this would go much easier if you didn't run from me." He said, his deep baritone carrying down the hall to her. While she was running, he was walking, his long legs covering the distance between them easily.

He smirked slightly when he heard her curse, apparently she had forgotten how big her own house was, and he could hear her jingling a door handle. Locked, all a part of her new 'security system' and 'security measures', as if that would stop him.

Fallon said 'screw it' and darted to the left, disappearing into the library and slammed that door shut behind her, locking it. "Leave me alone!" She screamed uselessly when he slowly, purposefully twisted the door knob before hitting or kicking the door itself.

Letting the dim light from the moon coming from the windows guide her, she delved into the stacks of books. She would knock over every damn shelf if she had too, and when the old door finally gave in under his forceful beating, she did just that. She toppled the shelves, all of them doing a domino effect… in his direction.

'Taker leaned in the doorway, watching emotionlessly as the shelves came towards him, books crashing to the floor, destroying what had been an impressive library. He waited patiently until the last one had fallen before slowly making his way through the wreckage.

She had to be high to do this, to blatantly destroy her home, to even think about trying to harm him.

Fallon finally came to a dead end, standing between two shelves that were against the wall, and could only watch as he approached. Her eyes grew wider and wider with each step he took. She wasn't high. She had smoked nothing but her herb today, and fear had killed that all off. She was stone cold sober, and really wished she wasn't, she might not be frozen now.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He chuckled sinisterly, kicking aside a book. "Fallon, pet, you have some explaining to do, we have things to… discuss… a puzzle to finish…" He stepped on what was left of a shelf, hearing the boards creaking under his weight before giving. "I really want you to explain your reasoning behind marrying a man who will sleep with anything within a hundred mile radius, that one has been driving me insane."

She didn't say a word, trying not to breathe, anything that might give her away, she was trying to stop.

"There's also the fact that your husband's life is in your hands… we should probably discuss that as well."

She wanted to demand what he meant by that but kept her mouth shut, not about to play right into his game. That note of 'solve the paradox' was dancing through her mind, and she was figuring she had solved it: he was crazy, paradox solved. She shivered, goose bumps dotting her skin as she watched him. When he went towards her left, she began inching to the right, keeping close to the wall. If she could make it to the fireplace, she would have a poker as a weapon. Burying him under the arbor was definitely becoming a reality.

"I suppose," He said conversationally when nothing but silence greeted him. "Shawn doesn't mean that much to you. Not that I blame you, he's nothing but a fix, isn't he? Rather like those drugs you love to use, yes?"

This man had way too much free time on his hands, Fallon dryly noted.

He froze, catching her creeping towards the fireplace and shifted so he was facing her fully. "Which one of us will break first, do you suppose Fallon? I'm inclined to think it will be you, but I am also biased in my own favor."

"You are also out of your mind, Calaway." She said coldly, darting the last few steps to the fireplace and picked up the poker, holding it like she would a baseball bat. "What about Shawn?" Her heart was doing jerky, odd rotations in her chest, refusing to believe he had done something to her husband but at the same time, it was very believable. "What do you want?" He was going through an awful lot of trouble for just one woman, which all came back to the 'he's crazy' thing.

"I think you already know the question to that." 'Taker sneered, not appreciating her obvious display of idiocy. He knew she wasn't a complete fool, she had proven that to him several times. The sudden moron thing wasn't a trait he enjoyed seeing her with. In his anger, he shoved a chair out of his way, sending it smashing into the wall. "You and I had an arrangement. We had a game, and you discarded it all for a worthless sack of flesh that dares call himself a man. Don't you think you made a mistake in choosing him over me?"

"For all his faults and flaws, I actually think I did pick the better man when I choose Shawn over you." Fallon said, cringing when yet another one of her antique vases was broken, ducking since it had coming flying her way. She heard it smash against the mantle behind her, fragments hitting her back. "Stay the fuck away, Mark." She ordered, preparing to take his head off. "If I would have known you were out of your rocker, I would have never-" He got to close, she swung, hard.


	45. Dark Intentions

**45: Dark Intentions ****  
>1003/97 –Friday –two nights from Bad Blood  
>Week Seven<strong>

'Taker ducked the swing, catching it in the flat of his hand and winced at the impact. His eyes lit on fire as he absorbed the pain, forcing it down, not relinquishing his hold on the poker. He jerked it away from her, using his free hand to knock her aside. She crashed into a side table and then hit the floor.

Fallon was very grateful for the thick carpet, not so grateful for the rub burn she had gotten, or the pain in her hip, as she crawled backwards. She watched as he approached, noting the way he was still clenching the poker.

"You're still violent, always nice to see some things don't change." He remarked idly. "You're about to become a widow, Fallon."

He was serious, he had done something with Shawn and she felt tears finally making their appearance. "What do you want?" She demanded, for a second time, honestly trying to understand this. All this madness, and for what?

Slowly, he crouched down before her. "What I've always wanted, Fallon. I want to finish the game we started, I want to finish the puzzle." He studied her thoughtfully, reaching out with the poker and ran the tip of it down her thigh to her calf, leaving a faint trail of leftover ash residue in its wake. "I also want you physically, that hasn't changed either."

He really had flipped his lid, all she could do was stare at him.

"I want one night to finish what we started the night your grandmother died."

"What you started, I never had any intention of coming to you." She said quietly, firmly.

His face contorted into an angry mass before smoothing itself out into his usual calm expression. "One night Fallon," He repeated. "Or I will make a phone call." He withdrew a cell phone from his jean pocket, holding it up. "And you will become a widow."

She shook her head, knowing one night wasn't going to end this madness. If anything, it would only escalate it. She let out a gasping cry when he moved from his crouch to on his knees, drawing her legs back before kicking out at him. "No!" Fallon rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself onto all fours, and tried to get her body to work properly, to get away from him. She froze when she heard dialing, and someone answering, looking back at him.

"What's the word, Deadman?"

The cell was on speaker, and 'Taker was staring at her expectantly. "I'm still waiting on that myself. Why don't you remove the gag from Michael's ever-running mouth and let Fallon decide if I'm serious or not."

Chuckling from the other end, followed by a grunt.

"Fallon!"

She bit down on her lower lip. That was Shawn.

"Fallon, don't do anything!" Shawn sounded like he was in pain, concern and anger lacing his tone. "Don't do it! I love-"

"I think that's quite enough." Said his captor, sounding disgusted.

She broke skin on her lip, hearing Shawn fighting being gagged again.

"I agree." 'Taker sounded disgusted, his eyes never leaving her. "Well?"

Her face drained completely of what little color she did have, shoving 'Taker's hand away when she realized he had gotten closer to her and was touching her abdomen. "Shawn…" She whispered, torn between protecting him at all costs and not giving into this maniac.

"Is going to die." He whispered.

She screamed when she heard another grunt of pain from the phone, finally nodding.

"Good girl…" He actually cooed at her. "Michaels, your wife is going to save your life… repeatedly." He drawled into the phone, lacing his tone with dark, implied intentions.

That was simply too much, him taunting them both that way, and Fallon took advantage of his distraction to plant the heel of her foot squarely in his balls. The idiot had remained on his knees before her…

When he went backwards, she scrambled to her feet and began kicking him in the ribs, the arms, even aimed for his face. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" She screeched hysterically. "Fuck you! Fuck you and fuck your fucking obsession!"

He rolled out of her line of kicks, using the poker to smack her foot hard enough to drop her. "Oh Fallon, you're idea of foreplay is going to land you in some trouble, girl." He muttered, wiping blood from beneath his nose and snorted, spraying it everywhere.

His accomplice had been listening, and spoke, hesitantly. "Is everything okay over there? Should I- Hey!"

"I don't know what the hell you're doing with my buddy all chained up that way, but I'm going to assume it has nothing to do with S&M."

That was Hunter! Fallon nearly let out a sob of relief, or would have, if she weren't cradling her foot. She heard fighting for a brief moment before 'Taker crushed the cell in his fist, whimpering as he advanced on her.

He halted when he heard sirens, letting out a soft curse. Sparing her one last, threatening look, he turned and walked out of the room, not about to be hauled off to jail. If she was smart, she would keep her mouth shut.

If she didn't… well, he might not have her husband anymore, but he had information on both her and dearest Shawn and he would use it.

* * *

><p>Fallon did not say who had been in her house, or attacked her. She simply said someone had broken in and she had fended said person off. It had been dark, she couldn't see very well, etc. etc. etc. And she did it, lied, because she wasn't about to have her ass, or Shawn's, dragged out into the spotlight for their respective drug habits.<p>

A habit she was going to kick, come hell or high water.

She was forced to go to the hospital to have her foot x-rayed. Deep bruising and painful, which she could have diagnosed herself, with less thoroughfare. She tried calling Hunter's cell once she was settled in her room and gotten a very brief 'I'll call you back.'

The perk to being in the hospital, as well as who she was, was that she was safe, and in a private room. And drugs, she got drugs.

It was a good thing she got drugs, because if she hadn't been in a pain killer induced sleep, she would have noticed 'Taker coming into her hospital room.

As it was, when she woke up, the first thing she saw was a small Rubik's Cube on the bedside table. She immediately rolled over and vomited into the bedpan. She was going to attribute the vomiting to withdrawal since it had been awhile since her last fix and not because she knew who had left that puzzle.

Maybe she should just privately check herself into the hospital's clinic… no, no she would not. Sitting up, she accepted the wet tissue the nurse passed her, smiling weakly. That son of a bitch had been here…

* * *

><p><strong>1004/97 –Saturday  
>One night until Bad Blood<strong>

When Shawn and Hunter finally arrived at the mansion, Shawn was immediately intercepted by Earl and Grace. He had made it inside, and a few steps towards the stairs when they swooped in and blocked him. Frowning, he looked back and forth between them. "I want to see my wife."

"She's sleeping right now, Shawn." Grace said softly, having held Fallon while the poor girl cried and sweat, wondering if she was getting sick. She had had Henri make chicken noodle soup for when Fallon woke up, and made the little Miss put on flannel pajamas and thick, woolen socks before going to bed. If she was sick, Grace was a firm believer in the 'sweating it out' method. "She's had a very trying night."

"In case you were not aware," Earl practically growled, still not happy with Fallon's choice of husband. "Someone broke in last night, she was hurt."

"What happened exactly?" Hunter asked, frowning as he ignored Shawn, who was struggling not to explode. He knew 'Taker had been here, but when Fallon had called him last night, he knew she was fine, mainly because she had told him so in their very brief chat. He had been more focused on handling the situation he had walked in on at Shawn's.

The only reason he had gone to see Shawn was to discuss this… marriage thing, and who got married after barely three weeks of dating? No scratch that, how had Fallon gone from having a low tolerance of Michaels to dating the guy, and then marrying him after technically knowing him as something besides a coworker in just under two months? It didn't make any sense!

He already knew that Fallon wasn't going to go the annulment or divorce route, she had made that clear on Monday. He also knew Shawn wouldn't do it either, and he would turn the marriage into some sort of spiteful 'suck on this' thing, that was just Shawn.

So Hunter's intentions had been to discuss the treatment of Fallon, he hadn't approved of the possessiveness Shawn displayed, or the roughness, and he knew with her moving part-time to San Antonio, on Shawn's home turf, the odds of that shit escalating were high. He wanted to make it clear that if Shawn hurt Fallon in any way, shape or form, he wasn't going to have to worry about the Undertaker. He'd have Hunter to worry about, and Hunter had no intentions of waiting on a match to do the other man some damage, he'd get him outside the ring.

None of those conversation topics had come up since he had walked in to find Shawn chained to his own bed, and some idiot on a cell phone asking something about things being okay to the person on the end of the line. Yeah, bit of a distraction there.

Grace quietly explained about the break-in, the destroyed library, and Fallon's injured foot.

"I want to see my wife!" Shawn finally exploded, losing the internal struggle.

"Shawn, calm down." Hunter ordered, turning to glare at him. He inwardly sighed when he seen the sweat running down Shawn's face and the wild look in his eyes. Great, just great. "You need to cool your jets."

"I need Fallon, I want Fallon, now!"

Grace was exchanging worried looks with Earl. "Shawn… are you sick too?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, do I fucking look sick?"

"Shawn!"

"You need to leave Mr. Michaels, before I call for security." Earl said sternly, not about to let this man go off on anyone again.

* * *

><p>Fallon had feigned being asleep, so Grace would quit mothering her. She had been sitting up in her bed, roasting her already roasting butt off, and playing with the Rubik's Cube. She was trying to distract her mind from the 'I'm dying, give me a fix' issue, and from 'Taker, though playing with the Cube probably wasn't helping that issue.<p>

Then she heard Shawn. She went flying off the bed and out the door, sliding down the stairs in her damn socks and probably would have broken her own neck tripping down them if not for Hunter darting up to catch her.

"Fal…" He whispered, taking her in, recognizing withdrawal, again. She was having withdrawal issues, where was his Fallon and who was this woman? Who was this person letting shit like drugs and… Michaels… taking over her? He frowned when she squirmed in his arms, letting go so she could reach out for her husband.

"Shawn!" Relief was flooding through her at the obvious signs that other than withdrawal, he was alright.

"Are you two insane?" Grace demanded, ignoring Hunter's choked, strangled laugh at that.

Shawn didn't bother answering, just held his wife tightly against him, both of them falling to their knees.

Hunter could only stare as Fallon finally pulled her face out of Shawn's neck in order to cup his face, watching Shawn doing the same. He would never, ever understand them, or this thing between them. He didn't want too.


	46. Hell in a Cell

**46: Hell in a Cell****  
>1005/97: Bad Blood  
>Week Seven<strong>

Fallon watched as Shawn paced the dressing room, trying not to chew on her freshly manicured, black painted fingernails. Finally, she stood up and walked over to stop him, her hands sliding onto his bare shoulders and met his gaze. "I love you." She said softly, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. Bad Blood, and the PPV couldn't have been named more fittingly.

"I love you too." He whispered, pressing his head against hers. Only yesterday they had been both felt like hell, now tonight, he was visiting hell. They had spent all their time in her bed until they had no choice but to get moving to reach the arena for tonight's pay-per-view.

"And I love you both." Hunter said, wrapping his arms around them, groaning when they each elbowed him. "Christ, I see how this goes… no love for anyone else. Stingy bastards." He was trying to lighten the mood, knowing damn well they had gotten their 'fixes' earlier, which was why they looked… well, better, but not better.

To anyone else, they probably appeared as their normal selves. He now knew the much darker sides they both possessed. He didn't like knowing, he much preferred being oblivious.

"Whatever, you know we… like you…" Fallon said, attempting humor but it fell flat. She groaned when he picked them both up off the ground.

"He's got this, Fal." He reassured her, lying through his teeth. "Right Shawn?"

"Damn right I do." Shawn agreed, trying to make himself believe his own bullshit. He forced the worries aside and planted a slobbery kiss on Hunter's cheek.

Hunter dropped them both instantly, wiping at his face. "What the fuck, man?"

"I love you!" Shawn laughed, needing to clear this tension and figured acting like a total ass was a surefire way of doing it "Come on Huntie boy, I know you secretly swing the other way, like, my way."

"You are seriously fucked if you think that…"

"See, you said 'fucked'. Tell me that ain't an open invitation?"

Hunter stepped back, shaking his head. "I do not like men!"

"But I love you!"

"Fal, help? Please?"

"Hey, if you and Shawn want to get it on, I'm down with that." She said with a grin. "Hell, I will even sit and watch." She threw him a wink when his jaw hit the floor. "C'mon Hunt, that'd be hot, don't you think?" He was turning beet red and when Shawn trailed his fingertips down Hunter's back, Hunter jumped. She was giggling wickedly, unable to stop.

"You two are seriously sick and demented, you know that?" Hunter wasn't finding this as funny as they were, shoving Shawn away again when Shawn began grinding against him. "I do not like dick! At all! Get the hell away from me!"

"You like mine, admit it."

"Shawn, go die."

"Oh Huntie boy, don't be so mean, I've seen the way you look at me in the showers."

"I DO NOT!"

Sighing in mock dejection, Shawn walked over to toss an arm around his wife's shoulder, snapping his fingers. "And to think, we were going to invite him for a threesome…"

"What?"

That was news to her, but she also knew he was teasing Hunter, so she went with it. Fallon leaned into him, pursing her lips in Hunter's direction, her green eyes sparkling wickedly. "I know, right?" She purred, running her fingertips up and down Shawn's side lightly. When Hunter actually started looking a bit goggly-eyed, she rested her head against Shawn's. "You would have been on the bottom…" She said slowly, giving him time to paint the mental picture. "With me in the middle… lying out on top of you…"

Hunter groaned, knowing exactly what they were doing.

"And Shawn…" She smirked when he moved to stand behind her, wiggling her ass back against him. "Well, you get the picture, right?"

Shawn laughed when Hunter excused himself from the room, hauling it like his butt was on fire and turned Fallon around, both of them laughing. The look on Hunter's face had been priceless; he was going to have to start carrying a camera with him. "I almost feel bad for the guy… almost."

She nodded her agreement, wiping tears out of her eyes before it ruined her make-up. Poor Hunter….

His mood shifted back to seriousness, gently pulling her over to a chair and dropped down, feeling her automatically moving to sit on his lap. "I want you to stay back here tonight, Fallon." He said quietly, using her full name to impress how serious he was. "I don't want you out there near 'Taker, and definitely not in the cell. You're safer back here, where I know he won't be."

"Shawn," She didn't want to be anywhere close to 'Taker, but she also wanted to support her husband. When he placed a finger over her lips, she sighed, drawing it into her mouth and bit down gently. "Fine cowboy, I'll stay back here." She said, mentally adding an 'unless' clause to that statement. "Shawn, you know he's not going to pull any punches right? He's going to play games with you." She could only imagine the shit 'Taker would spew.

"You just leave him to me." He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his intense gaze. "I mean it Fallon, I want you to stay back here, no matter what happens tonight." He knew how she was, and if she thought he was in trouble, she'd come running without thinking twice. "The cell has a roof and the door will be chained shut. There's no way out, no escape, and there's no way in. They're even checking under the ring to make sure nobody, mainly you and Hunter, hide under it." He snorted at that, the commissioner was smarter than he had given the man credit for. "'Taker can say whatever he wants, but I knew you belong to me because you married me, you chose me."

"You're damn right I did." She whispered back fiercely, trying not to think of the damage that could be inflicted in this damn steel cage. A cage with a roof over it, no way out unless one man was basically unconscious… Fallon was seriously considering just begging Shawn to walk away from this match and telling Vince to go copulate with himself.

But Shawn would never do it, his pride would never allow him, and she knew he wasn't going to let 'Taker get away with the things he had done. Especially after the other night.

"You didn't promise me, Fallon…"

"Five minutes, Michaels!"

Shawn closed his eyes when he heard that being hollered through the door, knowing this was it. He righted her before standing up. He met her worried stare, trying to flash his trademark, cocky smirk though it fell flat.

"Shawn…"

He bent down, kissing her passionately, trying to pour everything he was currently feeling into it. "I'll see you when I get back." He whispered against her lips, prying her clinging hands off his forearms. He looked over his shoulder when the door opened, Hunter coming back in, looking pale.

"We're going to walk out with you." He announced, already knowing Shawn didn't want Fallon out there, which was fine by him. As far as he was concerned, she shouldn't even be here tonight. Considering 'Taker had broken into her house and assaulted her, attempted too, whatever, she should be in fricking Switzerland, hiding.

"Yeah, fine, just…" Shawn shook his head, trailing off.

* * *

><p>Brutal, that was the best way to describe the Hell in a Cell match. Fallon's 'unless' clause was null and void because as soon as that cage started coming down, Shawn wasn't able to keep her from staying and Hunter didn't bother trying to head backstage either. Considering who he was squaring off against, and inside that death cage, she seriously doubted Shawn even realized she was still out there anyway.<p>

Fallon had to constantly remind herself throughout the match that they were live, they were surrounded by thousands of fans, but when Shawn went falling from the top of the damn steel structure, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and grabbing hold of Hunter's hand, squeezing.

Shawn's face was nothing but crimson, but he wasn't staying down. He got thrown onto the second announcer's table, he got back up. Everything 'Taker dished out, Shawn would just get back up, and she was certain the shot with a steel chair 'Taker delivered had all but killed her husband. She was going to be a widow after one week of marriage…

"Fuck!" Hunter cursed when the lights went out, instinctively pulling her against him. He pulled her back when a pyro went off at the top of the ramp, eyes widening at the sight of the near seven foot, black and red monster. He had completely forgotten about the Kane thing, to wrapped up in the actual real feud between Shawn and 'Taker.

Fallon remembered, somewhat, with the reminder stalking past her. 'Taker's 'brother', and this was just fine with her, he could take the Undertaker, she just wanted what was left of her husband. She watched as Kane planted 'Taker with a tombstone and then as Shawn managed to somehow drape his arm across 'Taker's chest, getting the three count.

"Let's get him out of there…" Hunter murmured, looking back towards the ring, having watched Kane head up the ramp with Bearer.

Nodding, she hauled ass to the squared circle, sliding in as soon as she could and kneeled besides Shawn, not moving to touch him.

"You lied…"

"I know."

Shawn groaned when the two dragged him out of the ring, leaning heavily on them both once on the mats. "Damn… my head… hurts."

Considering he was bleeding like a stuck pig, and had his head grated against the steel on more than one occasion, yeah, she believed him. He was definitely going to be spending the night in the hospital. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing 'Taker stirring and hoped Kane hadn't softened the impact.

"On the gurney, Michaels." Hunter ordered once they were backstage, helping Fallon to arrange Shawn on the contraption. "Christ, you look… like shit."

"Hunter…" Fallon growled, shooting him a dark look, her hand firmly holding Shawn's. "Well, he's right…" She reconsidered, managing a small smile as she looked down at the crimson covered mask Shawn sported. "At least I'm still pretty."

* * *

><p>Shawn required twelve stitches and was held overnight, as she had assumed he would be. Fallon waited until he had fallen asleep before leaving the hospital, not surprised that Hunter had waited for her. Nor was she surprised when he announced he was spending the night with her. She actually preferred it that way.<p>

While she had a suspicion 'Taker was out for the night with his own head injury, she was paranoid. That scene in her library was something she would never, ever forget.

She let him have the bathroom first before showering and changing into her flannel pajamas, padding out to sit on the bed with her hairbrush.

"Do you think 'Taker really has a brother?" Hunter asked, lying on the couch, hands laced behind his head. "Not Kane, obviously, I mean a real one?"

"Ugh… don't even want to think about it… I like to pretend 'Taker doesn't even have a mother, because I cannot see anyone giving birth to something so twisted." She groaned, running the brush through her hair before tossing it aside, laying down on the bed. She arranged the blankets around herself, then tossed him the extra pillows that Shawn would have normally used. "Extra blankets under the bed if you want one." She offered, staring up the ceiling.

"I'm good, thanks."

"You know, it's been ages since we shared a room… I hope you learned how to snore quietly."


	47. That's What Friends are For

**47: That's What Friends Are For****  
>1005/97  
>Week Seven<strong>

"If I haven't, you'll deal with it." Hunter yawned, not overly worried if he snored or not because she would probably fall asleep before he did. It had been a very emotionally draining week, and for her, a terrifying weekend. He was a bit surprised she wasn't 'dosing' herself right now… maybe she had while she was in the bathroom.

**One Hour Later…**

"Hunter, wake up! Hunter!"

"Whassamatta?" Hunter demanded, shooting upright and swinging.

Fallon ducked, having been shaking him, and waited until his tired eyes were focused blearily on her.

"What the fuck, Fal?" He demanded, not bothering to hide his yawn, already lying back down.

She jutted out her lower lip. "I can't sleep."

"Not my fuckin' problem…"

Frowning, she dropped down onto his stomach and dangled her legs off the side of him and the couch. She was not used to sleeping alone anymore, and she was beginning to have an 'I want drugs' moment. She didn't actually want the coke; her mind was fucking with her. She had done a line this morning with Shawn and then gone all day without it, countering the crashing with coffee and Dexi's. She was trying to wean herself off both coke and her herbal delights. She now knew better than to even bother attempting to quit drinking while working on the drug problem, that was what had screwed her up the last time.

Cocaine had a mental mindfuck, alcohol went for everything. She was an alcoholic. But she was a functioning alkie.

"Fallon…"

"Let's play chess, you play chess, right?" When he growled, she bent down so they were nose to nose. "Please, Hunter?"

Groaning, Hunter sat up, slowly so he didn't dislodge her. "I'm not that good at it…" He admitted, secretly hoping that would dissuade her, though not surprised when it didn't. He watched as she hopped off him to go retrieve her travel chess set from her bag.

He was exhausted, where was she pulling this energy out of? He studied her, the best he could, given he was now feeling even more dead than before, if that were possible. Getting only an hour's worth of sleep was like teasing his body and his body was now saying 'oh HELL no'.

She was pale, but that was normal, he was used to the fact that Fallon would always and forever be whiter than white without bordering albino. But she was also… looking colorless, the roses weren't in her cheeks, and when her eyes met his, he instantly noticed the strained look she was trying to hide. "Shawn'll be alright." He said after a moment, knowing she was worried about her husband… ugh, after a week that was still leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"I know." She said quietly, settling down on the bed and began arranging the plastic board. "I made coffee."

"Oh thank God…" Pushing himself off the couch, he headed for the table, spotting half a pot and arched an eyebrow. She had already drunk half a pot, the woman was insane. Once he had fixed himself a cup, he walked over to sit down opposite her, studying the board. "Remember, my level is below beginner…"

Within ten minutes, Fallon was groaning. "Seriously? You said below beginner, that was a lie, you're not even below a below beginner… you absolutely suck at chess, Hunt."

"Fal, it's… Monday morning, like 2 AM, no shit! I suck at everything at this hour!"

She flipped him off. "I'd offer to play tic-tac-toe since that's more your speed but you'll probably suck at that too."

"You know what? Fuck you, fuck you and fuck chess." Hunter scowled. "I know you keep cards, let's play rummy." She was annoying him, and pissing him off at the same time, though that was probably more because he was tired than anything else.

Fallon hesitated.

Which he instantly pounced on, smirking. "Oh yeah, that's right, bitch don't want to play cards, does she?"

"You will die."

"Because bitch knows, the man-" He pounded his chest. "Always whips her ass at rummy."

"Oh my God, Hunter, are you for real?" She was giggling now, not believing how retarded he was acting. "You did not just do that… no, no…"

"Made you smile now didn't it?" He stopped acting like an idiot, flashing her a smile of his own. "Go on, go get the cards and we'll play to five hundred, okay?"

"Okay." She packed up the board and put it away, retrieving her old deck of cards along with a notepad and pen to keep score, handing the deck to him to shuffle when he held out his hand. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"No, not really. This is… nice."

"Us hanging again?" He clarified, another genuine smile flickering across his lips when she nodded. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Mmm-hmmm…" Fallon folded her legs Indian style, drumming her fingertips on her kneecaps. "Shitty circumstances, but nice."

Shawn in the hospital being the circumstances, but truthfully, if Shawn hadn't gone to the hospital, and she wasn't afraid of 'Taker, Hunter doubted they would be doing this right now. He knew she cared for him as her friend, but since hooking up with Michaels, there was room for only one man in her life outside of work and it wasn't him.

He dealt the cards, watching in amusement as she scooped hers up and studied them, knowing her competitive streak combined with her inability to beat him at this game were about to send her in a tizzy. It always did.

Sure enough, he was soon reestablishing his cred and showing her exactly what his speed was. Chess, maybe he did suck, but that was her game. This was one of his, and he was starting to enjoy himself. Though, there was a lack of obnoxious commentary from her, which always accompanied their card games, usually her sniping at him for 'cheating'.

"Fal, you're awfully quiet." He said at the 200 point mark, watching as she listlessly gathered the cards to shuffle. She also seemed to be slowing down, which was bad, since he was waking up.

"Sorry." She mumbled, squinting at the cards as she arranged them neatly in her hand.

He reached out to stop her, gently pushing her hand down until the cards were back on the bed. "What's up Fal?"

"Nothing, I may be getting tired." She mock yawned, exaggeratedly hiding it behind her hand.

"Bullshit," He was going to call her on it too, frowning when her eyes dropped to the sheets. "Fallon, come on, talk to me. What's up? Is it Shawn?"

She hesitated, considering that. "No… yes, sort of. It's… somewhat related to him."

"Somewhat?"

"Mostly it's me…"

"You're not making a whole lot of sense right now, Fal." He said gently, watching as she started plucking at the sheets and suddenly, the way she was acting, how she looked began to click. "Fallon… talk to me."

She took a deep breath, reluctantly meeting his steady gaze. "I need help, Paul."

He blinked, taken aback by the use of his actual name. When they had first met, he had simply introduced himself as Hunter and it had stuck, long after she found out his real name. The fact that she was using said real name told him whatever she was about to say was something serious, and probably bad.

"You already know about my, uh, smoking habit…"

He nodded.

"I've gotten into, um…" Fallon lowered her eyes again, a faint hint of color finally coming into her face, a flush of shame. "I, uh…"

That clicking thing turned into a sinking feeling, and he cleared his throat. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? He had known about her "imitation pot" problem or habit as she had called it, and she had been fine for so long until Shawn apparently… why did everything come back to that jackass? "What else are you doing, Fallon?" He asked, proud of himself for his neutral, level tone.

"Cocaine."

It was a whisper he had to strain to hear, and the sinking feeling intensified, his guts twisting like snakes, into knots. He wasn't even asking if Shawn was doing it too, already knowing the answer. Quite frankly, he didn't even care. He tolerated Shawn, mostly, but they weren't friends, no matter how it seemed to the fans. He didn't like Michaels, and that was just intensifying. That last bit of withdrawal he had seen, that weekend, that's what that had been, her off of cocaine, her smoke, and probably her liquor. He was seeing cocaine withdrawal now; there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that.

When he didn't say anything, Fallon chanced looking at him, chewing on her bottom lip. "I want to stop it, Paul, I really do." She said quickly, trying to get everything out in a rush before she lost her nerve. "But it's hard, and I want it, I want it right now."

He could clearly see that.

"I can't do it by myself, I've tried and it's only backfiring… and I can't go to rehab." She shot him a 'you know why, right?' look, sighing when he nodded. Of course he would understand that, she was the wife of Shawn Michaels, if she went to rehab, Shawn would be under close scrutiny. Their reputations, their careers, all of it would be on the line. "I want to quit." She repeated, firmly, as if trying to convince them both.

He knew immediately what she wanted from him; why she was telling him this, and he knew why he was the one she was coming too. She trusted him, even when he was being an ass, and he knew why she trusted him… because he loved her, and she knew it. While he also knew Fallon wasn't trying to actively use that love as a means of enlisting his aid, she was also counting on it to protect her.

He mentally bitch slapped himself for being an idiot. If he had stepped up sooner, all this might have been prevented and his friend, one of his best friends, and the woman he wished he didn't love, would not be admitting she was a damn cocaine addict.

"We'll get through this Fal," He said finally, knowing she was waiting anxiously on some sort of response from him, reaching out to take her hand in his, squeezing tenderly. "I'll help you beat this."

Fallon nodded, eyes widening when she felt him dragging her over until she was folded against him, sitting in his lap.

"How long since you started, uh, your new habit?"

"Less than a month." She looked up at him. "I don't use it as much as… I mean, not a lot, not that often…" She was a novice; Shawn had taken the month to advance to intermediate. But she couldn't help him until she got help herself.

Less than a month… cocaine was addictive, and she had known it and still done it anyway. The main thing was convincing your brain you didn't need it to be happy. She figured she needed to dig for the steel will she knew she had inherited from Viola and tell her brain to get with the new, addiction free program.

"Alright, we can do this but…" Hunter hesitated, knowing this was where things were going to get hairy. He had never and would never understand Fallon's feelings for Shawn, or why she even had them. He supposed, if he were to look in-depth on the issue, he would have to say there was some serious obsession going on there, compounded with drugs, on both sides. Yeah, definitely not getting into this one, even with himself. "You know you can't uh… surround yourself with-"

"Shawn." She said matter-of-factly. "I can't be around Shawn if he's not going to quit either."

"Yeah… that." So, now that Shawn was a confirmed user of the white stuff… "Any idea how you're going to manage that?"

"No…" She sighed, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "Not a damn clue…"

"We'll figure something out." He wrapped his arms around her, having absolutely no clue himself just how they were going to do this, but somehow, they would.

"Thank you… Hunter."

He smiled at that. Back to Hunter, she was feeling better.


	48. DGeneration X

**48: D-Generation X**

Bret Hart referenced them as degenerates on more than one occasion, and it was no surprise to Fallon that Shawn came up with the idea of using it. D-Generation X, finally their little group had a name and plenty of attitudes to go with it.

Fallon had been clean for two weeks, ever since the night she had confessed her addiction to Hunter. The Monday after Bad Blood, and after Shawn had been released from the hospital, she had sat down with him to discuss the cocaine problem, Hunter with her. To both her and Hunt's surprise, Shawn had agreed with her, it needed to stop.

Hunter had officially become her rehab specialist; he drew the line at Michaels. Dealing with Fallon was fine, he just kept reminding her of all the reasons she needed to clean her shit up. 'Taker was top of that list and that just lit a fire under her ass, and at night, he knew she was sipping her rye as a sleeping aid so she wouldn't toss and turn or get up for a fix.

So far, she was doing pretty well, she was starting to bounce back, and he was attributing it to the fact that she hadn't been doing the drug that long or as much as she could've been.

Shawn seemed to be doing… alright, too… which made Hunter question if the other man had stopped or was just telling them they did. Fallon reported that Shawn wasn't acting high, or appearing high anymore, nor had she found any drugs in his bag. Since they both spent their daylight hours with Hunter, and were usually alone only at nights, and on their days off, he was going to take her word for it.

He kind of had too, because on those two days off, she had to rely on herself to keep her head on straight. It was a bit weird, her calling him constantly those days, but oddly amusing, just to hear her announce she hadn't touched 'a damn thing'.

Then there was the lack of 'Taker. After Bad Blood, he seemed to just start ignoring them, Fallon included, focusing on his work and whatever he did in his downtime. None of them were speculating on that, they were just letting it go and hoping 'Taker had finally gotten the hint.

So in the course of only weeks, things had started changing, and for the better. Sober, drug-free Michael's, no 'Taker, and their little group ball was officially rolling.

**10/20/97  
>Week Ten<strong>

"Vince is going to be a bit peeved if you do this…"

"Since when do I care about what Vinnie thinks? It's good for ratings; he did say to 'do somethin' shocking'." Shawn said, emphasizing the quote by gesturing with his fingers. "This works."

"Besides, if he doesn't do this, I'll kick his ass, he made me make the damn signs." Fallon said, watching as Hunter flipped through the poster boards, smirking slightly.

"Seriously Fal? Uncle Tom 3:16?"

"It's funny!"

Shaking his head, he watched as Shawn set out the folding chairs they were going to take out with them in just a few minutes. He didn't mind as much as he pretended he did, but someone had to be the moral compass tonight since obviously Fallon was on board with this racism/prejudice thing going in the WWF as of late.

"Hey, check this one out."

He glanced back at her, beginning to laugh. "Spank me Vince? Oh God…"

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Just so you know, Shawn wants to flash his ass tonight, so be ready to cover his butt if he does."

"Hey!" Shawn glared at her. "Not cool, no raining on my parade Frogger."

"You're not showing your butt."

"But it's a nice butt."

"It is, and it's also mine, you're not showing it."

Hunter smacked himself in the face with the posters.

**10/27/97  
>Week Eleven<strong>

"Alright you inbreds, settle down!"

Hunter nearly faceplammed himself from backstage when he heard that. It had been Shawn's bright idea, no big surprise there, to convince Vince to let Fallon start working the mic. Probably not the smartest move on Vince's part since Fallon and Shawn had then begun immediately working on some less than nice things for her to say.

Shawn was grinning from ear to ear. "That's my wife!"

Out in the ring, Fallon stood, looking around the sea of fans with an openly disdainful sneer, glancing at the crouching Dustin and his wife. "All you fat, disgusting, Tulsa tubs of lard-" Had to get in the city's name, when Hunter had learned of her new 'thing', he had impressed that one into her repeatedly. "to shut your mouths."

"Fal really doesn't like the south, does she?" Hunter laughed.

"Not particularly."

He listened as she introduced him. The former IC champion, King of the Ring, and 1/3 of DX.

"And the future of the World Wrestling Federation…"

Now that one he hadn't coached her on. He pushed out through the curtains as she said his name, noting she was stressing her 'Maine' accent, which he was so used to at this point that it never really registered. It struck him that she was doing it to stress the difference between her and the, ah, Tulsa tubs of lard even further.

Fallon was watching them, him and Shawn, come down the ring, inwardly thinking she was going to take that damn long coat of Hunter's and burn it. He was now officially 'cool', he could give up his Elton John wardrobe.

Then he did that even gayer bow of his, one even she would have never attempted, and she was a girl! Shaking her head slightly, she joined Shawn, tempted to actually hit Hunter in the nuts instead of just using him as a crotch chop prop.

Then when Shawn, looking rather yummy in his tan sports coat and slacks, went to 'commentate', she turned to watch Hunter, aware Goldust was circling her. As far as she was concerned, he was wearing more make-up than she was, and she had even started sporting her 'hooker' red lipstick again.

When Goldie shoved Hunter, she stepped in and shoved him, smirking when he went backwards. Hunter came up behind her, and she could hear him chewing noisily on his gum, both of them basically daring Goldust to come do something.

Which, he did, and she backed off, not about to get herself in a situation she couldn't get out of, preferring to leave that to the boys.

Though, as the match progressed, she did begin to toy with Terri, who had balls. Obviously, not real ones, but her figurative balls were on the large side. Terri was like, five foot even, and curvy, but not brawny. Fallon was tall and lithe, her own curves rather lackluster compared to the other woman's.

She consoled herself with the knowledge that she could wrestle, and brawl, and proceeded to do her self-esteem some favors by dismantling Terri outside the ring. She was, however, mindful not to actually hurt Terri… much.

**11/09/97 –Survivor Series**

"Is it me, or was Shawn really quiet today?"

Fallon looked up from the vanity where she was painting her fingernails, a shade of red to match her lipstick, considering it. "He's been quiet. Speaking of my darling husband, where the hell is he?"

She and Hunter had come to the Molson Centre without Shawn, who was busy 'going over' the match between him and Bret tonight. It would be Bret's final match for the WWF before he headed to greener pastures, or, as Shawn had said "jumped the damn ship". She didn't know the particulars; she didn't really care to know. She did know that Shawn and Bret respected each other on a professional level, to an extent, and that was about it.

"No idea, he should've been here by now." Hunter scratched his chin, eyeballing the clock and sighed. Things were tense, and he was going to assume it was everyone worrying about the match-up tonight. Behind the scenes, things had been… interesting. McMahon had been negotiating with Hart, and they seemed to have reached some sort of compromise. Of course, there were the rumors going around that said compromise would fall through, something would happen… he was just glad he wasn't the one in that situation. Shawn could have at it.

They both jumped when the dressing room door burst open and Shawn walked in, already dressed for the night's match and looking… a bit…

Fallon gnashed her teeth. He. Was. High.

"You're not going out with me tonight." He said, skipping the greetings and getting right down to it. "Neither of you. Fallon, I want you to go back to the hotel."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Shawn, I-"

"Go on woman, get the hell out of here."

Hunter frowned, stepping forward. "Don't talk to her like-"

"I don't want her here tonight, Hunter." Shawn interrupted, turning his back on the other man completely. "Frogger, please, just go back to the hotel and we'll talk when I get there after the show, alright?"

She scowled at him, flipping her hair back over her shoulders. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>The reason Shawn didn't want Fallon there, or for Hunter to go out with him, became clear when Bret Hart got royally screwed, and Hunter had never been so glad to be kept off-screen in his life. Whatever Shawn had been up too today, he had known this was going to happen, and sending Fallon away and keeping him off-screen also might help protect them when the backlash occurred.<p>

And boy, was backlash coming.

He went out to grab Shawn, hauling his ass backstage with help from Brisco. "What the fuck man?"

"Shut up, just shut up!" Shawn ordered, not a happy camper right now. When the fans had realized what had happened, and they had cottoned on a bit too quick, they had shown their displeasure by throwing things, and those close enough to him had even shoved him a bit. "We need to get the hell out of here now, Hunt."

No kidding.

* * *

><p>Fallon had ordered the rest of the pay-per-view at the hotel, and could do nothing but sit and stare at the television even after it had ended. What had she just seen? Shawn appeared shocked and angry with the outcome, with Bret being screwed over, but… it didn't tally with the way he had acted before the match.<p>

She finally hauled herself off the bed, jumping several inches off the floor when the phone rang. She answered it on the third ring. "Hello?"

"What the fuck, Fallon?"

"Luna?"

"What just happened? Everyone here is going apeshit!"

It briefly crossed Fallon's mind that they needed to eventually do something with Luna, besides use her at house shows. She was signed to the company, but so far, hadn't been shown live or had any ideas pitched her way. "No idea, why are you there?"

"Duh, because I'm hoping eventually, they'll figure out what to do with me. Don't evade the topic, what happened? Did Shawn know?"

"I'm going to go on record right now with this: I have absolutely no idea about anything regarding that match. I love you, goodnight."


	49. Survivor Series Fallout

**49: Survivor Series Fallout**  
><strong>1110/97 –Monday  
>Week Thirteen<strong>

"That was some messed up stuff last night, Fallon."

Fallon both jumped for joy and sighed, turning to face the man that oh-so-familiar Texas voice belonged too. "Well hello Steve." She greeted, ignoring Jackie and Luna's still insistent demands to know 'what happened'. She didn't know! But nobody believed her!

It was sheer hell tonight, some people had no-showed, like Foley, for example, in protest of the Bret being screwed thing. Others, who had shown, were giving DX the cold shoulder. She hadn't even bothered badgering Shawn about it, not yet anyway. He had returned to the hotel room in a piss-poor mood and she had let everything go, not about to rile him.

Today was a new story, and he had been on a roll but neither of them had mentioned Survivor Series.

"You're not going to answer us, are you?" Jackie demanded, sighing when she got a middle finger as a response. "Fine, be that way."

Luna shook her head, walking away with Jackie, leaving Fallon to deflect what was probably another onslaught of questions from someone who wouldn't be so easily brushed off.

"Steve, if you're going to ask, I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told everyone else, I had no idea what was going to happen last night and I still don't know the story." She was going to have one hell of a headache; she could already feel it coming on.

"I believe you."

She blinked, unsure if she had heard that correctly.

"You weren't here last night, word was, Michaels got you the hell out of dodge. He wouldn't have done that if you were in on it." That and honestly, Steve figured nobody but Vince, Michaels and a few others would have known about the screw job, Fallon not amongst those few others because there was no logical reason for her to know. Ignorance could be her protection. "Speakin' of, where is Michaels?"

"Taking a shower." Fallon said, shrugging and leaned back against the cement wall, folding her arms over her chest. She was relaxing somewhat, feeling more at ease now that she knew Steve wasn't about to bug her about last night. "You celebrate winning that title yet?" She asked, nodding at the Intercontinental Championship he held over his shoulder.

"Not yet, it was a bit… hectic last night."

Going out and celebrating sounded like fun, actually, she wanted to just celebrate by having a drink. Shawn was the Champ, on the very top, and that was cause for celebration. She didn't see them celebrating, not anytime soon. "He has been in there a damn long time though…"

"Probably still washin' shit out of his hair from last night." Steve joked, moving to lean against the wall beside her, unable to stop himself from looking down. She was wearing one of her old corset tops, and that top was doing wonders for her upper body. "You know honey," He began, smiling wickedly when she glanced up at him. "I would've invited ya to join me in the shower instead of leaving you out here all by yer lonesome."

Fallon had not missed him taking her in visually, or the way those blue eyes of his had lingered on her chest, and a slow, flirtatious smile spread across her ruby red lips. Married she was, and so was he, but… it was alright to look, just not touch. Right? Right. That and Steve was easy on the eyes, easy to get along with –providing he liked you-, and easy to flirt with. Since the DX thing had taken off, and 'Taker had faded to the background, the lack of drugs, her natural cockiness and 'tude had been emerging.

"Well, it's definitely his loss, isn't it?" She replied, unfolding her arms in order to reach out and trace a finger along his bare shoulder. "You look like you need a shower, Steve, you're soaked."

Steve chuckled at that, watching her finger trailing a path down his forearm. "Beer."

She nodded, not surprised by that at all.

"Think your boy would mind if you joined me in the shower? I could always use help gettin' some of those hard to reach spots."

"He probably would." She sighed dramatically, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Nice to see you again, Steve." She had seen him in passing, but this was the first time they had spoken since the night Shawn had announced their marriage, which was like, a month and a half ago.

Married, she was married. That did not mean she couldn't look though, because Steve was a gorgeous piece of flesh, even if he was bald. Bald on him worked. She laughed when he caught her hand as she turned to go, whirling back to face him, her eyes straying past his shoulder to her apparently finished in the shower husband. Oops.

"You 'bout ready to go, Fallie?" Shawn asked, watching as Steve slowly let go of her hand and kept the smile plastered on his face, both their bags over his shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to send this piece of shit packing, just as he'd done Bret Hart only last night.

"Yep."

He grabbed her now free hand a bit harshly, throwing Steve a condescending smile as he pulled his wife against him. "I'm thinkin' we should go back to the hotel and finally celebrate last night, what do you think?"

"I-" Fallon swallowed her words when he kissed her, reaching down to discreetly pinch his side, not overly appreciating being treated so roughly, or the fact that he was yet again… high. What happened to staying drug-free?

"Come on, Frogger." He turned and guided her out of the arena, not sparing Steve a backwards glance.

As far as Steve was concerned, Shawn had just earned himself a stunner for that little stunt, two if he witnessed him handling his wife that way again.

Fallon waited until they were out of the building and near their rental before shoving Shawn away from her. After all the crap they had gone through, this past month getting cleaned up… and this idiot was high! She felt her swollen lips, eyes narrowing. "What have I told you about man handling me?" She demanded slowly, struggling to reign in her temper.

He shrugged.

So she slapped him. "You promised you were done with that shit!" She hissed, shaking her now stinging hand, not referring to the man handling but the drugs. "We both promised, Shawn!" And so far, she was good to go, largely thanks to Hunter.

"I didn't do shit!" Shawn growled back at her, knowing instantly what she meant and shoved her against the car, hazel eyes flashing. "You're going to actually stand there and accuse me doin' something that I didn't do?"

"Yes, because you did do it!"

"Christ, Fallon! Last night I had to do something that will probably haunt my goddamn career for the rest of my life!"

So, that was him sort of admitting he had been in the screw job, Fallon immediately discarded that. She was going to continue maintaining her 'I have no idea what happened' stance, for the sake of her own career, and mental well-being. "Oh bullshit! You hate Bret, you probably fucking loved doing it!" She sneered, reaching around to rub her lower back.

"So I had some green stashed away!" When she opened her mouth, he raised his hand up. "I wanted to have a good time tonight, relax with my wife, but naturally, you had to ruin it with your damn accusations!"

Did he think she was stupid? She knew when he was 'high' and when he was 'coked out', it was obvious. That and his temperament was usually a clear indicator. The initial 'happy' had been replaced with paranoia, anger and some serious mood swings that made her menstrual issues look like fucking Christmas. "Green huh? More like white and-"

"Get in the fuckin' car."

"Oh, because-" She cursed when he literally threw her in the backseat of their rental along with their bags, turning onto her back to kick him in the thigh with the heel of her boot before he could shut the door. "Prick!" She bellowed, watching through narrowed eyes as he limped around to the front of the car, leaning forward to smack the back of his head when he sat in the driver's seat. She then scooted to the opposite side of the car before he could retaliate.

When they got back to the hotel, she was going to call up Luna and pray she had left the arena, there was no way she was staying with Shawn tonight, not while he was like this.

"Think whatever the hell you want, Fallon, I don't give a shit." Shawn kept his eyes forward, though if she smacked him again he'd pull the car over and beat her ass. "You wanna know why I'm pissed off? It isn't because of the coke, which I haven't touched, or even you being a bitch about it! It's because my wife was eye-fucking our coworker and I don't appreciate it! You're my wife, you belong to me, Fallon! You made those vows right along with me woman, so you need to stop your shit with Steve or else! Do I make myself clear?"

"Go screw yourself." She shot back, leaning against the door and simply stared out the window. Grass… yeah, he had smoked weed all right. If he had been smoking the green, his ass would be planted somewhere watching cartoons and eating Twinkies, not acting like this.

Honestly, given all the times she had done it with him, did he really think she wasn't going to recognize the signs? Especially since she was mostly in her right frame of mind these days?

When they reached the hotel, Fallon slid from the car and retrieved her bag from the trunk, ignoring him as she headed inside. Once in their room, she locked herself in the bathroom to change, listening to him ranting and raving in the bedroom. "I'm flushing your coke!" She informed him through the door. Since he had put his bag in the backseat with her… she had raided it, finally discovering a torn section of lining on the inside, nice hiding place.

Shawn kicked in the door, just in time to watch her dump the contents of the small ziplock bag right into the toilet bowl. "You bitch!" He snarled, walking over as she flushed, pushing her back out of his way.

Fallon hit the wall, eyes wide as he stared into the toilet.

"What the fuck, Fallon? Do you have any idea how much that shit costs?" Shawn had to walk away from her before he ended up hurting her, tempted to become a wife beater.

She was definitely going to have a bruised back and she was tired of him shoving her around. She followed him and shoved him so hard he went flying to the floor. "I warned you to stop being so rough with me, Shawn." She said coldly, buttoning the denim skirt she had slipped into, not bothering to change out of the corset top. That required time, and she wasn't staying here any longer than she had too.

Snorting, she stepped over him, retrieving her purse off the bed and slung it across her upper body as she turned to look down at him. "Couldn't keep off it, could you? No, you couldn't, because you're weak."

He was already pushing himself up.

She slid her feet into her flats, throwing her hair over her shoulders. "Well, you have fun with the withdrawal when it comes because I won't be here to enjoy seeing you suffer."

"Where the hell are you going?" He demanded, ignoring everything else she said, more intent on the fact that it looked like she was about to walk out that door. He stopped her before she could, pressing her back into said door and caught her hand before it could connect with his shoulder. "You're my wife, do you think I enjoy watchin' another man fuck you with his eyes and then see you returning it?"

She was hung up on the drugs, he was hung up on some flirting.


	50. The Bald God

**A/N:** Nine more chapters to go before Shatter is finished! The Fallon/Shawn story is nowhere near done, but considering how long this already is, I'm breaking it up into parts. As the chapter title implies, this is about... the Bald God xD **  
><strong>

**50: The Bald God**  
><strong>1110/97 –Monday  
>Week Thirteen<strong>

"You are not turning this around on-"

Shawn buried his face in her neck, keeping her arms trapped to her sides. "You're not going anywhere," He interrupted her. "Especially not to go track down your fuck buddy."

"Oh please! I was just looking, not actually fucking him! Kinda like how you were just looking at the new make-up girl last week." She hissed, trying to free her arms. He still thought Steve was her 'fuck buddy'? Seriously? Fallon's bitch mode had officially kicked in. "Well, you're all coked up and I'm sure not screwing you, so-"

Shawn bit her.

"OW!"

Smirking, he kissed the spot he had just chomped on, one hand moving to trail along her ribs. "She looked like she could use some attention from ol' HBK, baby. What was I supposed to do? Ignore her?" He didn't think he had really done anything wrong, he had just been teasing the girl a bit. But when it came to Fallon and Steve, that was a whole new ballgame. "I want you to stay away from him, Fallon." He growled in her ear as he pressed himself against her. "Don't make me say it again."

He was hard, and she could feel it through his jeans and her skirt. She wasn't even remotely in the mood. "Not. Going. To. Happen." She informed him, using her free hand to feel where he had bit her. "That poor woman, all lonely, needing your attention…" Her eyes narrowed to slits. "She can have it because if I want attention I'll get it from someone besides you."

"Is that right?" Shawn's eyes had iced over, her words like a poison, quickly deflating him. "From Steve, hmmm? Or maybe 'Taker? You wanted him before you started sucking my cock after all."

That earned him a serious bitch smack.

He really did not appreciate her abusive nature and showed his displeasure by gripping her wrists and pinning her arms over her head, against the door. "If you hit me one more time, I will return the favor, Fallon. Don't think I won't either. Now answer the damn question, just who will you get attention from?"

Sure as hell not 'Taker, considering everything he had done to her, and to Shawn, that was really low on Shawn's part. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." She said coldly, not bothering to struggle. "Just be aware that since you went back on our promise to stay clean, everything is game now. If I want to fuck someone besides you, I will." If he wanted to hurt her, then she'd rip out his heart.

"You want to screw someone else?" Shawn masked the hurt with cockiness, pushing himself away from her. "I wonder what Vanessa is doing tonight." Vanessa being the make-up girl. If she wanted to rip his heart out, then he would do the same to her, not caring if he had broken his word about doing blow, she was screwing around on him anyway. "I think I'll give her a call, since you'll be busy with whoever the hell you plan on fuckin' besides your husband."

"You do that, I really hope she doesn't mind the fact that you think you need cocaine to fuck at all." Fallon spit back, blinking back tears. She had planned on going to find Luna, not screw anyone. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her as hard as she could.

She was going down to the bar and getting trashed. She ran her fingers over the bite mark and then to her back. If he actually did sleep with Vanessa… her teeth gnashed at the thought.

Shawn was thinking along the same lines, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Though the thought of another man touching her… he needed a drink of his own, heading for the min-bar.

* * *

><p>Fallon planted her ass at the bar, ordering a glass of Tennessee rye along with a beer chaser, staring down at the counter with a frown. Considering all the shit they went through, all that stuff with 'Taker, the cocaine issues and… yeah. Why did he have to start doing it again?<p>

She didn't even touch her herb anymore, the worst she did was drink. She knew now she had a drug problem and was not about to reignite it. "Fuck him." She snorted, downing two shots in succession.

"Fuck who honey?"

Fallon turned slightly to find Steve standing behind her, turning back to her liquor.

He had seen her come in, along, and figured Shawn was just a few feet behind her. No, didn't look like that was the case. He sat down next to her at the bar, noting that she looked somewhere in the middle of sad and pissed. "What're you doin' down here, Fallon?"

"I am drinking." She said, shooting him a 'duh' sideways look. "Shawn and I had a disagreement." Of course, Steve had seen how Shawn had hauled her ass out of there, so it wasn't any wonder when he didn't look surprised. "You?"

"Same." He held up his longneck. "I'm sorry your night hasn't been good, honey." He wasn't about to get into Shawn's treatment of his wife lately, that was a topic that would probably just alienate her, nah, didn't need that.

"It's cool." She shrugged, knowing exactly what Shawn's problem was: jealousy and high. Definitely not helped by the way she had run off at the mouth and purposefully tried to piss him off… she was such a bitch. "Why are you drinking alone? Considering your triumphant return last night it don't seem right." Shift the focus to him, she didn't like the spotlight right now.

"I could ask the same about you."

"I'm not drinking alone Steve, you're here, now aren't you?" She said, smiling slightly as she raised her glass in a toast. Fallon was going to keep Shawn the hell out of her mind right now because she did not want to be a sad drunk; actually, she just wanted to be drunk. "Okay, here comes the Nation, time to find a corner." She said when she spotted the idiots strolling in, more specifically the idiot she did not like: Rocky.

Snorting, Steve got up, leading the way. "You wanna play cards?"

"Got a deck?"

"Back pocket, always come prepared."

She followed him further into the bar, sitting down in a corner and watched as she withdrew the pack. "Aw, Steve was a Boy Scout!"

"Sure, up until I stunned the troop leader." He shot back, sitting across from her. He set his beer aside and tipped the cards out of the pack. "Poker?"

"Hell no! Last time we played, you cleaned out my wallet!"

"I remember that, you had five hundred in cash…" Steve smirked slightly, shuffling the deck. "You just need to learn the finer points of the game. We'll play poker, minus the money."

She flipped him off, glancing at her glass and realized she had been sipping all this time, she needed a refill. It took her a moment to get the bar tender's attention, but when she did, she pointed to her glass and then gestured towards Steve's bottle. Soon, they each had a refill.

As the night wore on, Steve began 'educating' her on the finer points of poker, as well as the different types of poker, such as Texas. Everything he was telling her, she only retained about half of it, probably not helped by the fact that they were both drinking a bit on the heavy side.

Also not helped by the fact that as he drank more, he was becoming even bolder than usual, his eyes kept darting back to the corset top, or more to the point, the twins. "Steve, you're going to set my tits on fire if you don't stop staring at them…"

"Honey, with you wearin' a piece like that, yer damn lucky they're not already on fire." He retorted in a rough drawl, smirking when she arched an eyebrow. "C'mere." He scooted to the side of his booth, patting the spot next to him. When she arched the other brow, he reached over to snag her glass of rye.

"That's not fair!"

"I'mma hold it hostage 'til ya get over here."

Grumbling under her breath, she moved over so she was sitting next to him, laying her cards down on the table. She felt Steve draping his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into him and shook her head. "Nuh uh, gimme back my drink."

He passed it to her, watching as she drained what was left. "You know, Shawn's a real dumbass…"

She was inclined to agree, nodding her head.

"He get pissed about us talkin'?"

"I think the words he used were visually fuckin…" She whispered, the combination of alcohol and now his finger running along her upper arm not doing her any favors. Then the finger was trailing down her collarbone and finally over the swell of her breast. "Steve…"

"Hmmm?" He watched as her head tilted until she was looking up at him, replacing the finger with his palm, cupping her through the material of her top. He felt her inhale sharply, half-expecting her to say or do something to stop him. When she didn't, he slowly leaned down, further testing the waters by brushing his lips against hers.

She returned the light kiss, feeling the immediate difference between him and Shawn. Steve's mustache and goatee weren't scratching her like she would have thought but instead adding to the pleasant sensations that were now rolling through her. Those sensations were undoubtedly helped along by his firm but gentle hand doing wonderful things to her breast.

Shifting again in her seat, she leaned into him, parting her lips when he deepened the kiss. He tasted like the beer he had consumed, and something else she couldn't place, but she liked it.

This awkward turn thing they had going on wasn't working for Steve and he used his feet to push the table back against the now empty booth she had previously occupied. Once he had a bit of breathing room, he pulled her to straddle his lap; her skirt hiking up until it was practically bunching around her hips. Considering they were in a corner, with the table hiding her lower half, and the room wasn't exactly jam packed, he didn't really care.

For modesty's sake, her modesty, and comfort, he moved his hands down to cover her backside, and cop a few feels, above the satin panties she wore. He could feel her brushing against him through his denim shorts, and when her hands slid up underneath his tee shirt and touched skin, he groaned in her mouth. She was purposefully grinding herself against him, and he was dimly aware that she was doing it both to tease him and pleasuring herself.

Fallon was definitely doing both, smiling against his lips when he arched up against her. He wore his shorts tight, that probably didn't feel so good right now. With that thought in mind, she withdrew a hand from beneath his shirt, reaching down between them.

Without even thinking, Steve arched his hips, holding onto her so she didn't go backwards and held his breath as she undid the button and zipper. "Christ…"

"Uh huh…" Fallon was breathing heavily now, just like he was, resting her cheek against his bald head when he bent down to kiss along her shoulder. She really hated her top right about now, wanting to feel those lips on other parts of her body.

Steve was momentarily distracted the second her hand wrapped around his now freed cock, letting out a soft hiss. His attention snapped back into place when she positioned him against her, not feeling the satin material of her panties but her wet slit. "Shit Fallon," His hand fumbled down along hers, feeling the material bunched to the side, the woman had a bit of a wild side when she was drunk, and he indulged his own.

She obviously wasn't thinking about being caught, and habit made him look up, checking to see if anyone was watching them. Satisfied no one was, but also experiencing a bit of a rush at the idea that they could be caught, he replaced her hand with his, his free palm moving beneath her thigh, pushing up.

She caught onto the cue, raising herself, her hands gripping his shoulders for leverage. She felt him awkwardly maneuvering, their close, cramped quarters not allowing much leeway for this, and then she felt the head of his cock pressing against her, shifting just a fraction.

That fraction was enough, and a moment later, Steve's hands were on her hips, pulling her back down as he slid inside of her, both of them freezing when he was fully sheathed in her receptive body. Both their gazes were down, taking in the narrowed view. Her skirt was now around her waist, her black panties scrunched to the side and then there was where they were joined…

"We need to take this upstairs."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Yes, they've got serious issues. It'll get better though, promise!<p> 


	51. Issues

**51: Issues****  
>1111/97  
>Week 13<strong>

Fallon was downstairs bright and early, sitting on a lobby couch with Hunter, both of them sipping coffee and chatting about anything but Survivor Series. She had spent the night with Steve, both of them waking up a bit awkwardly, especially since they had woken up tangled together. The awkward moment had passed after a few minutes, both of them recognizing they had been drunk, they shared a mutual attraction, and the real issue: they were both married.

After a semi-awkward conversation concerning what happened next, they mutually decided to just remain friends, and avoid drinking together anymore. Fallon had made the comment of 'we'll see' on the remaining friends aspect, knowing damn well that was iffy because of a possible uncomfortable factor in the near future.

Time would tell.

She had headed back to her own hotel room for a shower and a change of clothes, not surprised to find Shawn still in bed, or the room being trashed, or the bottles of whiskey lying about. Showered, dressed and vacated downstairs, trying to ignore the guilt that was bubbling in her belly. Or perhaps, that was just the beer she had ingested, beer always made her feel like crap if she drank too much of it.

The already stilted conversation came to a stop when Shawn finally appeared, looking like he had had a rough night of his own. He needed a shave, and was dressed… actually, rather plain, given his usual attire. He also wore a pair of sunglasses, he was hung-over.

"Good morning, sunshine." She greeted, a bit too cheerfully and reached for the cardboard drink carrier to retrieve the third coffee, extending it to him.

"Mornin'." He grunted, gingerly sipping the coffee and when he found it to be temperature appropriate, he drained it. "We ready to go?"

Hunter was looking back and forth between them. Shawn looked like shit and Fallon looked… cheerful, but weird. Weird because she was wearing a black skirt than came down to her knees and… a pale green turtleneck shirt. He had never seen her dressed so… weird, it was just weird, especially the turtleneck. "Everything okay with you two?" He asked, not really up to being in the middle of a morning battle but… he was going to be stuck in a car with them all day, he wanted to know if he was a candidate for suicide via throwing himself out into the freeway.

Shawn nodded, even managing a carefree grin. "Of course it is." When Fallon stood up, he wrapped his arm around her, bending down to kiss her cheek –and discreetly inhale her scent. "Just a long night of… well, you don't want the nasty little details, do you Huntie boy?"

She was amused by him sniffing her and simply leaned into him, her mega-watt smile never faltering.

"Then how come she was down here before you?"

"Because unlike her, I am not an early bird."

Which was true, and Fallon went along with the charade, wondering why Shawn wasn't calling her out right now. Instead he was basically covering her ass, trying to make Hunter think there wasn't trouble in paradise. "Hunt, if I didn't get up early, I'd wind up missing out on the hot water for a shower." Which was also true. "You're too paranoid Hunter, it's not healthy."

Damn right he was paranoid! She was going to give him gray hairs and he was only twenty-nine! "Why are you wearing a skirt? You don't usually wear skirts during the day." He was having an issue, there was something wrong here, and now it was going to bug him all day long. "And a turtleneck?"

"You have issues, you know that?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

Shawn finally registered the somewhat un-Fallon-like attire, though he wasn't commenting on it in front of Hunter. "She doesn't have a limited wardrobe, jackass." He pointed out flatly, watching in satisfaction as Hunter apparently gave it up and walked away from them. He took Fallon's hand and followed after, slowly. "Did you have fun last night, Frogger?" He asked in a whisper, frowning when she merely turned that overly bright smile on him. Oh yes she did, and Shawn was going to murder someone.

Hunter completely missed whatever their exchange could be classified as, busy setting his and Fallon's bags in the trunk of the rental, stepping aside so Shawn could handle his own stuff. He took the driver's seat, Fallon the front passenger, and when Shawn slid into the back with a pillow he must have had in one of his bags, he arched an eyebrow. "Still tired man?"

"Shut up and drive, Huntie."

Snorting, Fallon retrieved her own sunglasses from her purse and slid them on, looking out the window. Of course he was tired, he had probably spent the night getting trashed and screwed. She supposed she couldn't say anything though, she had gotten pretty good and buzzed, and then stayed up all night… with another man. Shawn knew it too.

Frowning, she shifted in her seat to look back at him, seeing his head raise just a fraction, studying him speculatively before turning back around. She'd cross that bridge only when, or if, she had too.

Shawn was also thinking about her night, knowing she had been with another man, and just the thought of her cheating on him was lighting his blood on fire. He had to take a few calming breaths, swallowing down both the anger and the hurt.

That was fine, if she wanted to go that route, then so could he. He could play that game too. Apparently their marriage vows were being tossed out the window, and all because he had done something she didn't approve of… anymore.

* * *

><p>When Hunter stopped after hours of driving, Fallon could have kissed him. She had to pee, and needed more coffee. Coffee was probably not helping with the peeing factor. She left him to try pulling Shawn out of the car to stretch his legs and headed for the women's restroom. Nothing said relief quite like a long, race horse worthy piss after holding it a while.<p>

Afterwards, she washed her hands and then pulled down the neck of her shirt, studying the two contrasting marks. One was the lovely, now bruised area Shawn had bitten her, and on the other side was a 'burn' left from Steve and his mustache/goatee combination. One still hurt, the other had potential to get her hurt.

Sighing, she wetted a towel with cold water and held it against the bite.

* * *

><p>"You've been quiet all day." Hunter commented, looking over at Shawn, who still didn't look like he was feeling quite up to par. "Is this about Hart?"<p>

"No," Shawn growled, tilting his head back to enjoy the warmth of the sun. While Fallon lingered in the bathroom doing God knew what, or who… they had done their business and then ambled over to the picnic area. Hunter was lying in the grass for some reason, while he was sprawled out on a bench, reclining back against the wooden table. "There's nothing wrong, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you're full of shit and I know Fallon."

"Yeah, I bet you do…"

Hunter chose to ignore that, closing his head. "She's acting too happy, and…" He opened them again, frowning. "Shawn, are you guys back on that shit?"

"Hell no!"

That did absolutely nothing to rest Hunter's mind.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the ride was quiet, and tense, and Fallon was going to pop Hunter in his large nose if he didn't stop looking at her like she had lost her mind. It was distracting her from the magazine she was trying to browse.<p>

When they reached the hotel, she sighed, wishing he hadn't made such good time so they'd have to of gone straight to the arena. With him tailing them like a bloodhound, she had to register with Shawn, knowing damn well she wouldn't be sharing a room with him tonight. She had no intention of sharing a room with him while he was back on drugs.

"Go ahead, get your fix, I know you probably found someone to buy some off of." She said flatly when they walked into 'their' room and Hunter was no longer an issue.

"Shows how well you know me." Shawn shot back sarcastically, not needing a 'fix' right now, and watched as she began sorting clothes from her bag. "Where were you last night?"

She hesitated for a moment, looking at him. He was trying to act casual, busy getting his own shit around for work, but she hadn't missed the resentment in his tone.

Shawn waited, and when she merely returned back to her bag, he headed for the bathroom. "Looks like you'll have to share a shower with me if you want one." He informed her, both of them knowing he took long, hot showers and that would probably be the only way she'd get one of her own.

"I don't need a shower." She didn't stink and she had had one this morning. She just needed the bathroom mirror to do her make-up and straighten her hair, which was beginning to need a cut. While he got around for his solo shower, she began applying moisturizer to her skin, pushing her hair out of her way so it wouldn't stick.

When she was finished with that, she turned to reach for her fresh underclothes, freezing when she realized he hadn't moved and was watching her. "What? Take your shower, you reek."

His expression unreadable, Shawn stepped out of the hot water long enough to snatch her up, pulling her back under the sprays with him as his lips crashed against hers. "Where do you think you're goin'?" He rumbled when she tried getting out, his hands removing her clothes with a familiarity that came from having done this several times before.

Indignantly, Fallon slapped him, letting out a screech when he tore her panties off, that did not feel pleasant at all.

That just lit him on fire all the more, and when she slapped him a second time, he laughed huskily, fisting a hand in her now wet hair, once again man handling her. "Hurt me." He whispered, running his tongue over the mark he had put on the night before.

He was hurting her and wanted her to return the favor? While sober? That was a whole new level of messed up even for them. Fallon automatically shied her head away from him when he began sucking on the bite, knowing it was going to be even more painful and bruised if he didn't stop.

She slapped him a third time, hissing when that got her pulled away and then slammed back against the tile wall. Fallon tensed as he moved to the other side of her neck, feeling him tensing as well and exhaled slowly through her nose. A gasp of pain escaped her when he used her hair to jerk her head to the side, automatically leaning forward to bite him in warning.

If she could give it up to another man than she damn sure could give it up to him, her biting habit be damned. Ignoring her muted warnings, Shawn lifted her up, guiding her legs around his waist. "I'm havin' you before we go to work." He informed her, knowing damn well if she really wanted to stop this, she could. He hadn't married a spineless bitch, she rarely hesitated to show him her displeasure.

Fallon hesitated, obviously warring with herself on something.

That only served to irritate him. She was toying with his head and with his heart, the two things he couldn't keep her from abusing. "I love you, Fallon. Damn it, don't you love me?"

"You know I do!" She said instantly, looking shocked that he would even think she didn't, her eyes meeting his as he lined himself up. "I do love you Shawn, but I'm not going to fight you, or hurt you." She still couldn't believe he had wanted that. She had married a very, very messed up individual.

"You already did hurt me." He whispered, pressing his head against hers as he slid inside of her, not surprised that she was ready for him. Contrary to her 'I don't want angry sex' stance, she usually did, she just hated admitting it.

She knew what he meant by hurting him, and felt more than just a hint of shame course through her.

He just wished Fallon could understand that it wasn't as easy as she thought when it came to quitting something that made him feel so good. She knew how it felt, why the hell she stopped and could quit cold turkey was beyond him. "And I'm not weak either," He added harshly. "You just don't want to escape with me anymore."

"No, you are weak… the high isn't… isn't worth the consequences…" She managed to get out, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

"Admit you miss it… admit it…"

She shook her head no, biting down on her bottom lip, cheeks flushed. Sure, it was a great feeling, being high, the aftermath… not so much.

His hands moved to her ass, forcing her to meet him thrust for thrust. "You're weak for goin' to another man instead of stayin' and fighting for me." He informed her darkly, feeling her shudder against him, not caring. "So the way I see it, you're just as weak as me."

She turned an even darker shade of red at that. She had known he knew, but him finally acknowledging it out loud was… worse, much worse. Behind the anger, she could hear the pain, knowing she had indeed hurt him.


	52. Something Has To Give

**52: Something Has To Give**  
><strong>1111/97  
>Week 13<strong>

The next time Shawn bit her, she was going to knock his damn teeth out, Fallon thought as she applied foundation to her throat and face, watching through the mirror as he brushed out his damp hair. After their rather angry sex, they had both lapsed into silence and simply showered.

She was now feeling drained, having been up most of the night, she was sexed out, officially done with sex for at least two days. She finished with her make-up and just pulled her curly hair back into a ponytail, there was no time, and she had no inclination, to straighten it. Then it was on with her black leggings and a shirt, house show meant not quite so flashy, and besides, the world did not need to see the state of her mauled breasts, there would be no corset tops for a while.

Shawn was feeling much better, physically, though his mind was waging mental warfare on him. He met her gaze through the mirror, neither of them saying a word.

* * *

><p>"Well you look… upset. Who's pissed off my favorite Degenerate?" Luna demanded when she spotted Fallon walking down the hallway, minus Shawn which was rare, and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.<p>

"I'm tired, not upset." Fallon was blah, ready to sleep, and couldn't because they had to put on some kind of show. She just needed away from Shawn, who had buried his hurt underneath cockiness, acting like he was on top of the world again. She couldn't decide if he was putting on a front or if dominating her counted in the ego boosting department. Probably a bit of both.

"Well you look upset." Luna persisted, ignoring the look she was given. "What happened?" She asked, not about to let it lie and led the way outside. "C'mon, tell me."

They hopped up onto one of the equipment truck beds, leaning back against the steel grating, and Luna listened as Fallon slowly began spilling her guts, eyes widening with every word.

"Holy shit…" She breathed when Fallon finally fell silent. "You and… and Steve?"

"Yes, Steve." Fallon looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Shawn pissed me off…" She admitted, knowing that was not a very good excuse for sleeping around. "And I went downstairs to the bar… one thing led to the other and… yeah, Steve." Her eyes drifted shut, replaying the night, what she could recall of it. "It was damn good, just in case you're wondering."

"That was going to be my next question." Luna laughed, nudging Fallon gently with her elbow. "I'd ask for details, but I know you won't give them to me."

Fallon shook her head.

"Exactly." She got serious again. "What about Shawn? Does he know? Are you guys divorcing?"

"I am not divorcing Shawn, I love him." Fallon said simply, knowing that sounded crazy all things considered, but it was true. They just had serious, serious issues that needed to be resolved, and they hadn't even been married all that long! Just a few months. "And yes, he knows, sort of." He knew she had cheated, he didn't know who with, thank God.

"Sort of?" Luna was confused and it showed, drumming her fingers on her kneecaps. "What do you mean sort of? He either does or he doesn't." Then it occurred to her that this was Fallon and Shawn, they had the most messed up, bizarre marriage ever. "So you two have an, um… open relationship now?"

Fallon scowled.

"I'll take that as a no."

Fallon did not want to discuss her twisted marriage, or the idea of an 'open relationship', knowing damn well if she ever caught Shawn with another woman… she did not like the idea, frowning. Lord, she was a hypocrite. "I have to go." She muttered, sliding down from the trailer and headed inside.

Luna watched her walk away, shaking her head.

"Hey honey."

Fallon was just not catching a break. She had just stepped inside and there was Steve, looking surprised but pleased to see her. She automatically fell in step with him.

"You okay?"

Why was everyone asking her that? "I'm fine, just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and today has been rather long." She replied honestly, smiling up at him and rolled her eyes at the brief smirk that flickered across his lips. "Shut up, Steve." She nudged him with her shoulder, remembering their promises to remain friends and not get 'awkward'. "How's your night going?"

"Pretty damn good if I do say so myself." He draped an arm around her, like he usually did. As far as he was concerned, nothing had changed between them. They were still friends, who had crossed a line that probably shouldn't have been crossed but he wasn't about to change how he acted around her or how he treated her. One, he was an adult, not a teenager. Two, that would just spell trouble for them both. "Where's the other half?"

"Right there." She said softly, coming to a halt when she seen Shawn. He was talking to the new make-up girl, Vanessa, leaning against the table she was using as a work station. Fallon could see the easy, charming grin on his face and noted that Vanessa's cheeks were pink, looking pleased with the attention he was paying her.

"So, how 'bout you and me go out for a drink tonight?" He wasn't even aware Fallon and Steve were behind him. "Just a _friendly_ drink, darlin'."

Fallon arched an eyebrow, listening as Vanessa preened under Shawn's exaggerated charming, wondering if this woman was for real. She hadn't missed the way he had emphasized friendly and folded her arms over her chest, squashing down the mixed emotions. She was hurt, jealous… sad, and she had cheated on him! The idea of him doing it to her was tearing her apart. She was not surprised when Vanessa bean nodding her head so fast it was bound to come popping off. "You do realize," She began scathingly. "It's not your stunning conversational skills he's interested in, right?"

Vanessa flushed three shades of red when she realized they had an audience, and a core member of the audience was none other than Mrs. Michaels herself.

Fallon smiled sweetly with a tint of bitterness when Shawn turned to stare at her, and Steve. "Make sure to wear a rubber, cowboy."

"Oh don't worry, I will." He practically spat back at her, his gaze flickering between her and Steve before turning back to Vanessa. "See you tonight, honey." He walked away, leaving his wife and Steve standing there, knowing now exactly who she had been with last night.

"He didn't look too happy." Steve commented, turning away from Vanessa and looked at Fallon, surprised to find she was trying not to cry. He guided her outside, away from everyone, where she could have a break down without an audience. "Sshhh…" He soothed when she did have that break down, pulling her against him as they stood under an eave against the building, rubbing her back gently. He did and didn't understand why she was upset, that was her husband, openly flirting and seducing another woman, but then again, Fallon had cheated on him too.

Wisely, he kept those thoughts to himself.

She hated Shawn, she loved him. They both had this ability to hurt each other so badly, and they knew it, but they still did it to each other. They could tear themselves apart with their jealousy, their tempers, their words and the fighting, but then they could also mend everything and be more in love than ever.

It had always been an emotional, disturbing rollercoaster ride between them, and she hated the fact that she couldn't stop hurting him, or loving him, because it was only destroying her. It was destroying him. "God Steve, I'm sorry…" She apologized when she had plugged the tears, pulling her face from his chest. "I didn't mean to go all weepy on you."

"It's alright, honey, sometimes you just need to vent." Contrary to popular belief, Steve wasn't a total asshole, and even if he was, he was pretty sure the broken look about her would have tamed that trait. "Fallon, have you ever considered that maybe… maybe he's not good for ya?" He asked gently, reaching out to wipe away a tear that slid down her cheek. "You deserve better, you know that, right?"

"No, not really." She whispered, shaking her head. "I hurt him just as much as he hurts me."

"What do you mean?"

"I want a word with my wife, Austin."

They both stepped out from beneath the eave at Shawn's voice.

"Alone." He added, eyes narrowing.

"I don't think so, son." Steve wasn't about to leave her alone just so she could be roughed up again, folding his arms over his chest belligerently. "I think I'll stay right here."

Rolling his eyes, Shawn looked at her. "Fallon?"

"Steve, please?"

Steve looked back and forth between the pair, finally nodding. He planted a kiss on her forehead before getting right in Shawn's face. "Lay a finger on her and you'll answer to me, boy."

"Duly noted."

Silence fell between them after Steve had walked away. She leaned back against the wall again, studying him thoughtfully. She had gone out of her way to provoke him last night after finding out he was high, she had practically begged him to fuck her up and then… yeah. She should have simply gotten Hunter to help her drag his ass to the nearest rehab clinic. This man was destroying her and she could not stop it, stop what she felt, and she was destroying him in return. What kind of marriage was this?

Shawn was thinking the same thing, watching as she rubbed her hands against her arms, noting the guilt and regret swirling in those eyes he usually loved to stare into. "Something has to change, Fallon." He said finally. "Something has to give."

She nodded.

~!~

A cold pair of eyes watched them from a distance, seeing how tense Michaels was, how withdrawn she looked, and the obvious toll this mockery of a marriage was having on them both. Served them both right.

'Taker hadn't forgotten Fallon, or her idiot husband, he had just been busy with other things. That and it had been prudent for him to fade in the shadows, not only because he was a firm believer in other people buying into the 'out of sight, out of mind'. It did indeed look like the couple had forgotten all about him.

But, they were also wrapped up in their own shallow worlds. He was back on drugs after a half-assed attempt to clean himself up, if he ever truly had and 'Taker knew Fallon was clean. She had enlisted Hunter's aid in that, the woman apparently had forgotten how to function by herself.

He blinked when it began raining, heading for the door. As he approached, they both turned to look at him, and he almost smiled as Fallon cowered behind Shawn, who was turning an interesting shade of red. When he was close enough, he halted, not minding the water beating down on him. "Well well, Mrs. Michaels…"

"Stay away from her." Shawn ordered through grit teeth.

"I merely wanted to ask her something."

"No."

"Fallon, pet, when are we going to finish our game, hmm?"

"Never." She said firmly, but still hiding behind Shawn. "Stay away from me, Calaway."

Mockingly, he bowed to the pair before disappearing inside.

The moment he was in the building, Shawn turned to pull her into his arms, feeling her shivering against him and knew it was due to 'Taker, not the cold rain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I am too." He murmured back, burying his face in her hair. They stood like that for a few moments. "We have to go inside, Fallie."


	53. Never Again

**53: Never Again**  
><strong>1111/97  
>Week 13<strong>

Needless to say, Fallon was on edge for the rest of the night and if ever she had been tempted to take something to calm down, this was the time. But… she wasn't going too. If 'Taker was creeping again, he did not need any ammunition to use against her, or Shawn for that matter. She had to change out of her wet clothes, and have her make-up done, by Vanessa no less. She wasn't even in the mood to beat the bitch's ass, her mind elsewhere.

It remained elsewhere for the entire night, and it was a good thing it was just a house show or Fallon would have been in big trouble. Surprisingly, neither Hunter or Shawn called her on it. Shawn because he probably knew what her damage was. Hunter, he had been spazzing about 'issues' all day anyway, this was just one more thing for him to spaz about.

It was after the show when Vanessa showed up at the DX locker room, leaning hesitantly in the doorway as she watched the trio packing their bags, eyes flickering between Shawn and his wife. When Shawn looked at her, she smiled and stepped back, reminding him that he had options besides his cunt wife tonight. Such as… her.

"Fal, you look sick… are you alright?" Hunter hadn't even noticed Vanessa, busy eyeballing Fallon. She had been acting weird all day and all night. Normally, she was able to pull her shit together for work, tonight she hadn't.

"I'm tired is all Hunt," She muttered, glancing at him and flashed what was a half-assed reassuring smile. "I'm thinking a bubble bath, wine and bed."

He just stared at her skeptically.

As much as Shawn wanted to hurt her the way she had him, he didn't think he could. First and foremost, that shit with 'Taker earlier in the night had scared her and he would admit to himself, it had scared him too. "Rain check." He called to the still lingering Vanessa, who just walked away with a shrug.

Inwardly cursing the morals he hadn't possessed until meeting Fallon, Shawn picked up their bags, hoisting them over his shoulder. "We'll catch up with you tomorrow, Hunter." He said, lacing his fingers through hers.

Hunter watched them leave, a bit thrown off since he had finally seen Vanessa, his attention drawn to her when Shawn had said 'rain check' from seemingly out of the blue. That had been weird, but now… it made sense. "That son of a bitch…"

* * *

><p>Fallon was quiet on the ride to the hotel, and even once they reached their room. She broke her silence just to order up two bottles of sangria and then a bottle of whiskey for Shawn. She heard him drawing a bath, a sad smile creeping onto her face.<p>

"Your bath is ready." Shawn announced, emerging from the bathroom ten minutes later, just in time to see her closing the room door and eyed the bottles in her arms. He walked over to take them from her, carrying them into the bathroom before coming back out. "I would join you but-" He blinked when she pulled his face down to hers, feeling her lips against his, totally changing what he had been thinking and about to say.

They removed each other's clothes, slowly making their way to the bath and into the hot water. Shawn had noted the bruises he had inflicted on her from earlier, frowning slightly, also noticing a few marks he hadn't noticed earlier, ones that weren't from him.

Because he had perused her body prior to getting in, and she was aware of how she looked, Fallon opted to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back so he was leaning against her chest and ran her hands down his shoulders and arms.

This was heaven, his wife holding him like this, caressing him lovingly, why couldn't they always be like this? He wondered, opening the bottle of whiskey and took a swig straight from it, passing it back to her. "One way or another, Fallon, he's going to leave you alone." He said finally. "He needs to have his damn career ended."

She knew who 'he' was, and swallowed the mouthful she had imbibed, setting the bottle down on the edge of the tub. "How?" The only way you're going to end his career is if you just run him over or something. We both know-" She shut up when he pinched her thigh, realizing what she had just said. She had just sort of implied that he couldn't get the job done, and with 'Taker beating Shawn to hell and back two months in a row prior to Survivor Series… not exactly wise on her part. "Be nice cowboy, or this bottle might wind up cracking your skull."

"Then watch your words, woman." He shot back, taking her right hand –the one closest to the bottle- and bringing it to his mouth, dropping a kiss on it. "I can take him out, you just wait and see." He helped himself to another drink, considering it. "I'll talk to Hunter about it, because this needs to end. He's protective of you, he'll want in on it."

"Of course he will." Whatever Shawn wanted to do… and if it got 'Taker to stay away, she was game.

Silence reigned again, until Shawn moved away from her, turning so they were facing each other. "You know I was gonna take Vanessa out tonight, show her a good time and then bring her back here." He said evenly, staring at her. "But I didn't, that should tell you something." Like… he loved her and refused to hurt her the way she had hurt him.

Ouch, she definitely deserved that, but it didn't make the admission any less painful. Fallon went to draw her knees up, hesitating when he placed his hands on her calves. "I am sorry Shawn." She said quietly. "I can't take back what I did…" There, she had sort of admitted it, without coming out directly and saying 'I slept with someone else', confirming what he already knew. "But it will never happen again."

He let out a slow, shaky breath. "Steve?"

"Shawn…"

He nodded, knowing it had been Steve. "Never again, Fallon, I mean it." He couldn't even begin to stress how serious he was, knowing last night had been a bad deal all around for them. But not bad enough for her to go off and sleep with someone else. "You don't know how fuckin' crazy it makes me… thinking of another man touchin' you…" His eyes darkened, scanning the few marks that weren't from him. He started to reach for the whiskey and then thought better of it.

She lowered her head, trying to hide her tears. She wasn't the victim here, he was, she had no right to cry, not in front of him.

"Christ almighty woman, you're gonna kill me." He sighed, scooting forward and drawing her against him, guiding her legs over his hips. "I love you, Fallon, just… don't. Ever."

She shook her head. Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>1112/97 -Wednesday**

"We should go camping."

Fallon choked on the piece of toast she had been nibbling, looking across the small breakfast table at Shawn. He was grinning at her over his cup of coffee. "I beg your pardon?"

"We should go campin', darlin'." He repeated, reaching for the small coffee pot, refilling his mug. "We'll take the rest of the week off, I'll get it cleared." Considering Vince now owed him a favor or two… he didn't really think the boss was going to deny them, so long as they were there for RAW. "We'll go out and buy everythin' we need today, find a place and set up shop. What do you think?"

"I think you're insane. Camping? Like… in the woods? In a tent?"

"Yes…" He began snickering. "You're from Maine, and never went camping? Ever?"

"I'm also rich, which meant we could afford beds…"

"Oh yeah, we're definitely going campin'. Can you fish?"

He was serious, and Fallon tried to picture herself… roughing it, nodding slowly. "Yes…"

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Fallon surveyed where they were 'camping'. Shawn had decided to take pity on her and simply rented a few sites at a camp ground, more specifically, a state camp ground. Which meant… no electricity, a communal restroom and a lot of bugs. "Why three sites?" She asked curiously, watching as he unloaded the back of the pick-up they had rented.<p>

"So no one bothers us." Shawn looked down at her from his place in the bed of the truck. "Get your ass over here and help me, Frogger. This ain't a one man show!"

Reluctantly, she walked around to help him, her feet feeling heavy and awkward in the 'hiking' boots he had bought her. He seemed to think they needed a new wardrobe, or as he had put it 'shit from Wal*Mart that we can get dirty'. She couldn't remember ever venturing into a Wal*Mart before… interesting place.

He smiled slightly, taking her in. She was wearing denim shorts, a plain tee shirt with those boots… her hair pulled off her neck and slathered in sunblock. He had tried tempting her with tanning oil… that hadn't gone over. "Here." He tossed the box containing their tent at her.

They unpacked the truck, which consisted of the stuff they bought from the Wal*Mart, groceries, and all the firewood he had purchased. Then came the 'setting up shop' part. Shawn had nearly pissed himself laughing when it came time to set up the tent and Fallon had to walk away before she took one of those stupid yellow stakes and nailed him with it.

Food and ice had to put in the coolers, wood had to be stacked, the fire pit cleaned out, shit put in the tent. By the time they were set up, it was getting dark and Shawn had just gotten the fire going. She settled herself in one of the camping chairs, watching him. "Did you do this a lot?" She asked curiously. "Camping, I mean."

"Sure, when I was a kid." He glanced up at her, smiling broadly. "You had to do shit like this Frogger, I mean, what about vacations?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What did you do on vacations?"

"Traveled."

"Like… a cross-country trip or…"

"Well, before Vi went blind, we'd go to Europe, or England. After that, mostly we stuck to cruises and yachting, she loved being in the water. She's the one who taught me how to fish."

"Wait wait wait, you're mean, bitch of a grandma, the matriarch of your _prestigious_ family… she taught you how to fish? Bullshit, I call bullshit!"

"Just you wait." She shot back, smiling sweetly. "We'll fish tomorrow, right now you need to get cooking, I'm starving."

"You really need to learn how to cook, Frogger."

"What for? I have a house-husband." She teased, though she did push herself out of the chair, after discarding her boots and socks, rather enjoying the feel of the cool, packed dirt beneath her feet. "Alright, you can attempt to teach me…"

Shawn looked up, stroking his chin. "Hmmm…"

She followed his gaze, frowning slightly. "What?"

"I'm just checkin' to make sure the tree branches are high up enough where you won't catch them on fire like you did the curtains to home."

"You're a jerk, you know that right?"

Laughing, he pulled her down onto the ground with him, feeling her nestling back against his chest. "You love me though."

"Mmmhmmm…"

"We could skip dinner and move onto dessert."

"S'mores?"

"You read my mind."

"I'll go get the graham crackers."


	54. Life Skills

**54: Life Skills****  
>1113/97 -Thursday  
>Week 13<strong>

"You're going to get the hook caught in a tree if you don't stop casting that way."

"Shut up, Frogger, I know what I'm doing."

Fallon shrugged, returning to preparing her own fishing pole. Shawn had been up bright and early, for once even before her, and already fishing when she emerged from the tent. She had foregone a shower in favor of pulling on a pair of sweat pants, sweat shirt, heavy socks and tennis shoes. It struck her… it was November, and they were camping. In Oklahoma, so the temperature during the day was fairly decent, in the low 60's, but last night had gotten a bit cold to be sleeping in a tent, on the ground.

Shawn had even been dressed, looking much more presentable than her, even in faded blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt, his hair brushed back nice and neat. Hmph. She wasn't going to dress to impress the fish.

"You know, when we head north, it's going to suck."

She frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Because it'll be cold."

"Southerner…"

"Northerner…"

Fallon hid a smile when he let out a very un-Shawn like shriek, looking up from her reel to find the hook not in a tree, but instead in the material of his shirt. "Did it pierce skin?"

Shawn was plucking at the hook, not looking at her. "No…"

"Hm… can I say 'told you so'?"

"Only if you want this fishin' rod up your cute little ass."

"Told you so…" Fallon scrambled to her feet when he set down his rod and peeled off the sweatshirt, hook and all.

"That lake looks awfully cold…"

Now she was running.

* * *

><p>"If I get sick…"<p>

Shawn laughed, helping her tug off her soaked top, throwing it out the open tent flap into the dirt. "You won't darlin'." He promised, having shed his own clothes. For a "northerner", she hadn't been at all keen on a dip in the decidedly chilly lake. After he had tossed them both in the water, he hadn't been all that sold on the idea either, it had just been a bit late by then.

Shivering, Fallon wrapped her arms around her wet, goosebumpy self, staring at him through slit eyes. "I hope I do, and then you're going to have to take care of me."

"I'll take care of you now." He promised, guiding her down to their bed of blankets and pulled her into the two sleeping bags they had zipped together to make one large bag, pulling a comforter over that. "Isn't this better?" He asked, keeping her pressed against him, arms wrapped around her.

"No…"

"How about this?" He murmured, beginning to trail kisses along her shoulder and upper arm.

"Nuh uh…"

Smiling, Shawn rolled her onto her back, moving so he was hovering over her. He could feel how cold she was, her skin was broke out in bumps, and… there were two points pressing into his chest, very cold indeed. "Well darlin', I'll have to warm you up good and proper then, now won't I?"

"Damn right." Fallon grinned, lacing her hands behind his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>1114/97 –Friday**

Shawn stared at Fallon, barely managing to suppress his amusement as he took in the bucket of fish at her feet. She hadn't been lying, the woman could fish and knew a whole helluva lot more about tackle, types of fishing, and all the rest than what he did. Now if only she could cook, he'd have himself the perfect wife.

Said almost perfect wife was staring at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, he had just dropped the 'you caught them, you clean them' bombshell on her. He figured since she wasn't squeamish about removing the fish from her lure hooks, she wouldn't be all that squeamish about gutting and deboning them either.

"I don't know how." She said finally, putting her mouth back in its proper place.

"You best learn."

Fallon studied him intently, finally smiling slightly when she seen his lips twitch. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a bit. I'll teach you how to clean 'em, but you have to learn, deal?"

She looked down into the bucket. "These aren't all mine…"

"Most of them are."

"Fine, deal."

* * *

><p>Cleaning fish wasn't too bad, but it was a bit gross. Fallon liked eating fish; she didn't need to see the actual insides of a fish, just the meat part. Preferably after it had been cooked. However, by the time they had gotten through the bucket, she was reasonably confident in her ability to clean her own fish, small bits of bone or cartilage, whatever the hell it was, completely optional in her skill assessment.<p>

"Now you're going to learn how to cook 'em."

She was going to have to dry the line there. Shawn had this thing about her learning how to cook, and she didn't want to learn to be perfectly honest. They were rarely home, and when they were, the first day they were usually so worn out from all the traveling that they tended to stay in bed and eat whatever had the freshest expiration date. The second day, well, Shawn knew how to cook, it was reasonable that he do it. She cleaned up after him, he could cook her dinner.

"Um, honey, you do remember what happened last time, right?"

Shawn grimaced at the memory. She had caught his kitchen curtains on fire and the meal she called 'spaghetti' had to be buried before someone called the CDC. "I'll risk it."

"Shawn…"

"Darlin', just imagine being poor…" He shook his head at the appalled look on her face. "And havin' to fend for yourself, no Henri to cook for you. What'd you do then?"

"Probably starve to death."

"You're learnin' to cook woman." Shawn said flatly, not overly surprised by her response but a bit disgusted with it. "Time to learn life skills."

"I have life skills!" Fallon protested, watching as he fetched the cooler from the inside of the tent. He insisted it stay in there when they were asleep or not at the camp site, something about animals. "I can garden, that counts! I could even grow food if I wanted!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to cook it without risking toxic poisoning." He shot back, placing the cooler on top of the picnic table. "Afraid to learn?"

"Of cooking?" She snorted. "Puh-lease, no. I just know when something is a lost cause."

"You're going to learn some basics Fallon, c'mon."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Shawn was staring down at what could be considered dinner. He had talked Fallon through it, how to cook the fish, and accompanying can of baked beans, and everything else he had set out, even helped her do it… and it still came out.<p>

"Bleargh…" Fallon was scraping her plate back into the fire, watching the flames sputter. "Even the fire is going to die thanks to me."

"I don't get it…" He followed suit, scraping his own plate. "How in the hell… I watched you! You didn't sabotage anythin'…"

"Of course not!" She huffed indignantly, kind of wishing she had, then she wouldn't have to listen to him fathoming her more than sub-par cooking skills. "I did everything exactly as you told me!"

"And you still fucked it up!" Shawn was seeing a future where he was the one in the kitchen, not his wife, and that was a bit depressing. "Oh my God, Frogger…"

"I told you." She folded her arms over her chest sullenly, leaning back in her chair. It was getting cold, and she had spent her day in sweats, and the only reason she had gone back to the lake to fish was because he had promised not to throw her in again. "I told you, I'm not domesticated."

"We're not raisin' our kids to be like you." He said finally, firmly. "Hell no, I am not raisin' a bunch of spoiled brats who manage to both burn and undercook fish at the same time."

She nearly fell out of the chair, staring at him out of wide, not amused eyes. "First of all, I am not a spoiled brat! Second, who said anything about kids?" Kids had not been a part of the deal. She liked kids, sure, as long as she could return them, or they were kept at a distance, but she didn't want kids. That meant making a commitment that lasted a minimum of eighteen years and required her to be mostly selfless, not likely.

"Darlin', eventually, we're going to have a couple sprouts." Shawn said patiently, coaxing the fire back to life, so he missed the appalled look on her face. "Just imagine a couple mini-Fallon's and Shawn's runnin' around."

She could, very easily, and it wasn't a good imagining. They were fucked up individuals; they probably shouldn't be procreating and contributing more delinquency to humanity.

"Not for another couple of years of course, we got careers right now, but when things slow down… maybe then."

If he hadn't added that, she might've pushed him into the fire. As it was, Fallon let it slide, let him have his delusion. A lot could change in a few years. Hell, maybe she'd even change her mind about having… spawn. Maybe he would.

Not to mention, he had to get himself completely off the drugs, and she would have to quit the booze. She hadn't said anything, but she knew when Shawn was disappearing to do a line, or whatever he was doing this week. She wasn't saying anything because she didn't want to fight for one, and two, they were out in the middle of a lot of trees, with only a few other anti-seasonal people around, with a lake… it would be too easy for him to kill her and hide the body.

But he wasn't acting moody, or temperamental, like he had been lately when he was high. Nor was he trying to get down her drawstring pants, he was acting… like Shawn, her Shawn, the one she had fallen in love with. So maybe he wasn't taking as much, or trying to wean himself off. Whatever, she just wasn't getting into it right now. When they were back to work, whole new ballgame. She figured their current environment had a lot to do with it. It was just them, no stress, no edible hot meal, but no stress.

"Alright, looks like canned pears and peaches tonight." Shawn announced, shooting her a look.

She managed to plaster an apologetic smile on her face. "We could do hotdogs? I can hold those over a fire and not fuck it up, promise."

"I don't trust you…"

"I promise!"

He considered it, finally nodding. "Fine, but you only get to do your own, you ain't touchin' anything I'm going to be eating woman."

She began laughing despite herself.

* * *

><p><strong>1115/97 –Saturday**

"You ready to go back to work?"

"Not particularly…" Fallon murmured, hardly believing she was up this early, the sun wasn't even up, though it was morning. She wasn't leaving the tent though, not unless there was a risk of pissing herself, she was too warm and comfortable snuggled against him. "This was actually kind of nice."

"Mmm, and I didn't think to bring a camera… I could've gotten pictures of your finer moments." Shawn snorted, catching her hand when she lazily brought it up to smack him. "Bit early for domestic violence, isn't it, Frogger?"

"Never too early for spousal abuse, cowboy." She yawned, rolling so her face was buried in his side. She only pulled away when she realized he was staring at her hand. "What?"

"I always forget you don't have an actual weddin' ring, just this tattoo…" He traced a finger along the tattoo, frowning slightly. "You want a weddin' ring, darlin'?"

"Technically, this is a wedding ring, it's just not a traditional one."

"Ain't nothing traditional about you." He chuckled, letting her hand go and shifted so he was on his own side, facing her. "So you don't want an obscenely large rock? I'll get you one. Biggest, most expensive diamond I can find."

"Shawn, I like this, I don't need a ring. Besides, when did you become concerned with a wedding ring?"

"I don't know, it just struck me I guess. I don't have one either…"

"Do you want a big, shiny rock? I'll get you one."

"Ha ha ha, Frogger."


	55. Leaving Me

**55: Leaving Me****  
>1117/97 –RAW  
>Week 14<strong>

"Your wife, your old lady, is not too thrilled with your privates."

Fallon damn near choked on her gum when Hunter shot that off, catching Shawn doing an exaggerated 'oops' from next to Hunt. She knew Hunter was going to do this mini-thing with Slaughter, she just hadn't been expecting him to throw that one out there. She swallowed the gum before she did choke on it, pretty glad she had when he next made a remark about showing the missus his 'lance-corporal'.

And that cued the violence, of which she remained out of, preferring to let her boys do the dirty work. Slaughter wound up Pedigreed, and laying in the ring, and she walked backstage with her arms around both Shawn and Hunter, who were being as obnoxious as they possibly could.

"Seriously, Hunt? Lance-corporal?" She demanded once they were behind the curtain.

He grinned down at her. "Like that?"

"You prick, I nearly choked to death out there!" She hit his arm, trying not to smile. "You need to start giving me some kind of sign before you say something fucked up, just in case."

"Or…" His smirk grew broader and he squeezed her playfully. "You just need to learn how to swallow."

"I've been sayin' that since we got together." Shawn snickered, wedging her between them. "She's more of a spitter, if you- Fuck!"

"FALLON!"

She had just low blowed them both and eased herself away as they both cupped themselves. "I'm sorry what was that? You both need to swallow?" She cupped her ear, bending down near them. "Sorry, can't make out anything but you two bitching about the pain."

Shawn made a mental note to not get into a spit/swallow talk ever again.

* * *

><p>"Come on Michaels, you're not the only one who wants to use the bathroom!" Hunter ordered, banging his fist on the closed door before shooting Fallon a look. "What the hell is he doing in there?"<p>

She shrugged, not needing to worry about a shower since she hadn't sweated, unlike those two pigs. "No idea…"

"Wipe your ass and hurry up!"

"Fuck off, Huntie Boy!" Shawn growled, throwing open the door, a hand beneath his nose.

Hunter instantly backed up, frowning. "You were just not snorting that shit in there… God, you were!" He looked to her for help, not surprised that Fallon was now giving them both her undivided attention. "Shawn, you can't be doing that here!"

"Considerin' I'm about to leave, I don't see the problem, so mind your own business before I mind it for you." Shawn threatened, shoving Hunter out of his way. His mood hadn't bounced back to the cheery way he had felt at the beginning of the night, and he was blaming Fallon because of that nut shot. "You ready to go?"

She hesitated, looking at Hunter.

"Don't fucking look at him, I'm asking you and his input ain't required. Are you ready to go?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Hunter ordered, going to step forward only for Shawn to whirl around and drive his fist forward. Hunter actually stumbled backward, his own hand moving to his jaw, blinking in shock. "What's your deal?"

"My deal is you not minding your own business, she's my wife, not yours. So fucking learn to remember it, got me boy?"

"Yeah Shawn, I got you."

* * *

><p>"You need to get help, Shawn."<p>

"I'm not getting help or stoppin', Fallon." He said, wishing she would shut up. They had been arguing over his 'drug problem' since that episode with Hunter before leaving the arena, and so far, neither of them were getting anywhere. "I like how it makes me feel and I'm not overdoing it, just a little bit every now and again. I didn't give you shit for your laced cigarettes, so don't be givin' me shit now."

"Shawn, the difference was that I could function properly when it was just the herb, and I wasn't having serious mood swings. "Fallon said gently, sitting on the edge of the bedside him, staring at him pleadingly. "Please Shawn, don't you remember why we quit in the first place?" She reached out to place her hand on his thigh.

"I quit because you basically forced me into it with guilt." Shawn said, staring down at her hand, remembering quite well how she had come to him, with Hunter no less, intent on quitting. Why was this shit becoming linked to Hunter? What was he, her life coach these days? "Deal with it, Fallie."

"I forced you into it? With guilt? Are you kidding me?" Fallon could only gawk at him, wondering if he really thought that and when he nodded, she had to sit on both her hands so she didn't choke the life out of his pompous ass.

It took her awhile to calm down, and while she was doing that, she got around for bed, swallowing down the million and one biting things she wanted to say. "Fine, whatever you want Shawn." She said finally, having every intention of enlisting Hunter in helping her to drag this fool's ass into a rehab center. She climbed onto her side of the bed and simply sat there, staring down at the pillow.

"I didn't mean it like that, Fallie, but it's the truth, it's how I feel." Shawn sighed when she didn't acknowledge him, reaching out to caress the small of her back. "Don't be angry with me, do you want me to lie to you?"

She still didn't say a word.

"I'm being honest! Fine, you wanna be a bitch and act all high 'n mighty, suits me just fine." He lay out with his back to her and turned off the light, by hurling the bedside lamp at the far wall.

He would really not like her being honest in turn with him right about now and Fallon grabbed her pillow and the top comforter, yanking it out from underneath him. "Really mature, Shawn." She said scathingly, walking through the darkness to the couch. She lay down, fluffing the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. All things considered, he was probably regretting not going out with Vanessa.

He was tempted to drag her right back in bed with him, but decided it against, mainly because he had 'man handled' as she put it, her enough. He was definitely regretting telling Vanessa not tonight, wishing he didn't have a damn conscience, just like his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>1120/97 –Thursday**

Fallon was not happy when she had to drive them to San Antonio on their day off because he had been so high and acting like such an ass that the airline had refused to let him board the plane. She had seriously considered leaving his ass there and only decided against it when the realization that he would probably wind up in jail struck her.

"Don't talk to me." She ordered after storming inside, he had mostly slept the entire drive and she had only grown madder. "Fucking junkie…"

Shawn wasn't feeling that well, thanks in part to being whacked upside the head earlier with one of their suitcases, courtesy of his darling wife. "I don't wanna talk to you anyway." He snorted, heading straight for the living room couch and dropped down on it. His stomach was rumbling but he had no actual appetite. Ignoring it, he closed his eyes, trying to get her scorn filled voice and the look of sheer disgust in her eyes out of his head.

Fallon went upstairs to sort the clothes in her bags. Shawn was a slob. She had always had a maid to pick up after her messes, therefore, she wasn't used to messes. Learning how to do the laundry had been a necessity or they would have been swimming in their dirty clothes by now.

He was still fucked on her cooking skills however. Clean house, do laundry –she now knew bleach was used only for whites and hot water shrunk things- and gardening were the extent of her domestic abilities.

She changed into her usual 'Texas attire' of cut-off shorts and a sports bra, before carrying down the first basket of dirty laundry. Ignoring his sullen ass, she began emptying his bag out, adding his shit to the pile and didn't even bother acknowledging the bag of coke she found.

* * *

><p>"Need some help with that?" Shawn asked two loads later, sitting upright on the couch as he watched her emerge from the basement door, a basket on her hip. He felt refreshed after a bit more sleep, though that didn't help the plunging feeling when she blatantly ignored him.<p>

He knew he was hurting her with his drug habit, but he couldn't help it. Coke was too good to pass on, and the addiction was so strong, too strong. "I don't wanna fight with you anymore, Frogger." He pleaded, rolling off the couch to walk over to her, blocking her path to the upstairs. "Please, I love you. You have to accept what is, you married me, flaws and all. Or do you just want a fuckin' divorce?"

"Wouldn't that make things easier on you, Shawn? You wouldn't have to deal with my guilt tripping, you'd be free to do whatever you want, whoever you wanted… You could stay high all the time." Fallon said, brushing tendrils of her damp hair off her neck with her free hand. "I won't divorce you Shawn. For some reason, I still love you." She sidestepped him, carrying the basket upstairs to their bedroom, where she had the radio playing softly, and sat on the bed, beginning to fold the still warm clothing.

Her pale green eyes met his when he leaned in the doorway. "I married you and your flaws, yes. I did not marry your damn drug habit so you'll have to accept the fact that when you're lit, or when you embarrass me, I'm going to become a bitch."

"Fair enough." Shawn couldn't argue any of those points. "I guess I'll also just have to accept your habit of fuckin' around on me too." He added before walking away.

Once, and it would be something she would never live down. By the time she was done folding the laundry, her face was damp, and she was blaming it on the sweat and not the tears she had just shed. She put everything away and curled up on the bed, drawing her knees to her chest.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with people who loved her. She wanted to sit in the foyer and play chess with her Grandmother, and the thought of Viola made her cry even harder. Vi would be livid if she could see her granddaughter and this messed up situation.

* * *

><p>Shawn was downstairs, in the kitchen, when he heard Fallon come down. He had no idea how long had passed, he was just aware that it had been several hours. He turned around, a knife in one hand, and raised an eyebrow slowly. "Leaving?" That one word was laced with anger.<p>

He had been battling with himself since leaving her up there not to do a line, because he loved her. Because he knew she was right, and withdrawal was kicking in. "Or, you don't wanna stick around to watch your husband go through this fuckin' agony because you don't like what he's doing? Oh wait! Steve's waiting for you, maybe that's what it is, right? Right?"

She took in what he was doing. Trying to make dinner and going through withdrawal at the same time, very ambitious. "Yes Shawn, I'm leaving because I want to go fuck Steve again." She sighed, setting the bag down in order to go take the knife from his hand, tossing it in the sink. She wanted to go home because he obviously didn't want her here, or at least, that's what she had thought. The look in his eyes, past the irrational anger, told her otherwise.

Gently, she cupped his face, ignoring the sweat that slicked her palms. "Why don't you let me draw you a cool bath?" She knew withdrawal sucked, but she sure as hell wasn't offering him a line of coke to ease it either.

"You're leaving though." He whispered heart-brokenly, trying to pull away only to feel her lips seeking his, returning the gentle kiss. He loved her, he didn't want her to leave, it seemed like she was constantly leaving him. "I don't wanna keep you here if you're not happy, Fallon." He murmured, pressing his head against hers and tried to loosen the harsh grip he knew he had on her.

'I'm not leaving, Shawn…" She whispered, gently but firmly prying his arms away from her so she could breathe properly. "Come upstairs with me." Fallon coaxed, taking his hand and led him from the kitchen. She guided him up to their bedroom and stripped him from his sweat soaked clothing before gently pushing him down on the bed.

Shawn sat there, watching as she disappeared into the bathroom only to come out with a wet wash rag. He could hear the water running, knowing she was drawing a bath. He closed his eyes when she began mopping the sweat off his face.

"I won't leave, Shawn, I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

"You don't deserve this." He whispered back, letting her pull him up to his feet and then into the bathroom. Knowing this was going to suck, he approached the tub, feeling her hand on his back, nudging lightly. He let out a hiss as he sank down into the cold water. "Fuck…"

All things considered, that cold bath looked almost tempting, and somewhat reluctantly, Fallon shed her own clothing in order to step in with him. Almost tempting had been right, and she sat down immediately before she changed her mind and stepped out. Carefully, she stretched her legs around him and pulled him against her, cradling him as he began shivering.

There was nothing to be done but wait it out, and she didn't envy him.


	56. Love is Suffering

**56: Love is Suffering****  
>1123/97 –Sunday  
>Week 14<strong>

At first, it was easy to remember why he was doing this, why he was trying to get clean. For her, his wife, Fallon, who he was hurting. He knew his drug abuse was one of the main reasons their marriage was falling apart, he knew he was a different person when he was high. He also knew that even when he wasn't high, the cocaine was still affecting him, causing him to be rash and volatile, his mood swings wilder than what they were when he had been sober and clean.

She had been right in everything she said and did, minus the cheating on him with Steve. But Shawn could overlook it, she was here with him and not with Steve, that was all he cared about.

Friday had been relatively easy, she had distracted him with chess, and basically followed him everywhere, confiscating the keys to his truck and hiding them, just in case. It was Saturday when things started getting worse, and Fallon could only deal with it, reminding herself why he was cleaning himself up and how much she loved him.

He was sweating, partially due to the heat, partially from withdrawal, and his moods were varying from depression to fury. He would alternate from begging her to give him enough to take the edge off, profess how miserable he was and felt like dying, and then go to threatening her with bodily harm. As he had yet to actually make a move off the bed, she just took it, wiping the sweat off of him, a basin of water at her feet, and forcing him to drink as much water as he could.

She hadn't slept, and his naps were short, fitful, both their faces streaked in tears. Love was suffering, she had learnt that damn fast.

* * *

><p>Hunter stepped into the Michael's residence and the first thing he heard was a very loud, very enraged scream of: "You cheating bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" He hauled his ass upstairs as fast as he could.<p>

When Fallon had called him this morning, he had immediately demanded to know where they were, they had missed last night's show. She had sounded exhausted, and been crying, and he knew something was seriously wrong.

He came to a halt in the bedroom doorway, staring with wide eyes at the scene before him.

"Paul!"

Automatically, he caught her when she flew into his arms, his actual name being used vaguely registering as he stroked her hair soothingly. Shawn was… tied to the bed, his arms and legs bound down, wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting shorts and looking like complete shit. "What the hell?"

"Withdrawal." Fallon whispered, not looking up from his chest, because then he would see the black eye she had gotten when she finally began tying Shawn down. He had finally started acting on his words, and she had seen no choice but to restrain him, before he hurt her or himself. The black eye had occurred when he realized what she was doing and struggled, elbowing her right in the face. She had proceeded to knock his ass out with the basin she had been using for water and tied him down.

Him waking up, tied down, well… he wasn't happy. She was very glad she had called Hunter earlier, because Shawn had just woken up, and she couldn't do this anymore, not by herself.

"I can't do this alone Hunter, and he can't be seen like this. It would ruin him. Please? Help me?"

"You called _him_?" Shawn raged from the bed, wild eyes staring hatefully at the pair. "You called your fucking puppy!"

Hunter's own eyes narrowed and he forced himself to ignore Shawn. Gently but firmly, he guided Fallon out of the bedroom and into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Bring my fuckin' wife back here you prick! Fallon don't you dare fuck him!"

She buried her face in her hands, a harsh sob escaping her. "He's not himself, Paul, don't take it-"

"Quiet, Fallon." He ordered, his tone soft. "Go get some sleep, you look like you need it."

She hesitated, not looking up at him.

"I mean it. You called me for help, so let me help." Only God knew how he was going to manage to be of any help, he had no idea what to do, and the only reason he was here was because of her.

She nodded.

At that, he kissed the top of her head and slipped back into the bedroom, once again shutting the door, this time to keep her out. "So… not doing drugs, eh?"

"Fuck you, Hunt!" Shawn sneered, straining at the rope that held him down. "You've always been jealous of me!"

Hunter snorted at that. If ever he had been jealous of Shawn, he couldn't remember it. Right now, he was very glad he wasn't Shawn, because then he'd be a loser who had to be leashed down like a dog.

"You've always wanted what you can't have! I'm better than you and you can't stand it!"

"No, that's where you're wrong, Michaels. I am better than you because I'm not weak enough to go to drugs to satisfy a feeling that isn't even real."

"Fuck you!"

"Is that all you can say?" Hunter laughed, though it was flat, humorless. "You're just fucking yourself Shawn, you know that? Fallon should have never married your ass, and you know why? Because you do nothing but hurt her!"

* * *

><p>Fallon had slumped against the hallway wall and simply listened as Shawn screamed at Hunter, followed by Hunter's words in retaliation. She hadn't slept, and her body was crying out for sleep, but she was afraid if she closed her eyes, she would wake up to find that somehow all this work on her part and the suffering on his would have been for nothing.<p>

Burying her face in her knees, she closed her eyes. Just one minute… she needed just… one… minute…

* * *

><p>Hunter wound up knocking Shawn out for a second time, completely unaware it was the second time. He couldn't tolerate Shawn's hateful words about Fallon, about how he –Hunter- was 'probably fucking her too'. He walked of the room, hesitating at the sight of her sleeping on the floor, scrunched in an awkward sitting position against the wall and shook his head sadly.<p>

She didn't deserve this, but he knew she wouldn't leave Shawn. For whatever reason and only God knew what it was, she loved Shawn and refused to quit this marriage. It was just about pride, or her belief that marriage was forever, she genuinely loved the man. She must have, she was obviously willing to have her heart broken repeatedly.

He bent down, carefully pulling her into his arms and once he had straightened, kissed the top of her head. He carried her into what he discovered to be a spare bedroom and lay her out on the full-sized bed. Carefully arranging himself next to her, and resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going to fit properly, Hunter held her tightly against him, burying his face in the curve of her throat and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Fallon woke up feeling better in terms of not being tired but she was still emotionally depleted. She opened her eyes, not surprised to find Hunter's face so close to hers and freed her arm from beneath his in order to run a finger down his nose. When his brown eyes slowly opened, she managed a small, sad smile. "Thank you." She whispered, not hearing anything from her and Shawn's bedroom, hoping he was finally sleeping a proper rest.<p>

She felt bag for dragging Hunter into this, but… she couldn't do it alone anymore. When he reached up to trace her black eye, she cringed, knowing it looked worse than it actually felt. "He's not himself right now, you… seen and heard him…"

"I don't care, Fal." He said sternly, running the pad of his thumb along the swelling beneath her eye, fighting down the urge to go kill Michael's for this. "He can't keep doing this to you, it has to stop, he needs to grow up. You're lucky I don't go in there and kill him for this, Fallon."

She swallowed hard, knowing he meant what he said.

"It's my fault you're in this situation, that you two are married. I'm the one who brought you into the damn company."

"Well by that logic, it's my fault for being in line at that autograph signing."

"If you hadn't been, you'd of never met me…" He whispered, considering that before sighing. "Which probably would have been for the best."

"I don't think so. This isn't your fault, I made the decision to marry him, not you, and nobody forced me into it." Fallon said quietly, placing her hand on his cheek. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Hard not to."

"He's trying to quit Hunter, this will pass." She sighed, a tear slipping down her cheek, knowing what he said about Shawn hurting her wasn't exactly the whole story. "I hurt him too…" She confessed in a whisper, eyes opening to meet his again. "I hurt him so badly…"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, confusion lacing his tone. When she looked away from him, he frowned, reaching out to cup her chin and make her meet his gaze, searching her eyes for the truth. "How could you have hurt him, Fallon?"

She whispered how.

He nearly rolled out of the bed, mind officially blown. "What?"

"We got into a fight the night after Survivor Series… he was high and I went into full-bitch mode." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was also jealous about him and Vanessa… He asked me if I was fucking Steve, and then mentioned seeing her and I left… I ran into Steve down in the bar and… one thing led to the other." Finally, Fallon looked at him properly, not at all surprised by the look on his face. Hunter had this moral compass thing that she and Shawn definitely lacked.

"You two are seriously twisted." He couldn't honestly think of anything else to say, sitting upright on the bed with a frown. "So… because you two fought and you thought he was cheating on you, you… cheated on him?" When she nodded, he let out a slow breath, finally tossing his hands up. "Do you realize you two have the most fucked up, bizarre and insane marriage I've ever seen?"

She nodded, sitting up alongside of him.

"Fallon, tell me the truth, were you high when you married him?" Because that would explain so much.

"It doesn't change anything, Hunter," She said, confirming his suspicion. "I've been clean for how long now? You know I have, I still love him. High, drunk or sober, I've loved him for quite some time now. And I hate that I love him. He's worse than any drug, any drink… and I can't get him out of my system. I don't want too. Even when he's hurting me, and I'm hurting him, I still love him, I still want him."

Twisted and bizarre, yep, that was about it. "I just don't get it, Fal. You damn near hated him, and then everything changed. What changed?"

"The night Rocky sprained my knee, the look in Shawn's eyes when he saved me, and then afterwards…" She sighed, drawing her knees to her chest. "And then the night Vi died, Shawn tried to get me to go out with him but I turned him down. He followed me out of the arena and was with me when I got the news. He stayed with me, helped me, with everything. The funeral, dealing with my family, going back to that house without her being there… he let me cry on him. He listened to my boring stories."

He watched as a smile spread across her face.

"I took him out to see my gardens, and it began storming, raining horribly, and we just danced in it… I fell for him then and I'm still falling." The smile faded. "He is possessive and controlling sometimes, he scares the hell out of me with his moods, whether he's high or sober, and with one word… he can rip me to shreds. But I know that I hurt him in return with the things I say and do. It has to stop, for both our sakes."

Hunter watched as she fisted her unkempt, tangled hair, shaking her head rapidly.

"Before we cross that line where we'll never be able to come back…" And it was approaching, even she could see it.

Hunter agreed with her, knowing that Shawn and Fallon were treading a very fine line and he wasn't sure how much longer they could go on like this. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this, watching it. The things Shawn spewed at him about Fallon had pissed him off and hurt him at the same time. "I want you to go home." He said finally.

"What? No, I-"

"Back to Maine, Fallon." He spoke over her. "Go there and let me handle him, you've been through enough. I promise, I will take care of him." Or kill him, depending on what else Shawn wanted to toss at him. "There's no choice here, Fal, you can't do this by yourself."

"No, I'm not leaving." She was shaking her head, ignoring his 'yes you are'. "I promised him I wouldn't leave, I always leave, I run home. I'm not doing it this time Hunter."

Besides, while she did want to go back to Maine, she hadn't set foot in that house since leaving it with Shawn after 'Taker's little stunt.

"I want to stay here, with him and with you, please?"

"No."

"Shawn and I seen 'Taker the other night, outside the building. He wants to finish the 'game', and if I go back, he'll know and he'll come." There wasn't a doubt in her mind he wouldn't, and when that made Hunter pause, she let out a slow breath. "I won't leave."

"Fine, you can stay at the guest house on the other end of the property." Hunter said after a moment, recalling Shawn saying something about eventually 'remodeling' it into a 'man cave'. "I want you to pack your bags and go there, and stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"What about work?"

"What about it? You just let me handle that. You're in no condition to be working right now anyway." Hunter wasn't taking no for an answer, or letting her weasel her way out of his help. She had wanted it, she was getting it, just on his terms.


	57. I'm Going Slightly Mad

**57: I'm Going Slightly Mad**

And that is how she wound up staying several acres away, in a small house Shawn had once told her was meant as a 'bunkhouse' of sorts. She had absolutely no idea what that meant. At least the house had modern amenities, though an empty bar since Hunter had pulled all the alcohol with a 'you don't need to drink yourself into oblivion'.

He had taken care of RAW for them all in general, and then informed her she was on extended vacation, whatever the hell that meant. She did know that he and Shawn couldn't be absent for long, but when she had brought that up, Hunter had told her not to worry about it. He would 'handle' that as well.

She had pleaded with Hunter not to hurt Shawn for anything he might say, and called every day only to get growled at. And the queen sized bed here was great… brand new everything, she just couldn't sleep though. She simply lay there, staring at the ceiling, hoping Shawn knew she hadn't left… not really.

* * *

><p>Shawn did not know that because Hunter was torturing him. Not physically, but mentally, he was doing his best to make Shawn feel all the agony he had put Fallon through. He told Shawn that she had left, and whenever Shawn got froggy enough to spit out hateful shit, Hunter would mention Maine. That shut Shawn right the hell up.<p>

Obviously, Hunter couldn't do this alone, nor could he spend all his time here in Texas, nor could Shawn. They were superstars, they had to work, though somehow, he had managed to convince Vince to let Shawn just work the RAW shows for a while, until a 'personal matter' was resolved. Then there was the small matter of himself not being able to cut all those house shows… so…

Hunter had hired outside help, a nurse, from a clinic, who signed a confidentiality waiver. She could be with Shawn when he wasn't able too, and she knew how to handle the guy and get him through this. Of course, she had to be informed that nobody was allowed in the house, including Fallon.

Hunter hoped and prayed to God Fallon never found out about any of this… she'd kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>1201/97 –Monday  
>Week 16<br>Day 8 of Shawn's rehab.**

Fallon finally forced herself to use Shawn's truck, she had taken it with her to the guest house since obviously, Shawn wasn't going to need it, and go into San Antonio. She knew keeping herself locked away wasn't helping with her depression, though at the same time, going into the city meant being near the liquor she was having a fit over. Her own personal withdrawal, she had kicked the drugs, now it was time to kick the booze.

She felt lost in the city. It was huge, sprawling, and hot. She preferred the neat New England streets, the cobblestone walks and picturesque shop fronts… people with familiar faces who knew her and her family. Now she was simply one soul in a sea of thousands and it felt overwhelming.

She wound up giving up her attempt at shopping after venturing into two stores. One for groceries that she would not eat and the other had been an antique shop that she had gone inside simply because she had seen a jade chess set in the window.

She had left almost immediately. The people inside were too damn loud, too damn cheerful, and it gave her a headache.

Once back in her refuge, she deposited the entire sack of food in the refrigerator and headed for the bedroom. No sleeping of course, not of her own volition, she just felt so tired. She would give Hunter her nightly call in an hour or so, just as soon as she recovered from what should have been a simple trip.

It was hours later when she was downstairs contemplating forcing herself to eat something when she heard the noise at the front door. Frowning, she went out onto the porch, not seeing anyone. Then she looked down.

A large box was sitting at her feet.

Hesitantly, Fallon kneeled down to open it, recoiling when she seen the jade chess set. It wasn't from Shawn, it wasn't from Hunter, and she knew she hadn't been around anyone who she did know, nor did any faces stand out in particular from those she had encountered.

She stared down at the case it had come in, knowing from memory that the set was beautiful, and she shivered, suddenly knowing who had sent it. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She looked around, almost feeling his gaze on her and purposefully stood up.

Piece by piece she began throwing the chess set as far away from her and the house as she could. "Leave me alone you son of a bitch!" She screamed out into the nothingness before disappearing back inside. This time, she made sure to lock every door and window, glancing at the phone nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>1203/97 –Wednesday  
>Day 10<strong>

The chess set was sitting on the front porch again, this time arranged as if for a game. Fallon glared down at the damn thing, tempted to kick it but didn't. Frowning, she kneeled down to study the board, realizing that one single pawn had been moved.

He was initiating a game.

Growling, she swiped her hand out, scattering the pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>1205/97 –Friday  
>Day 12<strong>

She hadn't told Hunter about him. But then again, from the calls he had eavesdropped in on, Hunter didn't seem to be giving her a chance to say much of anything. It was always the same 'honey, he's getting better, but he's not better', followed usually by Fallon asking to speak with Shawn, only to be told no.

He wondered idly what would happen if she were to just blurt out 'he's here!'. Would Hunter come running? Why didn't she just do it anyway? He didn't understand it, it was confusing, and made absolutely no sense. It was just another small piece of the puzzle he was still trying to sort out.

The idiot woman. If she ever wanted him to leave her alone, she would stop being so weird, stop making it so damn enticing for him. She apparently didn't realize that she didn't act the way he expected people too, she didn't do things right, so… it confused him, and he felt the urge to 'solve' her, figure out what made her tick.

Right now, it seemed her clock was starting to tick oddly. He had never known Fallon to be alone for extended periods. In the entire time she had worked for the WWF, he had never seen her alone, period. The one and only time he could remember her being by herself was at the mansion, the night he had nearly had her husband killed, but he didn't think that really counted. She had had her servants with her most of the day and only sent them home hours until she was due to catch a flight to meet her husband.

He had a feeling she was one of those people who had never been truly alone a day in their life, and she was just accustomed to people being nearby, people she was familiar with.

* * *

><p><strong>1207/97 –Sunday  
>Day 14<strong>

He had been right, she was one of those people.

The first week, she had merely seemed depressed. Now, two weeks into her little 'exile', and she was beginning to talk to herself. He had noticed it was just simply insulting herself from time to time, and then it had progressed to genuinely talking to herself. More amusing, she had just started answering her own questions and then arguing over the answers. With herself.

This morning was also the morning she had finally moved a piece from her side of the chess board. She had been knocking the pieces over every morning so far, not today. Today she had come out, carrying her customary thermos of coffee, and looking like she hadn't slept a wink. Which, if she had, it wouldn't have been by choice. He was aware, even if she wasn't, that she was sleeping. Her body was shutting down on her when she had pushed herself too far. She would simply wake up and keep going.

Very interesting. If he was a shrink or something, he would have made a case study out of her. She had also taken to putting in a garden, using kitchen utensils. He liked to watch her, kneeling in her patch of dirt, wearing her cut-off shorts and sports bra. Her curly hair was usually left down, and her bare feet never seemed to be clean anymore.

Fallon was going mad, and he had front row seats.

* * *

><p><strong>1221/97 –Sunday  
>Day 28<strong>

Withdrawal from her alcohol, lack of sleep, and general depression and worry over Shawn, he had determined those to be the causes of her mental break. It was fascinating, watching her spiral downward. He did have to wonder at how someone he knew to be relatively intelligent could not see what was happening. The human mind was amazing, the way it turned on itself.

It was going on Christmas, and Fallon had stopped asking to see or talk to Shawn. She simply listened as Hunter told her how it was going, and the idiot –Hunter- never even realized there was something wrong with her! Even he had wound up facepalmming himself when the man would ask 'how are you doing?' and she'd give a cheerful 'fine!'. She was not fine!

Though, there was another bright spot to all this, Shawn Michaels. He only seen Michaels for RAW, but the man was subdued, unless he was out in front of the camera, ever the consummate professional. Probably not helped by whatever bullshit Hunter was feeding him. It did look like he was sobering up properly; finally, it only took him how long?

There were so many times when he just wanted to play a mental fuck on Michael's, mention Fallon, just once, just to see the expression on the other man's face. But he didn't, because that meant his own fun and games were over. He wanted to see just how long Hunter was going to let all this go on, just how far gone Fallon would go, and then see her self-destruct. It would be game over.

* * *

><p><strong>0107/98 –Wednesday  
>Day 45<strong>

"I'm going insane… no… slightly mad." Fallon sang, trying to remember the words to the Queen song, then gave it up, shrugging as she finished digging her hole. Gingerly, she reached for the pot of burnt food, trying not to inhale as she dropped it unceremoniously in what had become her new inedible graveyard. "Well… Gracie always said I had other, more charming capabilities…"

When Christmas had rolled around, she had tried making a holiday dinner… that was buried out here too, each graveyard from that meal marked with a festive red ribbon. Christmas alone, her first year of marriage, she had bawled all day and then blamed it on the onions she had mutilated.

This was what Luna got to watch, standing quietly behind Fallon, comfortable in her own short sleeved shirt and jeans, whereas Fallon was running around in a pair of denim overalls and no shirt, just her bra. The rest of the country got snow; Texas got weather in the 70's.

All she could do was stare at her friend, who she hadn't seen in damn near two months, and who somehow still managed to remain pale as ever even though if the garden was anything to go by, Fallon had been spending a lot of time outside. Fallon was also letting her hair go unchecked, which meant it was nothing but spirals and curls all around her face, down her shoulders and back.

When Fallon turned around to get up, she hesitated, and Luna noted the serious circles under her eyes.


	58. Taker's Gift

**A/N:  
><strong>Second to last chapter in Shatter :) And I do like a thoroughly insane, semi-pointless logic behind the insanity 'Taker so... yeah, here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>58: 'Taker's Gift<strong>  
><strong>0107/98 –Wednesday  
>Week 21<strong>

"Uh, hi, what are you doing?" Luna asked finally, watching as Fallon began walking towards her, her gaze dropping down to the seriously dirty, bare feet. She let out a surprised squeal when she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi! You're real right?"

"What?"

"Because I haven't slept very well in a long time, and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to see shit." Fallon said cheerfully, cursing when Luna pinched her. She began crying. "You're real… and I'm dirty…"

Luna's eyes widened. Apparently, Hunter, when he had called her to come see Fallon and get her prepared to go back on the road, had neglected to tell her that Fallon had lost her mind.

"And to make everything worse, I'm pregnant and I can't even tell my husband!"

He had also forgotten to mention _that_. "Come in the house, sweetie." Luna coaxed, wrapping her arm around Fallon's waist, guiding her inside. "Jesus…" She watched as Fallon slumped against the refrigerator, looking around. "Why don't I… I'll make us some tea, okay?"

Fallon nodded.

"How long have you been here?" Luna asked, wondering why Hunter hadn't come check in on Fallon himself, people obviously did not lose their shit overnight; this had been a work in progress.

"I don't know, month and a half? Two months? I don't drink anymore." Fallon sounded proud about that, though her eyes were wide. "And let me tell you, I wanted to fucking drink! Hunt took all the booze out of the house when I came here, and I don't like going into town unless I have too so…" She shrugged.

"I see…" Drinking while pregnant, not exactly smart, good thing Fallon had quit, whether by choice or not. "How far along are you?"

"A month, roundabouts." Fallon was staring at Luna suspiciously, waiting for her to disappear. "And you know what? 'Taker's here." She announced, smiling grimly when the glass Luna had been holding fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. "Not like here, but around. He keeps leaving shit on the porch. Like a chess set… we're playing chess now, but it's slow because we only move one piece a day."

That explained the chess board she seen set-up…

"And he's left me puzzles, like the jigsaw kind, I burned them. And a gift basket of chocolate from a store from my hometown, those are buried in the graveyard." She really hated it that she had to do that, but 'Taker could have been trying to poison her or something. "And, and, and!"

There was more? Luna had to sit down, her heart thudding violently.

"He also knows I'm pregnant! I woke up this morning and found this!" She darted over to the dining table and picked up a book, waving it around triumphantly. "It's about pregnancy and he bookmarked the labor and delivery sections!"

Luna's jaw was never going to rehinge properly and she took the book from Fallon, staring down into the highlighted section. "This isn't going… what the hell is wrong with that man?" She asked, more to herself than Fallon at this point, shaking her head. It was seriously sick that 'Taker would mark those specific areas, and she had to set the book aside before she threw up. "Fal, do you think he's planning to…?" She couldn't continue, fear entering her eyes. "We need to call Hunter."

"I talk to him nearly every night; he's really not good on the telephone." Fallon said thoughtfully, walking over to resume making the tea since Luna was now pulling out her cell phone. "And is he planning what? Delivering the baby himself? That would be immensely sick and twisted."

Duh.

"I asked him but he just laughed at me, he does that a lot." She mused on that, then realized… this wasn't a dream, and she really needed therapy. "Luna…" She said slowly, coherency beginning to slowly eke back into her unreality. "He's been talking to me… through the doors, and at the windows… and I have been out of my fucking mind and stopped panicking. I should be panicking!"

"What the hell is she screaming about?" Hunter demanded when he answered the phone, hearing Fallon in the background first thing. He had just gotten back to the ranch and sent the nurse off. Shawn didn't require her anymore, the man was clean. Hence the reason he had sent Luna out to Fallon, to start getting her around to come back on the road, with her stupid husband. "What'd you do to her?"

"Are you aware Fallon is having a 'lost my mind' moment over here?" Luna screamed into the phone, seeing clarity in her friend's face and wanted to shake her, hard. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, walking over to lock the backdoor before trailing Fallon throughout the house to lock everything else up. "You need to get over here now. 'Taker is here, somewhere, maybe, and you idiot, she's pregnant! And-"

"Run! Run! Run!" Fallon screamed, shoving Luna out of the bedroom and towards the door.

"Shit!" Luna had no idea what Fallon had seen but she wasn't about to find out either. "We're coming there!"

"I- she's pregnant?"

"Yes, you idiot!" She shrieked, hanging up.

He took exactly one second to check on Shawn, who was sleeping. The man had gotten home and done what he always did: ordered dozens of yellow flowers to be sent to Maine, thinking Fallon was there, and then gone to take a nap.

Cursing under his breath, he hauled ass out to his rental, not bothering with the seatbelt, or the brake, just floored it. It took only minutes to get to the guest house, and he lurched to a halt, watching as Luna chased Fallon around the house.

He hadn't seen Fallon since he had brought her over here, afraid if he did see her, he would do something stupid, like try talking her out of her marriage. Or maybe curse her a blue streak for staying married. That and he also had guilt issues, hence their short phone conversations. He had promised her he would care for Shawn, and to an extent, he did, but he had also brought someone from the outside in, against her wishes. That and all the shit he had told Shawn… about her leaving, about a divorce… doing it when she wasn't around, and then seeing or talking to her… not good for his frame of mind.

"Fallon, Fallon stop!" Luna shrieked, unaware Hunter was now approaching. "You're preg-"

"Pregnant! Yes, I know!" Fallon growled, skidding to a halt before she collided with a bare chest. "You prick!" She shrieked, totally ignoring the fact that 'Taker had been helping along her trip into insanity –she didn't need help, she could do it on her own! She also ignored the fact that he wanted to do really horrible things to her, such as feed her poisoned chocolates. "Stay out of my house!" She began kicking and hitting him.

Luna had come to a stop as well, watching as 'Taker simply stared down at Fallon with a very sick sort of amusement showing on his face. "I told you here was here!" She snarled when Hunter appeared at her side. Fallon hadn't been imagining him in the slightest… jeans, bare feet, and no shirt with red streaking his already dark brown, borderline black hair. 'Taker must've been staying somewhere on the property when he wasn't on the road.

Fallon was now backing away until she was being embraced from behind by a pair of arms, jumping.

"It's just me." Hunter said quietly, eyes never leaving the Deadman.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Luna knew the answer to that instantly, wondering what the hell else was going on. 'Taker was playing a very twisted game with Fallon and he was enjoying seeing her like this. It was written all over his face.

"I want Shawn." And some proper sleep would be nice too… and her tea… and perhaps some water to wash her feet, they were seriously dirty.

"You wouldn't give me what I wanted, Fallon, so I took it." 'Taker said evenly, folding his arms over his chest, eyes fastened on her stomach as a slight smile curved his lips, tongue darting out to wet them. "We need to discuss my child."

Hunter's hold on her tightened. "What the fuck are you talking about? This isn't your kid, have you lost your mind?"

"No, but apparently, she has." The smile broadened wickedly. "She's been falling to pieces for quite some time now; it has been interesting to watch."

Fallon shivered, he had forgotten to mention that he had been helping those pieces to fall.

"She also has a sleep problem, she'll go for days without it, and then crashes… she's becomes so out of it, she doesn't realize what is reality and what is a dream."

Hunter and Luna were both dimly seeing where this was going while Fallon was frowning.

"That baby is mine."

"The only way it would be yours is if…" Luna trailed off, her stomach threatening to send back up her breakfast.

'Taker smiled again, and it scared the hell out of Hunter.

Now that jarred her mind back into a very disturbing, proper sort of reality, and Fallon really wished it hadn't. "I think, no matter how loco I went, I would know if I slept with…" She trailed off, frowning as what he said about her sleeping habits sank in, tears filling her eyes.

She hadn't had her birth control prescription refilled since it had run out, just over a month ago, not seeing the need as she was neither working or with her husband. She knew she did sleep, but it was always for such a short time usually… Then there were days when she would wake up, knowing her body had shut her down out of sheer spite. "It's his." She said quietly.

Luna was just trying to wrap her mind around this. "You… how… how could you do that to her? _Why_ would you?"

"Who cares about the how's and the why's, would one of you begin punching me in the stomach already?"

Hunter shivered at both how serious Fallon sounded and the fact that the smile was now off 'Taker's face.

Moving forward, 'Taker startled them all by grabbing Hunter and Luna by their throats, shoving them backwards and watched as they did ungainly tumbles into the grass. "You're going to kill an innocent because it's mine?" He demanded, stopping her before she could run. "You should have left well enough alone, Fallon, but no. You had to keep piquing my interest, and now that you have it, you want to back out of the game."

She was shaking her head no.

"You were teasing and playing with me like I was your toy, you never stopped. So I decided to take what I wanted from you, and I was even kind enough to leave a gift for you in return."

Not by her husband, and if she were going to have a baby by any other man than Shawn, she'd have to go with Hunter. He'd be like, a surrogate daddy or something. By 'Taker? Never. Fallon began whimpering when he lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling as he held her beneath her arms, face to face with him.

"I don't want… I don't want to play this game anymore…" She whispered brokenly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Puzzling hadn't meant _this_; he had totally lost his shit on her after she and Shawn had gotten together.

"This is reality Fallon, it's no game." His arm was now wrapped around her, keeping her in place, his free hand moving to caress her still flat belly.

That's when she snapped and kneed him in the balls.

Bellowing in pain, 'Taker dropped her as he dropped to his knees, eyes crossing. "Fuck!"

She began scrambling away from him, letting out a scream when he grabbed her ankle.

He cursed again as her foot connected with his face. "Stop fighting me!" He ordered in a snarl, shakily getting to his feet, still dragging her, her body half-off the ground now, hands clawing desperately at the earth. "You're mine!"

Fallon dropped suddenly, rolling onto her back in time to see a shovel coming away from 'Taker's head and just barely managed to get out of the way before he landed on her.

"No, she's mine." Shawn grunted, dropping the shovel down on 'Taker's back, staring at Fallon.


	59. Pieces

**59: Pieces**  
><strong>0107/98 –Wednesday  
>Week 21<strong>

Fallon started kicking 'Taker in the head and shoulder, really hoping he was dead. She only stopped when Shawn finally pulled her off the ground, turning to wrap her arms around him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Should we, um, call the cops?" Luna asked, sitting in the grass, just watching the two hold each other, with a bleeding, unconscious Undertaker at their feet. She looked at Hunter when she didn't get an answer, Hunter was looking surprised at seeing Shawn.

Hunter began backing away on his ass when Shawn gently let go of his wife in order to pick the shovel back up. He had been telling Shawn that Fallon had gone back to Maine, that she was on the road, that she was considering filing for a divorce, and very obviously, none of that was true. "Now Shawn, Shawn, listen to me!"

"You lied to me." Shawn said, cutting the other man off, hazel eyes narrowed to slits. "You lied to me about everything, Huntie boy." Gently but firmly, he pushed Fallon behind him. "What were you tryin' to do exactly? Sober me up faster?" He wanted to kill Hunter for making him panic over losing his wife. "You told me she was gone and now I find out she's pregnant?"

"I- I just found out!"

"It doesn't matter! You lied to me! You told me she wanted a divorce! She's been attacked when I should've been protectin' her!"

Luna was staying the hell out of this one.

"Shawn… please," Hunter shrieked when the shovel came down, spreading his legs and scooting back, staring at the blade that was now embedded in the grass where his crotch had been only moments ago. "Please man, I didn't know… she didn't say he was here… I-" He swallowed hard as the shovel went up again.

She had been out of her mind and was still wavering between sanity and the bit of madness she had slipped into her. Her hands were on her stomach, frowning as she stared down at 'Taker. She really, really did not want this baby, not his baby. He'd never stay away then. He'd keep coming back. She'd be tied to him forever.

Shawn didn't even have to hit Hunter, he just acted like he was going too, and watched as the man actually fainted. "Jackass." He muttered, turning to Fallon, reaching out for her when she began crying again. He should kill Hunter for this… it was his damn fault this had happened! "It's okay, Fallie…" He trembled right along with her. Hunter had really convinced him she had left and was going to file for divorce. Hunter had to die. Scowling, Shawn let go of her, turning around again.

"Shawn, don't." Luna pleaded, seeing the fire in his eyes and knew murder was currently on the menu. "He wanted to help!"

Fallon watched with raised brows as Hunter came too and hauled ass to his feet. "You told him I was divorcing him?" That had finally registered and she growled when he darted behind her, using her as a shield while pleading his case. She whirled around, fully planning on kneeing him next. "You told him I _left_ him? After I told you I promised I wouldn't?"

Luna's hands flew to her mouth when Hunter tripped over 'Taker and began toppling, shifting his weight as he struggled. She watched as Fallon reached out automatically to steady him, or get a grip before she maimed his nuts. They both went down. With him on top of her.

"Fallon!" Shawn rushed over and shoved Hunter off his wife, staring down at her. She was curled in the fetal position, tears streaming down her face. "Hospital, she needs a hospital!"

Hunter could only watch on in horror as Shawn lifted her, his gaze dropping back to eye-level, where she had been, and then back up. He seen blood smeared on Shawn's arm and threw up, all over 'Taker. "Oh God…"

* * *

><p>Fallon's doctor was a bit… concerned. It wasn't the obvious lack of sleep, or the apparent mental break. He knew a lack of sleep could distort a person's mind; she was out cold right now and would sleep a solid twelve hours. Her mind would eventually heal itself.<p>

What concerned him was the fact that after she had been giving something for the pain and 'taken care of', she had begun laughing and crying at the same time, and they were happy tears. That was troubling.

"Was this… an unplanned pregnancy?" He asked, staring at Fallon's husband, who also looked like he could do with some solid sleep himself.

Shawn nodded; not bothering to say what was on his mind, the doctor would commit them both. He knew this wasn't emotionally hurting Fallon because it wasn't his baby she had been carrying, at least, he hoped it wasn't. Given the timeframe though, and everything else, he seriously doubted it.

He wanted to kill Hunter, for everything he had done. He knew now that Fallon had gone to him as a friend in need, and Hunter had helped her alright… helped her right into what could have been an early grave.

Yeah, Shawn was clean now, and thanks to Hunter actually doing what neither he or Fallon would by bringing in someone who was trained to deal with addicts, he felt… better. The withdrawal side-effects weren't as bad as they had been nearly half a month ago, and he even felt a bit like his old self, pre-cocaine Shawn. But he had been depressed, knowing it had nothing to do with the withdrawal, it had been him thinking Fallon had stopped loving him.

He had been broken, nothing but pieces, and now he knew all those things Hunter said to be lies.

"Thank you for doin' everything you did for my wife, doc." He said finally, glancing towards the closed door. He wanted to go see her, but first he had to clean himself up, looking down at himself. He still had her blood on his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>0108/98 –Thursday**

Fallon was actually pretty pleased with how that all had turned out, knowing she was going to burn in hell for it, but… she couldn't deny what she felt. Now that she had been 'fixed' and had slept, she was physically feeling a bit better.

Emotionally, she was sick. What Hunter had done to Shawn, using what she had told him about the promises not to leave, against Shawn… That made her sick. 'Taker… oh that made her sick and want to peel her own skin off. He had come into the house while she was in one of her forced shut-downs and basically raped her. She didn't remember it, she didn't even remember waking up. She had probably been in a zombie-like, barely alive comatose state.

Then there was the lapse in sanity, and even now she felt like she was floating in and out of reality. The doctor had explained some of it to her when she had woken up the first time, something about her "insomnia" and a withdrawal from alcohol combining together to basically rape her mind. There was a lot of raping going on.

She wanted to cry, to bury her face in her hands and just sob, but… distraction came in the form of Shawn. She looked down at him, sighing softly. He was perched at the edge of a chair, his head resting on the bed right next to her leg, an arm draped across her thighs as if he were still trying to protect her.

Then she realized something was odd with her hand. Frowning, she raised her hand up, eyes widening. Resting over her tattooed wedding band was a set of rings, a traditional, plain gold band and a simple engagement ring. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain diamond set on a plain mount. It was just perfect.

She bent down to kiss the top of Shawn's head, smiling when he instantly sat upright and moved so he didn't get her in the face. "I love you." She whispered, reaching out to caress his face, hardly believing she hadn't seen him in nearly two months.

"Love you more." He whispered back, closing his eyes when her hand moved to his cheek, feeling tears sliding down his face. "I thought I lost you… I really thought… you left me for good this time…" He couldn't stop crying, finally forward to cup her face between his palms, brushing his lips against hers. "It felt like… like everythin' was shattered, Fallon, everything was in pieces…"

"I'm not leaving Shawn, I never was." She placed her hands over his, staring into his eyes. "God knows we're not perfect, our marriage isn't perfect, but I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

He stared right back, finally nodding and felt relief coursing through him. No, neither they or their marriage was perfect. In fact, they were both seriously messed up people and their marriage was just a reflection of that. But he loved her, genuinely loved her, and she loved him. Why she did, he would never know, but it was enough knowing that she did.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Yeah, I ended it there. 59 chapters was quite enough. Sequel is already written in a rough form and I'll be tackling that after finishing off Not Strong Enough.<p>

Look for "Broken", sequel to "Shatter" sometime relatively soon :) Or not, whichever. :)


End file.
